


Harder Than I Know

by ghostelf



Category: JILUKA (Band), Jiluka
Genre: Crossdressing Sena, I swear I love Ricko, M/M, Sena is a ho, Slow Build, Smut, Some angst, Sugar Baby Sena, Why Did I Write This?, some fluff?, stop me pls, wow i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 129,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostelf/pseuds/ghostelf
Summary: Alternative universe where Sena is a sugar baby and Ricko and Zyean are his sugar daddies while Boogie is a broke boy working in a cafe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a work of fiction.  
> A different kind of fic I'm not used to writing but I hope you enjoy it.  
> I'd like to thank my friend Daniel for helping me come up with this idea randomly in DMs without even knowing lol.

It was another cold wintry day and Sena sat in the warm cafe sipping on his now cold latte, sitting by a window looking out at all the couples that passed by smiling, laughing, and holding hands. Sena was a bit jealous of that kind of love. He experienced love once but it didn’t end well. He was betrayed and his heart got broken. Ever since then he never wanted to experience it again. He was scared to get his heart broken again. Now all he does is spend time with older men. He doesn’t remember exactly how he got into being a sugar baby but he liked it. He liked the attention and gifts. Sure every now and then he has to give a little something something but it’s worth it because he gets whatever he wants when he wants it.

He’s been sitting in this cafe for about an hour and a half, drinking the same latte. The workers knew Sena by now and knew what days he would be there and at which time he’ll be in there. It was his favorite cafe and he likes to spend the late evening in there when he gets his alone time.

“It’s really cold tonight.” A voice said behind him.

The sudden voice made Sena jump in his seat. His heart was pumping so fast.

 _Who in the fuck._ Sena thought to himself as he looked over to see one of the workers standing behind him. He was a bit tall, with long straight black hair, and deep brown eyes. Sena felt as his breath got caught in his throat. He was looking at pure beauty.l

“Y-yeah. It s-seems really c-cold.” Sena said stuttering with his words. He wanted to slap himself in the face for being so nervous.

 _Calm down. Calm down. He’s just a guy. Chill out._ Sena thought to himself.

Sena looked up at his name tag that read _Boogie_.

 _Boogie? What kind of name is Boogie?_ Sena thought to himself.

“Is Boogie your real name?” Sena asked him once he managed to settle down.

“Yes.” Boogie said.

“Such a weird name.” Sena began to say. “But it’s unique too.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Boogie said as he smiled showing his nice white teeth. “What’s your name?”

Sena felt himself melt at the sight of his smile. He didn’t know why he was so giddy. He was beginning to blame the caffeine.

“Sena.” Sena said as he too gave Boogie a small smile.

“Sena. What a weird name but it’s quite pretty too.”

Sena felt his face flush slightly.

“Uhh, thanks?” Sena didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to think. He didn’t know what was going on and why he was feeling like this.

“What are you doing here all alone?” Boogie asked him.

“Just enjoying some me time.”

Sena was wondering why he’s never seen him before but yet again Sena never looks at the workers and none of them have ever approached him before. He just spends his late evenings, when he has free time, looking out this same window.

“You’re always here enjoying some you time. I’m starting to think that you don’t have any friends.” Boogie said.

So he has noticed me before. Sena thought to himself.

So how come I haven’t noticed him before?

Sena felt a little weird knowing Boogie has been watching him and he didn’t notice him but he was a bit offended that Boogie would think that he has no friends. He doesn’t have much friends but he has a lot of acquaintances so it’s not like he’s lonely.

“I don’t have much friends but I do have acquaintances.” Sena said.

“Isn’t that lonely?”

“It’s not lonely. I’m not lonely.”

“So you have someone in your life?”

“What do you mean?”

“A significant other.”

Would he really consider the people he’s seeing a significant other? He just met Boogie and he doesn’t need to know anything about his life.

“No.” Sena said.

Whoever he sees is no ones business and Sena likes to keep that side of him a secret. No one needs to know that he spends his time having sex with older rich men so they can pay him and shower him with gifts. He also doesn’t consider them as a significant other.

“Really?” Boogie said surprised. He figured that a guy like Sena would have someone. He’s too good looking to pass up on so it made him wonder what’s the catch. How’s a beautiful man like Sena all alone in a cafe every other day?

“Yes but I should get going. It’s getting late.” Sena said as he pulled on his dark heavy coat before standing up.

“I’ll see you soon, Sena.” Boogie said as Sena made his way out the door.

Sena smiled to himself but didn’t respond.

All the way home all he could think about was Boogie. Sena hated himself for having a small crush on him but he knew it was nothing. It couldn’t be anything.

 _A guy like Boogie can’t pay for my way of life._ Sena thought to himself.

Is it fucked up that Sena is only thinking about money? Yes but Sena has debts to pay off, he has bills to pay, he has to support himself, and he just happens to like the best of the best and killing himself with a full time job isn’t going to be able to help with all that. He was also trying to get back into school but he has yet to find what career he would like to pursue.  
Sena also isn’t searching for anything serious so he’s fine with it just being a dumb crush right now. Before he knows it he’s not even going to care about Boogie anymore. He’s just going to be some worker at his favorite cafe. Nothing more.

 


	2. Chapter 2

2 months later….

 

It was a regular Thursday night and Sena was outside waiting for Boogie to get out of his shift so they could go back to Sena’s.

Sena didn’t know what happened but somewhere along the way he and Boogie became friends. It was unexpected and it scared Sena how quickly they became friends but Boogie was just so easy to talk to and Sena enjoys his company. However Boogie doesn’t know about Sena’s secret life. Sena has been trying his hardest to keep that part of him hidden from Boogie. He didn’t need Boogie finding out and judging him for it.

Sena felt his phone vibrate in his hand. He quickly looked down to see a message from one of his daddies.

Sena rolled his eyes as he noticed the message was from Ricko. Ricko was 40 years old with his own company but he was so annoying and clingy, it wasn’t a surprise to Sena that he’s been single for such a long time.

**Ricko: Hey baby, I miss you. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. I’ll be there around 6.**

Sena sighed as he thought of a reply. He literally just talked to him two hours ago.

**Sena: I can’t wait it feels like its been forever since we’ve last been together and I’m really missing you!!**

Sena wanted to die.

Sena already knew what they were going to do tomorrow. They always do the same thing which is go out to eat at some nice restaurant and then go back to Sena’s place and have a quick fuck since Ricko can never last long.

**Ricko: Your body misses me that soon? I just saw you two days ago.**

Sena let out a small chuckle.

_No my body doesn’t miss you._ Sena thought to himself.

**Sena: I know baby but I can never have enough of you.**

Sena wanted to stab his eyes out.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” A sudden voice said behind him.

Sena jumped and nearly dropped his phone. He spun around to see Boogie standing behind him, pulling on his coat.

Sena’s heart was pumping so fast from the sudden scare. He quickly shoved his phone in his coat pocket.

“It wasn’t that long.” Sena said as they began to make their way down the street.

He was starting to relax a little as he slowly kept glancing at Boogie wondering if he read something he shouldn’t have but Boogie wasn’t showing any signs. He was awfully quiet though so it made Sena wonder.

“What’s wrong?” Sena asked after a while.

He was scared to ask but at the same time he was worried for him.

“Nothing. Sorry. Just a bit tired.” Boogie said as he gave Sena a small reassuring smile.

Sena hasn’t known Boogie for that long but he knows him well enough to know that something is up but Sena also knew not to pester him with questions. When the time is right Boogie will tell him. That is if it’s worth bringing up to him.

“Are you sure you still want to come over?” Sena asked Boogie.

It’s not like they planned anything special. Or even planned anything. Normally they just go with the flow and do whatever that comes to mind. Normally they order in and watch some tv or sometimes they stop by somewhere to eat and bring it back to Sena’s place so they could eat and talk about whatever.

Sena and Boogie didn’t live that from from one another but at the same time they didn’t live that close. Sena lived in a nicer place than Boogie. Or that’s what Boogie says.

“Yeah, I have nothing better to do and I’m sure my roommate has his girl over tonight so I definitely don’t want to be there.” Boogie said.

Boogie shares an apartment with a friend of his and from what Sena hears he always has his girl over and they get pretty busy. Poor Boogie is stuck in his room unintentionally listening to whatever is going on due to the walls being paper-thin.

“So you’re just using me. Nice.” Sena said jokingly.

It wouldn’t be the first time. He’s being used every other day and Sena was okay with it but he knew it wasn’t like that with Boogie.

“No, I’m not using you. I like spending time with you, in your nice quiet apartment where you can’t hear roommates or neighbors having sex.” Boogie said.

Sena laughed a bit.

“You just want to be in my quiet apartment that’s why.” Sena said.

“You know that’s not true.” Boogie said smiling.

Boogie enjoys his time with Sena. He likes how they just sit and talk about whatever and how easygoing Sena actually is once he gets comfortable. At first Sena was a bit intimidating and it was difficult to get him to open up a bit but Boogie tried his best. He is trying his best. He was intrigued by Sena’s mysterious and quiet-like behavior. Sena is far from the person Boogie thought he was. Sena looks mean and really serious but deep down he’s the most nicest, loving, funniest guy out there. It made Boogie curious to know why he’s always alone and why no one comes by Sena’s place. Boogie has also never heard Sena talk about any specific friends or even a lover. He also wonders how Sena lives in such a nice place without talking much about his career. Boogie wondered if Sena is actually lowkey rich but doesn’t talk about it or maybe his parents just support him financially.

“I know.” Sena said as he smiled. “Do you plan on staying?” Sena continued to say as they made it into the apartment complex. They took an elevator all the way to Sena’s apartment on the top floor.

Sena has no problem with Boogie spending the night. He’s done it on multiple occasions and Sena has the room. Sena knows that Boogie has work early in the morning so he doesn’t have to deal with Boogie possibly running into Ricko tomorrow.

“It depends on how I feel in a few hours.” Boogie said.

Boogie doesn’t think he's going to stay. He doesn’t like to spend the night at Sena’s because it feels like he’s intruding. He has his own place to crash. Too bad Sena’s spare room is more spacious and the bed is way more comfortable than Boogie’s.

They made it inside Sena’s apartment. Boogie took off his shoes as Sena turned on the lights.

Boogie is always amazed by how clean Sena’s place always is. It made him wonder if Sena himself did the cleaning or if he hires people to do it for him. He was sure it was the latter.

Sena closed the door and took off his shoes and hung his coat in the closet before going to join Boogie on the couch.

Boogie was exhausted and all he wanted to do is sleep but it was only 9 pm.

“Are you hungry?” Sena asked Boogie.

“No, I’m good.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. I had a late lunch and I’m still full.”

Sena wasn’t that hungry either. He was full of coffee and a muffin he had at the cafe.

“Do you want a water?” Sena asked.

“Please.”

Sena got up and headed into the kitchen to get Boogie and himself some water.

Boogie let his eyes wander around. Everything was neatly organized and he saw no signs of someone else aside from Sena living here.

“Thank you.” Boogie said once Sena returned and handed him a glass of water. The icy cold water felt nice going down Boogie’s throat.

“Aren’t you ever lonely?” Boogie asked him.

Sena smiled slightly.

“Are you really asking this again?”

Sena wasn’t bothered by the question, it was Boogie’s favorite question and he wondered if Boogie ever gets tired hearing the same response every time.

“I don’t mean to but sometimes it feels like I’m your only friend.” Boogie said.

“I have another friend aside from you but he’s always busy so we don’t talk or hang as much but I’m far from lonely. I have acquaintances that keep me company.”

Sena isn’t big on hanging out with a lot of people but sometimes he does when he’s tired of staying in all day by himself. 90% of the time he’s glad he’s alone with little to no communication with the outside world but at the same time talking to no one gets lonely and talking to his daddies isn’t the same. He can’t open up to them that much, he has to keep up his facade with them.

Boogie yawned a bit.

“Acquaintances isn’t the same thing as friends though.” He said.

“I know but they’re still people I hang out with. People who keep me company so I’m not lonely. After all you were talking about me being “lonely” not not having any friends.”

“I was implying friends though.”

“Then next time say that.”

“Okay. My bad. So aggressive.”

Sena rolled his eyes but a small smile creeped onto his mouth.

“It wasn’t aggressive. I’m just telling you to be more clear.” Sena said.

“Okay, okay. I’m just too tired to fully explain what I’m trying to say.”

“Yeah, I can see that you’re tired. You keep yawning and you’re making me tired.”

“Sorry. Why don’t we watch a movie or something?”

“What kind of movie?”

“Anything.”

“Romance it is.”

“No! Not romance! Anything but romance.”

Sena giggled a bit.

“I’m joking. I don’t even own any romance.” Sena said.

“Really? You seem like the kind of guy who watches romance movies by themselves and cries as they eat pizza and ice cream.”

Sena scoffed. He felt so offended and stereotyped.

“It’s like you don’t even know me. I’m so hurt right now, I don’t even like romance movies.” Sena said.

He doesn’t like anything involving romance. It reminds him too much of someone he would like to forget. Of stuff he would like to forget. Seeing all those cheesy and generic romance movies makes him sick and he’s so tired of the false illusion it creates. Love isn’t as easy as it is in the movies. Heck, Sena wasn’t even sure if love exists.

“Really? I’m literally shocked right now.” Boogie said.

“How come?” Sena asked as e put in a random foreign horror film.

Sena was a fan of horror, documentaries, comedy, and some action films. Honestly he’s into a little bit of everything but romance is a major no to him.

“You just seem like you’re into that musy, lovey-dovey stuff.” Boogie said.

“Well, I’m not. Do you want more water or something else?”

  
“Water’s fine.”

Sena got up and took Boogie’s cup and his into the kitchen for a refill and put some popcorn in the microwave.

As Sena waited for the popcorn to stop popping he checked his phone. He saw that he got a text back from Ricko.

**Ricko: I’ll make it worth your while.**

Sena laughed.

_Yeah, okay. Those five minutes aren’t going to be worth anything._ Sena thought to himself.

**Sena: You’re getting me so excited, I better get to bed so I can rest for tomorrow.**

The microwave started beeping so Sena knew the popcorn was done. He poured the popcorn into a bowl and his phone vibrated.

**Ricko: Goodnight baby, rest up tomorrow night is going to be wild. Love you.**

Sena rolled his eyes but smiled a bit trying to hold back his laughter. He knew it was going to be the opposite. However he was glad because tomorrow means he’s getting some money. Which reminded him that he also has to hit up his other daddy who’s his favorite because he’s nothing like Ricko. Zyean is only 36 and instead of being out and finding an actual lover he was busy hitting up Sena. Zyean was previously in a serious relationship but he too was cheated on which is probably the reason why they get along well. Zyean isn’t clingy and doesn’t text or call Sena that often. Normally Sena has to do it since he’s always busy and whatnot but Sena liked that. Zyean isn’t always breathing down his neck, texting, calling, and his dick game was pretty strong too. Sena preferred Zyean over Ricko any day but Ricko always pays him a little more and he sees him often so he can’t complain much.

Sena put his phone away as he headed back into his living room with both cups in his hand and the bowl of popcorn in his arm pressed against his chest.

Boogie helped set the bowl of popcorn between them and set his cup on a coaster on the table in front of them.

Boogie was so tired but he was going to leave once this movie is over so he doesn’t have to deal with roommate and his roommate's girlfriend.

  
♥♥♥♥♥♥

Sena was too invested into the movie that he barely had small talk with Boogie but Sena wasn’t a fan of having small talk during movies even if he was watching it with someone else. The whole point of a movie is to watch it an pay attention to what’s happening. If he talks he’s not going to be busy with the conversation and not the movie.

Once the movie was over he looked over at Boogie to see that he was sound asleep, resting his head on the arm of the couch with his legs stretched behind Sena’s legs. Sena had no idea how long he’s been sleeping but Sena had no intentions on waking him up. He knew how tired he was. Sena turned off the tv and took the cups and empty bowl into the kitchen to wash. Once he was done with them he headed into his room to get a spare blanket from his closet and headed back to where Boogie was to lay it down on him.

Sena smiled down at him before he turned off the lights and headed into his own room. He knew that he had to put on an alarm to make sure Boogie would get up for work.

Once Sena changed into his pajamas he checked the time to see that it was only 11 pm, which was still a bit early for him but going to sleep early for the first time in a long time doesn’t sound like a bad idea.

He just wanted tomorrow to come faster and end even faster just to get it over with. It’s not like Sena hated being a sugar baby, he loves it but he wasn’t in the mood to deal with all of Ricko’s nonsense. He could always end things with him but Sena didn’t want to deal with finding someone else and Ricko has a lot of money so he would be stupid to let him go. Ricko would literally get on his hands and knees just to please Sena and Sena would be dumb to let go of someone he has total control over. If Ricko wasn’t as annoying and clingy as he is Sena would have no problem with him but Ricko needs to learn how to chill. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT NEAR THE MIDDLE

Sena got up at 9 to his alarm ringing. He got out of bed and headed straight into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth and make sure his hair didn’t look that wild so he could wake Boogie up without giving him a fright.

Sena headed to the living room to see Boogie still sound asleep on the couch. His hand was hanging over the edge and he looked so peaceful. Sena knew how dead he felt yesterday and he didn’t want to wake him but he knew he had to go to work in an hour and a half.

“Boogie. Boogie. Get up.” Sena said as he shook Boogie. Boogie stirred but didn’t say anything. “Boogie, get up. You have to get ready for work.” Sena said as he shook him once more but harder.

Boogie opened his eyes and saw Sena standing over him.

“What time is it?” Boogie asked as he rubbed his eyes.

“It’s nine in the morning.”

“In the morning? I didn’t mean to fall asleep last night. Sorry.” Boogie said as he sat up.

Boogie was a bit embarrassed that he knocked out last night and he wasn’t even sure how he fell asleep. He was fine watching the movie.

“Don’t worry about it. I knew you were tired.” Sena said. “I made some coffee so come get a cup so you can officially wake up.”

Boogie smiled and followed Sena into the kitchen.

“Sadly it doesn’t taste as great as the cafe’s but it helps when you’re trying to fight off sleep.” Sena said as he smiled and handed Boogie a mug of coffee.

“I’m sure it’s just as good, thank you.” Boogie said as he took the mug from Sena’s hand.

They both just stood in the kitchen silently drinking their coffee, occasionally looking at the other when the other wasn’t paying attention.

The coffee was hot and strong. It didn’t taste bad. It especially didn’t taste like the cheap coffee he drinks at his place but he wasn’t surprised after all Sena is far from cheap. Boogie didn’t dare to ask where he got his coffee from just in case he didn’t like the sound of the price. Boogie doesn’t want to think about drinking Sena’s expensive coffee.

Sena carefully studied Boogie as Boogie seemed lost in his thoughts. Boogie has this habit of scrunching his face when one of his thoughts is troubling him. It was cute but it always made Sena wonder what was bothering him.

Sena drank some of his coffee as he let his eyes wander around his kitchen. It was painfully silent between them but Sena didn’t know what to say right now. At this time all his social skills were thrown out the window.

Boogie watched as Sena’s eyes wandered all over the place. He watched as Sena became surprised by certain things and Boogie has to hold back his laughter. He was confused as to why Sena was surprised. He must’ve been in this kitchen about a thousand times clearly nothing should surprise him.

“What are you going to do today?” Boogie asked Sena after a while. Boogie knew that Sena wasn’t going to stop by the cafe since it was Wednesday. Sena never comes by on Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and every second Tuesday.

“I have work later, why?” Sena asked.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to go out later but if you’re busy we can reschedule for another day.”

“We’re going to need to reschedule then. I’m going to be really busy.” Sena said.

As much as Sena wanted to hang out with Boogie he couldn't stand up Ricko and he was in dire need for money.

“That’s fine. Just let me know when you’re free and we can go out and eat somewhere. My treat since you let me stay here.” Boogie said.

“You know you don’t have to pay me back for that. It’s all cool honestly. That’s what friends are for.”

“Please just let me take you out or I’ll feel bad.”

Sena smiled.

“Fine, I guess. I’ll let you know later or tomorrow when I’m free.” Sena said.

“Okay! Great! I should get going and once again thank you.” Boogie said ashe handed his empty cup to Sena. Sena put it in the washer for later and turned his attention back to Boogie who was still standing in front of him. Before he knew it he was being embraced by Boogie. Sena was surprised by the sudden hug but he quickly relaxed as he felt Boogie’s body pressing against his. Sena found himself hugging him back. It’s not the first time Boogie has hugged him but it was a rare occurrence but it was Sena’s favorite thing. Sena doesn’t hug many people but he enjoyed hugging Boogie. He was warm, smelled nice, and overall comfortable.

The hug was short lived thought and Sena felt sad once Boogie let him go.

“Bye.” Boogie said.

“Bye.” With that Boogie left.

Sena continued to smile to himself and he tried his best to calm down but he couldn’t help it. He hates how warm and happy he feels inside. He feels really really pathetic because it’s just a dumb hug and he knew he shouldn’t feel this way about Boogie. Even though they’re friends they couldn’t be compatible as something more. Something more is completely out of the question. Boogie’s a great guy but Sena could never have something serious, very less longterm with him. Boogie just isn’t good enough for him like that. He’s not good enough for Sena to leave his ways behind.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

After dinner Sena headed back to his place with Ricko. Dinner was so boring and Ricko was extra annoying today. However the night was almost over, all he needed to do is get these next few minutes over with.

Once they made it into Sena’s place Ricko quickly attacked him with kisses and his hands began to travel all over Sena’s body as they fumbled their way towards Sena’s room.

Sena was wearing a tight black dress that stopped a few inches above his knee. Ricko was a fan of him wearing dresses and even thought he was uncomfortable in it he did it just to please Ricko. Since Sena wears a bunch of tight dresses he might be losing oxygen to his brain which explains why he still continues to see Ricko as much as he does.

Sena helped Ricko pulled down the zipper to his dress since Ricko’s dumbass didn’t know how to.

“Eager aren’t we?” Ricko said as he moved his mouth off of Sena’s so he could take in the view of Sena in just his underwear.

“Very.” Sena said as he pushed Ricko onto the bed and straddled on his lap. “I’ve been waiting all day for you to do very dirty things to me.” Sena said as he moved his hand up and down the front of Ricko’s pants. He was already hard which meant that Sena didn’t have to do much work.

Sena looked up at Ricko and smiled before he slid down to the floor and on his knees. He gave Ricko one small squeeze before unbuttoning his pants and releasing his hard on. Ricko was an okay size. Sena has had bigger.

Sena gave it one small lick before placing it completely in his mouth. He looked up and saw Ricko throw his head back. Right away Sena knew he wasn’t going to last long. Sena didn’t know whether it was because he was really sensitive or if it was because of his age. It didn’t really matter to him that much.

Ricko’s hand found its way to the back of Sena’s head and held his head in place as he thrusted into his mouth.

_Shit. Did I lock the front door?_  
 _Where did I leave my phone?_  
 _I hope it’s on silent or off. I don’t need anyone to disturb us right now._  
 _What time is it?_  
 _I really need to call Zyean tomorrow to set something up soon._  
Sena thought to himself.

“Shit. I’m going to come.” Ricko said.

Sena bobbed his head faster and deeper.

_He’s almost there._  
 _You can’t stop now._  
 _You can do it._  
Sena thought to himself.

Suddenly he felt a warm load shoot in his mouth and down his throat.   
Sena took Ricko out of his mouth and licked his lips clean.

Ricko pulled Sena up to his feet and pushed him down on the bed. Sena saw as Ricko took off all his clothes so Sena removed his own underwear.

“Hurry up, daddy.” Sena whined.

Ricko smiled before he spit on his two fingers and entered Sena.

Sena let out a small gasp as he could feel his insides stretch slightly. Hif fingers felt good inside him and he let out a small moan.

“Ughh… daddy….” Sena began to say. “Fu-fuck.”

Ricko’s fingers were a godsend but his dick game was so weak. Ricko has never given Sena a real orgasm, he always has to fake it.

“Faster, daddy.” Sena said as he began to bite down on his lip.

Ricko complied and moved his fingers faster and deeper.

Sena kept letting out small moans and before he knew it Ricko took his fingers out and placed himself at the entrance of Sena’s hole. He pushed himself in slowly. Once he was fully inside he thrusted into Sena nice and slowly as he brought his head down to kiss Sena.  
Sena let his tongue slide into Ricko’s mouth as he too began to move his hips at Ricko’s pace.

“I know you can go faster than that.” Sena said before returning to his sloppy wet kisses with Ricko.

Ricko smiled against Sena’s lips and thrusted even faster into him.

Sena and Ricko’s tongues danced around sloppily and loudly against one anothers. Sena needed more.

“Harder, daddy. Make me scream.” Sena said before he crashed his lips even harder into Ricko’s.

Ricko picked up the pace and began to shove all of himself into Sena. His balls slapping against his ass.  
Sena began to moan and gasp some more.

“Ahhh. Yes. Yes, daddy!” He began to say. “Harder!”

“Say my name.”

“Ricko.”

“Louder.”

“Ricko!”

“Tell me you love me.”

“I love you.”

Ricko picked up his pace some more.

“Tell me you can’t live without my dick.”

“I can’t live without your dick, daddy.” Sena said.

“Why?”

“Your dick is the best dick I’ve ever had.”

“You’ve had a lot of dicks haven’t you?”

“None of them compare to yours.”

Sena was lying.

“Such a dirty slut aren’t you.” Ricko said.

“I’m only a dirty slut for you. I’m all yours, daddy. I’m here to serve you.”

Ricko let out a strained chuckle. He was close.

“I love it when you talk like that.” Ricko said before he brought his mouth down to Sena’s again and their tongues danced around once more.

Sena heard Ricko groan and felt his load fill him up inside.

Ricko collapsed beside him and brought Sena into his arms. They were both sweaty and tired.

Sena was a bit upset that once again he couldn’t get off. It’s not that he was surprised that he couldn’t get off but he hoped that this time maybe he could. Even if he doesn’t like being with Ricko like that he should still be able to get pleasured. If Ricko could why couldn’t he? Why is Ricko so bad at this?

Ricko tightened his arm around Sena and kisses him on his neck and up to his cheek.

“I love you.” Ricko said to him.

“I love you too.”

Sena’s “I love you’s” were just words with no emotions, completely empty. To him they were just words that used to mean something but now they don’t. They were just words he said to keep his daddies happy so he could be happy.

“I really do love you. I’m not just saying that because you had sex with me.” Ricko said.

_That’s the only reason why you’re saying it._  
 _It’s not like we have an emotional relationship. It’s all physical._  
 _He doesn’t even know me._  
 _Not the real me._  
Sena thought to himself.

“No. I know.” Sena said lying.

“So?”

“So what.”

“So if you feel the same then why are we still just like this? We could be more.”

Sena sighed.

_Fuck._

Sena turned around on his side to face Ricko.

“Ricko, baby, I told you from the beginning that I wasn’t looking for anything serious. I’m still not. I like how things are right now, there’s no complications and we’re good like this. I like us like this.”

Sena was surprised by how convincing he sounds and how he was able to come up with it.It sounded so dumb though but Ricko seemed to fall for it.

“So you’re not ready for something more?” Ricko asked.

“No. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine! I like how things are right now but if you ever change your mind just tell me.”

“Okay, I will.”

Ricko smiled and kissed Sena on the lips.

“I should get going.” Ricko said after a while.

“Okay.”

Ricko gave him one more kiss before he got out of Sena’s bed and pulled on his clothes. Sena did the same so he could lock the door when Ricko leaves.

Once they made it to the front door Ricko pulled him in once more for a final kiss.

“Okay. This is for you.” Ricko said as he pulled an envelope out of his coat and handed it to Sena.

“Thank you.” Sena said as he took the envelope and gave Ricko a long sloppy kiss goodbye.

Once Ricko left Sena felt so relieved.

He locked the door and headed back into his room. He put the envelope on his nightstand and took the bedsheets off the bed and went to put them in the washer as he grabbed fresh sheets. After that he decided to take a nice hot shower to get rid of the stickiness.

Sena laid in his bed and he looked at his phone to see that he got a message from Boogie. Sena felt himself smile.

**Boogie: Don’t work too hard and don’t forget to let me know when you’re free so I can take you out.**

Tomorrow is Sena’s day off and he normally always spends it at the cafe. Friday he was going to go back out with Ricko since Ricko feels the need to see him every 2-3 days and Sena had to set something up with Zyean on Saturday.

**Sena: How about tomorrow?**

Not even five seconds later and he already got a reply.

**Boogie: Sounds good! Are you coming down to the cafe tomorrow?**

**Sena: Yes, just for a bit though.**

**Boogie: Alright well I get out at 8pm so why don’t I meet you at your house around 9:30?**

Sena thought about it. He might as well go down to the cafe around 6pm and stay there until 7 so he could head back to his place to get ready.

**Sena: Sounds good! See you then.**

**Boogie: Okay, good night!**

**Sena: Night.**

Sena couldn’t stop smiling he was so excited for tomorrow. It wouldn’t be the first time they both headed out somewhere together but either way Sena is always happy to spend time with him. He valued their friendship and Sena was just happy to have him as a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a little past 9:30 pm and Sena was starting to get nervous. He wasn’t nervous because Boogie was a bit late, he was nervous because right before Sena left the cafe to go home and get ready a co-worker of Boogie’s told him to enjoy his date with Boogie. Sena didn’t think this was a date. He never consented to a date. He wondered if Boogie thought it was a date.

Sure Sena likes him but he couldn’t date him. He thought this was just a causal let's-go-out-and-eat-some-food-as-we-talk-and-just-chill-kind-of-thing. Not something romantic.

_Oh my god does Boogie think something more can happen?_  
 _Is he expecting to get laid?_  
Sena thought to himself.

He began to freak out some more. Even though he has thought about sleeping with him before there was no way he would actually do it. Not because Boogie isn’t good enough. Maybe he isn’t but it would just mess up their friendship. Boogie is literally the only friend Sena would never like to lose.

The doorbell rang suddenly causing Sena to jump.

_Okay, just breathe. You’re freaking yourself out for nothing._  
Sena thought to himself.

Sena inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly before he ran his hand through his hair and made his way to his door. He opened it and there stood Boogie. Boogie smiled brightly when he saw him. Sena smiled seeing Boogie standing there.

“Ready to go?” Boogie asked him.

“Just let me grab my coat and shoes. Come in.” Sena said as he moved to the side to let him enter.

Sena went to get his coat from his room along with his wallet and phone.

Sena’s phone was blinking indicating he got a message.

**Zyean: I’ll pick you up around 9 pm then.**

**Sena: Okay! Can’t wait to see you Saturday. I miss you.**

Sena was happy that Zyean agreed to meet up with him Saturday.

Sena and Boogie made their way out of the apartment and Sena locked his door before they made it to the elevator.

“How was work?” Sena asked trying to make small talk. He was still freaking out inside but Sena knew how to keep his cool.

“It was really busy earlier but it died down around the time you arrived. It was okay though, Tiring obviously.” Boogie said.

“It’s always empty when I show up.”

“Which is really strange. It’s like people unconsciously know you’re coming so they disappear and don’t show up until you leave.”

“I guess I’m bad for business then.”

Boogie chuckled slightly.

“You’re actually good for business. You tend to consume a lot and you tip well.” Boogie said.

Sena smiled and he followed beside Boogie as they got out of the elevator and headed to wherever.

“I think I once heard one of the workers complain about how picky I am and how they wish I would stop coming.” Sena said.

“I know exactly who you’re talking about. She always complains though. You are picky but it’s because you know what you want and how you want it. I hope you don’t ever stop coming.”

“Of course you don’t, I’m good for business and I tip well.”

“Which is true but a;so because I like seeing you.”

“True. I’m probably your only friend that’s why. Which makes sense because you’re always on my ass about having friends, it’s making me wonder if you even have any.”

Boogie scoffed.

"I have a lot of friends.” Boogie said.

“Sure you do.”

“I do. Unlike you I don’t scare everyone away.”

“I don’t scare anyone.”

“Yes, you do. You may look all cute with your pink hair but you’re quite intense to talk to.”

Sena ignored the cute part. He wasn’t trying to read into it but deep down inside he was freaking out because Boogie just called him cute which is a first.

“Intense? What do you mean intense?” Sena asked.

“You’re a bit too aggressive with your words at times and you just have an intense vibe. You’re quite scary.”

“Me? Scary? Lies.”

“It’s the truth! I was so scared to approach you that day at the cafe but you seemed a bit sad so I decided to say hi.”

"I wasn’t sad.”

“You looked like you were as you looked out that window looking all emo.”

Sena laughed a bit.

“I was just lost in my thoughts, that’s all.” Sena said.

Boogie opened the door for Sena and Sena gave him a small smile before entering.

“Thank you.” He said.

He made his way inside the burger joint and the smell of food hit him. Sena doesn’t eat much burgers but he enjoys them. He especially enjoys them with Boogie. It’s nice to change it up since he’s always going to fancy restaurants and eating whatever expensive stuff he can get his hands on. Burgers were a bit more messy than what he’s used to but they were tasty.

Sena stayed behind as Boogie went up to the host stand. Sena could feel eyes on him but he ignored it.

Boogie mentioned for him to come over to where he is and Sena obliged.

“Follow me.” The host said and they followed her to some booth.

Boogie sat across from him and Sena watched as Boogie opened the menu and looked through it. Sena smiled to himself as Boogie would often scrunch his face as he looked through the menu.

_Stop staring._ Sena thought to himself.

He sighed and looked at his own menu. He already knew what he wanted. He got the same thing every time. Mostly because bacon cheeseburgers are his favorite,

A waitress came around and Sena paid attention as she stood up straighter and tried to fix her hair when she saw Boogie. She didn’t even look at Sena twice.

Sena rolled his eyes.

“What would you like to drink?” She asked as she looked at Boogie. Boogie looked up from his menu and met Sena’s gaze before looking at the waitress.

“A beer, whatever you have on draft is fine.” Boogie said to her before he looked back at Sena.

“I’ll have a water.” Sena said. Sena wasn’t much of a drinker and he had no plans to drink tonight. He had to meet up with Ricko tomorrow and he couldn’t do that hungover.

“Are you ready to order or do you need more time?” The waitress asked still looking at Boogie.

“Same as always?” Boogie asked Sena.

Sena smiled and gave him a small nod. Sena could order his own food but whatever he’ll let Boogie do the ordering for him.

“He’ll have a bacon cheeseburger with no onion and a side of fries.” Sena smiled as Boogie got it right. This is the third time they’ve gone out for burgers and Boogie already knows his order. Sena didn’t know his since Boogie always picks something different every time.

When the waitress left Sena was still looking at Boogie with a small smile on his face. Eventually Boogie met his gaze and smiled slightly too. Sena averted his eyes and pretended to scan the place. He can’t believe he was caught staring. He completely forgot that he was staring at him.

_Ughh, he must think I’m weird now._ Sena thought to himself.

Earlier he was freaking out because he thought that Boogie thought this was a date and that he might be interested in him but so far Boogie hasn’t done anything to confirm his suspicions. Sena’s the one who was just caught staring at him. Sena just hoped that Boogie didn’t think much about it.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

After they were done their food they still sat at the booth drinking. Well, more like Sena was sipping on his water enjoying his conversation with Boogie while Boogie was getting smashed. Sena couldn’t drink because he didn’t want to overdo it. He needed to have a clear mind when he meets with Ricko.

Sena looked at the time. 1:53 am.

“We should get going.” Sena said. He can’t believe so much time has gone by.

“What’s the rush?” Boogie said his words slurring.

“It’s almost 2 am and you have work tomorrow as do I.” Sena said.

“We can blow it off.”

“I can’t. Come on, you can spend the night.” Sena said as he left money on the table for the food and extra as tip.

Sena pulled on his own coat before going over to Boogie’s side and helping him out.

Boogi was able to stand on his two feet with the help of Sena. Sena had his arm around the side of Boogie’s stomach while Boogie’s arm laid lazily over his shoulder. Sena was glad that he wasn’t that heavy but if Boogie somehow fell Sena would go down with him and that wouldn’t be a pretty sight.

“Come on, Boogie. You have to help me out here.” Sena said since Boogie barely moved. He kept trying to stand in one area.

“I’m walking.” Boogie said.

“No, you’re not. You’re just standing there. Come on.” Sena said as he did his best to drag Boogie along. He made a mental note to cut him off after his sixth beer.

It took a while but Sena finally managed to drag him to the spare room he has. Boogie dropped down on the bed.

“Finally.” Sena said before he headed to the kitchen to grab Boogie a water.

He headed back into the room where Boogie was and Boogie hadn’t move. He was still lying on the bed fully clothed, his feet were still touching the floor. He couldn't sleep like that.

Sena sighed.

“Boogie, are you still up? You need to lay down correctly.” Sena said.

“I am.” Boogie said sleepily, his eyes shut.

“What about your coat and shoes?” Sena asked.

Boogie didn’t reply to him which frustrated Sena. Sena sat down on the floor and helped Boogie take off his boots.

_I can’t believe I’m doing this._ Sena thought to himself.

_He just had to go get smashed._

Sena sat on the bed and began to zip down Boogie’s coat. His heart was racing and he didn’t understand why. It was just a dumb coat. He continued to try to take it off of him but it was difficult since he was getting no help whatsoever.

“Boogie, help me out.” Sena said as he shook him.

“Let me sleep.”

“You’re going to overheat if you don’t take this off.”

Boogie groaned and moved to his side to take off his coat with Sena’s help.

“Thank you.” Sena said. “Now scoot up a little.”

Boogie groaned again but he did as Sena said.

“So bossy but you’re lucky you’re cute.” Boogie said.

Sena smiled and he felt warm inside.

“Thank you. Now, good night.” Sena said.

“Night.” Boogie said and Sena laid the blanket over him while leaving the bottle of water on the nightstand along with some ibuprofen for when he wakes up.

 

Sena looked at Boogie once more and smiled slightly before he closed the door and headed to his own room. He was beat and all he wanted to do is sleep but before that he made sure to put on an alarm for Boogie. He couldn’t have him skipping work very less being here when Ricko came by. Sena was doing well keeping them away from one another. He couldn’t have them finding out about each other. Well, more like he couldn’t let Boogie know who Ricko is. Boogie is just a friend and there was nothing that said he couldn’t have friends. Ricko knows he has male friends and he’s met a few but Sena’s not willing to let him meet Boogie. Not because he was ashamed to be friends with him but because he didn’t want Boogie to see how he really is.

Sena shook the thoughts out of his head and he closed his eyes shut so he could get some sleep.

_Another night with Ricko._  
 _Another payday._


	5. Chapter 5

***WARNING: CONTAINS SMUT***

 

Sena awake to the alarm from his phone blaring. It was only 7 am. He was so tired but he forced himself out of bed and went to brush his teeth and hair before he went to wake up Boogie.

Sena looked in the mirror and saw bags under his eyes. He knew he was going to have to take a nap when Boogie leaves. He has until the afternoon to get ready for his meet up with Ricko.

Sena knocked on the guest room’s door but there was no answer from Boogie. Sena opened the door quietly and saw Boogie still sound asleep. He sat on the bed and shook him.

“Boogie. Boogie. Get up.” He said.

Boogie moved onto his side so his back was facing Sena.

“Boogie, you have to go to work. You’re going to be late.” Sena said shaking him again.

Boogie turned around to face him.

He was confused as to why Sena was here but then he noticed he wasn’t in his room. He sat up but his head quickly began to hurt. He laid back down.

“Why am I here?” Boogie asked.

Sena passed him the ibuprofen and the water he left on the nightstand for him. Boogie sat up slowly and took it from him.

“Well, last night you decided to get completely smashed and I didn’t have the energy to drag you all the way to your place, I don’t even know where it is, so you stayed here.” Sena said.

“Did I? I’m so sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. No harm done. I’m just glad we both made it back here in one piece.”

“I’m really sorry though. I didn’t mean to trouble you. Again.”

“It’s okay. Really.”

Sena watched as Boogie just laid there staring at the ceiling. Sena knew something was up with Boogie. Since a few days ago he’s noticed but he wasn’t sure if it was the same thing troubling him.

“Are you okay?” Sena asked him.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Boogie said as he looked over at Sena and forced a smile on his face. In reality he wasn’t fine. He was going through some things and he just didn’t know how to handle it all. He’s been leaning on Sena too much lately and Sena doesn’t even know. “I should get going. Thank you once again. I’ll call you later.”

“Sounds good.” Sena said. Boogie smiled and gave him a small hug before he put on his shoes and coat so he could leave. He needed to get to work and at the same time look for somewhere else to move.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

Sena didn’t know how it happened but after going out to eat Ricko decided to stay and watch a movie instead of trying to get in Sena’s pants. Sena was confused by what was going on. It was already midnight and Sena wanted to get rid of him already. Everytime Sena tried something Ricko would stop him.

_Let me try one more time._ Sena thought to himself.   
He was laying on Ricko’s chest and he faced him so he could give him a kiss. Ricko was kissing him back so Sena felt that it was progress so he let his hand slide over Ricko’s chest, down to his stomach, and finally down to his crotch but Ricko quickly stopped him which made Sena mad.

Sena pulled away from Ricko and sat up. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“What’s wrong?” Sena asked him annoyed.

“Nothing.” Ricko said.

“Clearly something is since you keep pushing me away.”

“I’m not pushing you away. You do know that we don’t always have to have sex. Sometimes I just want to cuddle and watch a movie with you.”

“This is the first time you ever mentioned cuddling.”

_Why does he want to cuddle?_  
 _Who is this?_  
 _Where’s the Ricko I know?_  
 _Ricko would never turn down sex._ Sena thought to himself.

Ricko sat up and put his arm around Sena and pulled him closer to him.

“That’s because you’re always jumping me….”

“A few days ago you jumped me.” Sena said cutting him off.

“True. We’re both jumping at each other’s bones but sometimes I just want to be here with you and do normal couple-like things.”

“We’re not a couple.”

“I know you don’t want more but we could still do those same things. It would be nice to just hang out.”

Sena sighed.

“Is that what you want?” He asked.

Sena didn’t sign up to be in a relationship. He thought the rules were clear in the beginning.

“Only if you want it too. I’m not trying to force you into a relationship, I just want to be able to come over here and cuddle, watch a movie, just talk, and maybe spend the night. Our previous arrangement will still be the same, you don’t have to worry about that, I’ll still support you financially.”

Sena was groaning internally. He didn’t want to make Ricko mad but at the same time he didn’t want him here longer than usual but what if Ricko ends up ignoring him? He relies on his money to support himself.

_He just wants to cuddle and watch movies._   
_It’s not that bad._   
_I just have to make sure that he knows we’re not dating._

“Fine but we are not dating, got it? You and I are not a couple. You can come over as long as you let me know ahead of time.” Sena said.

Ricko smiled.

“Don’t want me to see your side pieces?” Ricko said jokingly.

“No, but even if I did it wouldn’t be your concern because we are _not dating_.” Sena said making sure he put emphasis on the not dating part.

“I know but still.” Ricko said. He didn’t want Sena to be with anyone else but he couldn’t say that. They weren’t together and Sena is free to do as he wishes.

“Ricko, don’t make me regret agreeing to this.” Sena said.

“I know we’re not dating. Don’t worry.” Ricko said before he kissed Sena on the cheek.

“So are we not sleeping together or?”

Ricko smiled.

“Of course we still are.” Ricko said before he stood up and pulled Sena to his feet. They escaped to Sena’s room where they both began to tear off each other’s clothing.

Ricko was very gentle this time and Sena didn’t understand why his pace suddenly changed.

“What’s wrong?” Sena asked as his managed to pull his mouth away from Ricko. They’ve been making out lazily for a while now. Sena tried to move things along but Ricko wouldn’t let him. Ricko had his hands pinned above his head.

“Nothing. What’s the rush?” Ricko said.

“I don’t want to keep you here for that long.” Sena said.

“I was hoping that I could spend the night.”

_Fuck._   
_Why did he have to bring these things up now?_   
_I can’t exactly say no._   
_What’s the worst that can happen?_

“Fine.” Sena said.

“Really? I love you so much.” Ricko said and he went back to leaving kisses on Sena’s lips then down to his jaw then neck. He heard Sena gasp. That was Sena’s most sensitive spot.

“Let me touch you.” Sena said as he tried to wriggle his hands free but Ricko had a tight grip on them.

“Not today, baby. You always make me lose control and I always finish faster than intended. Today I’m going to take care of you.”

Sena was surprised by Ricko’s words but Sena also wanted this to end soon. He was so tired. However Sena was excited. Just hearing Ricko speak like that made his stomach flip, which was a first.

Ricko freed Sena’s hands so he could get to work. He went back to sloppily making out with Sena as one of his hands traveled down Sena’s body. All the way down to his half erect member. Ricko took it in his hand and began to move his hand up and down.

Ricko’s mouth was swallowing all of Sena’s moans.

This is the first time in two years that Ricko has touched him like this. The only time time he did was when they first got together. Sena was going to enjoy this as long as he could. This was way better than going to the bathroom to finish himself off in private since Ricko never does. With Zyean Sena never has this problem.

_I have to make sure Ricko leaves before Zyean arrives._ Sena thought to himself. Sena was sure that Ricko has work early in the morning so he wasn’t even stressing.

“Fuck. I’m going to come.” Sena said as he moved his mouth away from Ricko to talk. Ricko’s wrist was hurting but he continued to jerk him off until he felt Sena’s load shoot into his hand.

Sena passed Ricko a rag and gave him a small kiss.

“Thank you.” Sena said.

_It’s about time._

“Don’t mention it. I’m so selfish for only worrying about myself.”

“It’s not your fault. I like to take care of my daddy.” Sena said before he got on his knees and began to suck on Ricko’s rock hard hard-on.

Sena closed his eyes and took all of him in his mouth. The tip of Ricko’s member was touching the back of his throat. Sena was used to his so it wasn’t as uncomfortable as it was in the beginning. At that time Ricko was the third guy he has ever blown but Ridko was the easiest to get to come.

Sena placed both of his hands on Ricko’s thighs to balance himself as he quickened his pace. His knees were really starting to hurt.

Ricko pulled Sena up to his feet and made him kneel forwards on the bed. Ricko spit on his fingers and began to tease Sena’s entrance. Everytime Sena felt Ricko’s cold wet fingers get near his hole his body would react to it by pushing back against his fingers. Sena was getting impatient but he was letting Ricko go at his own pace. Normally Sena is in control and calling the shots but today he figures he might as well sit back and let Ricko do whatever he feels like.

Ricko stuck his fingers in and gently began to move them around. Small gasps escapes Sena’s mouth. Of course his body was enjoying this.

“Hurry up and fuck me, daddy.” Sena said. He told himself he wasn’t going to rush him but it escaped his mouth unintentionally.

Ricko chuckled a bit before he kissed Sena on the cheek. Before Sena knew is Ricko’s cold fingers were out of him and suddenly he felt something else slowly enter him. By the shape and size he knew it was Ricko’s member slowly entering him. Sena let his body relax and he slowly backed into Ricko, letting everything enter him until he was balls deep. Sena let out a small groan and Ricko began to slowly thrust into him.

“Fuck.” Sena said through his teeth.

As Ricko quickened his pace more moans escaped Sena’s mouth. He was gripping onto the sheets tightly. Before he knew it Ricko’s hand was around his member pumping him.

Sena was convinced that Ricko was replaced by a clone but he couldn’t complain. He was enjoying himself and didn’t want to stop but he needed to rest for tomorrow.

“Shit. I’m about to come.” Sena said.

“So am I.” Ricko said through his teeth, thrusting even faster.

Sena felt Ricko come inside him and soon after Sena felt himself come in Ricko’s hand. Exhausted Sena turned to lay on his back. He was catching his breath and Ricko laid down next to him wiping his hand with the rag Sena gave him earlier. When he was done he passed it along to Sena to clean himself a bit.

Ricko cuddled up against Sena when he was done cleaning himself. Sena’s eyes were closed and Ricko just laid there taking in the moment. Taking in Sena’s beauty.

Ricko thought about how lucky he was. Even if Sena didn’t want anything serious with him he was glad to spend time with him. They saw each other almost every other day and even if he wants more he couldn’t push Sena. He could but he didn’t want to push him away. He couldn’t lose him. Maybe it’s pathetic to think there could be something more. Maybe it’s pathetic to think Sena cares about him but he could only hope. He knew why Sena gave him a chance, why he was here. For now he’s okay with having things stay like this. He was patient. Or maybe he’s just pathetic. He doesn’t know which one it is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I've finally gotten around to updating. Sorry to whoever has been waiting lol. Writers block has been kicking my ass lately but I hope you enjoy.

***CONTAINS SOME SMUT***

 

Sena woke up alone in bed. He wondered where Ricko went. He wondered if he left to work. He wondered what time it was.

Sena got out of bed and got his phone out of his coat.

It was only 10 a.m.

He groaned and headed towards the showers.

Sena doesn’t remember what time he fell asleep. All he knew was that he didn’t sleep early enough. He really needed to stop sleeping so late. Dark circles were forming under his eyes and he wasn’t liking it. He used a bit of concealer to cover the darkness.

Sena headed out of his room and towards the kitchen. There was a brown bag, cup of coffee, and a letter.

**I went to work and didn’t want to wake you since you were sound asleep. Call me when you wake up. Love you.**  
**Ricko**

Sena looked at the bag and coffee and saw that it was from the cafe he regularly visits. It was weird since Ricko never does stuff like this but yesterday he saw a completely different side to Ricko. Sena took a sip of the contents inside the coffee. It was cold but it wasn’t regular coffee. It was his regular vanilla almond latte. Sena was even more confused by how Ricko knew his drink. Sena looked inside the bad and there was one muffin. Blueberry to be exact. It was official. Sena was scared. The muffin could’ve just been a random lucky guess but the latte that was something else. He wondered if he ever told Ricko about what he liked to drink but Sena was sure that he never did. Maybe he mentioned it when he was tired. Who knows. Sena didn’t pay more mind to it. He was just going to ask him.

Sena warmed up the latte in his microwave as he dialed Ricko’s number.

“Good morning.” Ricko said.

“Morning.”

“How do you feel?”

“Fine. Just tired. How about you?”

“I feel good, tired too obviously.”

“Last night was fun so thank you.”

“You have no reason to thank me. I should thank you for dealing with me. I know last night I said some things but I hope I didn’t pressure you….”

“No, don’t worry about it. We came to an agreement that I’m okay with. Thank you for bringing me breakfast.”

“What?”

“The muffin and latte.” Sena said confused,

“Oh, that! It’s not from me.”

“Then from who?”

Sena’s heart began to race. He was getting scared.

_Who else could it be?_

“Some friend of yours with an unusual name.” Ricko said.

_Boogie._

Sena knew he was talking about Boogie but he hoped that it was someone else. He needed to make sure. He began to feel sick.

“Boogie?” Sena said.

“Yes, him!”

Sena was freaking out but he was doing his best to act calm.

“Oh, he stopped by this morning? Interesting. What time?”

“Around seven this morning.”

“Did he say anything?”

“Not much. He was looking for you but I told him you were sleeping.”

“Anything else?”

“He asked if I was your dad and I was quite offended.”

Sena wanted to die.

“What did you say?” Sena asked.

“Well, I said I’m your friend.”

Sena was relieved that Ricko wasn’t dumb enough to out his second life like that. He felt a bit better but he still felt like shit because Boogie met Ricko. Sena wondered what he was thinking.

“Well, thank you for last night. Don’t work too hard. I’ll see you Wednesday.” Sena said as he put on his coat and shoes so he could go to the cafe to see Boogie.

“Bye, baby. I love you.”

“Love you too, bye.” Sena said before he hung up.

He left his place and walked to the cafe. Reciting what he was going to say in his head. He needed to know why Boogie showed up unannounced. He never does that.

Sena walked into the cafe and quickly locked eyes with Boogie. Boogie quickly looked away and talked to a fellow co-worker. The female worker looked at Sena before looking at Boogie and gave him a small nod. Boogie smiled and said something before he took off his apron and made his way towards Sena.

At first Sena was scared that Boogie was going to ignore him but he’s glad that wasn’t the case.

“Hey.” Sena said softly once Boogie was by his side.

“Hey, let’s take a walk, okay?” Boogie said to him. Sena nodded and followed him outside once he put his coat on.

They walked side-by-side silently.

“What’s wrong?” Sena asked breaking the silence first. “Don’t say nothing because I know you’re lying. You don’t just show up like that and these past few days I noticed a change in you.”

Boogie sighed.

“It’s nothing to worry you over.” Boogie said.  
“Too late for that. I’m already worrying. We’re friends, you can tell me anything.”

Boogie was silent for a bit but he figured what the hell.

Boogie pulled Sena towards a bench and they both sat down.

“Okay, so you know how I have a roommate?” Boogie said to Sena who nodded.

“Well, he told me about a week ago that he’s moving out to live with his girlfriend. It’s no big deal the only thing is that he’s giving the apartment away to some friend of her’s meaning they want me out. I would find my own place but I don’t make nearly enough at the cafe to pay for an apartment near here.”

“That sucks. You should’ve just said something sooner. I have a spare room you could stay in.” Sena said eager to help.

“I was going to ask you earlier but now I’m not so sure. I don’t want to interrupt your personal space like earlier. Which I’m sorry about. I didn’t know.”

“What are you talking about?”

“That one guy.”

“He’s just a friend.”

Boogie didn’t want to push the subject anymore. He knew he wasn’t just a friend considering the fact that he opened the door in just his underwear and he mentioned that he was Sena’s lover. Boogie didn’t want to interfere or call Sena out on being a liar. He’s sure he has his reasons on why he didn’t tell him.

“I don’t want to bother anyone with my presence.” Boogie said.

“Where else would you go then?” Sena asked.

As much as he didn’t want to mix up both his lives, he couldn’t just leave Boogie like that. He needed to help him out. He just had to figure out how he was going to make things work. He could always just stop bringing Ricko and Zyean around. He’s sure they wouldn’t mind the fact that he has a roommate. It’s not like they could say no to him.

“As long as it’s okay with you.” Boogie said after a while of thinking. It’s not like he had another choice.

“Of course it is.”

“Okay, just until I find my own place, okay? I’ll pay rent.”

“I’ll come up with a price for you later.”

“Sounds good.”

It felt like all his worries were lifted off his shoulder. He was glad that Sena was able to help him out. He was a bit embarrassed asking for help. He didn’t want to bother him but he’s glad he sucked it up and asked for help.

Sena smiled.

“Thank you for bringing me my favorites.” Sena said.

“No problem. I knew you wouldn’t be able to stop by today so I was just hoping to give it to you before you left to work.”

“How thoughtful of you.”

“It was also me trying to make it up to you for making you bring me to your place when I got drunk and for paying when it was my treat.”

“Don’t mention it. We’re good. Like always but you should get back to work. We don’t need you to get fired.”

Boogie smiled.

“I’ll walk you home first.” Boogie said.

Sena opened his mouth to refuse but Boogie shook his head no.

“Don’t fight me on this.” He said.

Sena rolled his eyes.

“Fine.” Sena said as he stood up and Boogie followed right after him.

“Do you work tomorrow?” Sena asked him.

“No.”

“I don’t have anything planned for tomorrow so why don’t we move in your stuff.”

“Sounds like a plan. Thank you.”

“Since I’m helping you move you’ll have to get me breakfast.”

Boogie chuckled.

“Okay. Sounds fair but you do know you’ll have to wake up before 11.” He said.

“I know. I’ll be there around 7 so we could finish before nightfall. You better start packing things tonight.”

“I don’t have much things so we’ll finish before but I will start once I get back from work. Are you busy tonight?”

“Yes. I’m coming back late from work.”

Sena was a good liar but deep down he hated how good he was. He hated how he had to lie to Boogie but he knew he had to. He was too scared to know what Boogie would think of him. He didn’t want Boogie to see him differently or treat him differently. He didn’t want him to be disgusted by him. Boogie’s opinions about him are the only opinions Sena scares about. He hates how much he cares about what Boogie thinks of him. Boogie has the power to break him and it scares him. Boogie wasn’t cruel but if he ever said anything cruel to him, Sena wouldn’t know what to do or think. Sena hates how much he cares about him but he was willing to do anything for him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at 7, okay?” Boogie said to Sena once they made it to the front of Sena’s apartment complex.

“Okay. Don’t work too hard.” Sena said smiling.

Boogie gave Sena a small smile.

“You too and once again thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Sena said before he gave Boogie a small wave and quickly headed inside the complex.

Sena was feeling so nervous and he didn’t understand why.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Zyean picked up Sena around 9 and they went to eat at some restaurant and then they went to watch a movie. It was nothing fancy but Sena enjoyed how casual it was. Sena was happy to have a steady, slow, but fun night.

Sena brought Zyean back to his apartment and they headed to his room. Zyean laid down on Sena’s bed as Sena began to undress and changed into a long shirt. He could feel Zyean’s eyes burning right through him. He was feeling a bit flustered. Zyean always made him fluster. Zyean is really intense and intimidating looking but deep down the blonde is sweet and romantic. You just have to get past a few walls.

Sena crawled into bed and cuddled up next to Zyean. Zyean wrapped his arm around Sena and pulled his body even closer to his.

“What’s wrong?” Zyean asked him.

Sena liked how Zyean was nothing like Ricko. Normally when Sena brings Ricko into the bedroom he’s already attacking him with kisses and taking off his clothes. With Zyean they talk for a while before they start to make out and eventually get to the sex.

“You know how I have spare room?” Sena said.

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Well, my friend needs a place to stay for a few months and I was hoping that you would let him stay here.”

“He’s just a friend, right?”

“Yes, he’s just a friend. I only want you.” Sena said before he gave Zyean a small peck on the lips.

Zyean smiled.

“What does he do for work?” Zyean asked.

“He works at a cafe.”

“And you’re sure he’s not a serial killer?”

Sena smiled.

“He’s not a serial killer. I’ve known him for a while now.”

So Sena hasn’t known him for that long but Sena was sure he wasn’t a serial killer. If he was he would’ve been dead a long time ago.

“It’s fine with me.” Zyean said.

“Thank you so much.” Sena said before he kissed Zyean. He was so happy that it wasn’t a hassle but he got an approval from both Ricko and Zyean so that meant he could avoid the drama of having Boogie stay here secretly. “But that would also mean we can’t come back here right after our dates.” Sena said.

“That’s fine. We can always go back to my place.” Zyean said. He just wanted Sena to be happy and for him to do whatever he wants.

“You’re amazing, you know that, right?” Sena said before he gave Zyean another kiss.

“You know I would do whatever you want to do. I love you.”

“I know and I love you too.”

Zyean was smiling and kissed Sena softly. Sena left his hands run through Zyean’s soft blonde hair.

Sena was pulled on top of Zyean’s body where Zyean’s hands began to run down his side, down to his butt where he gave a tight squeeze.  
Sena parted his mouth so Zyean’s tongue could enter. Both of their tongues were sloppily dancing along one another. Sena began to move his hips up and down against Zyean and he took off Zyean’s shirt.

“Fuck. Hold up.” Zyean said as he grabbed Sena’s hips so he could stop moving. His jeans were getting painfully tight so he had to take them off.

Sena took off his own shirt.

“Do you want me to help you with that?” Sena asked.

“I want to kiss you.”

Sena knew what Zyean meant by that. Zyean didn’t like to kiss Sena’s mouth anymore once Sena was done sucking him off.

Zyean sat up but kept Sena in his lap. He went back to kissing him and Sena let his hand slip inside of Zyean’s underwear to take out his member. Sena spit on his hand before he began to stroke him. Zyean brought his mouth down to Sena’s neck which was his most sensitive spot. Sena felt his breath hitch in his throat when he felt Zyean’s hot mouth on his neck. Sena did his best to continue jacking him off but he was losing himself every time Zyean began to suck on his neck. Sena let out a small moan and he let his head fall back. His stomach began to feel warm inside.

Zyean removed himself from Sena’s hand and he helped position Sena’s entrance against his tip. Sena held onto Zyean’s shoulders as he slowly lowered himself. Sena had to stop half way for a few seconds to adjust to the size. Eventually all of Zyean was inside him and Zyean watched as Sena had his eyes tightly closed.  
Zyean laid down on his back hoping to make Sena a bit more comfortable. Sena leaned a bit forwards while Zyean was still inside him and he began to move his hips up and down slowly. After a while it began to feel really good and Sena was losing himself to the sensation.

Zyean made Sena kneel on the bed and took him from behind. He was doing his best to not be so rough but he had trouble controlling his lust with Sena.

Cries of pleasure were escaping Sena’s mouth and Zyean couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed a handful of Sena’s pink hair and pull on it asd he picked up his pace.

“Fuck, Zyean.” Sena said as he did his best to hold his own. “Give me a warning next time.”

“Sorry, baby.” Zyean said through his teeth. He placed a few kisses on Sena’s back before he took himself out of Sena and made him lay on his back.  
Zyean entered him once again and brought him mouth down towards Sena and kissed him fiercely before he began to thrust into him once again.  
Sena held onto Zyean tightly. If he held onto him any tighter Sena was sure they would morph into another form. He was losing himself some more as he felt Zyean’s stomach rub against his stiff member with each thrust he took.  
Sena felt himself tremble.

Zyean let out a groan and he came inside Sena. Sena came right after.  
Sena sighed and didn’t move as he let himself catch his breath. Zyean laid down right next to him. He looked over at Sena and removed his sweaty hair out of his face. Zyean gave him a small peck on his lips.

Sena knew that Zyean was far from done but he needed a small break right now. He was beginning to feel a bit sore.

He knew it was going to be a long night but he was here to fulfill Zyean’s needs. He was just glad that he didn’t have to see Ricko until Wednesday. After his meetups with Zyean, it takes Sena a few days to recover. Not only was Zyean rough with him, he’s never satisfied with just one round. Zyean treated his body like a ragdoll but Sena was okay with that. He just hoped that he wasn’t going to be too tired tomorrow. He still has to help Boogie move in.

Sena laid there thinking about how it’s going to be like having Boogie stay with him. He was certain that it was going to be fun. He wasn’t going to be alone all day which made him happy. Sena was okay being alone but sometimes he got bored and didn’t want to bother Boogie into coming over.  
Sena wondered if he should make something for the both of them or should they go out to eat once they successfully move Boogie in. Sena was already getting excited but he knew he needed Boogie’s input. Sena already moved out all the stuff from the spare room but he left the guest bed in there so Boogie didn’t have to drag his out of his apartment and into some moving truck all the way over here.

Sena wondered what time it was. He wondered if Boogie was still awake. He wondered what he was doing.

_Probably sleeping._

_I want to sleep._

But he knew sleep wasn’t coming anytime soon.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Zyean left around 5am and Sena set an alarm to wake up at six. Sena was sure that he hit the snooze button a million times but earlier in the morning he managed to take a shower with Zyean so he was fine. Sena was a bit sore from last night. It took forever for Zyean to tire out so Sena had very little sleep. He only managed to sleep for about four hours.

Sena had to place a bit of makeup under his eyes and on his neck since Zyean left marks. Sena hated when he left marks but yesterday he forgot to remind him so he only has himself to blame. The makeup was covering the marks but he also wore a turtleneck just in case. He couldn’t risk letting Boogie see him like that.

Locking the door behind him Sena made his way to the elevator, out the entrance, and towards the street to where his car was parked. It was really cold out. The wind was blowing strongly causing Sena to shiver. He zipped his coat all the way up and stuck his gloved hands in his coat pocket. He was glad when he finally got to his car. He didn’t drive much since a lot of stores and restaurants were within walking distance of his home. Zyean and Ricko also normally always come to pick him up.

With the help of GPS Sena made it to Boogie’s apartment and knocked on the door. This was the second time Sena has ever been here. The first time he didn’t even get the chance to enter inside.

Sena looked at the peeling green door before he looked around and saw all the other doors in the same condition. The hall was slightly dimmed and it smelled like smoke and some strange odor.

Sena wondered if Boogie could even hear him so he sent him a small text telling him he was here.

Sena heard the door click and it opened. He saw Boogie and smiled.

“Sorry, I hope you weren’t waiting out here for long.” Boogie said.

“Not that long.”

“Come in.” Boogie said as he made his way to his room.

Sena entered Boogie’s room to find things in boxes. There wasn't that many but Sena saw that Boogie still wasn’t fully done packing.

“I thought you would’ve been done by now.” Sena said.

“And let you miss all the fun of packing?”

Sena smiled.

“So what do you want me to do?”

“How about packing all the things from that shelf.” Boogie said as he pointed at the shelf in the corner of his room by his bed.

Sena got an empty box and made his way to the shelf. It was full of DVDs, video games, some CDs, and some pictures of him. Sena was admiring the photos of younger Boogie. He had the same smile and same black hair except shorter. One photo in particular caught his interest. Boogie was standing next to another guy with his arm around his shoulder smiling, both of them not looking older than 16. Sena wondered who he was.  
Sena took the photo and wrapped it in some bubble wrap before he placed it in the box on top of some DVDs.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

After a few hours and a breakfast break they managed to bring all of Boogie’s stuff into Sena’s place. They were both exhausted and it was only three in the afternoon. Boogie still had to unpack everything but Sena figured he could do that by himself.

Sena headed into his room to get something out of his nightstand and he headed back into Boogie’s room. He sat down next to Boogie on the bed.

“Here. A house warming gift. Or room warming gift. I don’t know. It isn’t much of a gift.” Sena said as he handed Boogie the white envelope. Boogie smiled and took the envelope.

“Should I open it right now?” He asked.

“Yes. It’s nothing special.”

Boogie smiled as he opened the letter. He saw a card and took it out.

“‘I never had a roommate before but I’m happy that you’re my first. I hope that we’ll continue to have fun together and I hope that you don’t get tired of me. Make yourself at home since it’s your home too, love Sena.’ That’s so kind of you, thank you.” Boogie said as he gave Sena a hug but quickly realized what he was doing and let go.

“Don’t mention it. Look inside the envelope. You missed something.” Sena said.

Boogie looked inside and saw two keys.

“They’re house keys. How else would you get in?” Sena said as he saw his confusion.

Boogie let out a small laugh.

“Right! I was so confused. Thank you.” Boogie said.

“No problem.”

“Honestly, thank you so much. You’re a real life saver. I’ll make it up to you one day, I swear.”

“No, no. Don’t worry about it. What are friends for.”

Sena’s face hurt from all his smiling. He always smiles this much when he’s with Boogie. There was just something about him that made him happy.

Sena’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard the doorbell ring.

“I got it.” Sena said as he quickly got up and headed to the door. He wasn’t expecting any visitors.

Sena opened the door and saw a man there holding a bouquet of flowers.

“Sena?” He said.

“Yes.”

“These are for you.” He said as he handed the bouquet over to Sena who took them.

“Thanks.” Sena said and the man left.

_What?_   
_Who are these from?_

Sena closed the door with his foot as he set the flowers down on his table. He saw a small little card.

**Saw these and thought of you. I love you.**   
**Ricko**

Sena was surprised that Ricko got him flowers. He used to get him flowers everyday for a month but he just randomly stopped. He wondered what caused him to get some. They looked beautiful though and he liked flowers.

“Nice, who are they from?” Sena heard Boogie ask.

Sena unsuspiciously placed the card in his back pocket.

“Me.” Sena said.

_Me? Really? You couldn’t say mom?_ Sena thought to himself. 

“You bought yourself flowers and you sent them to your house?” Boogie said skeptical.

“Yes, quite pathetic, right?” Sena said as he looked down at the floor trying to sell his lie. Even he knew how dumb of a lie it was but he was going to sell it. For as long as he can he’s going to do his best to keep both of his worlds from clashing. He’s willing to keep this up for years. He just couldn’t let go of one for the other. Sena valued his friendship with Boogie but he was willing to keep this from him. Sure he’s lying but there’s just some things you should keep to yourself.

“No, it’s not pathetic.” Boogie said as he felt bad for doubting Sena. “It’s okay to buy yourself flowers.”

Boogie put his arm around Sena and pulled him closer to him for a hug. Sena let himself get embraced. It was evil but he was glad that Boogie bought the lie.

_I’m such a bad person._ Sena thought to himself.

Sena would rather lie than to tell Boogie the truth and risk everything. He wasn’t sure if everything would get messed up but he isn’t willing to find out. He is really that scared. He didn’t want Boogie to see him in a different light. He didn’t want him to be disappointed. Sena didn’t want to disappoint his friend by destroying what Boogie thinks of him.

“So you don’t think it’s pathetic?” Sena asked.

“No, you love yourself enough to buy yourself flowers. You don’t need anyone else to get you them which is pretty cool. You’re cool.”

Sena smiled and looked up at Boogie.

“Thanks. Want to watch something? You can pick this time.”

“Sure.”

Boogie let go of Sena and followed him to the living room. Boogie scanned through the DVDs to see if he finds one he likes while Sena sat on the couch.

“Do you want a drink?” Sena asked as he remembered he didn’t bring any snacks or drinks or even a blanket.

“Water.” Boogie said.

Sena headed into his room first to grab a spare blanket the he headed into the kitchen to get two waters and a bowl of popcorn.

Boogie picked a horror classic, Halloween. Even though it's not October, not even scary and he’s seen it a million times, it’s a great movie. Boogie sat on the couch waiting for Sena so he could start it.

Boogie noticed a small folded paper on the couch. The picked it up and opened it.

**Saw these and thought of you. I love you.**   
**Ricko**

_I love you?_   
_Ricko?_   
_Is this Ricko guy the one who got Sena the flowers?_   
_Is he the guy I saw yesterday?_   
_Is he Sena’s boyfriend?_   
_Is it serious?_   
_Sena didn’t have to lie to me._

A million thought were running through Boogie’s head.

He was hurt. He didn’t understand why Sena was lying to him. He didn't understand why he was keeping secrets. He thought they were friends.

_Does he not trust me?_

Boogie thought they were close. Sena told him a lot of things so he wondered why Sena never mentioned having someone. Boogie asks often and he says ‘no’. It made Boogie wonder.

_He would tell me, right?_  
 _Maybe he’s just waiting._  
 _I shouldn’t jump into conclusions._  
Boogie thought to himself as he folded the paper again and put it back where he found it.

Boogie was going to do his best to act like he doesn’t know something is up but he felt a bit bitter inside.

He wanted to know what’s so special about Ricko that he had to keep him a secret.

Boogie knew that he has to keep his affection to a minimum. Until he knew what was up with Sena and Ricko. He’s been trying to keep it to a minimum since Ricko randomly opened the door but it’s hard not to.

Sena joined Boogie on the couch. He handed him his water and put the bowl of popcorn between them so there’s some space between them.

“Thanks.” Boogie said as he took the water from Sena. Boogie was glad that Sena put some distance between them. Boogie pressed play and he moved even closer to the arm rest.

He did his best to pay attention to the movie but with the corner of his eye he kept watching Sena and his every move. He was just eating popcorn and watching the movie like nothing was up.

Boogie himself slumped back into his seat and shoved popcorn down his throat. He didn’t know why he was so upset. He told himself he wasn’t going to jump into conclusions. He’s getting himself worked up for nothing.

Sena’s phone began to ring.

_Damn._ Sena thought to himself as he looked at Boogie who was still watching the movie.

He took out his phone and saw that Ricko was calling him.

_Fuck._

He got up and headed towards his room. When he got near his door he answered.

“Hello?” Sena said. He expected a call from Ricko later at night. Around this time it or a bit later he always get a small text from him.

“Hey, baby, how are you?” Ricko asked.

“I’m doing great, how about you?”

“It would be better if you were here.”

“Aren’t you at work?”

“Yes but you could keep me company in my office.”

Sena rolled his eyes and sat on his bed.

“How naughty. I received your flowers, thank you. They’re really beautiful.” Sena said.

“I know it’s been forever since you’ve received flowers from me and I’m sorry but I forget a majority of the time. You’re always on my mind and I’m really glad you liked them.”

“Don’t worry about it. You don’t have to get me flowers, you already do enough for me.”

“I want to do more for you. I love you.”

“What you do now is enough and I love you too.”

“It’s not enough. How’s the moving in coming along?”

“We got everything in the room and all that’s left is to unpack but he can do that himself.”

“You didn’t overwork yourself, did you? I don’t need you hurting yourself.”

“I’m good. He brought up a majority if the boxes, I did the least heavy ones.” Only because Boogie insisted. It’s not like Sena was weak but Boogie just wouldn’t let him. It was annoying but he gave in.

“That’s good. I would’ve helped you guys but I obviously had work.” Ricko said.

“No, it’s fine. We had it.”

“So when can I meet this roommate of yours?”

“Uhhh, what do you mean?”

_What?_   
_Why does he want to meet Boogie?_   
_He never mentioned this when I brought up Boogie moving in._

Sena wasn’t ready for them to meet. He had no intention on them ever getting to know one another. They could not meet for anything.

Sena was beginning to freak out.

“When can I meet your new roommate?” Ricko asked.

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s working all the time. You’re working all the time and when we do meet up I just want it to be you and I. Maybe one day we’ll set something up.”

“Does he know about me?” Ricko asked.

“Not yet.”

“Why not?”

“You know this isn’t something serious. You know I don’t like people to know my business since it’s my business.”

“So you’re ashamed?”

“I’m not saying that.”

“Then what are you saying?”

Sena had to be careful with his words. He couldn’t upset Ricko.

“I’m just saying that I’m not ready for him to know that part of me. Not because I’m ashamed but because I don’t want to scare him away, he’s the only friend I really have that isn’t into what I am. What I do.” Sena said.

Ricko sighed.

“A real friend would still continue to be your friend.” Ricko said relaxing.

“Just give me some time to tell him. I could always just introduce you as just a friend.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll give you some time to tell him.”

Sena smiled.

He avoided getting him mad.

“So this also means I can’t stay over?” Ricko asked.

“Not until I tell him about you, sorry. I could always go down to your place, if you want.”

Sena has never been to Ricko’s place. They always go out together to places and they always go back to Sena’s. Sena didn’t find it weird that he’s never been to Ricko’s. He never really paid much attention to it.

“We’ll figure something out. I should get back to work but I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Okay, don’t work too hard.”

“I won’t, bye. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Sena said before he hung up.

Well, he was glad that was over with. He just hoped he didn’t upset him that much.

Sena made his way back to the living room and sat down in his spot. Boogie was still there paying attention to the movie. He didn’t even look at him.

Sena was looking at the tv but he wasn’t paying attention. He was lost in his thoughts still. He was beginning to worry about things. He didn’t know why he thought everything was going to turn out okay with no complications. Boogie hasn’t even been here a whole day and his two worlds are beginning to mix. More like one of his lives was slowly creeping into the other.

Sena had to figure out a way to keep Boogie away from Ricko and keep Ricko happy at the same time. Thankfully he didn’t have to deal with both Ricko and Zyean. Zyean didn’t have much interest into Boogie which made Sena happy.

Sena figured he would be okay as long as Boogie doesn’t find out about Ricko or Zyean.

_How hard could it be?_


	8. Chapter 8

The past few days Sena noticed a change in Boogie. He wasn’t acting like his regular self around him and Sena began to wonder what he did wrong. Or if he even did anything wrong but Sena couldn’t think of anything. He didn’t say or do anything wrong. He’s been treating Boogie the same exact way as usual so he didn’t understand why Boogie was being so distant. Boogie didn’t want to hang out with him much and he barely talked to him. Even though they live together Sena barely sees him but he’s beginning to blame Boogie’s job. Boogie is always working and once he comes home he heads straight to his room. Before he heads to his room Sena does his best to get him to talk to him but he only mutters a few words. It’s crushing Sena’s heart and he doesn’t know what else he should do. He doesn’t know what to do since he doesn’t even know what he did. He hates how he’s so worried about this, it’s always on his mind and he can’t think about anything else.

“What’s wrong?” Sena heard Ricko ask.

Sena was currently in a hotel room, laying naked in a bed with his eyes shut. Ricko was laying next to him, holding him.

“Nothing. I’m tired.” Sena said as he pretended to yawn for a but, his eyes remained shut as he pulled the covers even closer to his body.

His private life is his private life and he didn’t like to bring his problems into his other life. He has an appearance to uphold. He really is tired.

“Why don’t we get dressed and I drop you off at your place?” Ricko suggested.

“Okay.” Sena said.  
Before he could sit up Ricko planted a small kiss on the top of his head. Sena forced a smile and sat up.

He was too tired right now. He couldn’t even insult Ricko mentally. He was ready to go back to his place and take a nice hot shower so he could go to bed.

Sena gathered his things and got dressed.

“Zip me up, please.” Sena said to Ricko. He was too tired to zip up his own dress. He knew he should’ve worn normal clothes but Ricko wanted him to wear a dress he got him. It was shorter than what he was used to but it was cute so he gives Ricko credit. Ricko normally doesn’t have good taste in clothing so he wondered which assistant helped him pick it out.

Once Ricko was done zipping him up he embraced Sena for a bit.

“It’s a shame that I can’t come over.” Ricko said.

“You have work tomorrow. You need to sleep.”

“I would sleep better if I could hold you.”

Sena mentally rolled his eyes.

_Here we go again._ He thought to himself.

“Why don’t I go to your place, then? I’ve never been there before.” Sena said.

Sena just wanted to sleep.

“I have to leave early and I don’t want to leave you there alone with my mess. Maybe another day.” Ricko said.

“That’s fine.” Sena said before he pulled away from Ricko and put on his heels.

His feet were hurting but he couldn’t walk outside barefoot. It was too cold.

“One day I’ll bring you over, I swear.” Ricko said.

“Don’t worry about it.” Sena said zipping up his coat. He looked at his phone. 4:36 am.

_Shit._  
 _It’s so late._  
 _No wonder I’m so tired._  
Sena’s head and eyes were hurting.

Sena made sure to check the room twice. He didn’t want to leave anything behind.

“Let's go.” Ricko said as he put his arm around Sena’s shoulder and they left the room.

The ride to Sena’s was quiet. Sena was too tired to speak. He had his eyes closed as his head was resting against the seat.

He was doing his best to fight off sleep but he could feel himself drifting in and out.

“Sena.” Ricko said as he slightly shook Sena awake once he made is to the front of Sena’s complex.

“Hmmmm?” Sena said.

“We’re here.”

Sena opened his eyes. He looked around and realized he was in Ricko’s car still but they finally made it to his place.

“Do you want me to walk you up?” Ricko asked.

“No. I’m good. Thanks, I’ll see you soon.” Sena said as he removed his seatbelt.

“Here.” Ricko said as he handed Sena an envelope.

_Oh. I almost forgot._

Sena took the envelope in his hands and he gave Ricko one final long kiss.

“Bye.” Sena said as he pulled away.

“Bye, baby. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Sena said before he got out of the car, he closed the door behind him, and walked up the stairs into the complex.

Sena put the envelope in his bag once he made it into the elevator. He began to rummage through his bag looking for his keys. Sena began to freak out because he didn’t see them anywhere.

I didn’t leave them in the hotel room and I definitely didn’t leave them in Ricko’s car. They have to be here.

Sena made his way to his door still looking for his keys.

_Fuck._

A rush of relief washed over him once he found his keys in his bag.

_I’m too tired for this._

Sena did his best to quietly open his door. The door squeaked slightly and he turned on the light and headed inside.

Sena took off his heels, locked the door behind him and tiptoed towards his room in the dark since he had to turn off the lights.

Sena stumbled into something and right after he heard a loud crashing sound.

_Fuck!_

Before he knew it the lights switched on and he saw Boogie.

_Oh no._

Sena looked like a deep caught in headlights.

Sena looked down at the floor and saw that he broke a flower vase. There was broken glass and water everywhere.

Sena was glad he didn’t move or he would’ve cut his foot.

Sena placed his things on the table and Boogie handed him some napkins.

They didn’t say anything to one another. Boogie did his best to sweep up the broken glass so Sena doesn’t cut himself as he tries to wipe up the water that he spilled.

Boogie was surprised to see him sneaking in at this time but he was even more surprised seeing Sena dressed like this. He’s never seen him wearing a dress before. He didn’t know he was into that. Sena looked great but Boogie did his best to not stare. The dressed snugged all the right places.

Sena could feel Boogie’s gaze on him but he didn’t dare to meet his eyes.

“Thank you.” Sena said before he threw away the soaked napkins.

Sena gathered his things again.

“Good night.” Sena said before he scurried off to his room.

He can’t believe he broke his vase. He can’t believe that Boogie caught him sneaking in. He can’t believe he saw him dressed like this.

Sena quickly undressed and headed into his bathroom to take a shower so he could get ready for bed.

Boogie turned off the lights and headed to his room which was right next to Sena’s. Boogie was standing outside in the hallways for who knows how long. He debated knocking on Sena’s door to talk to him but he didn’t know what to say. Was there anything to say? He knew this awkward tension was all his fault but he wasn’t ready to admit that. How could he admit it? How could he explain it? He told himself he wasn’t going to jump into conclusions yet here he is jumping into conclusions.

Boogie was pacing outside of Sena’s door.

_He didn’t say much to me._

_Is he mad?_

_He should be mad._

_I’ve been a dick lately._

_But why can’t he just be straight up with me?_

_I shouldn’t even care._

_I don’t care._

_That’s right. I don’t care._

_Sena is a grown ass man who can do whatever._

_He doesn’t need to tell you shit._

Boogie headed into his room.

_I need to get over my mood._

_I’ll make sure to patch things up tomorrow._

Boogie laid in his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

_I thought he had work…_

_Fuck, Boogie, it’s none of your damn business._

Boogie couldn’t shake his thoughts out of his head. Deep down he knew where Sena was.

_He was with that one guy._

_Reed? Rock? Rich?_

_Who cares what his name is._

Boogie was sure about it. Boogie can’t believe he’s never seen him before. Or even heard of him but he and Sena spend all this time together. Boogie thought he spend a lot of time with Sena but that’s nothing compared to Sena spending time with that one guy.

_He looks like he could be his dad though._

_They can’t be together though._

_He’s way too old for Sena._

_Maybe he’s his boss._

_Yeah, he definitely has to be his boss._

_It would explain so much._

_Boogie suddenly felt a bit better._

_But why would his boss spend the night?_

_Why did he answer the door in just his underwear?_

_Why did he say he was Sena’s lover?_

Boogie groaned into his pillow. He was so frustrated.

He wasn’t mad that Sena could possibly have someone. He was mad that Sena hasn’t told him. He wasn’t even mad. He was hurt. Sena always tells him that they’re friends and friends tell each other everything but here he is not even explaining who this guy is,

_It’s not like you’ve directly asked him._

_True._

Boogie thought about it for a bit. He didn’t want to force it out of him but he was tired of being in a mood and he knew that it was his own fault.

Boogie was too tired and he was giving himself a headache. He didn’t want to think about it anymore. All he knew was that he had some making up to do. He missed his friend but he knows that he only has himself to blame.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Sena woke up later than usual. His head was killing him and he was really cold. He got out of bed to brush his teeth and to get some water.

He knew he was home alone because Boogie works everyday. Today he had the morning shift meaning he's going to get out sometime in the afternoon which was some hours from now and Sena didn't want to to see him. He didn't want to face him after last night. He knew he was going to ask questions and Sena didn't know how to respond to them. He didn't want to answer them.

After he got a bottle of water he headed back into his room. His head was killing him and he was freezing even though the heat was cranked up.

Sena laid in his bed and wrapped himself in his blanket like a tight burrito. He was still cold and he was beginning to shiver. He hoped that once he wakes up again he would be okay or at least warm.

Boogie came home to a quiet house. He knew Sena was home. He didn't see him but he knew he was pent up in his room. Boogie wanted to talk to him but he didn't know how to approach him. He was chilling in the living room waiting for the moment Sena comes out of his room  but it's been three hours and there was no sign of Sena. Boogie was beginning to worry. Sena didn't come out for food and he didn't hear any noises coming our of his room. Boogie wanted to knock on his door but he was scared Sena would send him to hell.

Boogie gathered the courage to get up out of his seat and head to Sena's but he heard the doorbell ring.

_Who now?_ Boogie thought to himself.

Boogie went to open the door and there stood an older man dressed in a suit with blonde hair. He didn't look really old though, he looked to be in his late 30's, early 40's.

"Is Sena here?" The man asked.

"I'm sure he's in his room." Boogie said.

The man looked relived.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Uh, sure."

Boogie didn't know who he was but he knew Sena. Sena never said to not let people in.

"I'm going to go see him."

Before Boogie could deny the mean was already heading to Sena's room.

Boogie didn't know if he should stop him or not. If Sena didn't want to see him he would kick him out.

Boogie waited in the living room and didn't see the man come back right away so he was sure that Sena was okay with him being there. Boogie wondered who he was. He's never seen him before.

_Who knew that Sena knew all these people._

_Maybe they're his friends._

Sena woke up to someone slightly shaking him awake as they called his name. Sena opened his eyes to see Zyean.

"What are you doing here?" Sena asked as he did his best to sit up. He grabbed some of his water and drank it. He was still freezing.

"I came to check on you. You weren't answering my calls and I got worried." Zyean said.

"Did you?" Sena checked his phone to see that it was on silent. He had a lot of missed calls and texts from both Zyean and Ricko.

_Fuck._ He thought to himself.

He remembered getting a message from another friend but the ringing was hurting his head so he turned off the volume and he forgot to to turn it back on.

He sent a quick message to Ricko telling him to not worry about him and that he was going to talk to him tomorrow since he wasn't feeling well.

"I didn't mean to worry you. I'm sorry. I forgot to turn the volume back on." Sena said.

Zyean took Sena's hand in his and gave his knuckles a small kiss. He was just glad that he was okay.

"I'm just glad you're fine." Zyean said.

"I was just going to take a small nap. How did you even get in here?"

"Your roommate let me in but don't worry I didn't tell him who I was and he didn't ask either. We didn't even talk much."

Sena was too tired to overthink but he wondered what Boogie thought.

_Does he even care?_

_Probably not._

"I didn't mean to stop in like this but I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Zyean continue to say when Sena didn't say anything.

He wondered if he was mad. He knew he shouldn't have come unexpectedly but he was worried. He cared about Sena and not hearing from him for hours scared him. It wasn't like Sena to not write back or call back.

"No, it's fine. I know you did it for a reason but I'm okay. I'm just feeling under the weather." Sena said.

"You're sick?" Zyean asked as he  put the back of his hand against Sena's forehead. Sena's forehead felt like it was on fire. Sena flinched against Zyean's cold hand.

"Sorry." Zyean said as he felt Sena flinch against his touch. Sena however was burning up. "I think you might have a fever. I told you if you go out walking in the cold to bundle up but you never want to listen."

Sena smiled slightly.

"Sorry, dad." Sena said causing Zyean to smile.

"Did you eat anything? Did you take any medication?" Zyean asked.

"Not really and no. I don't have any and I'm too cold and lazy to even leave my bed to get some."

Zyean shook his head and _tsk_ ed at him.

"I'll be back then." Zyean said before he planted a soft kiss against Sena's forehead and headed out to pick up some medication and food for Sena.

Sena laid back down and wrapped himself in his blanket again.

Sena checked his phone to see that Ricko texted him back telling him to feel better and to call him if he needed anything.

Sena put his phone away and closed his eyes trying to get more rest. He was so sleepy.

Not even five minutes later and there was a knock on his door. Sena tried to ignore it but there was another knock.

"What?" Sena said.

The door opened slowly and he turned to see Boogie standing there. Sena was surprised to see him there. Sena felt his heart stop beating but he was also mad.

"Are you okay?" Boogie asked him.

"Just dying." Sena said more aggressively than intended.

Boogie knew that Sena was mad at him and he had every right.

"I know you're not feeling well but I wanted to come apologize to you. I've been in a bad place and I didn't mean to take it out on you. I've been a bad friend." Boogie said.

"Really? I didn't even notice." Sena said trying to act like he didn't notice Boogie'a demeanor towards him. He was hurt but he was glad he was talking to him again. He didn't want Boogie to know how hurt he really was. He couldn't let him know what hold he has over him.

"I know you noticed." Boogie said.

"Not really. I just thought you were tired and I could see why. You work a lot so I didn't try to push you."

Boogie didn't want to push Sena right now so he didn't press on the subject anymore. If Sena wants to act like he didn't realize that's fine.

"So is he a friend of yours?" Boogie asked talking about the man who came.

"Yes." Sena said.

"So you do have friends." Boogie said as he cracked a smile. He didn't like the tension in the air.

"I told you I did. You're the dumbass who thought I was lonely."

"You never talked about them."

"I don't feel the need to."

"So you don't talk about me?"

Sena turned to face Boogie who was sitting at the end of his bed. He looked at him for a bit before bringing the blanket even closer to him.

"Not really. No." Sena said.

He didn't but Ricko and Zyean knew of him. Only because Boogie moved in and if he didn't they would've never known. Boogie would have never known of them either.

"Really?"

"Really. It's not like you mention me to your other friends."

Sena had a point but Boogie didn't really have much time to talk to his other friends. He's always so busy with work and when he's not working he's normally spending his time with Sena or asleep.

"I would if I had time." Boogie said.

"Well, I wouldn't."

Sena didn't even care to look at him anymore. He was so tired. He had his eyes shut closed and the blanket was wrapped around him once more but he was still freezing.

Sena sighed and got out of bed. He walked slowly to his closet and tried to get a spare blanket that was on the top shelf.

_Great. How am I supposed to reach this right now?_

Every time Sena lifted his head to look up his head would hurt and he didn't have enough energy to reach that much.

Sena didn't want to ask for help but he couldn't get it either.

What do I do? He thought to himself.

I could always just freeze.

Boogie stood next to him and took down a blanket for him.

"Just one?" Boogie asked him.

"One more."

Boogie handed him another blanket.

"Uh, thanks." Sena said shyly before heading back to his bed.

"No problem." Boogie said.

He didn't want to continue to watch Sena struggle while he was right there. Boogie didn't understand why he didn't ask for help.

"I see that you're still mad at me." Boogie said.

"I'm not mad. I'm just tired and my head hurts."

Sena wrapped the first blanket around his bottom half before he laid down and he covered himself with the other two blankets.

Boogie sighed and tucked the blankets under Sena's body. Sena looked like a fat loose burrito. Or a wide mermaid.

"I'll let you sleep then. Feel better." Boogie said before he planted a light kiss on Sena's forehead. Sena's forehead was hot to the touch.

"Thank you." Sena said sheepishly. He could feel his face heat up slightly.

"Hold on, I'll be right back and then I'll leave you alone." Boogie said before he left Sena's room.

It wasn't long until Boogie arrived again with a bowl.

"Here. This should help with the fever." Boogie said as he took out a rag from the bowl. It was soaking wet so he squeezed out some of the water and folded it before placing it on Sena's forehead.

"Thanks." Sena said. Having Boogie so close to him was making his heart race.

"Don't worry about it. Now I'll leave you alone." Boogie said before he left closing the door behind him.

Sena closed his eyes and did his best to fall asleep again. He just wanted to get better as soon as he could. He hates being sick.

Boogie stayed in the living room just watching whatever was on TV. He wasn't paying much attention all he could think about was Sena. He still felt really bad for being so ride these past few days. He wanted to help Sena out but didn't know what to do. He felt hopeless.

The doorbell began to ring so he quickly got up to open the door. There stood the same man from earlier. Boogie has yet to know his name.

"How is he?" The man asked Boogie.

"I think the same. He's sleeping now."

"Oh, okay. Well I brought some stuff for him." The man said as he entered and made his way to the kitchen. Boogie closed the door and locked it before heading into the kitchen. The man was taking things out of the bags he brought. Boogie noticed some boxes of medication and some vegetables.

_Shit. I should've brought him medicine._ Boogie thought to himself.

Boogie didn't understand this feeling he had in his chest. 

Boogie turned off the TV and headed into his room to get his coat so he could head out.

_It seems like he could take care of Sena better than I can._ Boogie thought to himself.

Boogie headed out to clear his head and not be in their way.

_Sena is in good hands._

_I on the other hand didn't think of it._

_I'm so dumb._

_What kind of friend am I?_

Sena was woken up by Zyean who told him to come out of bed for a bit to eat.

Sena was sitting at the table with Zyean next to him as he ate some soup Zyean made for him. Sena's tastebuds weren't functioning that well right noe so he didn't know what it tasted like. He was sure that it was good though.

"Is Boogie here?" Sena asked Zyean.

"No, he headed out a while ago."

_Oh._ Sena thought to himself.

"I didn't know that you cooked." Sena said without looking up at Zyean,

"I can't eat junk food all the time and it's fun. Maybe I'll make something for you when you're not sick." Zyean said.

Sena smiled.

"That would be nice. I wish I could actually taste this but I'm sure it's really good. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, you deserve someone to take care of you."

"You're doing a great job so far, if I ever get sick again I know exactly who to call."

"I hope you call even if you're not sick."

"I thought you didn't like me calling you all the time."

Zyean reached forwards and placed his hand on top of Sena's hand. He squeezed his hand gently.

"I don't mind if it's you and as long as it's not every second." Zyean said.

"That's what you say now, in a few days you're going to tell me to not cal as much."

"I'm not. I just like hearing from you. I don't want you to get all clingy."

"Me? Clingy? As if. Are you sure you're not the one who is going to get all clingy?"

"You know that's not the type of person I am."

"I know but people change. You've been changing."

Zyean smiled a bit.

"Have I? For better or for worse?" He asked.

"Better. I liked you before and I like you some more now. You're showing me sides I've never known before."

When Sena first met Zyean he was really mysterious and didn't talk much. It took Sena a while to actually get him to open up and slowly he has. Sena realized how funny and kind Zyean really is. He's still a bit cold and serious but he's not like that all the time. Zyean lifts the mood and he knows when something is up with Sena. Sena knows that Zyean pays attention to the smallest things and he isn't big on showing that much affection but he has his moments and Sena likes those moments. Moments like now. This is the first time Zyean has ever taken care of him and he was doing a pretty damn good job. Zyean was earning points in Sena's book.

"I'm trying to let you in some more but it's a bit hard." Zyean said.

"No, I completely understand. I'm just glad that you're trying and think I'm actually worth opening up to."

"Are you trying to make me all mushy?" 

Sena couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm sick and I deserve some love." Sena said.

"I would give you some love but you're sick and I don't want to get sick.:

"Then I'll have to wait until I get better."

"Hopefully you get better soon then I'll give you all the love you want and more."

Sena's cheeks were hurting from all the smiling he's been doing. He likes Zyean there's no doubt about it but it was complicated. Sena didn't like him that much. Not enough to actually want something really serious with him. He wondered if it could truly ever be serious. It's weird how everything has turned out. He never thought he was going to get close to him like this. He's sure that Zyean didn't think it was going to be like this either but slowly they found themselves growing closer and sharing some personal things. Sena did his best to be strict on what he would and wouldn't share but he sympathized with Zyean on some levels. Zyean is misunderstood and Sena understands why he is the way he is. So closed up and careful with who he decides to actually let in. Sena isn't fully in but he's getting there. Maybe he shouldn't care about him this much but Sena wants him to be happy and to be in a good place. Zyean's not a bad man and he could make anyone happy if he gave someone a chance but Sena personally knew how hard it is to trust someone else after being in a relationship with someone for so long only for them to betray you completely. Sena is still having trouble and as much as he has tried, in the back of his mind he's always reminded of that betrayal. Sena is okay with letting some people into his life but not in his love life which is why despite liking Boogie he can't be with him. Sena likes to chalk it up to Boogie not being good enough but in reality he's just scared. Sena doesn't feel ready to let someone have his heart again. He's not even sure if he has anything to give anymore

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmfao back at it again with another update!  
> Thank you to everyone who's still continuing to read this mess, I highly appreciate it ♥

***WARNING CONTAINS SMUT***

 

Sena was sick for a few days but he eventually got better but when he was sick Zyean would come over to check up on him. Sena didn't want him over that much but he couldn't tell him not to come and he always came unexpectedly. It's also not like Sena could tell him to stop, especially after everything he'd been doing for him. Sena could be rude but he didn't want to be.

Sena hasn't been out of his room much but when Zyean isn't here, Boogie always checked on him to see if he needed anything. Things between the both of them have gotten better and Sena didn't really question Boogie on why he was suddenly talking to him that much. Whatever mood Boogie was in before was gone. Sena liked how Boogie didn't really ask about what Zyean is to him. All Boogie knows about Zyean is his name and how he's just a friend.

Boogie was out working and Sena knew that he was going to be working late tonight so Sena took the opportunity ti clean out some stuff since he's been sick in bed doing nothing. He was glad to see that Boogie has been cleaning up the place and taking care of the houseplants.

Earlier in the day Sena got another bouquet of flowers from Ricko who's been sending some once a day. Sena placed the most recent one in his room since he;s been running out of places to put them all so it looks nice and not like he's some sort of flower hoarder.

The doorbell rang and Sena headed to see who it was. Through the peephole he saw that it was Zyean. Sena opened the door and smiled.

"How are you?" Zyean asked him as he entered. Sena locked the door behind him.

"I'm feeling better, thank you for these past few days."

"Don't mention it. I'm glad you're better. Is he here?"

"Boogie? No."

Zyean smiled and leaned down to give Sena a kiss.

Zyean's mouth tasted like mint and Sena forgot how Zyean's mouth felt against his. Zyean was quick to pull away though and it made Sena upset. He's been sick for about six days which meant he hasn't been able to kiss anyone and now that he's gotten better he hasn't gotten any action.

"We can't get caught making out here in the entrance." Zyean said smiling when he saw Sena pout. Sena was cute and Zyean would love to continue to kiss him but he knew how much Sena would hate it if Boogie walked in on them like this. "I also brought you something." Zyean said as he lifted the bag he was holding. 

"What is it?" Sena asked completely forgetting about the kiss.

"A sandwich and some fruit. I'm sure you must be tired of soup."

"Just a bit." Sena said as he smiled slightly.

"I knew you would be so I decided something simple and a bit nutritious, I guess."

"Either way thank you." Sena said as he took the bag from Zyean and went to sit at the table to eat. He was actually really hungry.

Zyean sat down next him, instead of across and stole a piece from Sena.

"I really appreciate everything you've done for me and continue to do." Sena said after a while. Zyean didn't have to come over everyday after work and make him something to eat and take care of him but he did. He did it at his own will and Sena was grateful.

"It's nothing, really." Zyean said.

Sena smiled.

_Such a typical thing he would say._

_Of course he wouldn't make a big deal out of this._

_Maybe it isn't a big deal but to me it is._

"Even if it's nothing to you, it still means something to me. You acted from the kindness of your heart, not because you needed something in return. Unless I'm missing something." Sena said as he picked up a piece of fruit and placed it in his mouth.

"If I needed something from you I would be straightforwards and tell you. I wouldn't go through all this trouble. You do know not everyone is here to fuck you over."

"Really? If only you knew that too."

"I do know that." Zyean said a little harsher than usual.

It's just like Sena to ruin the mood but he didn't enjoy Zyean coming at him.

Sena ate in silence as Zyean just sat there, not even looking at him. Neither of them thought they did or said anything wrong. Both of them were too stubborn to say anything.

Once Sena was done he threw the trash away and got himself a drink.

"Do you want anything?" Sena asked Zyean. It would be rude of him to not ask him even if they weren't on speaking terms right now.

"No." Zyean said.

_Suit yourself._

Sena grabbed a water and headed to his room. If Zyean wanted to follow he could but if he wanted to continue to be mad he could stay out there. It didn't matter to Sena.

Sena laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling.

He wasn't mad and he didn't want to argue but he wanted Zyean to come to him at his own terms. Sena knew hat Zyean was probably annoyed with him right now and he knows to give him space so he didn't push him. If Zyean wants to talk about it they can or they can just act like nothing happened. Like always. Maybe ignoring the problem is wrong but it's how they work past things. Well, maybe they aren't working past it since it's the same thing they're always getting mad over.

Zyean eventually entered Sena's room closing the door behind him and joined him in bed.

Sena continued to lay there as Zyean just laid there right next to him. Some space between them. Silence surrounding the both of them. It was tense.

"I'm sorry." Sena said after a while. It didn't seem like Zyean was going to give in and it didn't seem fair that Zyean went through all this trouble the last few days for things to turn out like this. Sena had to swallow his pride and apologize since Zyean didn't deserve this.

Zyean sighed.

"I'm sorry too. I know it's a sore topic for the both of us but I swear I'm trying." Zyean said.

"I'm trying too but sometimes it's just in the back of my mind. I know it's wrong to take it out on you."

"The reason why I connect so well with you is because you understand what I've been through."

Zyean turned on his side to face Sena who was still looking up at his ceiling. Zyean admired his beauty.

"I know I don't say it much but I really do like you and I'm not here to ruin your life. I don't want to be like the person who hurt you, the person who hurt me, so it makes me mad when you try to put me in the same boat as them." He continued to say.

"You're nothing like him. I wasn't trying to doubt your kindness but it came out wrong and I'm sorry."

"Maybe it's my fault because you don't see that side of me and it might've freaked you out."

"You're not a bad guy but it did take me by surprise."

"I've slowly been trying to let you in but I will admit that I get scared."

"How come?" Sena asked as he turned to face Zyean. Zyean's eyes met his and suddenly Sena felt shy under his gaze.

"I love you and I don't want to get hurt by you." Zyean said.

Zyean knew what happened the last time he fell in love. He was with the same person for years. they even had plans to settle down but things didn't work out according to plan. Ever since then he's avoided meeting anyone new, he wasn't looking for anything serious and then he met Sena. At first it was just a casual thing and he enjoyed his company but lately he's been developing feelings. Zyean isn't good with words so he hasn't really let him know how he really feels. He doesn't know how Sena really feels. Sure they've said _'I love you'_ but Zyean's heard those words before and they didn't mean anything. When Zyean says it he means it and he only wishes that it's the same for Sena.

"I love you too. I have no intentions on hurting you." Sena said as he cuddled up closer to Zyean. Sena buried his face in Zyean's chest. Zyean smelled like cigarettes and cologne. 

Sena will admit that he has a soft spot for Zyean. Even though Sena has no plans on getting in an actual relationship with anyone he would like to keep things like this with Zyean or even have him as just a friend. But of he had to choose between staying with either Ricko or Zyean forever; he would choose Zyean. Zyean doesn't annoy him and he's more pleasant to be around. Ricko isn't a bad person he just has way too much energy at times, talks too much, everything is a joke to him, he just makes Sena want to stab his own eyes out with his nails, and Sena doesn't want to get started with his performance in bed.

"Even if you have no intentions on hurting me I still get a bit scared which is pathetic and without you knowing I push you away." Zyean said as he held Sena even closer to him. "I'm not looking for anything serious and neither are you so I try to distance myself but I'm always finding my way back to you."

Sena looked up at Zyean.

He knows how hard it must be for Zyean right now. Sena knows the feeling. Lately he's been having his own conflicting feelings about Boogie which is really stupid because he told himself nothing was going to happen between the both of them but Sena keeps wondering what if. He's dumb to even think that and he's even more dumb to still consider something with him especially after Boogie began to avoid him for no good reason.

"I promise I won't hurt you. Even though what we have is an arrangement I still care about you. I like to think that we're friends and maybe that's where we both fucked up. We weren't supposed to get this attached but at the same time I'm glad that I know you a little better." Sena said.

"We did fuck up, didn't we? I blame you. You just had to reel me in with your good looks and sweet talking voice." Zyean said smiling as he brought his lops down to Sena's. It was a gentle but quick kiss.

"I've been sick for days and that's all you're going to give me?" Sena asked him.

"Okay, maybe one more."

Zyean brought his lips down to Sena's cheek and planted a small kiss there.

"Happy?" Zyean asked him.

"No!"

Zyean chuckled a bit.

"So ungrateful. Always wanting more." Zyean said.

"I need more. You don't understand how deprived I feel right now."

"You feel deprived? What about me?"

"You feel deprived? Mr. I'm-not-going-to-see-Sena-for-a-whole-month? Unless you're getting some action on the side."

Zyean smiled slightly before laying back down to look at the ceiling.

Sena scoffed.

"You have, haven't you?" Sena said sitting up.

"I didn't say anything."

"You have someone on the side and you're here confessing to me? Unbelievable." Sena said shaking his head. "Are they at least good?"

Sena made his way to Zyean and straddled his waist. Sena brought his lips down to Zyean's and kissed him roughly.

"Better than me?" Sena asked breathless.

Sena went back to kissing Zyean. He began to move his hips.

"You know that there's no one else." Zyean said as he pulled his mouth away from Sena's.

"I don't believe you."

"I don't need anyone else but you."

"Prove it."

Zyean flipped Sena over so Sena was on his back and Zyean was hovering over him.

"You have no idea on how pent up I am right now." Zyean said before he crashed his lips against Sena who was feeling butterflies in his stomach.

Zyean brought his lips down to Sena's neck and began to suck on his soft skin. Sena's breath hitched in his throat and a soft moan escaped his mouth.

As Zyean continued to attack Sena's neck, Sena did his best to unbuckle Zyean's pants. Zyean helped him by kicking off his pants. Zyean brought his lips up to Sena's chin, then cheek, and finally his lips.

Sena brought his hand down into Zyean's underwear. Sena let his hand feel Zyean's thick and semi-hard member. Sena moved his lips away from Zyean so he could spit in his own hand before returning it back into Zyean's underwear. Sena began to tug on Zyean's member and Zyean went back to kissing him fiercely. Their tongues were fiercely twirling around one another.

Zyean helped Sena out of his clothes, leaving him completely naked. Zyean took off his own shirt and underwear. 

Zyean brought two of his fingers into Sena's mouth and Sena let his tongue twirl around Zyean's fingertips. Once Zyean figured that they were wet enough he placed them by Sena's entrance and let him enter.

"Shit." Sena whispered.

Zyean smiled and began to gently thrust his fingers. Sena was tight.

Sena was breathing hard and he let his own hand work his way down to his own hard member. Sena touched himself as he felt Zyean working his bottom. Sena was breathing even harder and he was having a hard time hushing his moans.

Sena came and he let out a loud groan.

"Fuck. Hurry up." Sena said.

Zyean smiled and took out his fingers before he slowly entered Sena. Sena grasped onto his sheets tightly.

"Shit. Fuck." Sena said.

"You're so tight.:

Zyean could feel Sena tightening around him. Zyean pushed himself in slowly so he wouldn't hurt Sena.

"Let me know when I can move." Zyean said after he was able to get all of himself inside Sena. Sena laid there with his eyes tightly shut.

"Go." Sena said with a hoarse voice after a while.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm good."

Zyean began to slowly thrust in and out of Sena. He had to remind himself to go gently right now so he wouldn't hurt him.

After a while Zyean picked up his pace and Sena seemed to enjoy it. Sena was moaning loudly which was turning on Zyean some more.

"Fuck me harder." Sena said loudly.

Zyean took it as an open invitation an he made Sena get onto all fours before he began to slam into him.

"Fuck!" Sena moaned as he grabbed onto the bed frame. 

The bed kept smacking against the wall rhythmically and Zyean was just glad Sena had no next door neighbors.

Zyean was getting more turned on when he heard Sena moaning like a whore.

Zyean slapped Sena on the ass and Sena let out a small yelp.

"So rough today." Sena said.

"You're the only one who lets me."

"I bet you do that to all your whores."

"You're the only one I need."

Sena's legs were trembling and his ass was hurting from Zyean ramming into him and all the slaps he was receiving. 

"I'm about to come." Zyean said as he held onto Sena's side even tighter and thrusted even harder and faster than before.

Sena felt Zyean's warm load fill him up.

Sena laid down on his back to catch his breath and Zyean kissed him some more.

Sena had to pull away from Zyean.

"Stand up." Sena said.

Zyean eyed Sena but did as he said. He didn't know where Sena was heading with this. He watched as Sena made his way over to him. Sena got on his knees.

Zyean knew where this was going so he gave Sena one final kiss on the lips before Sena did his thing.

Sena took Zyean in his hand and licked his tip as his hand stroked him.

Zyean sighed and threw his head back before Sena placed even more of Zyean into his mouth. Sena tried to take all of Zyean in one go but he found himself choking halfway. He mentally cursed himself.

 _I'm not a quitter._ Sena thought to himself.

Sena found himself trying again and again still gagging. His eyes were so watery but he was recovering from being sick. Still Sena continued to bob his head up and down. The room was filled with soft moans escaping from Zyean's mouth and lewd wet sounds.

Zyean grabbed Sena's head and pushed his head even deeper down on him. Sena placed both of his hands on Zyean's thigh. He felt his eyes tear up some more but h e did his best to take it but he was choking. He began to slightly hit Zyean's thigh to let him come up for air but Zyean just thrusted into his mouth.

Sena choked some more as he felt Zyean touching the back of his throat.

Sena thought it was the end of him. He honestly thought he was about to die.

Zyean finally came in Sena's mouth and let him go. Sena removed himself from Zyean where he began to have a coughing fit. Zyean's seed was running down the side of his lips and there was some on his best and on the floor. It even felt like there was some coming out of his nose.

"I almost fucking died!" Sena said as he pushed Zyean.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away."

"Fuck!" Sena yelled as he got up to go to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw that his mascara was still intact but his eyes were so watery. It looked like he was crying. His lipstick was fucked though. He had saliva and semen on his mouth still. Sena wiped his mouth and rinsed out his mouth before going back out to see Zyean still witting on the bed.

"I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" Zyean asked pulling Sena in. He held Sena in his arms.

"You almost killed me."

"You're over exaggerating. You were going to be fine. You always are."

"I'm still recovering. My throat isn't working as well."

'I'm sorry." Zyean said before he kissed Sena on the cheek then on his lips. Sena tasted like mint. "I love you so much."

Sena sighed.

"I love you too." He said before he went back to kissing Zyean.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

After another round and finally a shower together Zyean left to his place. Sena was exhausted. He knew he shouldn't be pushing himself this much since he just got better but Zyean had no self control. Sena was hurting a bit right now.

Sena fixed himself up a sandwich when he heard someone clear their throat.

Sena felt his heart jump out of his chest.

He looked over to see Boogie.

Shit.

How long has he been here?

"Feeling better?" Boogie asked him.

"A bit, yes." Sena said as he continued to fix his sandwich. "Want one?" Sena offered.

"Sure."

Sena smiled and handed Boogie one that he already prepared.

"Thanks." Boogie said taking the sandwich.

Sena put all the stuff away before joining Boogie at the table where they ate in silence.

Boogie cleared his throat once more.

"So you and Zyean, huh?" Boogie said.

Sena choked on his sandwich.

"Umm, what?" Sena said as he hit his own chest.

Boogie shot him a look that said _'I'm not an idiot'_.

"I know it's not any of my business but..."

"There's nothing going on with Zyean and I." Sena said cutting him off.

"You do know these walls aren't soundproof." Boogie said before he went back to eating his sandwich.

Sena lost his appetite and felt his face heat up. He wanted to run and hide.

_Fuck!_

He had no idea that Boogie was here. He didn't think he was that loud to begin with. Sena didn't know what to say.

"It's nothing serious." Sena said after a while. He felt Boogie's gaze on him but he didn't dare to meet it. Sena felt embarrassed right now.

Boogie didn't believe Sena.

"So what about that other guy?" Boogie asked.

"Who?"

"The one who was here that day I came unexpected." 

"Oh. You mean Ricko. Nothing's up with me and Ricko."

"Well he said he was your lover so I'm just a bit confused now."

Wait. What.

Sena looked over at Boogie.

"Ricko said that he and I were lovers?" Sena asked.

"Yeah."

Sena was annoyed by the fact that Ricko said that to Boogie. He knew that he was going to get on Ricko's case about that. Sena was so mad right now. He was even more mad about the fact that Ricko lied to him.

''Look, I don't care if you're with him and you're cheating o him with Zyean or if it's the other way around or if it's some weird...."

"It's not like that. I'm not with either of them." Sena said cutting him off quickly. 

Sena wasn't lying. They didn't have anything serious going on with one another and was it really considered cheating if it's not serious? 

"Really?" Boogie looked at him like he didn't believe a single word coming out of Sena's mouth.

"I'm not lying!" Sena said.

"Whatever you say. It's not my business." Boogie said as he began to get up and gather his things.

Sena didn't want things to be like this between them but he didn't know what to do.

Sena sighed.

"I'm not with either of them. It's not serious" Sena began to say. He was beginning to hate himself. He regrets opening him mouth. "They're my sugar daddies." Sena mumbled quickly.

For some odd reason Sena felt like he could breathe easier. It's already out in the open. It's done with. He didn't have to live with this lie anymore but he was still so scared.

Boogie started at Sena with complete shock. He sat back down. He couldn't believe what Sena just said. There was no judgement of course but Sena didn't seem like that kind of person. Not that there was a specific type of person who did those kind of things. He just never thought he'd ever know of one. 

"The only reason why I didn't tell you was because I didn't want to freak you out and I didn't want you to look at me differently. I don't want you to think I'm disgusting." Sena said completely avoiding all eye contact with Boogie. Sena was beginning to feel shameful, He was relived to get all of this out but at the same time he felt so sick due to all the nerves he was feeling.

"No, I would never think that. You didn't have to hide it from me." Boogie said. "To be honest this whole time I thought you had a secret boyfriend." 

"How come?"

"Well, Ricko did say he was your lover, all the flowers getting sent here, that one night you came sneaking in, and you always had this vibe that you were hiding something."

"Really? The flowers? Maybe I like sending myself flowers."

"You left some of the cards laying around by accident and they were mostly all from Ricko."

 _Oh._ Sena thought to himself.

Here Sena thought he was doing a great job at hiding it.

"Well, I don't have a boyfriend. Nothing is serious to me." Sena said.

"To you, what about them?"

"It's not serious to them either."

"How long have you been seeing them?"

"With Ricko two years. With Zyean a little less than two years."

"Shit. That's long and you're sure that it's not serious?"

Sena rolled his eyes.

"Not to me. They knew since day one I never wanted anything serious and they were okay with that." He said.

Ricko may want something more but Sena wasn't ready to give him more. He might've said maybe but just to please him.

Boogie decided to not push the subject. Sena already seemed really uncomfortable talking about this and Boogie didn't know what to say. He was still processing everything.

"So they're okay with me being here? I don't want to cause problems." Boogie said after a while.

"They're fine with it. Zyean isn't the jealous type and Ricko. Well, Ricko knows there's nothing between the both of us and there never will be so he's fine." 

The words came out of Sena's mouth way more harsher than intended. He didn't mean to say it like that, he should've left it as 'there's nothing between us'.

Sena looked up at Boogie who didn't seem bothered by what he just said.

"True. They have nothing to worry about, I don't like you like that." Boogie said.

It felt like Sena was just stabbed in the chest. Actually getting stabbed in the chest repeatedly would hurt less than what Boogie just said.

"Good. It's nice to know we're on the same page." Sena said.

At least Sena knew where Boogie stood. At least he definitely knew that Boogie didn't see him like that.  Sena figured since it was out in the open like that he could forget about him. Forget about whatever possibility he could have of being with him. At least now he won't spend countless days wondering what he felt. What could be.


	10. Chapter 10

"You can't possibly be mad at me. At that time I didn't know!" Ricko said angrily.

Both he and Sena were in front of Sena's place in Ricko's car. They just came back from a day out. They did the regular which was to go out and eat, watch a movie, and normally they have sex but Sena wasn't in the mood today. He's been suppressing his anger this whole time. He's been waiting to talk to Ricko in private and that hasn't been possible until now.

"I told you at that time that what we had going on wasn't serious. You knew that we weren't a couple so I don't get why you  had to tell him you were my lover. We're not lovers!" Sena didn't care about yelling at Ricko right now. He thought that there was a mutual understanding between them.

"At that time I wasn't thinking. I didn't think it was that serious. It's not like he's your boyfriend so why would he care? Why do you care?" Ricko asked him.

"I care because I told you exactly what this is. What we have is just between you and I. No one else needs to know and I don't appreciate you telling everyone else our business. I told you to your face to not say anything to the people around me. If I want them to know I'll tell them myself."

"All your other friends know about me. I don't get why you're so worked up about him knowing."

"Not all of my friend know! Only certain ones do and those are the ones who are basically into this too!"

"Right because you don't want everyone to know that you sleep with older rich men to get money."

"It's no ones business but my own. It's my body. It's my conscience."

They just sat there in silence. The air was full of anger. Sena didn't even look at Ricko. He was too busy looking out the window. He waited until they both calmed down. It wasn't like them to fight but Sena felt the need to bring the situation up. Even if it pushes Ricko away from him he was going to be fine. He knew he needed to speak his mind and he wasn't scared to lose him.

Sena was staring out the window when someone caught his eye. He saw Boogie walking out of the apartment complex and down the stairs. Sena saw as Boogie met up with some female he's never seen before. Sena watched as Boogie smiled towards her and embraced her in a hug. Sena tried to ignore the feeling he had in his chest but it was difficult. Boogie was walking away with her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and Sena wondered who she was and why they were so close.

Sena looked away and paid attention to the front of the complex again.

Ricko sighed.

"Look. I don't think I did anything wrong but if I did I'm sorry." He said.

To Sena that was far from a sincere apology but Sena has had enough of this.

"If you didn't do anything wrong I wouldn't be on your case right now but whatever I'm tired. Night." Sena said as he unlocked the door and got out. He quickly headed up the stairs without looking back once. He just wanted to crawl in his bed and fall asleep. He didn't even care about the fact that he forgot to get the money from Ricko but he could get that another day if he really wants to. If he took it right now it would make it seem like he forgives him. That he really needs him. Sena wasn't even mad at him anymore but he didn't want to seem like he was weak. He wanted Ricko to think twice before he does something dumb ant thinks there will be no repercussions.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

_The following day_

 

Sena and Zyean were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. Sena was okay with having Zyean over, especially now that Boogie wasn't here. Sena was sure that he was at work but Boogie and Zyean didn't mind one another. They talked often and it made Sena feel comfortable. They weren't friends but at least they didn't act weird around one another,

Sena was still thinking about Ricko and what happened last night. He hasn't heard a single word from him all day and he wondered if he was too harsh. It's not like Sena was that mad. Sena didn't know whether he should talk to him today or not. He didn't want to seem like he could be walked all over by Ricko but a part of him doesn't want Ricko to completely leave him.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Zyean asked breaking Sena out of his thoughts. He moved some of Sena's pink hair away from his face and tucked it behind Sena's ear.

Sena looked up and met Zyean's gaze.

"Nothing." Sena said.

"Something's up. I was just talking to you for five whole minutes and you didn't say a single thing."

"Did you? I'm sorry."

"I did but it's fine. What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Oh, nothing serious. I was just thinking about some stuff."

"Like what?"

"My life."

Sena was trying to be as vague as possible. Sena didn't want to bring up Boogie and some secret girl and he definitely couldn't bring up Ricko. Well he could but he didn't want Zyean to know about him.

"What about it?" Zyean asked.

Sena was about to say something but he heard the door open. Boogie and Sena locked eyes and Sena quickly sat up.

Boogie was surprised to see Sena since he was sure that he was going to be out today. Sena told him what nights he would and wouldn't be home. Boogie saw Zyean laying down next to Sena and Boogie smiled to be polite.

"Hey, didn't know you guys were here." Boogie said.

Sena noticed that Boogie wasn't even fazed. Boogie was just being the same old nice Boogie.

"You're home early." Sena said.

"We closed earlier today."

"That's good. You work a lot so now you get a few extra hours of rest."

"Actually I'm heading out tonight for a few hours."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, just going to hang out with a few people."

"Oh, I see."

Sena wondered if by people he meant the woman he saw him with yesterday. Sena felt a pang of jealousy in his heart but he did his best to ignore it.

"Yeah, are you guys going to be here all night?" Boogie asked.

Sena looked at Zyean who was already sitting up.

"I think so, unless Sena wants to go out?" Zyean said as he looked at Sena as if he's asking him if he wants to go out.

"I don't really want to go out so I think we're staying in tonight." Sena said. He wasn't in the mood to go out and it was too cold. All he wanted to do was lay down and relax. Maybe get some early sleep but since Zyean was over he wasn't going to bed anytime soon. 

"That's a first. You always want to be out." Boogie said.

"I'm just really tired and it's cold out, I'm also too lazy and comfortable to get up and get dressed." Sena said.

"No, I get it. Well, have fun. I should get ready." 

Sena nodded and Boogie went to his room.

"Does Boogie seem different to you?" Sena asked Zyean in a low voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Like more different than usual like the way he's acting."

"Umm, I don't think so? I don't really know him that well to see a difference. Why?"

"I think he has a girlfriend. I saw them out front yesterday."

"Were you really snooping on him?"

"I was coming back from the store when I happened to see them leaving together."

"What makes you think they're together?"

"Their body language and he as hanging over her like he doesn't do that with everybody."

Zyean tsked and shook his head at Sena's nosey ways. Sena was always in everyone's business. Always snooping around to see what's up and just to know everything just for the sake of knowing. Sena liked his life private but he was a real sucker for knowing everyone's life. It's not like he judged, he just wanted to know.

"They could just be friends. Don't jump into conclusions." Zyean said trying to ground any conclusions Sena could possibly have. He knew that once he jumped into conclusions there was little to no way of separating those conclusions from reality.

"He was way too friendly." Sena said.

"He's a naturally friendly person. Is this what you were thinking about earlier?"

"No. I was thinking about me not him. I don't care if he's with someone I just want to prove that I'm right."

Okay, Sena did care a bit. He wanted to know what Boogie was dong and if is actually with her. If he is with her Sena want to see why. In a sense Sena wanted to know more about her to see if she's worth Boogie's time. Boogie is too sweet and caring and not just anyone deserves him.

"I hope he proved you wrong then." Zyean said.

Sena rolled his eyes but smiled. He laid back down and paid attention to the TV and Zyean did his best to pay attention to the TV too. He held Sena closer to him. Zyean knew that Sena was just jumping into conclusions but Zyean of course wouldn't care if Boogie actually dated someone. Honestly if Boogie was in a relationship with someone, whatever small worries Zyean had in the back of his head would disappear. It's not like Zyean and Sena were something really serious but it was a bit serious. At least to Zyean. Zyean wasn't this close to anyone but he felt comfortable being this close to Sena. Sena understood him and he understood Sena. Ever since Zyean got out of that serious relationship he's had trust issues and always wondered why a certain person was close to him. He was sure everyone had an underlying motive but with Sena he's slowly gotten rid of such thoughts. Sena is straightforwards with him and Zyean appreciated his honesty. However Zyean sees someone as great as Sena living with another person who hasn't even dared to make a single move on him? Boogie is caring and such as great friend to Sena that even Zyean feels bad for doubting their friendship and doubting what kind of person Boogie really is. Sena told him straight up how it was with Boogie and nothing had made Zyean think otherwise. Zyean's never caught Sena watching Boogie that wasn't in a friendly manner or talking to him in away that assumes they were more than friends or vice versa. Boogie didn't even seem bothered by his presence, not even when he walks in on them being all handsy. Boogie as a nice guy so Zyean always has to correct his thoughts when he catches himself slipping.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out tonight?" Zyean asked Sena.

I'm sure. I just want to stay in with you. Unless you want to go out?"

"I'm fine with staying in. I just wanted to make sure but since we're staying in I might as well go out and get us something to eat." Zyean said as he sat up.

Sena smiled.

"Yes, sounds good to me." Sena said. 

Sena was so hungry. 

Zyean smiled and gave Sena one quick kiss on the lips before he got off the couch to pull on his coat and shoes, and headed out the door.

"Do you really want to stay in? You can go out with me and some of my friends if Zyean doesn't want to go." Boogie said as he entered the living room once again. Boogie was somewhat dressed up and his hair was still wet.

"What are you guys going to do?"" Sena asked him.

"Well first we're going to get something to eat since it's still a bit early then we're going to a club just to hang and have a good time."

"Hmm, I don't know. I don't want to intrude and I don't know if Zyean would want to go."

"Come on, it'll be fun. If you want I'll send you the direction of the club and you guys or just you can meet us there later in the night if you change your mind."

"Okay, I'll see if I go later. I make no promises."

Boogie smiled brightly, sending butterflies through Sena's stomach.

"Okay! I'll send it to you." With that he left back to his room.

Sena smiled and turned his attention back to the TV.

He didn't really want to go out but he could change his mind later on or maybe Zyean would actually like to go. Zyean and him have been spending a lot of time inside Sena's complex so maybe it'll be a good idea for them to go out at least for just a bit. Either way Sena still has a few more hours to see if he changes his mind or not.


	11. Chapter 11

Sena and Zyean later on in the night ended up changing their mind about staying in. They figured there was no harm in going out for a few hours.

"Don't you think you're a little too dressed up for what might be some casual normie club." Zyean said as he watched Sena get ready.

"This is casual." Sena said before he finished putting on some pink lipstick. 

Zyean looked at Sena head-to-toe. He admits that Sena is beyond stunning but it felt like a little too much. He could've went in jeans and no one would care but Sena just had to whip out a short black dress, some silver heels, and a pink faux fur coat. Sena's makeup was done and his hair was down and curled. He was a true queen in Zyean's eyes.

"Babe, you obviously don't know what casual is." Zyean said as he chuckled a bit.

Sena rolled his eyes but he was smiling.

"But I look nice, don't I?" Sena asked.

"You look beyond nice. You're as beautiful as always."

Sena smiled and kissed Zyean gently to not ruin his lipstick. As he pulled away he saw some pink on Zyean's lip which caused him to smile some more. He gently wiped the pink off his lips with his thumb.

"Are you sure you want to go out? We can just stay here if you want." Zyean said as he pulled Sena closer to him. Zyean's hand stayed rested on Sena's hips as he leaned down to kiss Sena some more. Zyean's kisses were rough and filled with passion sending a flood of warmth through Sena's stomach. It took Sena a lot of strength to pull away from the kiss before Zyean could rip away his clothes and mess up his hair and makeup even more.

"Let's just go for a little bit." Sena said out of breath. He had to pry himself out of Zyean's grip and he headed into the bathroom to see if his lipstick and hair wasn't too out of place.

"Okay, let's go." Sena said as  he put his lipstick in his bag along with his phone and wallet. "Shit, where's my keys?" Sena said as he remembered about them and began searching in his bag.

"I have them." Zyean said.

"Oh, okay." Sena said relived.

Zyean locked the door and put the keys in his pocket before he took Sena's hand in his and they made their way outside.

 

Inside the club it was so crowded Sena was having trouble getting past people. Sena had to grab onto Zyean's shirt so he could pass by people and not end up getting left behind. Sena was looking around everywhere to see if he saw Boogie anywhere. Sena didn't let Boogie know he was coming. He wanted to surprise him but even if Boogie ended up going somewhere else he could enjoy his time with Zyean.

Sena ended up finding Boogie at a table with some other people. Sena walked up to Boogie and tapped his shoulder.

Boogie was surprised to see Sena.

"You made it! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Boogie said as he stood up and gave Sena a small hug.

"It was a last minute thing so we decided to come." Sena said.

_We._ Boogie thought to himself. 

Boogie didn't even notice Zyean.

"Hey, Glad you guys could make it." Boogie said smiling as he extended his hand towards Zyean.

"Thank you for inviting us." Zyean said as he shook Boogie's hand.

"Well, you guys can sit. What would you like to drink?" Boogie asked both Sena and Zyean.

"A beer is fine. Whichever kind they have." Zyean said.

"Same." Sena said.

"Alright. I'll be right back. " With that Boogie left and Sena and Zyean took a seat at the table. Boogie's friends haven't even acknowledged them. They were all busy talking to one another.

It took a few minutes before Boogie was back with Sena and Zyean's drink.

"Thanks." Sena said.

"No problem." Boogie said as he gave Sena a small smile.

"Hey, you guys this is my friend Sena and his...." Boogie's voice traveled off. He didn't know how to introduce Zyean. Maybe he should've introduced Zyean as his friend too?

"My boyfriend Zyean." Sena ended up saying. Even though they weren't boyfriends, Boogie's friends were most likely going to see them kiss and stuff so it was easier to say boyfriends.

Boogie was surprised that Sena said boyfriend but Boogie did his best to continue smiling and acting like he knew that already. Boogie could see the way Zyean's face lit up as Sena said the word _boyfriend_. Boogie knew that Zyean really liked him.

"Hey." They all said in unison and one by one they all began to introduce themselves.

After an hour or so Sena began feeling a bit tipsy. Sena was having so much fun just hanging out with Boogie and his friends. Zyean seemed to be having a good time too. He was talking and laughing.

Sena was sitting on Zyean's lap. He head resting on Zyean's shoulder.

"Come on, I want to dance with you." Sena said.

"I don't dance." Zyean said.

"Please, just this once. I want to dance."

"Babe, I have no sense of rhythm."

Sena laughed a bit.

"It's okay if you don't." Sena said.

"I'm sorry, I just can't."

Sena let out a sigh of frustration.

Boogie cleared his throat.

"Sorry to butt in but if you want I'll dance with you. Also if Zyean doesn't mind." Boogie said.

Sena looked at Zyean and Zyean looked at Boogie then at Sena.

"Yeah, go ahead." Zyean said.

Zyean knew how much Sena wanted to dance but Zyean just wasn't up to it. At least now Sena could dance and Zyean didn't mind if it was with Boogie. As long as it wasn't a complete stranger. Zyean knew Boogie wouldn't try something that was more than friendly.

"Are you sure?" Sena whispered in Zyean's ear.

"Why wouldn't I? Go have fun." Zyean said.

Sena smiled and gave Zyean one last kiss before he headed off to the dance floor with Boogie.

"Is he really fine with this?" Boogie said to Sena. Boogie was trying to put some space between them because he didn't want to cause any problems with Zyean. 

"Yes, it's fine. If it wasn't he would've said no." Sena said.

Sena would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy being this close to Boogie. There was no space between them and Sena liked how Boogie's hands were on him. Being this close to Boogie made Sena lose track of time and forget everything around him. He was having a great time and no one or anything could take this happiness away from him. Until Boogie pulled away.

"Why don't we go sit down? I'm sure you're tired and thirsty." Boogie said.

"Okay." Sena said a bit disappointed. By then he was completely sober.

Sena followed behind Boogie and he saw Zyean. Sena completely forgot that Zyean was right there. Zyean was busy talking to the woman Sena saw Boogie with some nights ago. The woman was laughing at something Zyean said and it wasn't sitting well with Sena.

Sena stopped in front of Zyean and pulled Boogie to a stop.

"Hey, thank you for the dance or dances. I had a lot of fun." Sena said before he gave Boogie a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, no problem." Boogie said as he smiled and quickly headed to his seat.

Sena sat in his seat and didn't even look at Zyean but he could feel Zyean's eyes on him. Sena peacefully sat there drinking some water.

"Why don't we go." Zyean said as he handed Sena his coat.

"I'm not ready to go." Sena said avoiding all eye contact with Zyean.

"Let's go." Zyean said as he took the water out of Sena's hand and put it on the table.

Sena sighed and looked up at Zyean who already had his jacket on. Sena grabbed his coat out of Zyean's hand and put it on. Sena kind of wanted to leave but he wasn't in a good mood.

Sena and Zyean said their goodbyes to everyone and headed back to Sena's place. The way back things were silent between the both of them. Sena's feet were hurting and he was really cold but he didn't want to complain or bother Zyean right now,

Sena was trying to figure out what Zyean could've possibly said that was so funny to make the woman laugh that much. Zyean wasn't too sociable to make a stranger laugh that easily.

_Why was she that close to begin with?_

Zyean had the keys so he opened the front door to Sena's apartment. He held the door open for Sena to enter and Sena did just that. Once inside Sena took off his heels and headed straight to his room without looking or saying a single word to Zyean.

Once in his room Sena took off his coat and put his bag on his dresser.

Zyean entered his room and sat on Sena's bed.

Sena was having trouble pulling down his zipper, it seemed to be stuck but he didn't want to ask Zyean for help.

_I guess I'm sleeping in this tonight._ Sena thought to himself.

Zyean sighed and stood behind Sena. He moved away Sena's hair and helped unzip Sena.

"You know I'm the only one who can be this close to you" Zyean said as held Sena closely against his body.

Sena tried to regulate his breathing but his heart was skipping beats.

"You have no idea how I felt seeing you and Boogie that close. You grinding up on him. He touching you." Zyean said. "Or when you shamelessly kissed him in front of me."

Sena gently pushed Zyean away from him.

"Oh the cheek. Completely harmless." Sena said.

"A bit harmless but I definitely didn't enjoy you grinding up on him like that."

"Maybe you should've danced with me." Sena said as he changed into some sweatpants and a random shirt.

"Is that what you're mad about?" Zyean asked him.

"I'm not mad." Sena said before he disappeared into his bathroom to put up his hair, take off his makeup, and brush his teeth.

Zyean knew Sena was annoyed by something and he was sure it was because he didn't dance with him. Zyean didn't feel comfortable dancing in front of all those people, in a place crowded with so many other people, and he also wasn't a good dancer. He wasn't going to make a fool of himself in front of Boogie and his friends. Very less Sena.

Sena came out of the bathroom and saw Zyean in his sleepwear, laying on Sena's bed.

"So you're spending the night?" Sena asked.

Sena didn't mind that he was staying. He stayed often but not everyday. Sena liked how Zyean treated this as his house and just stayed when he wished

"Are you really going to kick me out at two in the morning?" Zyean asked him.

Sena crawled into bed and laid in his spot far away from Zyean.

"I guess not. I'm not that mean. Turn off the lights." Sena said as he pulled the covers over himself and turned on his side facing away from Zyean.

Zyean turned off the lights.

"Are you really that mad at me?" Zyean asked him after a while of silence.

"I'm not mad at all." Sena said.

"Really? The space between us says differently."

"I just want to sleep. No fooling around." 

Zyean didn't want to pressure Sena into sleeping even closer to him if he didn't want to. Zyean decided to change the subject.

"So was the woman you saw Boogie with the other day or so the one I was talking to?" Zyean asked.

"Yup." Sena said uninterested.

"Her name is Kanata. She's nice."

"Oh, really?"

Sena rolled his eyes a bit. He could care less.

"Yeah, quite easy going. She mostly did all the talking but it turns out they're just friends." Zyean said.

"That's what they all say but honestly I don't even care."

"Earlier weren't you just wondering if they were together or not?"

"She could be lying to you either because it's a secret, it's nothing serious, or she just wants to impress you."

"No, not impress me. We barely know each other."

"Doesn't mean anything. She could think you're cute."

"Yeah, but I told her about you.:

"So? She probably doesn't care. She was all up on you and laughing at who knows whatever you said. Does she not believe in personal space? You're not that funny. Not to a stranger. I find you funny though." 

Zyean smiled a bit.

"Ohhh, I see now." Zyean said.

"See what?" Sena asked confused.

"A bit jealous, aren't you?" Zyean aid smirking in the dark.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"How cute of you." Zyean said as he turned on his side to face Sena who was still facing away from him. Zyean moved closer to Sena and wrapped his arm around Sena.

"That whole time I was just looking at you. I only want you, If anyone should be jealous it's me. I don't like to share but I didn't want you to be disappointed so I let Boogie dance with you.'

Sena sighed and turned around to face Zyean.

"I'm just being dumb okay. It's fine that you didn't dance with me." Sena said.

Zyean turned on the lights and got out of bed. He went over to Sena's side and extended his hand.

"What are you doing?" Sena asked him. 

Zyean simply smiled and pulled Sena out of bed. In the middle of Sena's bedroom Zyean placed his hands on Sena's waist and Sena wrapped his arms around Zyean's neck. They swayed in place for a bit before they began to move in circles. Even though there was no music playing Sena was having a great time. He was having trouble containing his laughter. Every now and then Zyean would stumble and it could cause Sena to go into a laughing fit.

Zyean held Sena against his body as Sena rested his head against his chest. Zyean was smiling and enjoyed seeing Sena have a good time.

"I'm sorry I didn't dance with you earlier." Zyean said after a while.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm sorry for my attitude. It had nothing to do with you. Well, it wasn't your fault. If I was her I too wouldn't be able to resist myself around you."

"You know you have nothing to worry. I can't live without you and I wouldn't want anyone else. I love you so much."

Sena smiled and he believed every word that came out of Zyean's mouth. Sena believed that Zyean really did love him. That he was all that Zyean wants and needs. Inside Sena felt really happy to be wanted, needed, and loved. It's all he ever really wanted but it's been hard for him to find it and keep it like that. Sena began to think about what his life would be like if he stopped doing what he's doing and just stayed with Zyean. He was sure Zyean would treat him well. He already does. Zyean treats him better than anyone else has ever treated him.

Zyean lifted Sena's head up to face him.

Zyean gave him one soft kiss on the lips.

"I only want you and I want you to only want me. To only need me and no one else. I would give you all the love and attention you need. I'd give you whatever you want but it's up to you to decide if that's what you want." Zyean said.

 "I want you. I want you to love me and not break my heart." Sena said.

Zyean knew the fear Sena was felling inside and all he wanted to do was to get rid of that fear. Zyean would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. He was so scared. It's been a while since he poured his feelings out very less accept how he's been feeling lately.

Zyean brought his head down and kissed Sena.

To Sena everything felt different between them. The kisses were soft and full of love. The way Zyean was touching him was different took. Zyean was normally rough but this time around Zyean was taking his time, being careful, and getting to know every part of Sena's body.

Sena felt happy for once and didn't want it to ever end. He hoped that it would never end. He didn't want their happiness to ever end....

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

Boogie was walking his friend Kanata to the train station. It was really late but he wanted to make sure she got on her way safely.

"Zyean's a really nice guy." Kanata said out of the blue.

"He is, isn't he." Boogie didn't doubt it for a bit. He knew exactly how nice Zyean was. He's witnessed him with Sena and how happy he makes him. Boogie could never dislike him.

"His boyfriend is really lucky." Kanata said.

"He's happy with him so I'm just happy that he's happy."

"You sound so sad saying that."

"I'm just a bit tired."

"I'm not dumb. I see how you look at his boyfriend."

"His name is Sena and he's my friend."

From the corner and his eyes Bogie could see Kanata looking at him. Boogie did his best to continue looking forwards.

"You pay a lot of attention to him. Every time I would look over at you there you were looking at him. Seeing him with Zyean must hurt."

"I'm not hurt at all. I'm glad he has someone. Zyean is a good man and I know he treats him well."

"Are you really denying everything?"

"He's with him and he's happy with him. I wouldn't interfere with that."

"He watches you too, you know."

Boogie remained silent and continued to walk.

He didn't want to think about this.

"When you turn away he watched you but he's not that obvious about it. He doesn't stare for long, he just looks for a few seconds to see if you're there and what you're doing." Kanata said when Boogie didn't say anything.

"Like a friend does."

Kanata sighed.

"Okay, how do you explain the dance floor incident? You guys were all over each other that I had to go over to Zyean and start talking to him so he didn't go over there and kick your ass." Kanata said.

"Was he that mad?"

Boogie began to felt bad. He didn't want to cause any problems for Sena and Zyean. He respects their relationship and he cherishes is friendship with Sena. He wouldn't want to mess any of that up.

_Is that why they left shortly after?_ Boogie thought to himself.

"He did his best to hide it but I knew. Even when we were talking he was still watching you guys. He rarely took his eyes off Sena." Kanata said.

"It's understandable, they are dating. I really didn't mean for things to get like that but in the end I got too carried away."

"It was the both of you. Not just you."

"I don't think he even realized what was going on. If so it wasn't intentional. We were having fun and just got caught up in the moment."

Kanata scoffed and shook her head.

"You're really trying to act like there's nothing there. Pathetic." She said.

They made it to the train station and they didn't talk about it anymore. They said their goodbyes and headed their different ways.

It got colder and Boogie zipped up his coat even more and shoved his hands in his pocket. The street was quiet and barely anyone was out. He could hear his feet against the pavement and he tried his best to focus on that instead of his thoughts.

Kanata was a fool and Boogie didn't want to think about what she told him. He wanted to leave those thoughts back there so he wouldn't have to think about it ever again. He couldn't think about that and he wasn't going to.

Boogie made it back home and he did his best to be quiet just in case Sena was here and asleep.

Boogie turned on the flashlight on his phone and slowly closed the door and did his best to lock it quietly.

Boogie noticed Sena's shoes by the door and right next to his was Zyean's hoes. Now he definitely knew that Sena was here and he wasn't alone. Not that Boogie was surprised but he couldn't help this weird feeling he had in his chest. The fact that Zyean was here must mean that they're fine and not fighting. Which made Boogie happy.

Boogie took off his shoes and headed off to this room quietly. Right outside his door he stopped a bit. There was no noise coming from Sena's room.

"Good night." Boogie said softly before he entered his room.

Boogie was so tired that he didn't even undress. He just threw off his coat and climbed into bed, got under the sheets, and dozed off.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I know I say this often but I'm sorry for such a late update... it's been a few months, I know. I haven't forgotten about this fic, the creative process has been very slow but I'm getting back into it lol. Thanks to everyone who continues to read this and those who always contact me about an update... Once again thanks for reading!! <3

*CONTAINS SMUT*

 

Sena was in his bedroom staring at the ceiling. He just came back from the cafe where Boogie works. It's been a while since Sena has been down there so he decided to go down and see what's going on. He sat in his same spot, looking out the same window, with his same order. He wasn't there for long. He began to get emotional and he knew he needed to leave before he was caught crying in public. He left without saying goodbye to Boogie.

Lately Sena has been feeling lower than low and it's all Zyean's fault. Partly his fault too but mostly Zyean's. Ever since that night when Zyean confessed his love for him and Sena accepted it; things were different. The first few days were a good different but eventually out of nowhere everything began to go downhill. Zyean barely returns his calls and texts and it makes Sena feel like shit inside. He doesn't know what he did or what happened. He thought that Zyean loved him the way he told him he did.

Sena could feel tears forming in his eyes. He blinked trying to stop them but it was too late. They were falling down.

Sena hated himself so much. He felt so dumb for believing Zyean. Sena tried so hard to stop himself from getting hurt but here he was. Once again. Crying over someone.

Out of everyone Sena thought that Zyean was the last person on earth who would hurt him. Sena was sure that he wasn't meant to be happy.

Everything around him felt like it was moving at a slow pace. Time was going by slowly and Sena didn't know how long he's been in his room. He was still crying and he hated himself for that. Inside he felt so much sorrow but aside from that he was confused, angry, and lost.

Sena heard a soft knock on his door and Sena quickly sat up and wiped his eyes. He took some deep breaths before saying _enter_.

Sena saw Boogie open the door and enter. Sena did his best to plaster a smile on his face.

"Hey, how was work?" Sena asked him.

"Good. Tiring. How are you?" Boogie asked as he sat down on Sena's bed.

"I'm doing pretty good."

Boogie knew that Sena was lying. Boogie has been home for four hours already and not once has Sena come out. Sena wasn't his usual self and right now Boogie noticed how puffy and red Sena's eyes are. He knows he's been crying.

"How are you? Honestly." Boogie said.

"I'm doing good." Sena's voice cracked a bit. Tears threatening in his eyes.

He told himself he wasn't going to cry but his emotions betrayed him right now.

Sena quickly wiped his eyes and cleared his throat.

"What happened?" Boogie asked him.

"I don't even know." Sena said softly.

He really had no idea what happened. He was sure that everything was going so well. It felt like everything was well and he finally felt a bit happy. Happy for once in a very long time.

Boogie looked at Sena waiting for him to continue but he never did. Sena was looking down at his blanket.

"Did something happen with Zyean?" Boogie asked after a while.

"Oh, yeah... I forgot that you didn't know. He and I were together for a while. Officially together and it was going well but these last two weeks have been so different. He doesn’t answer my calls or texts. At first I chalked it up to him being very busy but normally he always lets me know. He’s ignoring me and I don’t even know what I did.”  
Sena broke down again. 

Boogie’s heart broke seeing his friend like this.

Boogie moved closer to Sena and embraced him.  
They were sitting on Sena’s bed and Boogie was still embracing Sena as Sena continued to cry in his arms.

Boogie had no idea that they were serious. He had no idea how Sena really felt about Zyean. Boogie knew how Zyean felt about Sena so he was confused as to why this was happening.

Boogie was angry at Zyean for making Sena cry like this. Boogie was mad at himself for not checking up on Sena earlier. He’s been like this for weeks and Boogie didn’t even realize. He honestly was the worst friend out there.

Boogie planted a kiss on Sena’s head.

“He’s not worth crying over and I know it hurts right now but it’s his lost. You’re one of the most loving people I know and you have such a great heart. Anyone would be happy to have you in their life. It’s not the end of the world and there’s so many people out there; you’re bound to find someone who will love you just as much or even more.” Boogie said trying to consult Sena.

“I honestly give up. I should’ve given up after I was cheated on.”

“Don’t give up. You’ll find someone you deserve. It just wasn’t meant to be.”

Sena wiped his eyes.

“Okay, enough about this. I’m sorry for troubling you.” Sena said as he pulled away from Boogie’s embrace.

Sena’s face flushed a bit. He was embarrassed that was just crying all over him over Zyean. He was embarrassed to cry in front of him.

“Don’t worry about it.” Boogie said as he cracked a smile. He stood up and extended his hand towards Sena.  
Sena reluctantly took Boogie’s hand in his and stood up. Boogie led him out of his room and into the living room. Sena’s heart was skipping beats and Sena was beating himself up internally. He hated how Boogie makes him feel. Especially right now when Sena’s crying over Zyean and not wanting to think about relationships. Sena didn’t want to go through this a third time. He knew he wouldn’t be able to handle a third time. The first time he lost a part of himself that he would never get back and now he lost another piece. Sena could feel the huge empty hole in his heart.

He was getting angry at himself for being so stupid and falling for Zyean’s smooth words. He knew this was his fault. How could he possibly think he would find love the way he and Zyean found each other.

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

It’s been a few weeks since he told Boogie what happened with Zyean and Boogie has been great to him. If it wasn’t for Boogie Sena was sure that he would still be in bed crying. Lately Sena and Boogie have been hanging out a lot. They go out to eat, go to the movies, go to the park or arcade, and sometimes they just stay in and chat like they used to. Slowly Sena began to find himself falling even more for Boogie and it scared him so much. Sena’s heart would race even faster when Boogie was near him or when Boogie would hold his hand or hug him. Sena always wanted more but he couldn’t have more. They were just friends and Sena just couldn’t. He’s too scared.

Sena was currently at the hotel where Ricko told him to meet him. Sena didn’t know why but earlier he found himself calling Ricko.

“I’m glad you called. I’ve missed you so much.” Ricko said before he embraced Sena.

Sena felt weird having Ricko hug him like this. It’s been a while since they’ve seen each other and the last time they saw one another they left on a bad note and never had the chance to talk about it. Not that Sena wants to talk about it. He doesn’t care anymore.

“Thank you for meeting up with me so suddenly.” Sena said as he moved out of Ricko’s arms and sat on the bed.

“I’m sorry about before.” Ricko said as he sat down next to Sena.

“It’s fine. I’m over it.”

“That fast? Wow, it only took you a little over a month.”

  
Sena rolled his eyes but smiled a bit. He looked over at Ricko who was already looking at him, smiling.

“Don’t get me mad next time.” Sena said.

“I promise I won’t. I don’t think I can go another month without seeing you.”

Sena rolled his eyes as Ricko smirked.

“You survived.” Sena said. 

“Barely. I’ve missed you. I miss the time we spend together. I’ve missed the way you feel under me.”

“So you just missed the sex, got it. I know you didn’t go a whole month without getting laid.”

“I know you didn’t go a whole month without giving yourself to someone.”

“I’m capable of going a month without any sort of intercourse.”

Ricko rolled his eyes.

“No, you can’t. You’re a cock hungry slut.” Ricko said as he moved closer to Sena, closing off the distance between them.

For the past month Sena was faithful to just one dick. Sena didn’t need more than one. One was just enough for him.

Ricko leaned in and pressed his lips against Sena’s. Sena lets Ricko kiss him but Sena doesn’t feel anything. Like always. Sena closed his eyes and did his best to kiss back.

Ricko pushed Sena on the bed before he hovered over him and brought his lips back down on his. Ricko began to grind up against Sena and let his hands travel all over Sena’s body. Stopping just above Sena’s pants and Sena quickly sat up. He didn’t really want to have sex with Ricko. He didn’t want anything in him.

“Not today but I’d be glad to help you with your situation.” Sena said as he eyes the bulge that formed in Ricko’s pants.

Ricko nodded.

“But you have to wear a condom. I don’t know what you’ve been doing this past month.” Sena said as he passed Ricko a condom. Sena came prepared just in case.

Ricko reluctantly took the condom. He dropped his pants and rolled it on his semi-hard member.

Sena got off the bed and got on his knees. Sena grabbed Ricko’s member and gave it a small lick. Sena swirled his tongue around it and he heard a small moan escape from Ricko’s mouth. Sena gently squeezed Ricko’s balls as he took all of him in his mouth and quickly bobbed his head up and down. Ricko was groaning loudly clearly enjoying himself. Sena on the other hand wasn’t feeling much. Inside he still felt empty and he was still missing Zyean like an idiot. Sena was a little hard but it’s normal for his body to react like this in this kind of situation.

Ricko held Sena’s head in place and began to thrust in and out of Sena’s mouth. At first slowly but over time he picked up his pace.

“Fuck.” Ricko began to say as he let go of Sena’s head. “I’m almost there.” He said breathlessly.

Sena took him deeper and faster.

Ricko let out a loud groan and Sena felt the warm load fill in his mouth. Sena took Ricko out of his mouth but continued to pump him with his hand for a bit.

Sena stood up and headed into the bathroom to rinse out his mouth and wash his hands. He looked in the mirror and his eyes began to fill up with tears. Whatever arousal he felt earlier was gone. He didn’t even know why he was on the verge of tears but now all he wants to do is head home straight away.  
Sena stayed in the bathroom for who knows how long. He stopped the tears but the redness in his eyes wouldn’t go away.

After a while he calmed down a bit and headed out to where Ricko was.

“Are you okay?” Ricko asked him.

“Yeah, it’s late and I’m really tired so I should be going.” Sena said as he pulled on his coat.

“Okay. I’m glad you came to see me and I hope to see you again.” Ricko said as he pulled Sena closer to him. He gave Sena a kiss and put a folded envelope in Sena’s coat pocket.

“Bye.” Sena said and quickly left the room. He put his shoes on and headed out as fast as he could.

It was midnight and Sena was walking in the cold heading home. By then the tears were falling and he couldn’t stop them.  
He felt really empty and he didn’t know what to do to bring back his regular self. Sena felt like he was gone forever. With Boogie he felt okay, he wasn’t as sad and he helped him forget about everything even just for a while.

Even being with Ricko just for a bit he forgot about everything. He liked the interaction and attention of another person who wasn’t Boogie. Boogie is nice and all but Sena knew he needed to stop relying on him. Boogie can’t spend every second of everyday with him. He didn’t want Boogie to just be around him because he feels sorry for him. Sena knew he needed to go back to doing his regular routine. He knew that was his best chance to go back to how he was, however right after being with Ricko he felt disgusting which wasn’t something he was used to.

Sena entered his apartment.

“Where were you?” Boogie practically shouted as he entered the room.

“I went out for a bit.” Sena said as he locked the door and took off his coat.

“I was worried! I called you like six different times!”

Boogie embraced Sena tightly. Sena’s heart fluttered.

“I turned off my phone because I didn’t want to talk to anyone.” Sena said.

“I was so worried!”

“I’m fine. I’m sorry.”

Boogie pulled away from Sena and looked into his eyes.

“Where did you go?” Boogie asked him.

“I went out for a walk. I needed to get out of the house for a bit.”

Sena wasn’t going to tell Boogie that he went to see Ricko. Sena just wanted to forget about that for a bit. Sena wasn’t sure if he still wanted to see Ricko again or not.

“Are you okay?” Boogie asked him.

“I’m doing better.”

It wasn’t a lie. Sena was doing better than before. He wasn’t done being sad but at least he wasn’t crying every two minutes.

Boogie was staring into Sena’s eyes searching for something that says otherwise. He didn’t think Sena was lying to him so he let it go.

Boogie sighed.

“Okay, next time just let me know if you’re going to be out for a long time.” Boogie said.

“I will.” Sena said as he gave him a small smile.

It was nice to have someone worry for him but at the same time Sena didn’t want to trouble him.

“I’m not working tomorrow so if you’re not tired we can watch a movie together, if you want to.” Boogie suggested.

“Okay, you pick one.”

“Cheesy romance it is.”

“No! Not romance!” Sena practically yelled. Suddenly Sena was hit with a sense of deja vu. Except this time it was him saying no romance; not Boogie.

Boogie laughed a bit.

Sena couldn’t help but to smile. He knew Boogie was messing with him.

“Stop. It’s not funny.” Sena said.

“You’re reaction was funny. You thought I was serious. As if I’d torture myself like that.”

“You just haven’t been in love so you don’t get it.”

“You’re right I haven’t, I don’t get it and I never will.”

Sena rolled his eyes.

“When you least expect it love is going to slap you right across the face.” Sena said.

“Whatever you say.”

Boogie went on find a movie while Sena headed into his room to change into something comfortable and to grab a blanket. Sena changed into some black sweats and a plain white shirt he found lying around. It smelled like Zyean and Sena wondered if it was a good idea to wear it but he figured there was no harm to it. Sena still had some of Zyean’s stuff lying around in his room and he didn’t know what to do with them. He wondered if Zyean would ever come for them but he doubts it or he would’ve been here weeks ago.

Sena went to go sit on the couch with his blanket while Boogie was in the kitchen.

Eventually Boogie came out of the kitchen. His arms were so full. Sena took the bowl of popcorn out of his arms before he dropped it.

Boogie sat down next to him leaving no space between them. Sena moved a little bit to have some leg room.

Boogie passed him a bottle of beer and a water.

Sena had no plans on drinking but he figured why not. He rarely drinks.

“Thanks.” Sena said as he took the open beer bottle.

“You’re welcome.” Boogie said as he got up and turned off the lights before he settled back down next to Sena. Once again leaving no space between them. Their legs touching one another.

Boogie turned on the movie and Sena did his best to relax as he shoved popcorn down his throat and drank his beer.

Sena felt as Boogie put his arm around him and it just stressed Sena out. Sure it was nothing but it was causing his heart to beat a little faster and his face started to feel hot.

Sena was mentally cursing himself. He felt stupid getting all gooey over small contact.

The icy cold beer was making Sena cold so he tried his best to wrap himself with his blanket with one hand.

Boogie saw Sena struggling so he just smiled and helped Sena out.

“Thanks.” He heard Sena softly say.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Sena threw back the rest of his beer. He didn’t care about pacing himself anymore.

Sena took another beer from the small pack Boogie brought after. He saw Boogie eye him for a bit but he didn’t care. Beer didn’t affect him that quickly, shots on the other hand would have him smashed already. Sena in general isn’t much of a drinker but he can hold his own for a while before he starts to go downhill.

~ ~ ~

Boogie didn’t stop Sena when he got to his sixth beer so now he was dealing with a sleeping Sena. Sena was currently resting against his shoulder sound asleep. They were on their second movie of the night but before Boogie knew it Sena was knocked out. Sena smelled like cigarette smoke which was really strange to Boogie since he knew he didn’t smoke but he didn’t think about it too much.

Boogie let Sena rest against him as he continued to watch the movie. He was a bit tired but he didn’t want to move. He didn’t want to move Sena and at the same time he was comfortable.

Boogie felt Sena stir and before he knew it he was awake.

Sena looked up at him for a bit before he looked around. Sena didn’t say anything he just got up and left.

To Boogie it was weird but he strangely found it funny. Sena looked out of it.  
After a while Sena reappeared and cuddled up next to him.

“Are you alright?” Boogie asked him as he wrapped his arm around Sena and held him close.

“Yeah.” Sena’s speech was slurred.  
“Want to go to bed?”

“I-no. I want to stay with you.”

Boogie smiled and looked down at Sena who had his eyes closed.

“As much as I would like you to stay with me, you’re not going to be comfortable here.”

Sena groaned a bit.

“You’re. Comfortable.” Sena said snuggling up closer to him. Boogie chuckled a bit. It was weird seeing Sena like this. Boogie has seen Sena cuddling with Zyean but he’s never experienced it himself. It felt nice. Sena was warm and smelled good despite the faint smell of tobacco. 

“I’ll take you to your bed.” Boogie said as he tried to get up but Sena kept a tight grip on him.

“I don’t want to.” Sena said.

“Yes, you do. Your bed is so warm and big. You don’t want to sleep in this cold living room, on this cold small couch.”

“I. Can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I just can’t.”

“Whats wrong?”

Boogie watched as Sena began to break down into tears. He didn’t understand what was happening. Everything seemed fine.

Boogie tried to hold Sena in his arms but Sena quickly pushed him away and left.  
Boogie was confused as to what was happening. He remained in the living room unsure on what to do. Boogie sat there for a good ten minutes before he headed towards Sena room. The door was open but Sena was nowhere in sight.

Boogie entered Sena’s room and called out to him.

“Stay out there.” He could hear Sena yell from the bathroom.

“Are you okay?” Boogie asked concerned.

“Just a bit sick!” Sena yelled. 

Boogie was sure it was the alcohol catching up to him so he left Sena in there. Boogie went out to pick up their mess.

Once he was done he carried Sena’s blanket into Sena’s room. He placed the blanket on Sena’s bed and sat there waiting for Sena to come out of the bathroom.

After what seemed like forever Sena came out of the bathroom. He looked so pale and his eyes were so red.

“Are you okay?” Boogie asked him once again.

“I drank too much.” Sena said as he turned off the lights and plopped into bed.

Boogie laid the blanket over Sena.

“I’ll let you sleep.” Boogie said as he got up.

“Wait!” Sena quickly said.

Boogie looked over at Sena who had his eyes shut.

“Can you just stay here?” Sena asked shyly.

“Uhh. Sure.” Boogie said as he made his way into Sena’s bed. There was a decent amount of space between them which made Boogie felt comfortable. It’s been a while since he shared a bed with Sena but even then it felt really weird laying here. Boogie was used to being in his bed, in his room and for some reason all Boogie could think about was Zyean. How he was in Zyean’s spot.

“Thank you.” Sena said after a while.

“No problem.”

Even though Boogie felt weird he wanted to be here for Sena. He knew Sena was still going through some stuff but he didn’t want to push him too much. He’s used to Sena being really independent but even Boogie knew that sometimes you just need someone whether its just to talk or just need someone to lean on.


	13. Chapter 13

 

Boogie woke up the next morning to his arm tingling. He tried to move it but he couldn’t. He opened his eyes to find Sena sleeping in his arms except Sena was laying directly on top of his right arm.  
Boogie tried to pull out his arm from under him but it only woke Sena up.

Sena opened his eyes and looked at him. A wave of fear washed over Sena.

“What are you doing here?” Sena asked as he quickly moved away from Boogie. Sena sat up and right away he felt a bit dizzy and his head began to pound.

“Fuck.” Sena muttered under his breath before he laid back down.

“You told me to stay here.” Boogie said as he sat up.

“I don’t remember anything.”

“Well you were throwing back beers like it was water and you haven’t drank in days.”

Sena groaned and pulled a pillow over his face.

Sena was just glad that Boogie was in his bed because he told him to stay and not for some other reason. At first Sena felt someone next to him and he figured it was Zyean but then he remembered they broke up and he got a bit scared.

“Here.” Sena heard Boogie say and Sena removed the pillow from his face to open his eyes. Boogie was sitting down and was holding out a bottle of water.  
Sena took the water.

“Open your hand.” Boogie said. Sena did just that and Boogie dropped three small pills in his hand.

“Thank you.” Sena said before he placed the pills in his mouth and washed it down with water.

The light was bothering Sena’s eyes so he closed his eyes tightly.

“I didn’t embarrass myself last night, did I? I didn’t say anything dumb, right?” Sena asked.

“Not really. You kept cuddling against me.”

Sena groaned.

“Should’ve pushed me away.” He said.

Boogie chuckled.

“It was cute. You said I was comfortable.” Boogie said.

Sena felt his face heat up. He was so embarrassed.

“I didn’t talk about... you know who.” Sena said.

“No. You cried though but I don’t know about what. You didn’t want to sleep in your bed though.”

Sena remained quiet. He didn’t know what to say. If he was crying, he knew it was about Zyean. Sena was so mad at himself for still crying over Zyean. He hated himself. Even though he doesn’t cry as much as before, he still cries. He wants to stop but he can’t. He doesn’t know how. Sena doesn’t love him anymore but the pain is still there. He felt abandoned. He was so close to Zyean. He liked him but not as much as he liked him as a friend. Sena figured thats why it hurts the most. He lost a friend. He and Zyean have emotionally grown together and leaned on one another for support. Sena really cared for him and he thought Zyean really cared for him too but obviously Zyean didn’t know how he really felt. Everything coming out of his mouth was a lie.

“It’s okay to cry though and if you ever need to talk I’m here, you know.” Boogie said.

Sena opened his eyes a bit and forced a smile.

“Thanks.” Sena said before closing his eyes again.

Sena figured this was karma. Sena led on many people to believe he cared about them and randomly dropped them one day. He’s still leading Ricko on. Now he’s getting a taste of what they possibly felt. Sena thought that he deserved this. He was an asshole and he feels bad now but it can’t be changed.

Sena’s thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. The ringing sound was causing his head to hurt some more.

“I’ll get it.” Boogie said as he quickly got out of bed and went to open the front door.

Sena groaned as he put a pillow over his head. He could still hear the ringing sound and his head was pounding like crazy. It was making him irritated.

“You got something.” Sena heard Boogie say.

Sena removed the pillow from his head and without opening his eyes he said,

“What is it?”

“Flowers from Ricko.”

Sena didn't say anything. He was mentally cursing himself and Ricko.  
Sena laid there wondering why.

“There’s a card. Do you want me to read it?” Boogie asked him.

“No!” Sena said quickly.

Who knew what Ricko wrote and Sena definitely didn’t want Boogie reading it.  
Boogie put the bouquet down on Sena’s nightstand before he sat back down on the bed.

Sena didn’t have time to think about Ricko. Just hearing his name caused Sena’s headache to hurt some more.

“Did you see him again?” Boogie asked him.

“Yeah.”

“When?”

“Yesterday.”

“Are you still going to see him?”

“I think so.”

“I see.”

“Don’t say it like that.” Sena said getting annoyed.

Boogie sounded disappointed in him but its never like Sena said he would stop seeing him.

“I’m not saying anything. You’re old enough to do whatever you want.” Boogie said.

Boogie will admit that he didn’t like the idea of Sena still meeting up with Ricko. He didn’t think it was such a good idea especially since the Zyean thing. Who knows where Sena’s mind is right now but Boogie knew he couldn’t say anything to him.

Sena didn’t say anything else so Boogie left his room and let him be.

Boogie figured that Sena needed his space right now and Boogie himself needed to take a shower and brush his teeth. Boogie was going to talk to Sena later once Sena’s hangover went down and he was in a better mood.

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

Once Sena took a shower and began to feel slightly better he left his room. He went into the living room to see if Boogie was there but he wasn’t. Sena made his way to Boogie’s room where he knocked on the door.

“Yeah?” He could hear Boogie say.

Sena opened the door and saw Boogie laying on his bed with a book in his hand.  
He saw Boogie smile at him which caused Sena to smile back.

“Feeling better?” Boogie asked him.

“Yes but I just want to say sorry for earlier. I was in a horrible mood and took it out on you.”

“Don't worry about it.”

“So do you want to go out with me?” Sena didn’t think much about what he said until Boogie gave him a weird look.

Sena panicked as he realized what it sounded like. “Like to get something to eat. I’ll pay.” Sena quickly said. “Obviously not a date.” He continued blurting out. 

Boogie chuckled and Sena was mentally banging his head against a wall. Sena was so flustered right now.

“Yes, I’ll go out with you on the not date.” Boogie said.

“Shut up but I’ll let you get ready.” Sena said before he quickly left Boogie’s room, closing the door behind him.

Sena was already dressed and ready to go so he sat in the living room on the couch. Sena was bored waiting for Boogie so he just scrolled through his photos. Sena smiled as he looked at all his old photos and of random things he’s saved. He even saw old photos of him and Boogie that he’s completely forgotten about. Sena came across a photo of him and Zyean and it made Sena feel sad. Sena thought he deleted everything regarding Zyean but obviously he missed something. In the photo both Sena and Zyean were smiling brightly and it made Sena smile a bit as he remembered how they used to be. How things used to be. He was happy and Zyean seemed happy. It made Sena think about Zyean some more. He wondered how Zyean was. What he was up to right now. If Zyean was seeing anyone. He wondered if he ever crossed Zyean’s mind.

Sena sighed and continued on to the next photo. He couldn’t bring himself to delete the photo. It was still a memory. Right now it’s bitter but over time he’d probably look back and remember all the good things. He would like to remember all the good things.

“Ready to go?” Sena heard Boogie say.

“Yeah.” Sena said putting his phone away in his coat.

Sena walked out as Boogie locked the door and they made it outside.

It was cold and there was still light out. They walked silently next to one another. Their arms sometimes brushing against one another. Sena would try to move farther away from Boogie but before he knew it once again there they were brushing against one another. It’s like they were magnets.

They made it to a local burger joint that was somewhat full. They were sitting at a booth and once again Sena was completely ignored by the waitress. Boogie had to do the ordering. Once the waitress went away Sena rolled his eyes.

“Next time we go out we need to put a bag over your head.” Sena said.

“What? Why?”

“So they can stop with their gawking. They need to learn how to be subtle.”

Boogie chuckled.

“If I need a bag, so do you. Especially you.” Boogie said.

“What? I don’t.”

“Yes, you do. You just don’t pay attention to all the people looking at you.”

“What do you mean?” Sena said beginning to feel paranoid. He didn’t want to look around and catch someones eyes. Very less right now when he doesn’t look his best.

“Everywhere we go you always have eyes on you but I’m sure it’s because of the pink hair.” Boogie said.

Sena smiled.

“Are you saying that I’m too ugly to have people stare at me?” Sena said joking.

“I didn’t say that. I’m just saying your hair grabs everyone’s attention.”

“Well, good. I like my pink hair.”

“I like it too. It really does suit you.”

Sena smiled and looked down at the napkin in his hands. He felt so shy right now.

“Thanks.” Sena said still not meeting Boogie’s eyes.

“Can I ask you something?” Boogie asked him after a while of silence. Sena looked up at him. He looked a bit hesitant .

“Sure.” Sena said nervously before he drank some of his water.

“Are you really going to continue to see Ricko? Do you think it’s a good idea?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

Boogie was a bit hesitant. He didn’t know if he should be talking about this.

“Because of the Zyean thing.” Boogie said after a while.

Boogie didn’t know if Zyean was still a really sore topic and he didn’t know how Sena would react or what he would say. He didn’t know where Sena stood on the whole Zyean thing. Boogie knew Sena was probably still a little hurt but he didn’t know to what extent.

Before Sena could say anything the waitress was back with their food. Sena watched as the lady’s hand touched Boogie’s.

Sena rolled his eyes.

He didn’t pay much attention to her as she tried to make small talk with Boogie. Sena ignored them and tried to eat his fries.

Sena saw as Boogie shot him a look that read ‘ _help me_ ’. Sena had to stifle a laugh. Boogie was too kind which was a blessing and obviously a curse too. Sena enjoyed seeing Boogie being tortured so he didn’t interfere with their talk.

Sena felt as Boogie put his hand over his.  
Sena was confused as to what was going on.

“Actually I am taken. This is my boyfriend.” Boogie said.

Sena almost choked on a fry. He could see Boogie’s eyes pleading him to follow along.

Sena drank some water and looked at the waitress who was already staring at him completely unhappy. She was eyeing him and Sena never felt so uncomfortable.

“Oh, you guys are together?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Sena said trying to make it sound believable.

Why did Boogie have to put him in this predicament?

“Really? How long.” She asked.

Before Sena could say anything Boogie spoke for him.

“Four months.” He said.

“I see. Well, I’ll let you guys be.” She said forcing a smile and then walked away.

“I hate you.” Sena said before he continued to eat.

“This is all your fault. I was pleading with you earlier to help me out but no so I had to bring you down with me.” Boogie said.

“Now we have to act like we’re together, great.”

Sena looked up and saw the waitress glance at him and Sena quickly averted his eyes.

 _Oh, god. What has Boogie done._ Sena thought to himself.

“I really didn’t think this through.” Boogie said as he shook his head. Sena smiled.  
He was lowkey enjoying this though. He enjoyed having Boogie hold his hand.

“I’m sorry.” Boogie said.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry. I was going to help you out after a while.”

“After what? Twenty more minutes?”

Sena laughed a bit.

“Not twenty. Maybe fifteen.”

“Wow, what a nice friend you are.”  
Boogie said friend in a very low voice causing Sena to smile.

“I know I am.”

Boogie rolled his eyes and went on to drink his drink.

“About what you said before we interrupted, the whole Ricko thing. I’m still going to hang out with him.” Sena saw as Boogie gave him a disappointed look. “But you don’t have to worry. What happened between Zyean and I will definitely not happen with Ricko. I am _definitely_ not falling for Ricko.” Sena was putting extra emphasis on ‘definitely’.  
Sena did not see Ricko like that. There were no feelings whatsoever. What they have is merely an arrangement and as bad as it sounds, Sena was low on money. Sena knows he can’t afford his place if he got a regular job. He would need five different jobs. Sena was also sure he would get fired the very first day. He wasn’t good at much.

“How are you so sure?” Boogie asked him.

“I don’t like him like that.”

“You said the same thing about Zyean.”

“With Zyean it was a bit different. We were actually friends just like how you and I are, just a little bit different though since the whole you know. I feel like I got hurt the way I did because we were friends, I loved him but I loved him way more as a friend like I liked him but our friendship outweighed what I felt for him.”

Sena felt his eyes begin to sting with tears. Sena pulled his hand away from Boogie’s and tried his best to stop the tears before they fell.

Sena wasn’t that sad but he remembers the pain he first felt and it hurts him to remember that. He was a bit okay compared to how he first was. It still hurts but not as much.

“Sorry.” Sena said embarrassed.

“No, don’t worry about it. It’s okay to feel how you feel. I understand what it’s like to lose a friend but just know that you don’t have to keep these feelings bottled up. Even though you lost one friend you still have more, me included so I’m here if you want to talk about whatever. Even if it’s about Zyean.”

Boogie was too good to him. Sena didn’t understand how lucky he got meeting him. Even though when they first met Sena had no intention on being his friend or even talking to him after their first encounter, he was glad that Boogie initiated the friendship. It was nice to have someone really care for you.

“Thanks.” Sena said smiling.

He was feeling a bit better inside knowing that Boogie was there for him. He knew Boogie was there for him but it was nicer to hear it come from Boogie’s mouth. Sena always feels really bad for crying in front of him and just making the mood depressing lately and as much as he tries not to, it just happens. He was just glad Boogie wasn’t that fed up with him yet.

Boogie smiled at him.

“You know I care about you so just talk to me. I also trust your judgement when it comes to Ricko but I’m just here to make sure that you’re sure. I’m not underestimating you but I just want to make sure you don’t get hurt again because it hurts me to see you like that.” Boogie said.

It warmed Sena’s heart to hear that Boogie cares about him this much but at the same time he felt so bad making Boogie worry about him. Sena didn’t once think if he was somehow affecting Boogie. 

“I promise I’ll be okay.” Sena said. 

Boogie wasn’t trying to say more. He didn’t want Sena to see Ricko anymore. He wanted Sena to leave all that behind and just move on. Even though they were friends Boogie didn’t know how to say that without offending Sena and if he says something Boogie knew that it would just push Sena into seeing him some more just to spite him. 

“When do you plan on seeing him again?” Boogie asked him after a while. 

“Maybe later tonight? Just for a few hours since we have to talk about some things.” 

“Oh.” Was all Boogie could say. 

He wanted to know what they had to talk about but he figured that would be pushing it too much. He’s already been beyond nosey today but by Sena’s tone Boogie figured it was something serious.   
Boogie had the day off and he wanted to hang out with Sena some more but obviously Sena has other things to do so he didn’t bother to bring it up. He figured he could try to catch up on sleep and it was better to not overexert himself since he does have work tomorrow. 

Boogie was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Sena’s warm hand over his. He looked up to see Sena looking past Boogie. It didn’t take long for Boogie to realize what was going on. Their waitress appeared after a while. Boogie could see Sena’s demeanor change and he felt bad for bringing Sena into this. 

Sena tried to finish the rest of his food before the waitress could come. Sena just wanted to leave to get away from her. Every time he would look up he saw her staring at him and even when he didn’t look her way he could still feel her eyes on him. 

Sena was starting to get agitated but he could feel Boogie gently squeezing his hand and it helped him calmed down a bit. He was too busy feeling the warmth of Boogie’s hand travel up his arm that he completely forgot about their annoying waitress. He liked the way Boogie made him feel. Boogie’s hands were gentle but felt a bit rough. They were a bit callous. Sena wondered if his hands felt soft to Boogie. He wondered if Boogie felt anything when they hold hands or is it just a regular thing he does. Now Sena was starting to wonder how many fake relationships Boogie got into in a daily basis. Sena doesn’t blame the people who get taken away by Boogie’s looks, he was really attractive but even then they needed to learn how to be subtle. Sena knows exactly what it’s like to see him for the first time. Sena couldn’t even speak when he first met him but even then Sena did his best to control himself and he likes to think that he did a good job because Boogie hardly ever brings up their first encounter, sometimes to just say that Sena was a bit rude. Rude was way better than being acknowledged as thirsty. 

“Sena!” Sena heard Boogie say as he shook his hand.

“Hmm, what?” Sena asked as he looked up at Boogie. He realized the waitress was gone.

“Once she comes back we can leave.” Boogie said. 

“Oh, okay. I’m surprised she left so soon.”

“Well, I told her we needed to leave.”

“Now she might stall for an hour.”

Boogie rolled his eyes.

“I doubt it.” Boogie said as he pulled on his coat. 

“You never know. She could do whatever to make you stay here a little longer.” Sena said as he too pulled on his coat and zipped it up. 

Sena was surprised to see her come back so quickly. Sena drank some of his water and checked his phone. He saw that he had a message from Ricko. Sena didn’t even peak the message he just turned off the screen and put it back in his coat. 

“Thank you. I hope you have a great evening.” The waitress said as she flashed a big smile to Boogie. 

Sena rolled his eyes. 

_I’m here too._ Sena thought to himself. 

“You too.” Boogie said giving her a small smile back before he got up and made his way to Sena who was already standing. Boogie wrapped his arm over Sena’s shoulder and pulled him closer to him. Boogie planted a small kiss on Sena’s cheek.

“Let’s go.” Boogie said as he looked directly into Sena’s eyes.

Sena couldn’t form any words so he just smiled and nodded his head. Sena was trying to hide how giddy he felt inside.   
Boogie kept his arm around Sena as they walked outside. Even as they walked a few blocks Boogie still kept his arm over Sena’s shoulder. Sena didn’t mind. He liked it. Sena was sure that from the outside they looked like a couple even though Sena knew that wasn’t true. He wanted it to be true.


	14. Chapter 14

_A few weeks later...._

Ever since Sena started hanging out with Ricko again, he hasn’t spent much time with Boogie anymore and it doesn’t help that Boogie works long shifts. Boogie began working night shifts so when he came home in the mornings he goes straight to his room and sleeps all afternoon. Once Boogie wakes up Sena is always heading out to meet with Ricko. They manage to say ‘ _hi_ ’ and ‘ _bye_ ’ but that’s about it. Sometimes Sena doesn’t meet up with Ricko but even then Boogie is always busy getting ready for work and they have no time to actually talk.  
Except for tonight so Sena and Boogie decided to hang out even though Sena was sure that Boogie most likely wanted to rest. Sena didn’t want to wear him out so much so they decided to order in and just watch a movie and talk.

“How’s work?” Sena asked breaking the silence as they were waiting for their food to come.

“Busy, tiring, the same as always.” Boogie said.

“Are you tired now?”

“Not really.”

“It’s fine if you want to go rest.”

“No, no. It’s fine. How are things with Ricko?”

“Fine. He’s still as annoying as always.”

Boogie smiled.

“That’s mean but hey you still put up with him.” Boogie said.

“Because I have to.”

“Do you really have to?”

“If I still want to live here, yes. If I still want to afford all my shit, yes. If I want to live a good life, yes.”

“You do know you can live a good life without all this. You managed to survive before you met Ricko and Zyean.”

“Barely. I was struggling to pay shit. I couldn’t hold down a job to save my life. I’m not good at anything except for this.”

“I’m sure you’re good at something. Everyone is good at something.”

“I’m good at fucking up.”

Boogie sighed.

“So you’re going to do this until the day you die?”

Sena shrugged.

“If I could I would but by a certain age no one’s going to want me anymore.” Sena said without meeting Boogie’s eyes.

“So you’re still going to do this until one day you can’t?” Boogie asked.

“Possibly.”

“Don’t you want to find someone to spend the rest of your life with?”

“Do you?”

Boogie sat there silently.

“I do.” Boogie said after a while.

Boogie did want someone but he wasn’t necessarily looking. If the right person came along then good. If not that’s okay too. Boogie was willing to let things come at their own pace. He wasn’t just going to throe himself into something or make something happen that’s not meant to.

“I’m not sure if I want that or not. I’m okay with dying alone.” Sena said.

“I don’t see you being alone.”

“I could be. Honestly who in their right mind would like to spend all eternity with me? No one. They say they do but in the end they just end up leaving me.”

_Like Zyean._ Sena thought to himself.

It’s been a while since he thought about Zyean. Lately he’s been doing well and hasn’t cried over him in a while.

Before Boogie could say anything the door bell rang.

“Ohh, must be the food.” Sena said more enthusiastic.

“I’ll get it.” Boogie said.

“Okay. I’ll get some plates.” Sena said before he headed into the kitchen.

They ordered a pizza and just some fries. Well, Sena ordered the fries for just himself.

Boogie answered the door and in front of him was not the pizza delivery person. It was Zyean.

Boogie felt anger seeing Zyean.

Boogie looked behind him but Sena wasnt there. Thankfully.

Boogie headed outside and closed the door behind him.

“What do you want?” Boogie asked him. His words coming out with pure venom.

“I need to talk to Sena.” Zyean said.

“There’s nothing you need to say to him. He doesn’t want to talk to you.”

“It’s important.”

“He doesn’t want to see you. He doesn’t want to talk to you. He wants nothing to do with you. Now leave.”

“If he doesn’t then I want to hear that come out of his mouth.”

“Haven’t you done enough damage?”

Zyean let out a frustrated sigh.

Zyean didn’t have time to deal with Boogie’s bullshit right now. It was none of Boogie’s concern. Zyean didn’t have to talk about this to Boogie.

Zyean reached over and pressed the doorbell.

“Leave.” Boogie said more aggressively.

“None of this concerns you.”

“It does concern me because I’m not going to let you hurt him anymore.”

“I....” Zyean stopped himself. “I don’t have to explain anything to you so now please move out of my way.” Zyean said as he moved towards the door but there Boogie was again blocking him.

Boogie was really testing his patience but Zyean wasn’t a violent person.

Zyean pressed the doorbell button repeatedly.

Boogie shoved Zyean away but before Zyean could react he heard an all too familiar voice yell “Fucking stop!” It’s been a while since he heard that voice and it caused his stomach to do flips. He didn’t know whether it was nerves or what.

Zyean and Sena quickly locked eyes. Sena’s breath hitched in his throat and he didn’t know what to do. Everything felt like it was crashing down on him. He never thought he would see Zyean again. Sena was feeling so many emotions but he was mostly angry. Sad too but really angry.

Everything was silent and Zyean couldn’t take his eyes off Sena. It felt weird seeing him up close again.

“Hey.” Zyean said not knowing how else to start a conversation. Zyean was so nervous inside. He didn’t know how Sena would react seeing him but so far everything was going better than what he thought.

“What do you want?” Sena asked him harshly. Sena was just trying to be tough but in reality he just wanted to cry and ask him ‘ _why?_ ’ ‘ _what happened?_ ’ ‘ _what did I do?_ ’

“I need to talk to you about something.” Zyean said.

“There’s nothing you need to say to me.”

“It’s important.”

Sena rolled his eyes.

“I doubt it.” Sena said.

“Please, just hear me out.”

Sena really wanted to hear what Zyean had to say to him but he couldn’t show that.

After a while Sena sighed.

“Come in.” Sena said.

Boogie moved to the side to let Zyean in. Boogie saw Zyean smirk and it irritated Boogie. Boogie was mad that Sena was really allowing Zyean back inside. It was none of Boogie’s business but he didn’t want Sena to get hurt and cry some more. Sena recently got past that and he didn’t need Sena to fall back into that.

“I’ll let you guys be.” Boogie said before he gave Sena a tight reassuring hug and left to his room.

Sena sat down at the dining table and Zyean sat down across from him.

It was painfully silent between them.

“First of all thank you for giving me the opportunity to talk to you. I’m sorry for disappearing like that and I hope you forgive me.” Zyean started off. Zyean wanted to cover everything he wanted and needed to say. He wanted to make sure he says the correct things because he didn’t want to offend him.

“I don’t forgive you. I loved you and you know how hard it is for me to love someone and you go ahead and leave me without saying anything or giving me a reason why. I called and you never answered. I even went to your work but you wouldn’t see me. Why? You said you wouldn’t hurt me but you did.” Sena said. Sena was trying to hold back his tears.

All the pain he kept bottled inside couldn’t be contained anymore. He was feeling that hurt and sadness again.

“I thought you did love me but you really didn’t.” Zyean said. “What I felt for you was real. I will apologize for disappearing without a trace but you’re the reason why I did. It’s not my fault. You broke my heart.” Zyean continued to say.

“What are you talking about? I really did love you!”

Zyean scoffed and shook his head.

“You don’t have to continue to lie.” Zyean said.

“I’m not lying. I really really did love you. We were close and I did feel something for you.”

“Or so you say. If you really did love me you wouldn’t have the need to see anyone else.”

“What are you talking about?”

“When we were first together I knew there was someone else besides me. I’ve known for a while and I was okay with that but when we officially got together I thought you would’ve ended things with him but you clearly didn’t. Even if you didn’t see him he still sent you messages. Sometimes you ignored it sometimes you didn’t. I needed time to think about it which is why I didnt talk to you for a few days and one day I decided to come by to talk to you but there you were with him. Kissing. It broke my heart some more.”

Sena knew he was talking about Ricko.

“When I was with you I never met up with him. When I re-met up with him it was days after you stopped talking to me. I didn’t know what to think! I didn’t know what to do. I thought things were over between you and I. You didn’t talk to me about taking a break so how would I know? I don’t even like him! I have to pay for this place and for me to eat.” Sena said.

“For someone you don’t like you surely see him a lot.” Zyean said. “I see you with him often and I see you with Boogie. Are you with the both of them?”

“I’m with neither of them and even if I was it’s none of your business and why the hell are you stalking me?”

“I’m not stalking you. I always want to talk to you but I never know how to approach you but none of that matters. I don’t want to see you hurt again so I’m here as a friend to tell you that the one guy you see is no good.”

“I don’t even like him.”

“I don’t believe that but honestly stop seeing him, please.”

“Zyean, look, you can say whatever you want but I don’t have to listen to you.”

“He has a wife.”

Sena was shocked by what he heard. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“No.” Sena said.

Ricko has never talked about being married or previously married. Ricko doesn’t wear a ring and they spend a lot of time together and he’s never caught Ricko getting any calls or messages from said wife.

“I saw them with my own eyes. I even asked her who he was to her and she said he was her husband and I know you wouldn’t be with someone like that because you detest people like that.” Zyean said.

“No, that’s not possible.” Sena was sure that he would’ve known if Ricko had someone. Sena is good at catching cheats and liars. Well with cheaters it takes a while but he’s known Ricko for a while. He definitely would’ve noticed.

“Does he ever bring you to his house?” Zyean asked.

Sena always met up with Ricko in some hotels and after their dates they always went to either Sena’s or a hotel. Ricko always said since his house was messy and far. Ricko always promised to take him one day but it hasn’t happened. It’s not like Sena cares about going to his place but he’s upset that Ricko is doing this behind his wifes back. Sena would’ve never continued to see Ricko if he knew this.

Before Sena could say anything he was interrupted by the doorbell.

Sena sighed and got up to open it.

Zyean remained at the table they were sitting at and let his eyes wander around. Sena’s place looked exactly how it looked when Zyean first left.

Zyean watched as Boogie walked past him and towards Sena but before Boogie passed him completely Boogie glanced over at him for a few seconds before turning his attention back over to Sena.  
Zyean knew he wasn’t welcomed here by Boogie. It doesn’t take a rocket science to put together what’s going on here.  
Sena came back and put down a pizza box on the table. Zyean stood up ready to leave.

“I should go, I’ve taken up a lot of your time already. Sorry for suddenly stopping by like this and sorry for other things. You know what I’m talking about.” Zyean said. When he said the last part he looked over at Boogie who was already looking over at him.

“You can stay for a bit.” Sena said nervously.

Boogie quickly looked over at Sena, looking at him like he was crazy. Sena met Boogie’s eyes and gave him a small shrug.

Sena didn’t really care if Zyean stayed or went but a part of him wanted Zyean to stay. Just for a bit. Talk for a while and see what Zyean’s been up to.

Zyean smiled but smiled a bit more when he saw how Boogie got.

“I really shouldn’t. I don’t want to interrupt whatever date you guys have planned.” Zyean said.

“It’s not a date.” Sena quickly said.

Zyean looked over at Boogie who looked fed up with him. Zyean did his best to hold back a smile.

“I don’t think Boogie wants me here so I should definitely just go.” Zyean said zipping up his coat. Zyean saw as Sena shot Boogie a look. Boogie rolled his eyes and sighed.

“No, it’s cool. Stay if you want.” Boogie said. Boogie did his best to sound nice but Boogie didn’t want Zyean here any longer. Boogie wanted to talk to Sena one-on-one. Boogie knew Sena would easily go back into Zyean’s arms if Zyean continued to apologize and say all the right things. Boogie needed Sena to wake the fuck up and see things for what they are. Zyean’s no longer worthy of Sena. Sena deserves better.

Boogie hoped that Zyean would be smart and just leave but nope. Zyean made himself at home.

Sena and Zyean were talking about whatever and all Boogie could notice was Sena’s smile and how his eyes glistened talking to Zyean. It was hurting Boogie seeing him like this. He couldn’t believe he was losing his friend again.

 

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

 

After a few hours Zyean finally left. The whole time Zyean was with them Boogie did his best to not look annoyed. Boogie basically felt like a third wheel but he couldn’t find it in himself to excuse himself. He felt the need to be by Sena’s side to make sure nothing happens.  
Boogie will admit that he’s a bit annoyed with Sena. Sena let Zyean back in so soon and he was shamelessly flirting with Zyean. Boogie wondered if Sena decided to completly forget everything Zyean has done to him. Acting as it it never happened. Boogie didn’t understand what Sena was doing or trying to do.

_Does Sena really want Zyean back that badly?_

Boogie shook his head angrily anf began to pick up. Hoping to get his mind off things and hopefully help his attitude a bit.

Sena noticed Boogie’s behavior. He could tell right away that Boogie was annoyed. It wasn’t hard to notice when Boogie was basically slamming things and you could just tell by Boogie’s face. Boogie looked really annoyed and it made Sena a bit scared to approach him. Sena looked at Boogie from a distance wondering how to ask him what’s wrong. Even though Sena was 80% sure that it has to do with Zyean. Sena was also sure that he also had something to do with Boogie’s behavior.

Sena washed the dishes as Boogie did whatever.

Sena was lost in his thoughts. Thinking about Boogie, Ricko, and Zyean. Sena was worried about Boogie, he was mad at Ricko, and Sena didn’t know what to feel when it came to Zyean. Sena was more stressed about Zyean. Sena wants to hate Zyean but he can’t bring himself to feel that way. He’s sure that Zyean never meant to hurt him. Even though it was a misunderstanding and they communicated badly, Sena didn’t know where this would lead them. That is if it’s even going to lead them anywhere.

Sena didn’t ask Zyean what he’s been up to or if Zyean’s even seeing anyone. Sena meant to but it slipped his mind. He was just curious to know what the other man’s been up to since their fallout. Zyean was still as handsome, maybe even a little more handsome than usual. Speaking to Zyean, hearing his laugh, and simply seeing him made Sena happy. He really did miss him a lot. Sena knew that he had to be careful. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to back together with him or not. He didn’t want to give off the wrong impression.

Once Sena was done with the dishes he walked over to Boogie who was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels.

Sena put down a small case of beer on the table in front of him and handed Boogie a beer which Boogie took.

Sena sat down next to Boogie but left a decently amount of space between them. They sat there in silence drinking their beer as Boogie tried to look for something to watch.

Sena was the first one to speak.

“Are you mad?” He asked.

It sounded like such a dumb question. Sena knew he was mad but at the same time he didn’t know. Sena figured he was mad but was he really?

_Is he still mad?_

_Did it dissipate?_

“About what?” Boogie asked.

“I don’t know. You just seem like it....” Sena’s voice traveled off softly. He didn’t look at Boogie. He kept his eyes glued to the beer in his hands.

Boogie sighed.

“You want the honest truth?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“I’m not furious but I am annoyed. Even disappointed.”

“Wh-why?”

“What do you mean ‘why’? You know why.”

“Is it because of Zyean?”

“Because of Zyean. Because of you.”

Sena was silent for a bit. Taking in everything Boogie was saying to him. Sena wanted him to be truthfully with him but he never wanted to be the reason why he’s annoyed. Very less disappointed. Sena never wants to disappoint anyone.

“I’m sorry. I never meant to annoy you or disappoint you.” Sena said.

Boogie sighed loudly and ran his hand through his long black hair.

“You know what he did to you and you continued to wait on him hand and foot. Continued flirting with him.” Boogie said.

Boogie was getting a bit worked up but it felt good to say these things out loud. It felt good to not hold it all inside.

“Everything that happened between him and I was a misunderstanding. It was both of our faults but mostly mine. I didn’t know until earlier but Zyean saw Ricko and I taking even though it was nothing but still I knew I shouldn’t have since we were together and it all just got blown out of proportion and we just have bad communication skills.” Sena said.

“Do you want to get back together with him?”

Sena sat there, drinking the rest of his beer. Sena sighed.

“I don’t know....” Sena said.

He really didn’t know. He’s been thinking about it for a while but there were a lot of pros and cons to go through.

“It’s that easy, huh.” Boogie said taking out another beer from the case.

Boogie knew he shouldn’t talk about this but he was too mad to hold back everything he wants to say. He was literally biting his own tongue to stop all the words from coming out.

“I said I don’t know!” Sena snapped back.

“If I do what’s so wrong about that?”

“Do you not remember how you felt? Are you really that....” Boogie stopped himself before he said something he would regret later on. He didn’t want to be mean. He knew Sena would be offended.

“Am I really what?” Sena asked.

“Nothing.”

“Say it.”

“There’s nothing to say.”

They sat there in silence.

“I remember what I felt. What I went through, it’s hard not to but I don’t want to hold onto those negative feelings or negative memories. I’ve known Zyean for a while now and he really is a good guy. I know he never meant to hurt me. I just want us to be friends again. If anything more happens then let it be.” Sena said after a while.

Boogie looked over at Sena.

Boogie could understand where Sena was coming from and it calmed him down a bit. Boogie knew they were close and he was sure it hurt Sena losing someone who trusted and cared about. Boogie knows Sena doesn’t care for many so to lose one of the only people he did must’ve killed him inside. Boogie couldn’t be mad at Sena for long.

“So after all this time he finally came to apologize?” Boogie asked.

“Well he did apologize but that’s not the only reason why he came. He came to talk to me about Ricko.”

“They know one another?”

Sena shakes his head.

“No.” He said. Sena looked over at Boogie. “Zyean’s seen me with him and one day Zyean saw him somewhere but he wasn’t alone. Ricko was with his wife. Don’t give me that look. I wouldn’t be seeing him if I knew he was married.”

“I know you’re not that kind of person but how are you sure he’s actually married?”

“I don’t know myself but I know Zyean wouldn’t lie about something like that.”

“Say he does have a wife, what are you going to do?”

“Cut off all ties with him. Honestly I really hope he’s not married. I don’t want to hurt anyone but at the same time I don’t want to lose Ricko. After Ricko I have no one.”

“You still have me.”

“That’s not what I meant. All my income came from Zyean and Ricko. Even though Zyean is slowly coming back in my life I just don’t feel comfortable treating him how I used to, back when we weren’t together.”

Sena doesn’t think he could simply sleep with Zyean for money anymore. Not when there were actual feelings involved. There’s just something about it that makes him feel weird. Maybe he’s just not comfortable with using him like that again. Or maybe he doesn’t want Zyean to feel like Sena only wants him for his money. That he’s only wanted him because of the money. All of this was causing Sena to have a headache.

Once again they sat in silence. Drinking.

“I hope this doesn’t come out wrong and I hope you don’t take this the wrong way but why don’t you get a job.” Boogie said as he stared at Sena. He looked for any changes in Sena’s facial expressions or body language. He was relieved when he saw a small smile on Sena’s face.

“Trust me, I’ve considered that but like I’ve said before I’m not good at anything.” Sena said.

“I’m sure you’re good at some things. Everyone is. You’re just a little rusty. If you want I can set something up for you and see how you would do.”

“Maybe not any time soon. I still have Ricko for now but I don’t know how I’m going to see for myself if he’s actually married but thank you. I appreciate you trying to help me.” Sena said smiling.

“No problem. I’m here to help. Also I’m sorry for my attitude earlier.”

“Don’t worry about it. I would be the same way if our roles were switch. Actually I would be a bit harsher.”

“Well thankfully I’m not in your shoes and I hope to never be in them. I am definitely not getting together with anyone soon.”

Sena’s heart hurt a bit.

“Don’t let my problems stop you from finding someone. Not everyone is as messy as I am.” Sena said.

“It’s not just that. First of all I don’t have the time and honestly to get in a relationship you need to like someone.”

“So you’re telling me you’re not interested in anyone? That’s very hard to believe.”

Boogie smiled a bit.

“Okay, maybe I’m lying about that part. I think I actually might like someone but honestly it wouldn’t work out.” Boogie said. The last part made his smile disappear.

Boogie knew exactly who he liked even though he did his best to ignore that possibility. He’s come to the realization that it couldn’t happen and that it wouldn’t happen. They’re two completely different people and he’s definitely not what the other person is looking for, or needs.

“Why not?” Sena asked.

“It just wouldn’t.” Boogie said shaking his head. Sena’s heart broke for Boogie. He could see the sadness in his eyes and hear the pain in his voice. Sena knew exactly how it felt to like someone but know you can’t act on it.

Sena sat closer to Boogie and wrapped his arm around him. Sena held Boogie close to him.

They sat like that for who knows how long. Just enjoying the silence and each others presence.

Sena didn’t want to talk about sad things anymore. He was sure neither did Boogie. Sena just hoped that everything turned better for the both of them. They both deserve some good in their life or maybe just Boogie deserved good. Boogie definitely deserved some good. Boogie’s always working so hard and always thinking about others than himself. Boogie wasn’t selfish at all so why should he suffer? Sena didn’t understand why all the good things happened to bad people and why all the shitty things happen to good people. Sena knew Boogie was going through some things but it’s just like Boogie to not show it. Maybe that’s why Sena loved him. Boogie’s not one to complain and he always puts everyone else first.

Sena gave Boogie a small kiss on the cheek.

“I love you.” Sena said.

Boogie looked over at him and smiled brightly.

“I love you too.” He said.

Sena knew that both of those ‘I love you’s’ meant two completely different things. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayye, I’m back with a new update. I’m suprised lol. Anyways I hope you enjoy this one chapter. ♥︎

Sena woke up the following day with a massive headache and feeling really cold. He groaned as he pulled the covers over his head.

He felt as the covers were pulled to the right which freaked him out a great deal.  
The first thing that came to Sena’s mind was ghosts. How else would the covers move by themselves?

Sena was so scared to open his eyes. He acted like he was still asleep.  
Sena did his best to encourage himself to look around him.

_Come on, you can do it._  
_Stop being a little bitch._

Sena opened his left eye and didn’t see anything strange. He opened his other eye and everything was fine until he saw a figure next to him. Sena’s heart was beating so fast. He rubbed his eyes to see if he was just hallucinating but nope. There was clearly someone next to him.

Sena turned on his side. His heart was beating faster than it ever has before. He pushed the person next to him slightly but they didn’t budge. Sena pushed once again only for them to scoot farther away. Sena sighed and shook the person.

“What?” They said. Sena was relieved to hear Boogie’s voice.

“What are you doing here?” Sena asked.

Sena watched as Boogie turned on his back and looked around the room then turned on his side to face Sena.

“I don’t know.” Boogie said sitting up. Boogie held his head with his hand.

Sena heard Boogie curse under his breath.  

Boogie was shirtless and Sena’s face began to feel really hot. This is the first time Sena has ever laid next to a shirtless Boogie. He lowkey hates how he couldn’t enjoy this last night since Sena decided to get drunk off his face and completely black out.

Sena laid in his bed trying to remember what happened last night but he couldn’t remember what happened after they were sitting on the couch drinking, and talking with one another. Sena remembers telling Boogie he loves him but after that everything is a blur.

Sena sighed and got up to go to the bathroom and that’s when he noticed all the clothing on the floor. Sena was just in his underwear and he quickly wrapped the covers around himself.

Sena could hear Boogie stifle a laugh.  
Sena swore that he thought he was wearing pants.

The clothing on the floor was clearly Sena’s shirt, Sena’s pants, socks, and Boogie’s shirt that he was wearing last night.

“What the fuck happened last night?” Sena asked.

“I wish I knew.” Boogie said as he got out of Sena’s bed and picked up off his shirt off the floor. Sena did his best to not stare at Boogie. Boogie was thin but he had muscular arms and nice skin. Boogie was really attractive in general.

“I’m going to go get ready for work.” Boogie said before he quickly left Sena’s room.

Boogie was acting a little bit weird and Sena didn’t know why.

Sena groaned and got back up and headed to the bathroom.

He looked in the mirror and was scared by what he saw. His hair was messy and sticking up in multiple places. He had dark black circles under his eyes. He looked more pale than usual.

Sena headed back into his bed and decided to go back to sleep. He could wake up later and take a shower and he just hoped that he could remember some things from last night.

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

Sena woke up some hours later; feeling sick to his stomach. He spent about thirty minutes with his head in the toilet, emptying whatever contents he had in his stomach.

After that he brushed his teeth then went to take a nice long hot shower.

Sena wondered how Boogie was doing. They both had a lot to drink and Sena figured that since he feels like this, Boogie might be feeling the same exact thing. Sena didn’t know how Boogie could possibly handle this at work. Or maybe Boogie was just fine.

Sena let the hot water flow down his body. Slowly bits of his memory were coming back but it wasn’t much. They were short snippets. So far Sena just remembers crying, which honestly doesn’t surprise him. Sena has learned that he’s a crier and he knew he should stop drinking as much around Boogie to not annoy him with his pathetic tears . Sena just couldn’t remember what he cried about.

Another thing that Sena remembered was that some time that night he got into a fight with Boogie. Sena was thankfully able to remember what they fought about. Well, who they fought about. Boogie ended up bringing up Zyean again. This time however Boogie had some liquid courage and spoke his mind about what he really thought of Zyean. Sena has never heard Boogie talk bad about someone so this was a first and it surprised Sena but at that time Sena didn’t want to hear Boogie bad mouth Zyean. After that Sena doesn’t remember any more. He doesn’t know how they made up. If they even made up. How he ended up in his own room with Boogie. Last time Sena told Boogie to stay so he was sure the same thing happened and the whole clothes thing was probably just drunk him not caring. He just hoped he didn’t strip in front of Boogie. He hoped that Boogie didn’t remember that part. Ever.

Once Sena got out of the shower he changed into some comfortable, loose-fitting clothes. His head was still hurting so he went back into his bed and just laid there holding the blanket closely against his chest. He felt so worn out and tired. He just wanted to sleep forever. It’s not like something was stopping him but he knew he had to do something.

Sena groaned and forced himself out of bed. He headed into the living room to see what mess he and Boogie did last night. He was surprised to not find it as messy as he expected. The empty cans and bottles were all in one spot on the table. No spills anywhere. The couch was fine. Nothing on the floor.

Sena threw away all the empty cans and trash and headed into the kitchen. All the dirty dishes were placed neatly inside the sink. There wasn’t many so Sena quickly washed them and put them away. He was really glad that there wasn’t much he needed to do. Now he could fall back asleep without worrying and without feeling like he was lazy and unproductive.

Sena made himself some hot tea and then headed back to his room.

He knew he probably should’ve taken something to help with his headache but he forgot and now he was too tired to get out of bed and try to find where he left his ibuprofen.

Sena reached for his phone that was on the nightstand and he was just glad that he didn’t misplace it last night.

There were some messages from both Ricko and Zyean. Sena ignored Ricko’s, he didn’t want to think about him at all right now or his headache was going to get worse.

Sena debated if he should open Zyean’s messages. If he should even talk to him at all. After a while Sena figured there was no harm.

**Zyean: Good morning. Call me when you wake up.**  
**Zyean: Sena, it’s 4:15 pm... don’t tell me you’re still sleeping.**  
**Zyean: Are you okay?**  
**Zyean: Are you just ignoring me?**  
**Zyean: Call me.**

Sena rolled his eyes but called Zyean. It didn’t take Zyean long to answer.

“Hey, did you just wake up?” Zyean asked him.

“Yeah. I know it’s late but I honestly just woke up like an hour ago and I’m literally just checking my messages. Sorry, I wasn’t ignoring you or anything like that.” Sena said.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. Long night last night?”

“Eh, yeah. I guess. I just had a little too much to drink.”

“Really? How do you feel now?”

“Okay-ish. Just a headache. It’ll pass. So did you want to talk about something?”

“Just checking in to see what’s up with you and how you’re doing. How you’re feeling about yesterday.”

Sena knew that he was talking about the Ricko thing.

“I’m fine, I obviously don’t want to see him anymore but I need to see him just once.” Sena said.

“Why?”

“He owes me something so I have to get it. After that I’ll completely cut him off.”

Zyean was silent for a while.

“Are you going to talk to him about his wife?” Zyean asked.

Sena sighed.

“Maybe. I don’t know. I want to but at the same time I don’t want to. I feel really bad even though I know it’s not my fault. I didn’t know.” Sena said.

“I support whatever decision you take.”

“Should I bring it up? When we first met I asked if he was seeing anyone and if he was married and he said no. I’m normally good at reading people and I didn’t get any indication that he was hiding something. Do I even deserve an explanation? We weren’t serious.”

Zyean was silent for a while.

Sena wondered what Zyean was thinking. Sena was a bit lost right now so he would take whatever he got.

“It’s okay to ask why he lied to you. I would ask if I was in your position. Even if you guys weren’t serious a lie is still a lie.” Zyean said after a while.

“You’re right. Thanks. So, how are you?”

“I’m fine. I just got out of work about an hour ago. I was also trying to see if you wanted to meet with me tomorrow.” Sena could hear the nervousness in his voice. “To talk.” Zyean said quickly. “I didn’t get the chance to fully talk to you about everything I wanted to.” Zyean rambled on.

Sena couldn’t help but to smile at how flustered he sounded.

“Yeah, sounds good. What time?” Sena asked.

“How about six in the afternoon? I’ll come get you.”

“Okay, sounds good. I’ll see you tomorrow at six.”

“Okay. Great. Bye.”

“Bye.” Sena said smiling and then hung up.

Sena still really liked Zyean but Sena didn’t want to rush into anything. He still wanted him to be his friend but more than that? Maybe not anytime soon. If later on something ends up happening between the both of them that’s okay. If not that’s okay too. He was in no rush to get in a relationship with anyone. Right now all he wanted to do was to form a better friendship with Zyean. After talking with Zyean yesterday for a bit, he held no resentment against him. It was all a big misunderstanding and he wanted to work past that. Sena was sure they could be great friends. Greater friends than before.

There was a knock on Sena’s door that interrupted his thoughts.

“Come in.” Sena said as he sat up. He drank his now warm tea.

He saw Boogie come into his room holding a brown paper bag.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Boogie asked him.

“A bit better now, I still have a headache though. I’m never drinking again.”

Boogie chuckled a bit and sat down by Sena’s feet.

“That’s what you always say yet here we are.” Boogie said.

“I can’t help myself, okay. How are you feeling?”

“Better, just a headache too. My hangover was kicking my ass earlier though.”

“I don’t know how you were able to work like that. I felt like I was literally dying. I was so sick.”

“I couldn’t miss today if I could I would’ve stayed home and slept all day.”

“At least you’re home. Now you can sleep until tomorrow.”

“Thankfully I don’t have to go in until one pm so that gives me a while to catch up on sleep.”

“That’s good! I’ll make sure to not wake you up.”

Sena saw Boogie slightly smile.

“I’m sure I’ll be up before you so you don’t have to worry.” Boogie said.

“So, what happened last night? I can’t remember much.”

Sena saw as Boogie met his eyes.

“I don’t remember much just a few things.” Boogie said.

“I just remember me crying.” Sena said a it embarrassed. “And also us fighting but after that nothing much really.”

Sena could see Boogie’s expression slightly change. He looked a bit disappointed and didn’t meet his eyes anymore.

“I remember that and we also talked about Ricko for a bit. We talked about a lot of things honestly.”

“Nothing embarrassing, right? Or anything I should be ashamed about?”

Sena was beginning to freak out internally. Who knew what dumb stuff he said drunk. He just hoped he didn’t make himself seem like a fool and didn’t say anything he shouldn’t have.

“Nothing to be ashamed about.” Boogie said. “I should go take a shower. I hope you feel better. Oh, and here.” Boogie stood up and handed Sena the brown bag.

“Thank you.” Sena said as he took the bag in his hands. He smiled but Boogie didn’t return the smile. Boogie looked disappointed and Sena didn’t know why. Boogie left without saying another word or meeting his eyes.

Sena didn’t understand what was happening or what happened. Boogie’s demeanor completely changed when they were talking about what happened last night. Does Boogie remember something he doesn’t? Was he supposed to remember something? What happened? What did he do? Sena was mad at himself for not being able to remember. He only hoped that he could remember tomorrow. He hoped he didn’t do or say anything really stupid. He was beginning to feel really anxious now.

Sena sighed and opened the brown paper bag that Boogie gave him. Inside was a small black container that contained some sort of hot soup and there were some saltine crackers inside the bag.

Sena was a bit hungry and he smiled.  
Boogie always thinks about him and tends to bring him something to eat every day after work. Sena was glad to have a great friend like him and small gestures like this make him love him some more. Sena knew he didn’t deserve him at all. Boogie was too good to him. Too good for him.

Sena wanted to thank him once more and wanted to talk to him some more. Especially about last night, Sena knew that Boogie knew more than what he was saying but he’ll let him be for tonight. He knew Boogie was tired so he won’t bug him until tomorrow. One way or another Sena was going to find out what happened last night. Whether he himself remembers or he annoys Boogie until he tells him. Sena just really hoped he didn’t do something stupid but knowing himself. He most likely did something really stupid and that scared him. The nerves were beginning to eat at him.

Sena groaned and tried to push back those thoughts but they were still there.  
Sena began to think the worst. He hoped that he didn’t make Boogie mad or upset or broke anything that belonged to Boogie. He hoped he didn’t say something to offend him greatly.  
_Ugh. I just want to remember._ Sena thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also nothing to do with the fic but have you guys seen Jiluka’s new look??! I AM D E A D, they look so damn good.


	16. Chapter 16

The following day Sena was relaxing in the living room. He was sitting on the couch scrolling through the channels. He didn’t know what to watch or what to do. He was so bored but at the same time he didn’t want to make much noise because he didn’t want to wake up Boogie. Sena was actually patiently waiting for Boogie to get up. He wanted to talk to Boogie.   
It was 11:46 am and Sena was beginning to wonder when Boogie was planning to get up to get ready for work. Boogie was a responsible person so Sena knew he didn’t have to worry about waking him up for work since Boogie hardly ever oversleeps. 

After a while Sena could hear Boogie coming out of his room. Sena acted like he didn’t hear anything and continued to watch whatever was on the channel he randomly stopped on. Some weird morning soap opera he didn’t know the name of. 

After a while Sena saw Boogie come into the living room.  
“Good morning.” Sena said very cheerfully.  
“Morning.” Sena heard Boogie mumble. Boogie didn’t make eye contact with him at all. Normally Boogie always looks him in the eyes and smiles as he says ‘good morning’ back.   
Sena watched as Boogie pulled on his coat. 

“Good luck at work today! Um, I probably won’t be here when you come back so don’t worry if you don’t see me.”

“Thanks and okay. I’ll see you when I see you. Bye.”

“Bye.”   
With that Boogie left. 

Sena was a bit disappointed that he couldn’t talk to him about what he wanted to but he knew Boogie had to get going. He was upset that Boogie wasn’t his usual self with him. Boogie couldn’t even look him in the eyes and that scared Sena. He was mad that he couldn’t remember what he did. What happened.

Sena groaned out of frustration and laid down on the couch. 

His thoughts were getting the best of him once again. Sena was just hoping that he was being really stupid and was only overthinking things. He didn’t want Boogie to be mad at him over anything.

 

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

 

Zyean came by Sena’s place a little before six. Sena was dressed in casual clothing. Zyean didn’t say where they were going and Sena didn’t ask so Sena just hoped that he was dresses decently for wherever they end up going. Zyean wasn’t super dressed up either. Very casual too which made Sena relax a bit.   
Sena and Zyean were making their way down the stairs in front of Sena’s building complex. 

The night was warm and Sena followed next to Zyean. Things were silent between them even though around them was pretty noisy. A lot of cars were passing through and there were a decent amount of people outside walking. 

“Where are we going?” Sena asked being the first one to break the silence.

“It’s nice out so I figured we could walk to this one place. It’s really close to here.” Zyean said. 

It really was nice out and Sena didn’t mind the walking. It was good to get fresh air. 

Sena thought to himself that he should go out and walk some more. He spends so much time cooped up in his apartment or at random hotels with Ricko with all his thoughts suffocating him. It’s good to walk off his thoughts and finally be able to breathe for once. 

Zyean was a fast walker so Sena kept falling behind. Once he’s able to catch up with Zyean it doesn’t take long for him to fall behind once again. 

“Are you trying to ditch me?” Sena said after a while. He was a few feet behind Zyean. 

Sena continued to walk with his arms crossed over his chest. Zyean stopped, looked back at him, and smiled. 

“What are you doing all the way back there?” Zyean asked him. 

“You walk too fast! I can’t keep up.” 

Zyean laughed a bit and stood in place to let Sena catch up to him.

“It’s not funny.” Sena said trying his best to fight a smile. Eventually Sena finally caught up with him.

“Just so you don’t fall behind.” Zyean said as he intertwined his fingers with Sena’s. 

“Are you sure it’s not because you want to hold my hand?” Sena asked smiling.   
Zyean smiled a bit before he continued to walk. Sena following right next to him.

“If I do would you mind?” Zyean asked him.

“No. Obviously not or I would’ve pulled away by now.”

Zyean squeezed his hand gently.  
Sena was smiling to himself. 

Zyean’s hand felt warm in his and it simply felt nice to hold hands. Sena didn’t really think much of it. 

_Friends can hold hands, right?_

_There’s nothing wrong with that._

_Wait. Are we friends?_ Sena thought to himself. 

_Still friends?_

_We must be, right?_

Holding hands was an innocent thing. They’ve both have done worse things with one another. Well not worse since it was enjoyable. 

Now Sena began to think about those things. They were some good moments that Sena could probably never forget. He wondered what it would be like to kiss Zyean again. Just one more time. Just to feel his touches once more. 

Sena tried to shake those thoughts out of his head. He knew he was just needy for affection right now. He was just in the mood to hug and kiss someone. 

Sena came out of his thoughts when he realized where he was. He was getting closer to where Boogie works. 

Sena didn’t worry much. He was sure that they were just going to walk past it to go somewhere else. But no. They walked up to the cafe and Zyean opened the door for Sena to walk in first.   
Sena felt himself die a little inside as he walked in. 

“Welcome!” Sena could hear a voice say but he was too busy looking around to catch any sight of Boogie. 

Zyean held his hand again and they made their way to a table.

Thankfully Boogie was no where in sight which means he’s either in the back or he’s on his break, hopefully somewhere far from here. 

Sena sat in his regular spot with Zyean next to him. Sena wasn’t hungry at all so he simply ordered an ice coffee. Zyean ordered coffee and some cake they were serving. 

Sena’s hand was resting on top of the table and he felt Zyean’s warm hand over his. Sena looked over at him and smiled. Zyean smiled back.

“I’m glad you agreed to go out with me today. I didn’t think you would.” Zyean said.

“Why not?”

“With the way things ended with us I thought you would’ve pushed me away. Even if we recently started talking again I thought you would still want to keep your distance.” 

“I’m not mad at you. Not anymore so there’s no need to avoid you forever.”

Zyean was silent for a while. Debating the correct way to say what he wants to say. 

Sena could see that Zyean was having an internal battle with himself. Sena let Zyean take his time with what he wanted to say. Sena knew that Zyean in general has trouble saying what he really wants to say. Always has trouble expressing how he really feels. Sena has grown to be patient with Zyean and with the way Zyean expresses himself. Sure sometimes it drives Sena crazy when Zyean doesn’t express himself clearly, especially when they first got together. For the first year Sena had no idea how Zyean really felt. Zyean never talked about how he felt and he wasn’t as affectionate with Sena. Sena was okay with that but sometimes Zyean did things or said things that said that he was interested in him but other times Zyean ignored him for weeks or didn’t touch him and it drove Sena crazy. It took Sena losing his shit in front of Zyean for Zyean to say that he actually liked him. Sena was so mad that he didn’t even hear Zyean confess at first but after that moment Sena grew to be patient with him. Not everyone is as vocal. Sena wasn’t either unless he really wanted to be. 

Sena intertwined their fingers together and squeezed Zyean’s hand gently.   
Zyean met Sena’s eyes and smiled.

“I asked you to go out with me today because I wanted to talk to you in private about us. I want to know where we stand.” Zyean said. 

“Ever since we started talking again I began asking myself the same thing. I wondered if we could go back to being together or if it’s better if we remained as friends but I still don’t know.”

“Would you like for us to get back together? I would.”

“I really care about you but I’m scared. Even though we had a misunderstanding it still hurt a lot.” 

“It hurt a lot for me too. I’m not saying we have to jump back into it right away but we could take our time. I’m okay as friends. I just want you back in my life....” 

Sena felt butterflies in his stomach. He was really happy to hear Zyean say that. Sena honestly missed him a lot. Especially his friendship. He missed talking to him and even though Sena had Boogie, he couldn’t rely only on Boogie. Boogie couldn’t be his only friend. Actual friend none of that fake acquaintance shit.

“I want you back in my life too.” It came out of Sena’s mouth like a whisper but Sena knew Zyean heard him because he smiled brightly. 

“So are we back to being friends?” Zyean asked.

“Yes, unless I want something more.” 

“Would you want something more?”

“Probably. It’ll probably take a while but I like being with you.” 

“I like being with you too.”

Sena was sure that from the outside looking in it seems dumb that they’re sticking as friends despite what they feel for one another but Sena rushed into it once and he’s never making that mistake again. At least now they get the chance to actually talk some more and get to know one another better. Sena just wanted the chance to see if they could actually be together without all the previous arrangements. Sena wanted to know if what he feels is real. If what Zyean feels is real. 

Even though Sena wanted to form an actual strong friendship with Zyean, Sena still wanted to feel Zyean’s lips against his. Sena was having a lot of conflicted feelings right now. 

Sena smiled before he averted his eyes away from Zyean. With Sena’s free hand he took his iced coffee in his hand and looked out the window. The sun had already set. The sky was a periwinkle blue, a truly beautiful color. Even though it wasn’t dark out the street lamps were already lit. There were a small amount of people walking around. Sena even saw a small dog for a few seconds before it walked off with it’s owner. 

Sena began to feel a gaze burn into him but he ignored it thinking it was Zyean. Sena didn’t want to continue to stare at Zyean, with each second that passed as he looked at Zyean he found himself lusting over him some more. Not only did Zyean have a handsome face, his smile and laugh could melt anyone’s heart. If Zyean didn’t look as serious and have such a scary aura surrounding him, anyone would fall head-over-heels for him.

 

Boogie didn’t except to find Sena here. Very less with Zyean. Boogie was in the back putting away some things and when he came back out to the front his eyes quickly looked at the pink-haired person sitting in Sena’s regular spot. Right away Boogie knew Sena was here and he smiled to himself but that smile faded just as quickly as it appeared once he saw that Sena wasn’t alone. He saw Zyean sitting next to him and not only that; they were holding hands. Boogie could see them talking and smiling at one another. 

Boogie felt weird watching them from a distance like this. Boogie had a lot of questions. A lot of thoughts running through his head. A lot of feelings going through him. 

Boogie didn’t think that Sena would give into Zyean so quickly. So easily. Boogie was truly disappointed but deep down and he means deep down he wasn’t surprised. He knew sooner or later this would’ve happened. Boogie couldn’t help but to be even more annoyed with Sena especially with everything that’s happened. 

_It’s not like he remembers._ Boogie thought to himself. 

Boogie felt bitter inside and he hated it. It wasn’t like Boogie to feel anything ill towards Sena. They were friends but lately Boogie’s been getting really annoyed with him. Half the time Boogie doesn’t even want to see his face. Hear his voice. Hear anything from him or about him and Boogie didn’t understand why he was feeling like this or what caused these feelings to arise out of nowhere. Okay, maybe Boogie knows why and when these feelings began but he wasn’t ready to accept the reason.   
Boogie shook his head trying to get rid of that thought and headed to the back once again. He already decided that he was going to stay back there until they leave. Boogie prayed that they would leave soon. He knew he wouldn’t be able to pay attention to his work if Sena was still there with Zyean. He would even force one of his co-workers to switch places with him so he could be in the back and his co-worker can work the front. 

It’s not like Boogie was avoiding Sena. He couldn’t avoid Sena, they live together. He was just avoiding Zyean and the Sena that was with him. Sena always acted really different if Zyean was around. Sena’s naturally very affectionate with Boogie but once Zyean was around them Sena acted as if Boogie wasn’t there. Sena wouldn’t joke with him as much. He would keep his distance from him and if they were really back together Boogie didn’t want to stick around and see all their lovey dovey shit again. Boogie has had enough of walking in on them because they don’t know how to make out in Sena’s room. Boogie’s just glad that every time he’s accidentally walked in on them they always had clothes on. Well more like he’s glad that Zyean was still dressed and Sena isn’t completely naked. Boogie has seen Sena in his underwear before so it’s not like he’s seen something he really shouldn’t have. Sometimes Sena walks around their place in a really long shirt and no pants. Half the time Sena would be wearing briefs and not his usual boxers. It’s not like Boogie looked on purpose, Sena’s shirt simply didn’t always cover his entire butt. His small butt. 

Boogie shook his head trying to get the mental image out of his mind. Was he really thinking about this right now? To him it felt wrong. He should be working instead of thinking about his best friends butt. 

Boogie sighed and went back to work.  
He just wanted this day to end so he could go back home and sleep. 

 

  
Sena invited Zyean back to his place once they were done at the cafe. As much as Sena liked being there he didn’t want to run into Boogie or have Boogie run into them. 

Sena and Zyean were in Sena’s living room, sitting on the couch, talking, and drinking slightly. The tv was playing in the background since they abandoned it to simply talk some more. Even though they weren’t watching it Sena liked the fact that it was on. Sometimes they would have awkward silences where no one said anything to the other so the tv helps cancel out the silence.

Zyean only had one beer while Sena had about three and a half. 

“I’ll be back.” Zyean said as he stood up and headed to Sena’s balcony. Sena stayed seated on the couch and finished the rest of his beer. He was beginning to feel really bored being alone and it felt like Zyean’s been gone for an eternity even though Sena was sure it’s only been a few minutes. 

After a while Sena sighed and went to where Zyean was. He stumbled a little bit but he was mostly fine. His mind was still present but his body was being slightly affected by the alcohol. He was feeling fine sitting down but getting up made his head spin a little. 

Zyean was leaning against the railing with a cigarette in his mouth. Sena knew Zyean was out here smoking. 

“I thought you were cutting back.” Sena said after a while as he went to stand next to Zyean. He watched as Zyean blew out the smoke and glanced over at him.

“This is my second cigarette today so I’m doing well so far.” Zyean said.

Sena smiled hearing that. Sena never really mind Zyean’s smoking but it really was bad for his health.

“Second one today? Wow. I’m proud of you.” Sena said.

“Are you just saying that because you’re tipsy?”

“N-no! I really am! I remember the first few months we were together you would smoke an entire pack daily by yourself so you’ve come a long way and I’m happy for you.” 

“Thanks.” Zyean said as he smiled a bit before placing the cigarette back in his mouth, taking in a long drag. 

Sena’s eyes were focused on Zyean’s mouth. He took in every detail. He watched as Zyean’s lips wrapped around the cigarette, inhaled and held his breath for a bit before blowing the smoke slowly out his mouth. Zyean’s lips still looking as soft as ever. 

Zyean looked over at him and caught him staring. 

“What?” Zyean asked him.

“Nothing.” Sena said as he quickly averted his eyes even though he was clearly just caught watching him.   
Sena looked out at the dark sky. Now he could feel Zyean staring at him and he bit his lip. He was feeling really nervous and he didn’t know why. 

Sena felt as Zyean wrapped his arm around Sena’s waist and brought him closer to him. Sena wrapped both his arms around Zyean’s waist and they just stood there embracing one another. Sena’s ear was pressed against Zyean’s chest and Sena could hear Zyean’s heartbeat. It was beating just as fast as Sena’s own heart felt like. 

Sena looked up at Zyean who was looking away from him. Sena continued to stare at him for a very long time. Zyean put out what was left of his cigarette and looked down at Sena. Zyean smiled once more. He liked being this close to Sena. He liked seeing Sena’s face and he liked how Sena made him feel. 

Zyean watched as Sena stood on his toes and planted a soft kiss against his lips. Zyean was slightly taken aback but it’s not like he disliked it. 

Sena couldn’t help himself anymore. He found himself kissing Zyean and Zyean was kissing him back just as hungrily. Zyean tasted like smoke but Sena didn’t mind at all. 

He knew he shouldn’t be doing this but he couldn’t help himself. His desires were outweighing everything else. 

Sena felt Zyean’s rough hands on his waist, pulling him even closer to Zyean. Their lower halves pressed tightly against one another. Zyean’s lips left Sena’s and traveled down to his neck where Zyean planted soft kisses. 

A low moan escaped Sena’s mouth. He wanted more. He needed more but he knew he couldn’t have more.   
Zyean was the one who broke the kiss.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Zyean said out of breath. 

Sena admits that he was a bit hurt by that. It’s true that they shouldn’t be but he couldn’t help what he was feeling. To him it felt like Zyean wanted him just as much. Right now it felt like he was straight out rejected. Zyean’s never been one to say no to him. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Sena said before he pulled away from Zyean and headed back inside. Sena headed to his room and flopped down on the bed.   
Sena felt stupid for initiating the kiss.

Sena agreed to taking things slow and just being friends. That’s what Sena wanted but here he was. Fucking up. Giving in to his own carnal desires. 

“Are you okay?” He heard Zyean’s voice ask. Sena looked over and saw Zyean enter his room and sat down next to him on his bed. 

“I’m fine. A bit tired so I came to lay down.” Sena said. It was a lie but at the same time it wasn’t. Sena was tired but that’s not why he came to lay down. 

“About what happened outside...” Zyean began to say. 

Sena groaned. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking especially since I know we came to the conclusion that we’d simply be friends. I just.... I don’t know.” Sena said cutting off Zyean before he could continue. 

“Trust me, I wanted to but I know that’s not what you really wanted.” Zyean said.

“I wanted it. I want you.”

Zyean shook his head.

“When I asked where we stood you could’ve said a lot of things but you clearly only wanted to be friends. Even if it’s just for now. I know you don’t want to go back to how things were and as much as you want me and I want you, I won’t let us fall back into what we were.” Zyean said.

“What we had before, what we were before wasn’t bad. I like to think that we were friends. Sure at first it was a simple arrangement and we didn’t click emotionally but over time we got close. Well, I think we got close. We both shared deep personal things with one another and I’ve grown to trust you.”

A small smile spread on Zyean’s face.

“You know when I first met you I had no idea that we could possibly end up where we are now. I found you really annoying when we first met.” Zyean said.

Sena sat up and tried to fight the smile that was threatening to appear.

“Me? Annoying? How? Why?” Sena asked. 

“You talked way too much for my liking.” 

“You’re the one who didn’t say much.

Cold and uninterested. I seriously wondered if you only wanted my company so you didn’t have to eat alone but then after a while you got straight to the point.”

Sena felt his face heat up a bit as he reminisced. That night Zyean was the one who made the first move. Before Sena even met Zyean he figured that he would’ve wanted something later on in the night but after actually meeting him and spending a few hours with him Sena thought otherwise. Zyean never hinted anything and barely ever talked leaving all the talking to Sena. Sena figured he was probably just being cautious and maybe a little shy but didn’t want to actually show that he was shy. Sena began to wonder if it was him, if Zyean wasn’t really into him. Didn’t find him attractive since he could never get Zyean to open up to him that night but then he was surprised when Zyean leaned into him to kiss him. It was innocent at first. Their lips simply pressed against one another without any tongue. After that Sena deepened the kiss, letting Zyean’s tongue enter his mouth. Things between them began to heat up immensely. That night Sena let Zyean do whatever he wanted to do to him. Zyean was rough with him but Sena didn’t mind. Sena was enjoying himself completely. 

“That night was actually supposed to be a one-night thing only.” Zyean admitted. 

This was Sena’s first time hearing this. 

“What changed your mind?” Sena asked.

“I often found myself thinking about you. Even though you were annoying and could never shut up there was something about you that piqued my interest.”

Sena rolled his eyes but he was smiling.

“Something? Huh, I wonder what that   
something was.” Sena said jokingly.

“It wasn’t your body or your looks. It was the way you carried yourself. You were confident in yourself and you were determined to get me to speak some more, to get to know me better. Overall I knew you were a good person and I felt good being around you. To this day I still feel good around you, you are a good person, you’re still as determined and confident as before.” Zyean sighed. “I’m just glad I met you when I did.”

Zyean said all that without looking directly at Sena. Sena was just really happy to hear all this come from Zyean’s mouth. 

“Whether we end up back together or simply stay as friends, I’m glad to have you in my life. You’ve helped me more than you could ever imagine and I’m forever grateful.” Zyean said. 

Zyean’s words were pulling at Sena’s heart and Sena knew that he truly loved Zyean. Zyean was a wonderful person inside and out and Sena was also glad that he met Zyean. 

Sena hugged Zyean tightly. 

If Zyean was anyone else Sena would’ve joked around and asked why they were being so mushy with him but Sena knew how difficult it must’ve been for Zyean to say all this. Zyean was more open with him than before but Zyean wasn’t an open book. Half these things Sena’s hearing for the first time. 

“You’ve helped me too. We both were going through a rough patch, basically going through the same thing and it was nice to not feel alone. Eventually to know that you can trust someone and know what it’s like to love again. What it’s like to feel loved again. I’ve grown to love you, whether it’s a friendship love or an even more intimate love, it’s still love so thank you.” Sena said and gave Zyean a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Zyean laid down and pulled Sena down next to him. They both laid there embracing one another. Sena’s head resting on Zyean’s chest, right near his heart. Sena’s left leg was in between Zyean’s legs and Zyean’s arms were holding Sena close to him.

They laid there in silence for who knows how long. Sena was drifting in and out of sleep listening to Zyean’s heartbeat. Sena was tired but he enjoyed being like this. He liked being held. 

Sena could hear the front door open and eventually close. Sena quickly sat up and smoothed out his hair. His own door was wide open and he was sure that Boogie just came back home. He didn’t want to risk Boogie peaking in here and seeing them together like that. 

Zyean also sat up.

“I should get going. It’s late.” He said. 

Sena nodded as he got out of bed and followed Zyean to the front door. Before they got to the front door they passed by Boogie. Zyean and Boogie both didn’t acknowledge one another’s existence and Sena rolled his eyes at how childish they were being. 

“Thanks for today.” Sena said. 

“No problem. In all honesty I should be thanking you so thank you. I hope we can hang out again soon.”  
Sena smiled.

“Sure. Just let me know when you’re free.” Sena said.

“Okay.” Zyean said smiling. Zyean kissed Sena on the cheek. “Bye.” He said.

“Bye.” 

With that Zyean headed out and Sena locked the door behind him. 

With a smile still on his face Sena headed into the kitchen to get a water. He saw Boogie there getting something out of the fridge. 

“How was work?” Sena asked him.

“Fine.” 

Sena figured Boogie wasn’t in a talkative mood right now so he let him be. He simply reached over Boogie to get a water out and headed to the living room to pick up his mess. Not that it was a mess. 

He gathered the bottles and placed them in the trash. 

“How was your day?” Boogie asked as he was leaning on the counter eating some grapes.

“Good.” Sena said. 

Sena wondered if Boogie actually wanted to talk or if he was just being polite. 

“So.... Zyean, huh.” Boogie said.

“We were just hanging out. He wanted to talk so I agreed. We’re just friends.”   
Boogie didn’t say anything. He just stood there silently eating his grapes.

“Zyean’s a good guy.” Sena began to say.

“I didn’t say anything that stated otherwise.”

“Your silence was stating otherwise. I don’t get why you dislike him so much. He’s a great guy.”

Boogie rolled his eyes.

“I don’t have time for this.” Boogie said as he took his bowl of grapes and walked past Sena.

Sena didn’t understand what was happening. Maybe Boogie was just in a bad mood. He probably had a difficult long day at work and was accidentally taking it out on Sena. But Sena realized how different Boogie has been acting around him. It broke Sena’s heart a little. He doesn’t know what happened but he knew it involved him.

Sena sighed and went to sit on the couch. He sat there drinking his water wondering what he should do. Should he just let Boogie be? Just talk to him and get it over with? He didn’t want to make Boogie even more annoyed but he didn’t know how much longer he could continue to see Boogie like this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Sena has spent about half an hour debating if he should go talk to Boogie or not. He finally came to the conclusion that he should. It’s best to not keep ignoring it. 

Sena took in a deep breath and slowly let it out before he knocked on Boogie’s door. There was no answer so Sena tried again. Once again nothing. Sena tried again.

“Boogie. Can we talk?” Sena asked.   
No answer. It was completely quiet and Sena wanted to give up but before he turned away he could hear a “come in.”  
Sena entered and found Boogie laying on his bed. Out of his work clothes and into something more comfortable. 

Sena sat down on Boogie’s bed. 

“Are you mad?” Sena asked him.

“Why would I be mad?”

“I.... you’ve been acting differently with me. Did I do something? Is it Zyean?”

Boogie was silent.

“You know you can talk to me. Just get everything off your chest and you’ll feel better.” Sena said. 

“I don’t want to say something I shouldn’t. I don’t want you to end up mad at me because of something I said.” 

“Just say whatever is on your mind.”   
Boogie sighed. 

“Why Zyean?” Boogie asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Why are you back together with him? After everything.”

“I’ve told you before that all that was a misunderstanding and we’re not together. We’re only friends, believe me.”

“I saw you guys earlier at the cafe. Holding hands.”

“It’s just hand holding. I hold your hand every now and then but that doesn’t mean we’re together.”

“So you’re only friends? You feel nothing towards him anymore?”  
Sena sighed.

“I kind of do. I do like him a bit but we’re just going to be friends for now. Unless I decide otherwise.”

“Would you decide to be more?”

“Maybe? I don’t know.”

“Why do you even like him?”

“He treats me well. He loves me. He’s really nice and caring. You’ve seen Zyean and how he is with me, it’s not hard to see why.” 

“And you only love him? No one else, right?”

“I don’t love anyone else.” 

“I see.” 

Sena looked over at Boogie who was clearly holding something back. Sena waited for Boogie to continue. 

They sat there. Sena staring at Boogie and Boogie looking everywhere but him.

“You don’t remember anything from that night, do you?” Boogie asked him after a while. His features softening. This time he actually made eye contact with Sena.

 

“No. Did I do something wrong?” Sena asked him. 

Boogie sat up and was silent. Sena knew that Boogie was thinking if he should tell him or not.

“It’s nothing.” Boogie eventually said.

“It’s not nothing! The following day you started acting weird towards me so something must’ve happened. I wish I could remember but I can’t so just tell me!” Sena himself was starting to get annoyed.

“I think it’s best if we don’t talk about it. Let’s just forget it.”

“It’s not like I can just forget it, I can’t remember. Please, just tell me. Did I do something wrong? Did I say something wrong? Did I offend you? Was I being stupid again?”

Boogie shook his head.

“You were really drunk and you said something. You probably didn’t mean anything by it so just let it go.”

“What did I say? Just tell me.” Sena was basically pleading with Boogie.   
Boogie scratched his head and let out a loud sigh.

“Okay. So we were obviously drinking a lot. You were beyond smashed, I had a lot to drink too but I was still able to remember some things the following day and some things came to me later on in the day as I was at work. Basically when you’re drunk you talk a lot, more than usual and you’re overly affectionate. You said you loved me and all and of course I said I loved you back. I do love you. We’re friends but you meant something more.”

Sena groaned. He wanted to run and hide. He wanted to never show his face again. 

He knew this would happen sooner or later.

“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry if that made you really uncomfortable. I obviously didn’t mean to say that.” Sena said his words spilling out at a fast pace. His stomach began to hurt from the nerves. Of course he made himself look like an idiot in front of Boogie. Of course Boogie would be acting weird around him. Boogie now knows he has a crush on him and he doesn’t feel the same way.

“Honestly I didn’t think much of it. I figured that you were just drunk and saying a lot of random things. I even told you that you don’t know what you’re saying. That it’s the alcohol speaking but you insisted that that’s what you really felt. Now, before I continue how do you really feel?” Boogie asked him.

Sena chewed on his bottom lip.   
Why did Sena have to bring this up?  
Why does that matter to Boogie?  
Sena just had to ask.

“I do.” Sena said in a soft voice but it was loud enough for Boogie to hear.

“You just kept insisting it was true. That you weren’t lying to me and I guess deep down I believed you because I ended up telling you that I felt the same.” Boogie watched at Sena stared at him in disbelief and Boogie couldn’t help but to smile. “But before we get into that, let me continue.” Boogie said quickly before Sena could bombard him with questions.

“That’s not how I wanted to tell you. I don’t think I actually ever wanted to tell you. Obviously if I did end up telling you I would’ve wanted you to remember it the next day and so on. We ended up kissing and ended up in your room. I didn’t want to take it far because I know how smashed you were and didn’t want to cross the line so I had to push you away but you were persistent. I kept telling you no but you kept going ahead and began taking off your clothes. I told you it wasn’t going to happen and I guess that hurt your feelings and you began to cry. I had to explain to you that I did want you but I wanted you to be in the correct mindset so you could remember what happened.” Boogie sighed. “And of course no you had to be even more pushy and persistent saying that you’re going to remember but clearly you don’t remember anything since we’re here now. I managed to distract you by changing the subject and eventually we fell asleep. Now I’m done.”

Sena was trying to process everything that Boogie said. His mind however couldn’t get over the fact that Boogie just said that he liked him back and that they kissed. Sena was definitely never going to black out ever again. A true shame that he couldn’t remember how Boogie’s lips felt against his. 

“I’m sorry.” Was all that managed to escape from Sena’s mouth. Sena was apologizing for a lot of things. He was apologizing for his pushy behavior. For basically stripping in front of him. For annoying Boogie. For making Boogie mad at him. For not remembering. For getting drunk. Basically for everything he did drunk. 

“Don’t worry about it. No harm done.” Boogie said. 

“Clearly there was harm done. I didn’t mean to make you mad at me.”

“I was just being dumb. When I was able to remember I thought you did too so I was a bit disappointed. I knew you weren’t going to but deep down I hoped that you did then I don’t know. All the Zyean stuff obviously rubbed me the wrong way. Not like I can blame you since you didn’t remember what we talked about.” 

“Either way you should’ve told me why you were annoyed. What was on your mind.”

“I guess after that I wanted to forget too. It’s not like anything could ever happen between us.” 

Sena was taken aback by what Boogie was saying. Why was he saying it like that? It hurt Sena’s feelings.

“Why not?” Sena asked.

“It wouldn’t work out.”

“Why not? You don’t know that for sure.”

“Trust me. I know. I’m not what you’re looking for. What you want or need. Plus you love Zyean....” Boogie’s voice traveled off and he averted his eyes. 

“I love you.” Sena said as he moved closer to Boogie. “I’ve loved you for a while now but I never said anything because I thought you didn’t feel the same. I’ve left you so many hints but it felt like you ignored those hints.” 

“You’re terrible at dropping hints then.” Boogie said smiling.

“Or maybe you were just oblivious. You never gave any indication that you felt something for me.”

“It’s not like I could directly tell you. For a while you were with Zyean and it felt like I had no chance whatsoever. It still feels like that.”

“You do have a chance.”

Boogie shook his head.  
“Sena....” Boogie began to say but was quickly cut off by Sena pressing his lips against Boogie’s. Sometimes Boogie needed to shut the hell up. 

Sena’s hands were in Boogie’s long black hair. It felt great to finally kiss Boogie. Boogie’s lips were so soft and they felt great against his. It was way better than Sena could ever imagine. Sena could spend all eternity kissing Boogie.   
Boogie was kissing Sena back with so much fierce. So much passion. It took Sena’s breath away. Sena’s heart was beating so fast. He never imagined he would be here right now kissing Boogie.   
Boogie gently pushed Sena on his back and Boogie hovered over him. Kissing him once more before he let his lips trail down to his jaw and farther down to his neck. 

Sena felt Boogie’s wet tongue on his neck. There gentle licks and kisses were placed. 

Sena let his hands slide up into Boogie’s shirt. His hands running up to Boogie’s chest and down to his stomach and then back up and back down again. Boogie’s skin was so soft. He was so warm. Sena was feeling hot and bothered. He wanted more. He needed to feel Boogie’s body against him. Inside him. 

Sena moved his hands to the front of Boogie’s pants but Boogie quickly grabbed his arms and pinned them over Sena’s head.

“No.” Boogie said.

“Why?”

“I want you but we’re not doing this today.” Boogie said before he got off of Sena and sat down where he was previously sitting.

Sena laid there for a while thinking about everything that happened. His heart was beating really fast. His lips could still feel Boogie’s lips. His body was hot and he could still feel Boogie’s touches burning into his skin.

Eventually Sena sat up and smoothed out his hair and clothing.

“You do have a chance. I love you. I want to be with you.” Sena said before he laid down next to Boogie. 

Boogie laid down next to him and held him against him. 

“You love me. You love Zyean. Zyean is probably the one for you.”

“Maybe you’re the one for me. Why are you being like this? I thought you wanted me.”

“I do but it’s more complicated than that.”

“Complicated how?”

“Remember before the whole Ricko thing you were talking about how you’re just with him because you like to live this life, supposedly a good life. You like living here and you like all your stuff. You....”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Sena cut him off. 

It made Sena sound money-hungry but that wasn’t the case. Sure he liked living in this massive apartment, on the nice part of town with all his belongings, and being showered with gifts but none of that really mattered. They’re just things that will eventually break or disappear. He’s still young so why can’t he just enjoy it for now? Before this he lived in a shitty one bedroom apartment, struggling to pay the bills as he went to school. Getting little to no sleep throughout the days. Doing everything by himself with the support of no one. Eventually he left school and what he was studying doesn’t interest him anymore. Honestly he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. 

“Then what did you mean?” Boogie asked him.

“Of course I like all this, before I didn’t have anything so I’m enjoying myself. I don’t want to be or stay with anyone just for the money, I want to be happy. I want to be with someone because I love them and they love me back. Right now, this is all in good fun. Well, currently I’m not seeing anyone so I don’t know. You have a chance just like anyone else.” 

“Now that you don’t have anyone, what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know yet. I have some money saved and I can still stay here for two more months before the rent it up. I’ll definitely have to find a job.”

Sena was dreading the job finding part but he still has two months. He’s bound to find something. Literally anything would do until he finds something better. 

“Are you really leaving this life behind? You could always find someone new. Zyean is still a possibility.” Boogie said.

Sena rolled his eyes even though Boogie couldn’t see him. 

“Zyean is not possibility. It wouldn’t feel right.” Sena said. 

Sena could never again just be with Zyean just for the money. They can only be friends or boyfriends. He didn’t want Zyean to think he was only with him for the money. Sena would feel bad. Really bad. Zyean was more than just an ATM.

“Plus, I thought you didn’t like me doing this.” Sena added.

“I don’t but you said if it’s possible you would do this until the day you die.”

“I did say that but only if I didn’t find someone I actually want to be with.”

“Which is no one so far.”

“I really hate your attitude.” Sena said as he pulled himself out of Boogie’s arms. Sena’s had enough of Boogie’s negativity. It felt like Boogie was purposely pushing him away. Almost like Boogie didn’t want to give them a chance. Sena was also confused and didn’t know what to think. Their feelings for one another are mutual so why is Boogie shutting it down before anything could happen? Does he not want anything with Sena? Is it just some dumb crush? 

Sena seriously disliked Boogie right now.

“I’m just stating facts.” Boogie said.

“You’re not stating shit. I like you, I want to be with you. How many times do I have to say that? Do you like me but don’t want to actually date me? If so let me know.”

“I do want to be with you.”

“So then what’s the matter? Do you really want me to be with Zyean that badly? Are you already giving up before you can try?”

“I just want you to be sure.”

“I am sure!”

“Sena, you were just talking about how you might want to get back together with Zyean. You love him. You love me. You can’t have us both. I need you to think long and hard about what you really want. Who you need in your life. I’m not going to ask you out anytime soon so you have plenty of time to think things through. We can continue to go on as friends, you can do as your wish and when you finally come up with a decision tell me. Whether you end up with Zyean or not. You also better not come to me tomorrow or the day after that or the day after that talking about how you made up your mind and want to be with me. I’m not going to accept that. I just want you to be one hundred percent sure and not regret anything in the future. Things will remain the same between us. I won’t treat you any differently. I’ll be the same friend I was before I told you how I felt. I’ll listen to you talk about whatever. Even if it’s about Zyean.”

Sena could understand where Boogie was coming from. He understood his concerns. Even though Sena wants to be with Boogie so badly he knew he had to think things through. He couldn’t jump right into a relationship with Boogie. He couldn’t go back to Zyean right away. Sena also needed to think about what he’s going to do these next two months. There were more important things to worry about than who his next boyfriend will be. Maybe it’ll be neither of them. 

“You’re right and thank you. It means a lot that you’re looking out for me.” Sena said.

“I wasn’t trying to be mean or rude or hurt your feelings but I need you to be sure. If it were completely up to me I would’ve already asked you out but months from now I don’t want you to suddenly wake up one day and wonder what the fuck you’re doing. I don’t want you to think you made a mistake and wonder what could’ve been.” Boogie pulled Sena in for a tight hug once again. Sena’s head was resting against Boogie’s chest and Sena could feel Boogie’s lips on top of his head. 

“I could say the same thing to you. Who knows maybe you’ll find someone different. I don’t want you to hold yourself back waiting for me. If it’s meant to be then eventually we’ll make our way to one another.” Sena said softly. 

“I won’t hold myself back so you better not either. Even though I never planned on telling you how I felt, I’m glad I did. I feel more at peace now that it’s out there.”

Sena no longer felt Boogie’s lips ok the top of his head. 

“I’m just glad that you feel the same way I feel. Honestly I didn’t think you would be into me.” Sena said in a low voice. 

“Why not?”

“I don’t seem like your type.”

Boogie couldn’t help but to laugh a little.

“What is my type?” He asked. 

“Someone who’s quiet, really sweet, and innocent. Basically the complete opposite of me. Someone like Kanata.”

“Kanata? Kanata is definitely not my type. She’s really nice and we’re good friends and all but she’s like a sister to me. I like you so you’re obviously my type.”

Sena smiled. 

Everything felt so unreal. Like Sena was living a dream. He never imagined that this would be happening but now his feelings were torn. Maybe if Sena said something to Boogie sooner they might not be here like this right now. Maybe Sena wouldn’t have developed feelings for Zyean. Maybe the whole dating Zyean thing wouldn’t have happened. Maybe it might’ve because Sena at the time was scared of leaving all this behind. But maybe, just maybe Sena and Boogie could’ve been living a happy life together already. Or maybe they would’ve broken up already and Sena ended up with Zyean or someone else. A lot of things could’ve happened but everything happens for a reason. Sena knew that in the end everything that’s meant to be will happen. One way or another. 

“So does this mean we can’t kiss?” Sena asked trying to lighten the mood. The whole atmosphere around them was serious. Sena’s not used to being this serious with Boogie. They’re always joking around and laughing. It was also a serious question. 

“Do you kiss all your friends?” Boogie asked him.

So far it’s only been Zyean and him. 

_Did I really kiss two different guys today?_

_Did I really try to sleep with the both of them?_

_Was I really rejected both times?_ Sena mentally asked himself. 

Even though Sena knew he shouldn’t have tried to sleep with Zyean, if it happened then it happened. He wouldn’t have regretted it but at the same time he’s kind of glad he didn’t. Who knows what could’ve happened. Maybe he ended up staying with Zyean. Maybe Boogie figured out what was going on between them and Boogie never tells Sena how he really feels. 

“No but you could be an exception.” Sena said jokingly.

Would it be considered an exception even though he kissed Zyean? 

“Then no.” Boogie said.

“Wait. So if I did then we could?”

“I don’t know, do you?”

Sena pulled himself out of Boogie’s arms and studied Boogie’s face. For some reason it felt like a trap.

“Is this a trick question?” Sena asked him. 

Boogie cracked a small smile. 

“It’s just a question.” Boogie said. 

“Then no but if saying yes means we get to kiss then yes.” 

Boogie rolled his eyes but he was smiling and that caused Sena to smile. 

“No, we can’t but since I’m a nice guy we can kiss one last time.” Boogie said. 

“It better not be a peck.” 

Boogie rolled his eyes once more before he leaned in to kiss Sena. At first it was gentle and sweet. Their lips slowly moving against one another. Boogie’s tongue slowly slipped into Sena’s mouth, their tongues dancing with one another.   
Sena felt like he died and went to heaven. Who needed air when you have Boogie kissing you. Sena would rather die of asphyxiation than to break this kiss. 

Sena fell on his back and brought Boogie down with him. Boogie’s fingers were tangled up in Sena’s hair just as Sena’s fingers were in Boogie’s soft black hair.   
Sena let out a small moan when Boogie bit his bottom lip gently. It sent shivers down Sena’s body and he definitely wanted more. However shortly after Boogie kissed his lips once more before pulling away.

Sena laid there once again trying to recover from what just happened. He was breathing hard and his heart was threatening to jump out his chest. His lips were tingling and were missing Boogie’s soft lips. 

He definitely needed a cold shower after this. 

Sena sat up. 

“Was that good enough for you?” Boogie asked him.

“I don’t know. Maybe we should try once more and I’ll tell you my thoughts.”   
Boogie chuckled and it made Sena’s heart flutter. 

“You’re never satisfied with anything.” Boogie said.

“Shut up.” Sena grumbled. “I just want to enjoy it a little longer.” 

Boogie pressed his lips against Sena’s cheek, giving him a quick kiss.

“There, now you should get going before you somehow trick me into kissing you some more.” Boogie said.

“I don’t have to trick you. You know you want to.” 

Boogie cracked a smile.

“Maybe I do but we can’t. I have some self control but you can be pretty persistent.” He said. 

“Well, what can I say. I get what I want.” Sena said before he sighed. “But I guess I’ll let you rest so good night. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Sena kissed Boogie on the cheek before getting off his bed.

“Good night. Sleep well.” Boogie said.

“You too.”

With that Sena left Boogie’s room and closed his door behind him. Sena walked to his own room with a huge smile on his face. He was seriously on cloud nine right now. He couldn’t believe everything that just happened but he was really happy. He hasn’t been this happy in a very long time and he just hoped that he can continue being this happy but he knew he had some decisions to make. He just hoped that he makes all the right ones but he trusts his himself enough to know that they will be the correct ones. It might not come right away but sooner or later it will be clear to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh, I updated 2 chapters! Also yay finally a confession!   
> Boogie is such a sweetie but h e l p I’ve fallen in love with Zyean....  
> Comments are appreciated and thank you to everyone who’s still reading my updates! <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with some updates!! I’ve been trying my best to upload every week and I guess so far I’ve been doing okay. Thank you to those who continue to read amd check in for updates! It means a lot! ♥︎

A week has passed since Boogie confessed to Sena and everything has been going really well between them. They were still really close friends and it wasn’t awkward between them. They haven’t kissed since that night but often Sena thinks about kissing him again and he does everything in his power not to. It’s so hard and frustrating but he has the self control to push away those thoughts and feelings.

Sena was nowhere close to deciding what he wants to do. Who he wants to be with. It was hard for him to choose and it was making his head hurt. Both of them were good choices and there was barely any reason why Sena shouldn’t be with either of them. They were both really nice guys who could treat him well.

Since Sena’s been able to hang out with Boogie a lot lately he figured he could hang out with Zyean today and see what’s up with him. See where Sena’s feelings stand with him now that a week has passed since they’ve last seen one another. Sena has talked to Zyean over the phone but they haven’t had the chance to see face-to-face again. Zyean has been really busy. Sena also was trying to do some job hunting but it’s been a little difficult so he decided to push that off for another day. He wasn’t too worried even though he knows he should be.

Zyean brought Sena to a nice restaurant and they were sitting in an excluded area far from everyone else.

“Do you ever think about sugar babying again?” Zyean asked him out of the blue.

Sena choked on his wine.

“What?” Sena asked, his voice a little hoarse. He cleared his voice and drank some water to calm himself down.

“Do you plan on going back to it?” Zyean asked.

“I’ve been thinking about it. I don’t have anyone left so that means I have to find some new guys. Do you think I should?”  
Zyean was silent for a while thinking about how he should answer. Eventually he sighed.

“Well, as a friend I’d support whatever decision you decide but as your ex who wants to get back together with you, I obviously don’t want to see you hooking up with other men.” Zyean said.

“Wow, so you still want to get together.” Sena said smiling.

“I do. I don’t think my mind will ever change. Has yours?”

“I still do but just not anytime soon.”

“So are you going to find new men or?”

“I think I’m going to leave that part of me behind.”

“Really?”

Sena could see how surprised Zyean was but also how happy that made Zyean.

“Yeah, but now I have to find a new apartment, move out, find a job that’ll bring a steady income. It’s a lot I have to do and it’s been a few years so I don’t know where to start.”

Sena has more than boy trouble to worry about. His boy drama was the least of his worries.

“An apartment by yourself?” Zyean asked him.

“I’m thinking about having a roommate, at least then we can split the bills evenly.”

“That’s nice. Did you decide on a roommate yet?”

“Well, since I already live with Boogie I figured why not him. I still have to talk to him about it though. If not then I know some other people who might want to.”

Zyean cleared his throat. “Or you know you can stay with me.” Zyean suggested.

Sena’s been to Zyean’s house a few times. It was in a nice area. Zyean’s house was gated and it was a really big place despite him being the only one who lived inside it. Sena lived by himself way before Boogie so he knows exactly what it’s like to live alone. It has it’s pros but at the same time it’s own cons. Sena liked the privacy and isolation but sometimes he hated the silence. Since he was alone he had to figure out ways to keep himself entertained. Also when Zyean and Ricko were too busy with work it meant he had to eat dinner alone. Sometimes he just went to the cafe to satisfy his late night sweet tooth and also to just be able to sit where there was noise and people, even if he didn’t talk to any of them. A majority of them were just like him, some random person sitting alone enjoying coffee and whatever.

“I don’t know if I’d be able to afford it.” Sena said.

“We could work something out.”

“You’ll get annoyed with me.”

“More like you’ll get annoyed with me because I’m hardly ever home.”

“You’re a busy man, I understand.”

“Or so you say until you actually have to deal with it all the time. At first yeah you won’t really mind but after months you’ll get annoyed with me and tired of spending countless nights and days by yourself. Trust me, it’s happened before.”

Sena’s heard this story on three different occasions. Sena knew Zyean didn’t really like to talk about this. Talk about _her_. The woman who broke Zyean’s heart. Sena knew what happened between them. Zyean travels out of the country often, lately not as much but before it was often. Sometimes for a whole month. Aside from that he worked late nights and by the time he came home his fiancée would be asleep. Zyean knew his significant other for years and never thought that she would be the one to betray him. They had plans to be together forever and start a family together but one day all that went up in flames. Zyean came back early from a trip and he wanted to surprise her however he was the one who ended up being really surprised when he found her in bed with another man. Someone Zyean has never seen before. Sena doesn’t know the exact details of what happened next all he knows was how broken Zyean was and how he kicked her out. Sena has no idea where the ring is but Sena’s sure it’s pawned somewhere because who would like to hold on to that memory? No one. All of Zyean’s trust issues stemmed from that and it took Zyean a few years to try to start over again but he’s had trouble and eventually he was able to meet Sena. Now here they were.

“I’m not her.” Sena said softly as he reached across the table to hold Zyean’s hand. Zyean looked over at him and gave him a small sad smile.

It pained Sena to see Zyean like this. Even though Zyean was working past it it definitely still hurts a bit. Sena knew after all sometimes he still hurts when he remembers his ex. Even though Sena feels nothing for him anymore the memories are still bitter. Painful. Sena was with his ex for two and a half years so the memories still hurt but Zyean on the other hand was with his ex for way longer so it definitely should hurt a little more. Sena could never understand how Zyean feels. Sena wasn’t in a really serious relationship like Zyean was. For fucks sake Zyean was engaged, Sena never made it that far, thankfully. However they both were cheated on so they could relate on a level.

“I know you’re not but still....” Zyean’s voice traveled off. He took his eyes off Sena and turned his attention to his own glass of water.

“Zyean....”

“Anyways how have you been? Anything new?” Zyean asked him cutting him off before he could say more.

Sena knew that Zyean didn’t want to talk about this right now. Didn’t want to hear anything regarding this. Sena wasn’t going to pressure him into talking about it if he didn’t want to. Sooner or later Zyean will bring it up. Sena wouldn’t like to be pressured to talk about his ex and all the bitter, sad feelings that come with thinking and taking about him so he’s not about to do that with Zyean.

“I’ve been fine. Nothing new has happened aside from what I’ve talked to you about. Other than that everything is the same.” Sena said.

Okay, maybe not everything was the same but Sena was not bringing up the Boogie thing to Zyean. Even though they weren’t dating and simply just friends he didn’t want to somehow hurt Zyean. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt Zyean and he would be okay after all they are just friends but if Sena was in his position it would hurt a little. After all Sena still feels something for him but he would still be happy for him. His feelings would be torn but he knew he shouldn’t think or feel like that because if Sena did end up staying with Boogie he didn’t want Zyean to be hurt or anything bad, he would want Zyean to continue living his life, get himself out there, and for him to feel happy for Sena. Or is that asking too much?

“That’s good, I guess. Seeing anyone?” Zyean asked him.

“No, still single. You?”

Sena noticed Zyean smile a bit when he said no. He wondered how long Zyean contemplated asking that question.

“No one. Yet.” Zyean said.

“Yet. I see.” A hint of disappointment in Sena’s voice. 

“Yeah, I’m just waiting for the day he says he wants something more.” Zyean said. 

It took Sena a while to realize that Zyean was talking about him. Sena couldn’t help but to smile and roll his eyes.  
Inside he was glad that Zyean was talking about him. When Sena came to the realization that Zyean could like someone else it pained him. He forgot how to breathe, how to think, his heart seized up. This is why Sena didn’t want to bring up the Boogie thing unless he knew he was sure that he wanted Boogie and no one else. He didn’t want Zyean to possibly feel what he just went through. However this just proves that Sena’s feelings for Zyean are just as strong as before.

“You know for a second I actually thought you were talking about someone else.” Sena said before he smiled slightly.

“Would it be wrong for me to say that I don’t want anyone but you? I don’t want you to feel pressured into being with me but I feel like I should say it. I know we’re free to be with whoever we want but I don’t want anyone that’s not you. It’s okay if you can see yourself with anyone that’s not me but the day that happens I want you to be straightforwards with me and tell me. Don’t ever be scared to tell me.”

Sena began to feel sad and a little guilty. He knew he shouldn’t feel guilty about anything but he couldn’t help how he was feeling.

“I still see myself with you. I love you so much. I don’t love anyone like I love you.” Sena said and it was true.

What Sena feels for Zyean is true love. He truly loves Zyean. Zyean makes him smile, makes his heart flutter every time he looks at him, Zyean makes him laugh, he takes care of him, and just makes him really happy.

“I love you so much too.” Zyean said squeezing Sena’s hand gently.  
Sena smiled and went back to eating his steak.

Even though Sena was doing a lot of thinking he was going to enjoy tonight because who knows when he’ll have the chance to see Zyean again. He hoped that it was soon but with Zyean’s busy schedule he doubts it. It was also up to Zyean to decide whenever he actually wants to see him. Now that they weren’t together they don’t have to spend everyday together or even three to four days out of the week together. Sena wondered how Zyean even got any work done considering all the time they spent together.

 

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

 

After dinner Zyean drove Sena straight home. Zyean contemplated bringing Sena somewhere else just to spend a few more hours with him but he had a long day ahead of him tomorrow and he could see how tired Sena was. He even contemplated bringing him back to his place but he figured that really wasn’t a good idea. It wasn’t a good idea for them to be together alone in a private area. The sexual frustration between them was alive and well and Zyean didn’t know how much strength he had left inside him to continue to deny Sena.

Zyean parked his car before he got out to open Sena’s door. Zyean extended his hand to help Sena out and Sena gladly took his hand. Zyean felt like a horny teenage boy when he saw Sena’s dress slowly riding up his thigh. Sena’s thighs looking as delicious as always. Zyean took a deep breath before he looked away.

Once Sena was out Zyean closed the door behind him and walked him up the stairs. Zyean’s arm wrapped around Sena, holding him closely against him.

“You do know you don’t have to walk me all the way up.” Sena said once they made it into the lobby. The lobby was empty, even the guy who’s normally in the front desk wasn’t here. Sena didn’t pay much mind to it. He was probably off doing whatever. Attending to whatever matters someone requested of him.

“It’s not a problem and I kind of have to get something from your apartment.” Zyean said as they made their way to the elevator.

“Really? What?” Sena asked as he entered the elevator with Zyean right behind him.

“Some clothing I left behind. That is if you didn’t get rid of my things already.” Zyean said as he raised an eyebrow at him. Sena scoffed pretending to feel offended.

“Do you really think I’m the kind of person to throw out an ex’s belongings?” Sena asked.

“Yes.”

“I actually debated it, I was so mad but all your stuff is safe and sound. In my closet. In a box.”

They made it to Sena’s apartment and Sena unlocked the door.

“I’m surprised all my stuff is okay. Yours is definitely okay. Still in the same exact spot where you left them.” Zyean said.  
Sena smiled. He didn’t have much things at Zyean’s since he barely spend nights there but he did have some spare clothing there. Maybe a coat and a pair of shoes. His spare toothbrush was definitely there along with his spare toiletries.

“I wonder what your lovers thought seeing my belongings there.” Sena said jokingly as he entered his apartment with Zyean right behind him. Sena turned on the lights as he heard the door lock. He took off his heels before heading off to his room. He could hear Zyean right behind him.

“There were definitely no lovers.” Zyean said letting out a small chuckle.

“All of my things could easily pass by as your things so it’s not like you had anything to worry.” Sena said as he headed into his closet. He had to move a lot of things to get to the box all the way in the back, sitting in a corner.

“I have like two of your dresses sitting in my room. They’re definitely not something I could pass by as my own.” Zyean said.

“They could. Maybe they’ll assume it’s some kink of yours.”

“I wouldn’t be able to fit in that small thing plus I would rather see you in it.”

Sena smiled a huge smile and rolled his eyes even thought Sena knew Zyean couldn’t see him.

“Shut up.” Sena said and then he came across the box he was looking for. He brought it out to Zyean who was laying in Sena’s bed. “Here.” Sena said as he laid it down next to Zyean. Zyean sat up and opened the box.

“Honestly I don’t even know what I left here so I’m going to assume this is everything.” Zyean said.

“I’m sure it’s everything. Unless you have some other secret place where you keep your things.”

“Sadly, I don’t.”

Sena smiled.

Was Zyean really going to take all his things back to his place? Should Sena stop by and collect all his belongings too? It felt a little weird parting with Zyean’s things even though they were in a box in his closet. It was a bit bitter too. It’s starting to feel like Zyean never stayed here.

“Wait. That’s mine too.” Zyean said as he reached over Sena to pick up a shirt that was laying on Sena’s pillow.

Sena’s face slightly heated up. He forgot that Zyean’s shirt was there. Sometimes Sena likes to sleep with it on. It was comfortable and it slightly smelled like Zyean. The scent was fading with time but when he slept with it it felt like Zyean was with him in the same room and it helped him sleep better even though he knew he was alone. He liked to pretend like he wasn’t.

“Really? I thought it was mines.” Sena said lying. He wondered how Zyean knew it was his. It was a plain white shirt. There was nothing to distinct it from any other plain white shirt.

“It’s a few sizes way too big for you.” Zyean said.

“I like wearing big comfy clothing when I go to bed.”

Zyean smiled before he brought the shirt up to his nose and smelled it. “Definitely mines. Unless you now smoke. However it’s definitely starting to smell more like you.” Zyean said.

Sena groaned. Obviously caught red-handed.

“Okay, yes, it’s yours.” Sena said. Sena could see Zyean smiling like an idiot and Sena wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out.

“So you’ve been sleeping with this for like a month or so?” Zyean asked him.

“When you say it like that it sounds like I’m some sort of weirdo. I promise you I’m not though. I just like sleeping in it. It reminds me of you and it smells like you so it feel like you’re here when you’re really not.” Sena was rambling once again.

Zyean let out a small chuckle.

“It’s perfectly reasonable and definitely okay. I don’t think you’re a weirdo because if so then that means I’m a weirdo too. Since we’re here exposing ourselves I guess I’ll let you know that sometimes when I’m home and I really miss you I’ll lay in my bed with your favorite black cardigan that you left at my place one day.” Zyean said.

“You said you didn’t see it!”

“I lied, okay. It still smells like you despite all this time.”

Sena smiled.

“I _lost_ that months ago. You’re the biggest weirdo out of the both of us. I’ve had you shirt for a month or so only.” Sena said.

“What can I say, I missed you a lot when you didn’t spend the night with me.”

“I would’ve but you would never call me. Maybe like once a month you would but even then you would leave to your place right after we were done.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it but I want my cardigan back.”

“It’s not like you need it. I also bought you a new one.”

“Zyean, it’s my favorite one. Plus you’re taking away your shirt and the rest of your things so I might as well take back my cardigan and the rest of my belongings too.”

Zyean was silent for a while. Thinking about something and before Sena knew it Zyean began to unbutton his shirt. Sena was confused as to where Zyean was heading. However Sena was getting slightly turned on as he watched Zyean take off his shirt. Sena was disappointed to see Zyean wearing a plain white shirt under his button up shirt. However that disappointed quickly disappeared when Zyean took off the white shirt too. Sena let his eyes examine Zyean’s body. It was nice to see that Zyean was still in good shape, most likely still working out when he can. Sena fought the urge to touch him.

Sena licked his lips. His whole room began to feel hotter. Zyean looked over at Sena and gave him a small smirk. Sena quickly adverted his eyes. Sena was clearly losing his touch since Zyean keeps catching him staring at him.  
Sena turned his attention back to Zyean who was buttoning up his shirt again. Once he was done he turned to Sena.

“Here. I’m trading you.” Zyean said as he handed over the white undershirt he just took off.

“If I take this does this mean I won’t get my cardigan back?” Sena asked.

“Exactly.”

Sena pretended to think about it.

“Fine.” Sena said after a while even though he knew he was going to take it either way. Sena held the shirt in his hands and fought the urge to smell it.

“Well, it’s getting late. I should go.” Zyean said.

“Okay.”

Sena followed Zyean out. Zyean was carrying his box.

Zyean turned to face Sena.

“I hope I can see you soon.” Zyean said.

“I’m not really doing anything these days so whenever you can fit me into your busy schedule just let me know.”

Zyean smiled.

“I’ll try to make time for you. Hopefully it’s not another long week before I can see you.” Zyean said.

“Hopefully not but if it is then oh well. I know you’re a really busy man.”

“I’ll try. Thank you for tonight.”

“No, thank you. I had fun like always.”

“I’m glad.” Zyean leaned in and gave Sena a kiss on the cheek. “Good night, Sena.” He said.

Sena smiled some more.

“Good night, Zyean. Have a safe drive home. Let me know when you arrive, okay?”

“Okay.”

Sena planted a gentle kiss on Zyean’s cheek.

Sena could hear the door unlock and he quickly pulled away from Zyean.  
Boogie walked in surprised to see both Zyean and Sena standing there.

“Hey, welcome back.” Sena said to Boogie.

“Hey, thanks.” Boogie replied.

“Anyways. Good bye. I’ll let you know when I get there. Sleep well.” Zyean said to Sena.

“Okay and you too!”

Sena watched Zyean leave. Boogie locked the door once Zyean left.

“How was your night?” Boogie asked as he looked at Sena from head to toe.

“Good.” Sena said as he began to feel shy under Boogie’s gaze.

“I didn’t know you were seeing Zyean again.”

“We were just hanging out as friends. Nothing more.”

“Hey, no need to explain anything. You look nice though.”

“Thanks.” Sena’s cheeks began to heat up. “How was work?”

“Tiring but I need to talk to you about something.”

“What is it?”

“I’m leaving tomorrow night to go on some camping trip with Kanata and a few other friends who planned it as some birthday gift to me so I’m not going to be back until next Saturday. Maybe Sunday.”

“Birthday gift? When’s your birthday?”

Boogie has never mentioned any birthday to him. Honestly Sena didn’t even know when Boogie’s birthday was. Sena didn’t think that Boogie knew his either.

“It actually passed. It’s was on April 3rd.”

“April 3rd?!” Sena exclaimed. “It’s May 20th! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Ehh, I’m not big on birthdays. It’s not that important.”

“I could’ve done something for you.”

“No, I didn’t want you to worry about something like that. It’s okay, I was working that day anyways.”

“Well, okay. Have fun on your trip. Obviously don’t die.”

Boogie smiled.

“I promise I won’t die. Have fun staying here all alone.”

“Finally some peace and quiet.”

Boogie playfully shoved Sena.

“I’m not even home half the time. It’s always quit here.” Boogie said.

“True. I’ll miss you though.”

“I’ll miss you too but since I’m leaving tomorrow night I might get there early Saturday morning so I’ll only be gone for like a week honestly. Can you survive a week without me?”

Sena scoffed.

“Of course I can. I managed without you before.” Sena said.

“Oh, really? I’d like to see you try to get out of that dress.”

“If you just want to see me undress you just have to say so.” Sena teased. He smiled as he watched Boogie roll his eyes. Sena liked how everything between them was okay. He liked messing around with Boogie like this.

Sena tried his best to pull down the zipper but he couldn’t. It was stuck and it wouldn’t budge with every tug he tried. 

“This dress is clearly sleeping material so I guess I’ll sleep in this tonight.” Sena said trying to not admit defeat.

Boogie _tsked_ him before he stepped behind him. Boogie moved away Sena’s hair and pulled down the zipper, stopping right above Sena’s ass. Boogie fought the urge to touch Sena’s beautiful back. It looked so soft. 

“See, when I come back you’ll be stuck in a dress.” Boogie said.

“I won’t. This one is just difficult. I won’t wear anymore dresses.”

“I don’t believe that but it’s late. You should go to sleep.”

“How bossy.” Sena said teasingly.

“Good night.” Boogie said.

“Good night.” With that Sena headed off to his room, closing the door behind him. Sena slipped out his dress and pulled on Zyean’s shirt. It smelled like Zyean’s musk cologne and it had a faint smell of cigarette smoke. It definitely smelled a lot like Zyean and it made Sena feel happy inside.

Sena went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, take off his makeup, and wash his face before he went to lay down in his bed.

Sena checked his phone and saw that he got a message from Zyean.

**Zyean: Just arrived home. Sleep well, I love you.**

Sena smiled.

**Sena: I love you too.**

With that Sena put his phone down. Turned off the lights and closed his eyes. His smile never washing off his face. He was happy and he never wanted this to disappear again. Sena however couldn’t help but to feel fucked. He knew he was falling hard once again but he was somewhat okay with that. His feelings were too strong to control and he was tired of denying his feelings. It was taking a huge toll on him.

Now that Boogie was going to be gone for a whole week Sena had to figure out what he was going to do with all that alone time. It’s been a while since he’s been alone and it’s not like he’s scared being home alone but it’ll feel a little weird. Sometimes before Boogie heads off to work they have breakfast together. A majority of the time it’s Boogie doing the cooking while Sena is left with the cleaning. Not like he minds since after all Boogie did the cooking and if Sena does the cooking then Boogie did the cleaning. They had a system that worked for the both of them.

Whatever sleepiness Sena felt quickly disappeared. He sighed and turned on his side facing where Zyean used to lay.  
He began to think about what Zyean said earlier. About Sena moving in with him. Obviously Sena wouldn’t move in anytime soon while he could still live in his apartment and he couldn’t do that to Boogie without telling him first. Even if it was time for Sena to move out, he doesn’t know if he could actually move in with Zyean. Sure they were friends and friends could live together but it was a little different for them. Sena did wonder what it would be like to live with Zyean. Even back when they dated Sena wondered. He figured it was no different from the nights Zyean spent at his place before disappearing in the early morning to go to work. Sena figured he would do the same things he does here over there, the only difference would be the location.

Sena always thought that if his relationship with Zyean ever got really serious and he moved in with him he would beg Zyean for a dog just to keep him company and preoccupied, also so Sena could love it. Sena knew Zyean wouldn’t be able to say no to him.... after days of begging. Sena always wanted a dog but in his current apartment they’re not allowed so he definitely had no plans on getting one anytime soon. But now that they weren’t together anymore Sena definitely isn’t getting that dog.

Sena laid in bed thinking about his future. He wondered what life would be like with Zyean. What life would be like with Boogie. What life would be like alone. Sena definitely didn’t like the life he imagined if he ended up alone. Sure Sena would be okay without having someone in his life but he didn’t want to be alone forever. Does anyone truly want to die alone if they had a choice? Sena didn’t. He spent a few years alone and it was fun at first but after a while it got lonely. Sena liked feeling loved and loving someone back. He liked spending countless nights being held and told how much he was loved. He liked feeling wanted and needed. He liked feeling the butterflies and the warmth love gives him. It made him feel happy. All Sena ever wants is true love and happiness but he didn’t want his love life to be this complicated. Everything was fine before Boogie showed up. Sena was sure that if it wasn’t because of Boogie, right now Sena would be back together with Zyean. Sena could go back to Zyean but his heart was still torn. Sena definitely loves Zyean more but that doesn’t seem to be enough for him to completely forget about Boogie. With Boogie there’s so many what if’s. They’ve never been together so Sena didn’t know what to expect. Sena will admit that he is a little scared. Scared that if he picked Boogie and things didn’t work out Sena would have no one left. He was sure that Zyean wouldn’t wait around for him, he wouldn’t want him to.

Sena guessed that the same fear could apply to Zyean but for some reason it feels like things could work out well between them. Sure they could disagree and fight but he doesn’t think they would break up. It’s possible but it’s a rare possibility. Yeah they broke up last time but that’s in the past. He sure they could use that past experience for the future and move past whatever difficulties they may have. Zyean believed in their future.  
Boogie though.... Boogie doesn’t even think they have a possibility of being together.

_Does it sound like my heart has made it’s choice?_


	19. Chapter 19

Sena was in Boogie’s room watching Boogie gather all his belongings before he left. Sena’s actually never been camping before so he had no idea what he would bring. Since it was late May Sena wondered if short clothing would be acceptable since it was beginning to get hotter during the day. Not hot hot but definitely hotter than usual. But was short clothing ideal considering they’re going to be outside? Wouldn’t their skin be exposed to insects and possibly snakes. Sena didn’t like the idea of spending a week outside with nature like that. He didn’t want to risk getting injured, getting sick, getting bitten, and possibly dying. He definitely preferred staying in his safe apartment away from all that danger.

“What kind of cake do you like?” Sena asked Boogie after a while.

“Why?”

“We’re friends and I don’t even know what kind of cake you like.”

Boogie was silent for a while still putting clothes inside a duffle bag.

“Strawberry.” Boogie said after a while.

Sena made sure to keep a mental note of that. Even though Boogie said he wasn’t big with birthdays he figured a cake wouldn’t be so bad. Who wouldn’t enjoy a cake?

Sena’s phone vibrated in his lap. It was a message from Zyean and he felt a smile appear on his face.

**Zyean: Hey, what are you doing right now?**

**Sena: Nothing.**

Sena was surprised to hear from Zyean so soon. It was Friday afternoon and he figured Zyean would be really busy today.

**Zyean: I’ll be there in a few then!**

**Sena: Why? What about work?**

Sena was confused as to why Zyean would come at such a short notice. Sena was definitely not looking his best right now.

**Zyean: I’m done for the day and I just wanted to see you.**

**Sena: Zyean, I’m ugly right now....**

Sena wasn’t exactly ugly but he had no idea what Zyean had planned. What if Zyean decides to take him out? He definitely wasn’t outside material. Sena was still in Zyean’s shirt, wearing some shorts, his hair was okay, face wise he looked a little dead considering he fell asleep really late because he decided to overthink things.

**Zyean: You’re never ugly but don’t worry we’re not going outside.**

Sena smiled. He was relieved that they weren’t going out or Zyean would have to wait an hour and a half for him to get ready.

**Sena: Okay.... you better not be texting and driving or I’ll kill you!**

**Zyean: Okay, okay, I’ll see you in a bit.**

**Sena: Be careful.**

“Zyean?” Sena heard Boogie say. Sena looked over at Boogie who continued to put away things.

Sena tried to fight the smile off his face but it was difficult.

“Yeah. How’d you know?” Sena asked.  
  
“I can just tell.” Boogie said as he shurgged slightly. 

He could tell by the way Sena’s face lit up as he looked at his phone. He could tell by the way Sena smiled. Sena always smiled a little brighter when he talked to Zyean.

“What did he want?” Boogie asked.

“He was just letting me know that he’s on his way over here.”

“You’re going out like that?” Boogie teased as he looked over at Sena.

“Are you saying I look awful?”

“What? No! You don’t look bad at all! I....”

Sena laughed. 

“I’m just joking! We’re staying here and honestly I know I should change into something else but I feel lazy.” Sena whined as he cut off Boogie.

Boogie smiled slightly and shook his head before he finished putting away the rest of his clothes.

“I’m sure Zyean doesn’t mind how you look. I wouldn’t. I don’t.” Boogie said.

Sena groaned.

“You two are the most sappiest people I’ve ever met.” Sena sighed. “But that doesn’t mean I think it’s a bad thing....”

Sena liked compliments. It fed his ego and it made him feel good about himself. He was a little vain but who didn’t like being told they look good? Sena acknowledges it himself but he liked it when others did too.

Boogie was going to say something but he quickly shut his mouth once he heard the doorbell ring.

_That was quick._ Boogie thought to himself.

“Ooh, I’ll get it.” Sena said as he quickly got off Boogie’s bed and headed straight to the front door.

Sena let Zyean enter who was holding a pizza box. Sena took the box from Zyean and put it on the dinning table.

Sena turned his attention back to Zyean who was already smiling at him and Sena himself couldn’t contain his own smile.

Zyean was wearing a black suit with a tie and everything. Sena couldn’t help but to think Zyean looked incredibly hot. Sena always loved seeing Zyean in a suit. It definitely made him weak in the knees.

“Hey.” Zyean said before he embraced Sena and kissed his cheek.

“Hey. How was work?”

Zyean groaned before he brought his head down and rested it on top of Sena’s shoulder.

“Long. Frustrating. The worst. I have a headache but I’m glad the day is over.”

“You have a headache and you decided to come see me? I’m just going to make it worse.” Sena said as he rubbed Zyean’s back.

“Seeing you makes me feel better.”  
Sena’s heart fluttered. “But enough of that, how are you? How was your day?” Zyean asked as he pulled away from Sena.

Sena missed Zyean’s warmth.

“I’m good and honestly, I haven’t done anything today.” Sena said.

“Judging by your choice of clothing today, I can see that.” Sena felt Zyean’s eyes wander over his body causing Sena’s face to heat up slightly. “But you still look good.” Zyean added with a smile.  
He was happy to see Sena in his shirt.

“Shut up.” Sena said as he playfully shoved Zyean. “I’ll be back.” Sena headed off into his room to change his shirt. He didn’t want to risk dropping pizza sauce on Zyean’s shirt. Sena quickly exchanged the white shirt for a black one and he headed back out to where Zyean was.

“Thank you for bringing food.” Sena said as he sat down at the table next to Zyean.

“I couldn’t come empty handed or you’d kick me out.”

Before Sena could say anything Boogie appeared holding a black duffle bag.

“Are you leaving already?” Sena asked him.

“Yeah. They’re out front waiting for me. I’ll see you soon.” Boogie said as he walked to the front door.

Sena got out of his seat and went to Boogie’s side.

“Bye. I’ll miss you. Don’t die.” Sena said as he hugged Boogie goodbye.

“I’ll miss you too and I promise I won’t die. Take care.”

With that Boogie pulled away and headed out. Sena locked the door and headed back to the table.

“I didn’t know he was here.” Zyean said.

“Normally he’s at work but today he had off.”

Sena bit into a slice of pizza.

“Where’s he going?” Zyean asked.

“Some camping trip with some of his friends.”

“Camping? Sounds nice. I’m surprised you’re not going.”

“I don’t know his friends and I wasn’t invited. Even if I was I doubt I would go. I’m not exactly camping material.”

“Even a princess like you can camp and enjoy it.”

“Have you ever gone camping?”

“When I was younger my parents would take us every summer for a few weeks. It was fun.”

“That sounds really nice.”

“It is. It’s nice to get away from everything and spending isolated days with your loved ones is even better.”

Sena wondered what younger Zyean was like. He wondered if Zyean was shy as a child. If he was just as quiet as he is now. Or maybe Zyean was a happy spirited child and simply changed over time. This was also the first time Sena has ever heard Zyean mention his parents. Sena never asked Zyean about his family mostly because Sena would like to avoid the question. Sena and his parents didn’t get along and he hasn’t really talked to them in a few years. If it was up to Sena things wouldn’t be like this but it can’t be helped and it pained him.

“How long is he going to be gone?” Zyean asked changing the topic once he saw Sena’s demeanor change.

“A week. He said he’ll be back next Saturday or Sunday.”

“And you’ll be alone?”

Sena saw as Zyean flashed a smile his way and it made Sena roll his eyes.

“Yes, I’ll be _alone_.” Sena said.

“How boring. Only if you had someone to stay with you.”

“I’m sure I can find someone. If I really want to. Maybe I just want to spend some alone me time.”

“Well, if you ever get tired of some you time I’m here to keep you company or you could always just come and stay with me for the week.”

Sena ate his pizza thinking about it. From the corner of his eye he could see Zyean looking over at him every now and then. Waiting for some sort of response. Maybe some sort of reaction.

“Okay.” Sena said eventually. Zyean looked at him confused. Waiting for him to be more clear. Sena smiled. “I’ll stay with you for the week.” He added.

“Really?” Zyean asked with a huge smile on his face.

“Yes! Even though I know you’ll be at work a majority of the time it beats staying here alone.”

“Well I have tomorrow and Sunday off so you definitely won’t be alone all day. I’ll also try to make time for you throughout the week.”

“You don’t have to make time for me. I know you have a lot of work....”

“You’re my guest. I can’t allow you to spend so much time alone.” Zyean said cutting him off. Sena knew that was just an excuse for him to see Sena a lot. Sena didn’t mind but he didn’t want to interfere with Zyean’s job. Even though Zyean was the boss Sena knew Zyean had deadlines to meet and he couldn’t waste time on keeping Sena company.

“Work is way more important.” Sena said.

“I can blow it off for you.”

“Zyean.” Sena said with a warning voice.  
Zyean sighed but smiled.

“Okay, okay. I won’t blow off any days.” Zyean said and it made Sena smile.

“Good. Don’t let my irresponsible ways rub off on you.” Sena said.

“I’ll be less irresponsible if I got rewards.”

Sena rolled his eyes and did his best to fight his smile. He wondered when Zyean started getting so confident with his words.

“Rewards? Huh, I wonder what kind of rewards are suitable for your age.” Sena teased.

“You make it sound like I’m some old man.”

“Aren’t you?”

Zyean scoffed.

“Thirty six is not that old.” He said.

“Honestly, sometimes I forget how old you really are. Not because I don’t remember but because you still act and look really young. Sometimes I just forget that there is a huge gap between us but I don’t really mind the age difference. I like the fact that you’re older and have your life more together.”

“Fourteen years is a huge gap, isn’t it.”  
Zyean’s tone sounded really sad and it hurt Sena’s heart.

Sena was going to be twenty three in August so it’s only a 13 year and 7 months difference. Thirteen years doesn’t sound as bad as fourteen. Fourteen seems way too much.

“You know age never mattered to me. I’ve known you for almost two years and I love you so much.” Sena said.

“I love you too.” Zyean brought Sena’s hand up his lips and kissed Sena’s knuckles.

All Sena wanted to do now is cuddle up with Zyean and kiss him. He wondered if Zyean would let him. He wondered how far he could go before Zyean pushes him away. Or would Zyean’s own desires outweigh his morals? Sena knew Zyean wanted him just as much. Maybe more. He notices the way Zyean looks at him and maybe Sena uses that to his advantage to rile him up a bit. But Zyean’s too much of a good man to do anything. Sena definitely wouldn’t hate it if Zyean made any advances towards him but Sena knew Zyean wouldn’t if they continued being only friends. When they start being something more it would be because Sena feels inside that he wants to be more, not because he’s feeling lonely and horny.

Lately Sena’s been having conflicted feelings and last night some feelings came to light and he didn’t know when he should bring it up. He wondered if he should hold off or if he should tell Zyean right away. Sena figured that he would just let the words out when he felt was right.

 

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

 

Zyean and Sena arrived at Zyean’s place later on in the night. Sena brought along some clothing. Sena didn’t worry about brining much toiletries since Zyean assured him that his spares are still at his place.

As Sena step foot inside Zyean’s home it was nice to see that nothing has changed. Everything was nice, clean, and organized.

“Are you tired?” Zyean asked him.

“Not really.”

“Well, any room is free for you to have.”

“Can I stay with you? Just for tonight?” Sena asked nervously. He felt his face flush. He hoped he wasn’t crossing the line and he just hoped that Zyean would let him.

“Sure.” Zyean said before he took Sena’s hand in his and led him to his room.  
Zyean’s room looked exactly the same way Sena remembered it. It was really clean. Nothing on the floor. Zyean’s bed nicely made. However it was awfully cold inside Zyean’s room.

Zyean put Sena’s bag in the closet.

“Would you like to shower first or?” Zyean asked as he began to untie his tie.

“You know we should conserve water and save the earth by showering together.” Sena suggested. Sure he was teasing Zyean but at the same time he wasn’t opposed to it.  
Zyean rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Shut up and go first.” Zyean said.

“Okay, maybe next time.” Sena said as he shot Zyean a small wink. Sena enjoyed messing with Zyean. He liked how Zyean could take a joke but Sena was shamelessly trying to flirt without it being too obvious. Okay, maybe it’s really obvious. 

Sena headed into Zyean’s bathroom and Zyean was right. All of Sena things were still in there.

Sena grabbed a clean towel from the shelf and he quickly undressed before he stepped inside the shower. He felt his whole body relax once the hot water began hitting his skin.

Sena tried his best to hurry since he knew Zyean wanted to shower too.  
Eventually Sena got out and he quickly dried himself before he pulled on Zyean’s shirt and a pair of shorts.

Sena gathered his dirty clothes, his toothbrush and toothpaste before he headed out.

Zyean was laying on his bed in just his underwear looking at his phone.

“Your turn.” Sena said before he put his stuff in a spare bag he had.

“About damn time.” Zyean said jokingly.  
Sena shot Zyean a look.

“I did not take that long.” Sena huffed.

“If I knew you were going to take that long I would’ve taken up your offer.”

“It still stands.”

“Nope. It’s time for me to take my sweet time too.” With that Zyean disappeared into the bathroom.

Sena headed to the guest bathroom down the hall to wash his face and brush his teeth.

The whole house was eerily quiet. At Sena’s you could hear all the outside noise. The sirens, the cars passing by and the occasional asshole honking at three a.m. The silence here wasn’t exactly bad.

Sena turned off the hallway lights before he headed back into Zyean’s room. Sena was freezing and quickly got under the blankets. Sena forgot that Zyean liked to sleep in the cold.

Sena turned on the tv and picked some random movie. Sena was beginning to feel really tired.

Zyean eventually came out the shower and turned off the lights before he laid down next to Sena. Sena who was sound asleep.

Zyean smiled as he watched Sena sleep. He looked so peaceful and it warmed Zyean’s heart knowing Sena was here with him. He missed the younger man so much.

Zyean moved closer to Sena and kissed his forehead.

Zyean turned off the tv and wrapped his arm around Sena. He carefully brought Sena closer to him.

Zyean made sure to cherish this moment. He made sure to remember Sena’s sleeping face. The way Sena smelled like strawberries. How warm Sena felt near him. The way Zyean’s heart thumped loudly against his chest. The immense happiness Zyean felt inside.

Zyean wanted to be this happy forever. He wanted to make Sena just as happy as he makes him. Actually, Zyean wanted to make Sena even happier than he makes him. Zyean wanted to give Sena the world. Sena deserves the world and so much more. The only thing Sena had to do was accept his love.

I love you so much. He whispered softly.


	20. Chapter 20

***WARNING CONTAINS SMUT***

 

Sena woke up and noticed Zyean still sleeping next to him. Sena rubbed his eyes and looked over at the nightstand next to him. The digital clock said 12:28 p.m. 

Sena doesn’t even recall what time he fell asleep last night. He doesn’t even recall falling asleep. 

Sena let his fingers run through Zyean’s soft ash-colored hair. Sena wondered when Zyean dyed his hair. He’s surprised that he didn’t notice before. 

Sena let his fingers carefully trail down Zyean’s face. Sena’s fingers gently brushed against Zyean’s soft lips. Sena wanted to kiss him again but he figured it wouldn’t be a good idea. Very less right now. He’ll let Zyean sleep. 

Sena saw Zyean stir slightly so Sena quickly pulled his hand away. Sena felt as Zyean’s arm wrapped around his waist and brought him closer to him. Zyean’s hand rested on top of Sena’s ass and Sena had to hold back a laugh as he slowly moved Zyean’s hand up to his waist. 

Sena buried his face against Zyean’s chest. Zyean’s shirt smelled really good. Really clean. The only thing Sena could smell was the fabric softener.

Sena didn’t know how long he laid there with his head against Zyean’s chest, hearing his heart beat. Zyean eventually woke up and looked down at Sena who was wide awake. Zyean smiled.

“Good morning.” Zyean said as he held Sena tightly. 

“More like good afternoon.” Sena said. 

“What?” Zyean let go of Sena and looked over at the clock. 1:13 p.m. 

“Well, fuck. I thought it was really early in the morning but it’s still early.” Zyean said.

Sena smiled and stretched before he sat up.

“Not that early. I’m surprised you woke up this late. I thought you were an early riser.”

“I am but I think you somehow rubbed off on me last night. I slept well though.”

“Blaming me like always.”

“You’re the one who always wakes up some time in the afternoon.”

“Excuse you, I woke up earlier than you.” 

“What time?”

“Around twelve.”

“That’s still considered the afternoon” 

“Waking up at twelve is definitely better than waking up at one.” 

“It’s okay. I deserve to sleep in on the weekends considering all the other days I wake up early.”

“True.”

Sena could see the dark circles under Zyean’s eyes. Zyean looked so tired and Sena just wanted to let Zyean rest some more. If Sena could he would take away some of the tiredness from him.   
Sena leaned in and gave Zyean a quick kiss on the cheek before Sena got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to relieve himself, brush his teeth, and wash his face. 

When Sena got out the bathroom he was disappointed to see Zyean no longer in bed. Sena wanted to lay there with him a little longer. Sena wanted to talk to him about something important and he knew he could but now he was feeling really shy and nervous.

The scent of food was what brought Sena out of Zyean’s room. Sena found Zyean in the kitchen cooking. Sena’s stomach growled. He was so hungry.

 

After breakfast Sena did the washing as Zyean went off to do whatever in his room. 

So far Sena enjoyed being here with Zyean. Zyean was so considerate when it came to him. All they’ve done is talk and laugh. It made Sena think about a lot of things. 

Sena made sure Zyean’s kitchen was spotless before he headed back to Zyean’s room. There Zyean was laying on the bed looking at his phone. Once Sena entered he felt Zyean’s eyes on him.   
Sena laid on his side to face Zyean. Sena was so nervous he felt sick. 

Sena wanted to open his mouth to say something but he couldn’t. He simply laid there avoiding all contact with Zyean. He however felt Zyean’s eyes on him.

“Is something wrong?” Zyean asked him after a while. 

Sena shook his head, still unable to talk. Sena was mentally kicking himself. He‘s normally not like this so it was very frustrating.

Sena figured if his words weren’t coming out, he could use actions instead. Sena leaned into Zyean and pressed his lips against Zyean’s. Zyean reacted right away by kissing him back.

Sena’s heart was skipping beats and he felt his stomach warm up. He missed this.

Sena’s hand snaked it’s way up into Zyean’s shirt. He let his hands travel up and down Zyean’s chest. Zyean was just as warm as always.

Zyean shuddered under Sena’s cold touch. Zyean felt Sena crawl on top of him and Zyean wondered how long he’ll let this continue. Zyean wanted to pull away but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to.  
Both of their tongues were fighting for dominance. Sena always gladly submits to Zyean but he liked to make Zyean fight for it first. He knew Zyean liked it when he played hard to get. 

Sena began to roll his hips. Sena was beginning to get hot and needy. He needed more. 

Zyean groaned against his mouth.

“Sena.” Zyean said breathlessly. “No.”

“Why not?” Sena’s voice came out like a whisper and we went back to kissing Zyean, rolling his hips once more. He felt Zyean’s crotch react against his ass and it made Sena smile.

“We can’t.” Zyean said pulling away from Sena’s mouth. Even though Zyean just said that Sena felt Zyean’s mouth on his jaw and eventually on his neck. Zyean sucked gently against Sena’s neck. Sena got goosebumps and a tiny moan escaped his mouth. His neck was so sensitive. 

“We can. I want you. I want you so bad.” Sena said. 

“I want you too but...” Zyean didn’t finish his sentence. He gently pushed Sena off of him. “You have to stop teasing me like that. You know we can’t.” Zyean eventually said. Sena could hear the pain in his voice and it broke Sena’s heart. 

“But I want to.” Sena said making a move on Zyean once again. Sena straddling Zyean’s waist once again.

“I also want to but we can’t. Stop making this harder for me.” 

Sena brought his lips down to Zyean’s again. Zyean didn’t exactly push him off so Sena figured it was okay. He was making progress.

“I want to be with you.” Sena said pulling away from their deep kiss. “I actually wanted to tell you yesterday that I wanted to get back together but I never got the chance to say it.” Sena was really nervous and avoided eye contact with Zyean. 

“Are you sure?” Zyean asked him. 

“More than sure. I love you so much and it’s not fair that my fear is holding me back from allowing myself to love you like I do.”

Zyean flipped Sena over so Sena was on his back and Zyean hovered over him. Sena was forced to meet Zyean’s eyes and he could see Zyean smile. It warmed Sena’s heart and he knew things between them were okay. Sena himself felt pure joy. 

“I love you so much.” Zyean said before he brought his mouth down to Sena. Their kisses were full of passion and lust. Sena wanted Zyean to take him already. It’s been too long and he missed him.   
Sena quickly pulled off Zyean’s shirt and threw it somewhere. Sena tried to let his hands wander over Zyean’s body but Zyean stopped him. 

Zyean quickly stripped Sena naked and Sena watched as Zyean took notice of his body. Sena’s never felt more shy and he felt his face heat up. Sena felt so exposed. Sena didn’t know why he felt like this. It’s not like it was their first time seeing one another naked. 

“Why am I always naked first?” Sena asked as he tried to free his hands from Zyean’s tight grip. 

“You’re really slow but I like it this way.” Zyean said.

Sena rolled his eyes. He was starting to feel some sort of confidence bloom inside him. 

“Are you just going to stare or are you going to fuck me?” Sena asked. Sena watched Zyean’s soft gaze on him turn into something more animalistic. 

“So impatient.” Zyean said before he lowered his lips down to Sena’s neck again. Attacking the soft skin with nips and licks. Zyean could feel Sena squirming under him. 

Sena’s breath hitched in his throat and he did his best to pull his hands free from Zyean but Zyean had a really tight grip on them. 

Sena felt Zyean’s free hand brush against his member and Sena let out a soft moan. He was getting painfully excited and he felt so neglected. 

“T-touch me, pl-please.” Sena whined.   
Sena saw Zyean smirk and he felt Zyean’s hand brush against him once again. Sena’s hips jerked up slightly. He was so frustrated and began getting annoyed when he felt Zyean’s hand on his stomach instead. 

“Why are you so mean to me.” Sena complained. Zyean brought his lips back down to Sena’s lips.

“Good. Feel what you’ve been doing to me.” Zyean said.

Sena turned his head.

“You did that to yourself. I was more than willing but no, you suddenly had morals.” Sena teased. 

Sena managed to free his hands. His wrists were hurting.

“What can I say I’m a gentleman.” 

Sena rolled his eyes. 

“A gentleman wouldn’t treat his... partner like this.” Sena said. Sena wondered if partner was the correct word. Sena didn’t know exactly where they stood right now but that was the least of his concerns. 

Sena kneeled on the bed before he kissed Zyean some more. Sena let one of his hands rub the front of Zyean’s crotch. Zyean was already hard and it made Sena feel good inside. 

“Help me out.” Sena said out of breath. He was growing really impatient. He’s had enough of Zyean’s teasing. 

Zyean pushed Sena on his back and removed his own pants.

“Wow, no underwear. Kinky.” Sena teased. It’s been a while since Sena has seen Zyean’s naked body but it felt like it’s been an eternity. Zyean still looked just as great. Sena licked his lips as he stared at Zyean’s long thick member.   
Zyean smiled catching Sena staring at him. Zyean pushed two fingers past Sena’s parted lips. Zyean watched as Sena nibbled and sucked on his fingers. It stirred something inside Zyean seeing Sena like this. 

Sena moved Zyean’s fingers even farther into his mouth. Sena let his tongue slide all over, making sure to douse them with his saliva. 

Zyean eventually removed his fingers out of Sena’s mouth and placed his fingers at Sena’s entrance. Zyean teased him slowly at first. Zyean felt as Sena tried to press himself onto his fingers. Zyean shook his head but figured that he should stop teasing Sena this much. Sena gasped as he felt both of Zyean’s finger deepened inside him. Sena felt himself tighten against them. It took Zyean a while before he moved his fingers around. Louder moans escaping Sena’s mouth. 

“Hurry up. I want to feel you inside me.” Sena said and Zyean obliged. 

Once Zyean took his fingers out he placed his tip against Sena’s entrance and slowly entered him. Sena felt himself stretch around Zyean. Sena felt immense pleasure feeling Zyean all the way inside him. It hurt a little but only pleasurable moans escaped Sena’s mouth.

“Move.” Sena said once he felt his body relax. 

Zyean took his time slowly thrusting into Sena. Hearing Sena moan out his name was music to his ears. Zyean honestly missed this so much. 

“Faster.” Sena cried out.  
Zyean thrusted even harder into him.

“I missed you so much.” Sena’s voice came out shaky. His eyes filling up with tears. He felt so good. The fiery pit in Sena’s stomach grew hotter. 

“I missed you too.” Zyean said hoarsely before pressing his lips against Sena’s. Their kisses were sloppy and wet.   
Sena felt Zyean’s rough hands on his hard member. Pumping him.   
Sena cried out Zyean’s name over and over again. 

All of this was becoming too much for Sena to bear. 

“Fuck. Zyean. I’m...” Sena couldn’t finish his sentence. A loud groan escaped his mouth as he felt a load shoot out of him. Sena’s body trembled and shortly after he felt Zyean fill him up. 

Zyean kissed Sena fiercely before he pulled out of Sena and laid down next to him. He pulled Sena closer to him, kissing his hair.

Sena was trying to catch his breath. He was so tired. He couldn’t believe how tired he was. 

“Does this mean you’re my boyfriend again?” Sena asked Zyean. 

“Yes.” Zyean said out of breath.  
Zyean kissed Sena’s lips. He left small kisses all over Sena’s face. 

“You know, I really missed you. I missed you so so much. I’m sorry.” Sena said in a low voice.

“Sorry about what?” 

“For taking so long. I wanted you all this time but I was scared.”

“We’re together now. That’s all that matters. I’m just glad that you changed your mind about us. I will admit that I was scared you moved on to someone else and simply weren’t telling me.” 

“There was no one else. Nothing serious.” Sena quickly added the final part when he remembered that Zyean knew about Ricko. Sure there was also Boogie but that was nothing. It was just a few kisses that’s it but Zyean didn’t need to know that.

“So now that we’re back together, what are your future plans now?” Zyean asked him. Zyean’s fingers tracing small circles on Sena’s back.

“Well, I still have to find an apartment, get a roommate, move out, get a job. Basically the same plan I had before.”

Just because Sena was with Zyean again it doesn’t mean that Sena was going to give up on his plan. This time around they were dating and Sena didn’t want Zyean to pay anything for him. He just wanted to have a normal relationship with him. 

“You can move in with me.” Zyean said.

“I love you but I want to take things slow. Moving in is such a big commitment but who’s to say it won’t happen some time down the road.”

“You know you can stay here whenever you wish. I could take care of you. You don’t need to worry about work or money or anything.” 

“I know but I want and need to be independent too. We’re dating now, you’re not my sugar daddy anymore so you don’t have to pay for everything. I’m with you because I love you and I want to have a future with you, I don’t want to be some helpless little thing who can’t do anything alone. I don’t want to feel like a burden.” 

“You’ll never be a burden.” Zyean said kissing Sena’s head. “I understand what you’re saying but it’s okay for me to help you out. I won’t help unless you ask so please don’t hesitate to ask for help.”   
Sena smiled and kissed Zyean’s lips. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Sena muttered against Zyean’s lips.

“So a future with me, huh.” Zyean said pulling away from Sena’s lips. Sena’s face flamed up. “How long do you plan on staying with me?” Zyean asked.

“I-I don’t know. Forever. I guess.” 

Zyean looked over at Sena who was avoiding his eyes. Sena looked so shy and flustered it was cute. Zyean definitely loved him some more. 

“Forever? Hmm, I like the sound of that.” Zyean said as he caressed Sena’s face. Sena looked over at him with a smile on his face. 

“Right now forever sounds good but a few more months, maybe years you’ll have enough of me. You’ll be so fed up.” Sena said. 

“I’ll never have enough of you. I’ll want you forever. I’ll have you for as long as you want me.” 

Zyean knew that if things between them ended it would be because of Sena. Zyean would never bring himself to actually break up with Sena. He loved him too much and never wants to lose him. Again. Sena on the other hand says he wants to be with Zyean forever but Zyean knew that forever isn’t guaranteed. Zyean couldn’t help but to feel that Sena will eventually come to his senses and wonder why he’s with him. Eventually their age gap will take a toll. Zyean was at the age where he wanted to settle down. Sena was just beginning adulthood. Zyean sees Sena as someone who doesn’t plan on settling down anytime soon but Zyean was okay with that. He was selfish and wanted Sena any way possible.

Sena straddled Zyean’s waist.

“I’ll want you for a very long time. Forever and ever.” Sena said before he brought his lips down to Zyean’s mouth. Sena moved his hips up and down, he could feel Zyean getting hard again.

Sena let his hand fondle Zyean’s semi-hard member. Sena heard Zyean groan against his mouth. 

Zyean sat up as Sena lifted his hips slightly and positioned Zyean’s tip against his entrance. Sena held onto Zyean’s shoulders and he gently lowered himself onto Zyean. Sena felt himself tighten around Zyean. Sena let a small moan escape his mouth once he felt all of Zyean enter him. 

“Oh, fuck.” Zyean said once Sena began to ride him slowly. 

Zyean left gentle bites and kisses all over Sena’s collarbone and shoulder. Sena threw his head back and continued to ride Zyean. Sena did his best to pick up his pace but his legs were already beginning to shake. 

“Zyean. Oh. Fuck.” Sena said feeling Zyean’s hand on his leaking member. 

“Sena. I’m going to cum.” Zyean’s voice came out breathy. Sena continued to bounce on Zyean even faster and deeper. Zyean meeting him with his own thrusts. Loud moans continued to escape his mouth.

Sena’s eyes closed shut as he felt his own release about to come. His head was reeling. Losing himself to euphoria. He felt a sharp pain above his chest as he realized Zyean bite him. Sena let out a small whimper. 

“Fuck~” Sena moaned. Almost in tears.

Sena came first and shortly after Zyean came inside him. 

Sena was really vocal when he came. His eyes rolling to the back of his head as his body violently shook. He continued to ride out his orgasm until his body gave out. Sena laid down on Zyean’s body, unable to move. Sena was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Sena felt Zyean’s strong arms around his back, holding him tightly. 

Sena kissed Zyean before he rolled off of him and laid down on his back next to him. 

“I love you.” Sena managed to say in a low voice. Sleep was threatening Sena. He was so tired and his eyes felt heavy. 

“I love you too.” Sena heard Zyean say.  
Sena closed his eyes and let his arm lazily lay across Zyean’s chest. 

Sena was simply going to let his eyes rest. He needed to catch his breath and let his body relax before he decides to do more. Sena’s butt was already hurting. His whole body was hurting but he never felt happier. 

Sena was smiling to himself.

 

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

 

“Sena. Sena. Get up.” Sena heard. Sena opened his eyes and saw a fully dressed Zyean looking down at him. 

“Fuck. What time is it?” Sena asked as he sat up. He clutched the blanket tightly against his naked body. 

“It’s six-something. You slept for a long time and I thought you might be hungry.” Zyean said.

Sena’s stomach growled at the mention of food. 

“Just a bit.” Sena said.

“Why don’t you take a quick shower first, just to wake yourself up.”

Sena nodded in agreement. 

His body felt tense and some areas hurt.   
Zyean leaned down and kissed Sena before he left the room. He figured that it was best if he left Sena alone. Zyean knew he had to give Sena a break but if it was up to Zyean, he’d be ravaging Sena already. 

Once Sena got out the shower he looked in the mirror and saw red love bites starting to form all over his neck, shoulders, and collarbone. A small bite mark right above his chest. Sena shook his head but smiled. He definitely couldn’t go out in public like this anytime soon. The red marks were really visible against his pale skin. 

Sena dried his hair quickly before he left to find Zyean. He found him in the kitchen. Sena embraced him from behind. 

“How do you feel?” Zyean asked as he turned around to face Sena.

“A bit sore. Really tired but overall really good.” Sena said smiling. Zyean smiled before he pressed his lips against Sena and gave him a gentle but passionate kiss. 

“Since I don’t have much in my fridge I went out and got us some food but I promise these next few days we’ll have some homemade food.” Zyean said when he pulled away from the kiss. 

“I’m not picky. I’m okay with whatever.”

“You’re not picky but I don’t want the love of my life to only eat unhealthy things. I can’t have you getting sick.” 

Sena smiled.

“And if I gain weight I’ll be extra mad at you.” Sena teased. 

“I’ll love you no matter how you look.”  
Sena kissed Zyean for a little bit before

Sena’s stomach began to growl. 

Zyean laughed a bit and took his hand in his leading them out to the living room. 

There on the glass table was some Chinese takeout, a bottle of wine, a bouquet of flowers, and some chocolates.  
Sena looked over at Zyean who simply grinned.

“Are those for me?” Sena asked as he pointed at the flowers.

“Everything is for you but the food is half mine.” Zyean said.

“What’s the occasion?” Sena asked as he picked up the flowers and smelled them. They smelled really good and Sena made a mental note to put them in a vase later.

“I love you so much and I’m just happy that you’re here with me right now. I’m also really happy that we’re back together.” Zyean said. 

Sena smiled and kissed Zyean once more.

It was nice to see this side of Zyean. The romantic side. Sena recalls Zyean only buying him flowers and chocolate for valentines day or his birthday. Sena didn’t really care if he didn’t get them but he appreciated the gesture if he did. Zyean didn’t have to buy Sena anything for Sena to know how much Zyean loves him and how much he cares for him. Zyean’s actions are loud enough for Sena to know that. Zyean gives him all the attention in the world and never once has Sena doubted Zyean’s love for him when they’re together. In Sena’s eyes Zyean was the best guy out there for him.

“I’m really happy too.” Sena said pulling away from their kiss. 

And he really was. Sena felt so contempt. Everything around him was peaceful and life felt better. His heart felt so warm and alive. His face especially his jaw was hurting so much from all the smiling he’s done today. For once everything felt right and Sena felt complete. He knew everything was going to be alright. Especially with Zyean by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, finally some smut! I feel like it’s been forever since I’ve written some ?? Sorry if it’s a little awkward lmao it was a bit difficult to get back into writing smut anways I was really conflicted about having Zyean and Sena back together but here we are.... let’s see where this leads us ;) comments are appreciated so leave one if you would like to! ♥︎


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Friday the 13th and I’m back with a new update! I appreciate those who come back every week looking for an update lmao ♥︎ Also I can’t believe that in a few months it makes a year since I started writing this ?? Like jfc where has the time gone?!? AND WHY AM I SLACKING SO MUCH?!? I’m sorry! There’s still a few chapters left though, bare with me lol.

The week went by fast and before Sena knew it Boogie would be returning soon. Sena spent the whole week in what he describes as heaven. Sena spent countless hours tangled up with Zyean in bed. Zyean still had to work throughout the week but every night when Zyean made it home from work they would eat dinner together and talk. Well, Sena did a majority of the talking. Zyean still made conversation and made Sena laugh but Sena always had more to say and maybe Zyean was a little tired to spent so much time talking. After dinner Sena would pick up with Zyean’s help; Sena still talking about god knows what and after they were done they would cuddle up either on the couch or in Zyean’s bed. The sweet innocent cuddles however never last long because before they know it clothes are already discarded and lewd sounds resound throughout the house.

Sena was currently at his own apartment. Looking at himself in the mirror. He was looking at the fading marks on his neck. Even though the love-bites were barely visible Sena still applied makeup over them just for extra coverage. He couldn’t risk Boogie seeing them.

It was difficult for Sena to tell Zyean to stop marking his neck when he was losing himself to the pleasure but he was able to bring it up once. Zyean respected his wishes and no longer marked his neck from that day forward but he still marked other parts of his body. Sena didn’t mind all the other marks, to others it can pass off as a bruise but even then they were easier to hide.

Once Sena was done concealing them he headed out to the living room to meet up with Zyean. Sena was patiently waiting for Boogie to come back. Sena had planned a small surprise “party” for Boogie but it wasn’t exactly a party. Including Boogie there was only going to be four people here. Sena managed to plan it with Zyean’s help and with Kanata. Sena originally planned to talk to Kanata about it but then he remembered he had no way of contacting her. Sena eventually mentioned it to Zyean and Zyean _happened_ to have Kanata’s number. According to Zyean he and Kanata traded numbers the night they went to the nightclub with Boogie. Zyean also said they didn’t talk after that night but Sena didn’t have time to think into it too much or even doubt him. Sena knew Zyean wouldn’t lie to him and Sena was just glad that he had the opportunity to talk to Kanata. So over messages Sena was able to plan out everything with Kanata. Kanata knew Boogie better than Sena. Talking to Kanata made Sena realize that he really didn’t know much about Boogie and he wondered if Boogie even knew him that well either. 

“Thank you for helping me.” Sena said as he hugged Zyean.

“No problem. I couldn’t have you doing all the work by yourself and you would’ve bought hundreds of balloons if I wasn’t there to stop you.”

Sena scoffed.

“I wouldn’t have.” 

He really would have.

If it wasn’t for Zyean Sena was sure he would’ve went all out. Zyean helped keep the decorations to a minimum while Sena basically wanted balloons everywhere but it definitely wouldn’t have been a good idea especially since Boogie isn’t big with birthdays. He didn’t want to frighten or stress Boogie out.

“You’re a really good friend.” Zyean said before he brought his head down and gave Sena a small kiss on the lips.

“I try to be.” Sena said. Sena stood on his tippy toes and returned the small kiss. “And you’re a really good boyfriend.” He said before kissing Zyean once again.

The make out session was short lived when Sena heard his phone beep indicating he received a message. Sena was going to ignore it but Zyean told him to check it just in case it was Kanata.  
Sena groaned before he pulled his phone out of his pocket. It indeed was a message from Kanata telling him they were in the elevator.

Sena’s heart began to race and he was feeling really nervous.

“They’re in the elevator.” Sena said straightening out his clothes before he checked to make sure everything was nicely placed. Sena was a bit of a perfectionist but it’s at it’s worst when it’s something really important. This was one of those really important things

“Everything’s fine. Don’t worry.” Zyean said in a soft voice trying to calm down Sena’s frantic ways.

Sena took in a deep breath before he slowly exhaled. He felt a little better.  
Sena could hear the door click and it made his heartbeat go all crazy again.  
In stepped Boogie with Kanata behind him.

“Welcome back and happy late birthday!” Sena said before he gave Boogie a hug. Sena’s heart was hammering against his chest but he felt himself calm down when Boogie hugged him tightly. A rush of warmth flowed through his body. He was really happy to see Boogie again.

“Oh, Sena, you shouldn’t have.” Boogie said as he pulled away from a Sena. Boogie had a huge smile on his face and that made Sena’s heart flutter. “Thank you though.” Boogie said. Sena himself smiled.

“You’re welcome. Next year will be better.” Sena said.

“No, it’s great like this. It’s simple, I like it. A lot.”

Sena couldn’t help but to smile some more. It was nice to hear Boogie say that. He was worried for nothing. But Sena was just really happy to have Boogie back. It felt good to see him, hear him, and feel him. It feels like it’s been forever since he’s last seen him.

Sena heard Zyean clear his throat and that diverted Sena’s attention. Sena forgot that Zyean and Kanata were also here.

Boogie peered behind Sena and saw Zyean. He wasn’t that surprised to see Zyean here. In his heart he knew when he came back Zyean would be here.  
Boogie had an idea of what most likely happened while he was gone and he didn’t really want to think about that right now. The whole time he was gone he felt so sick to his stomach, he could feel an aching pain in his heart, and something just didn’t feel right. His gut knew what it was.

“I didn’t do it alone. Kanata and Zyean helped.” Sena said.

Boogie offered Zyean a small smile.

“Thanks.” Boogie said as he nodded towards Zyean. Zyean returned the nod.  
Sena found the whole interaction between Zyean and Boogie really weird. He did his best to stifle a laugh. For once it was nice to see them not hating each other. They might not end up as best friends but all Sena wanted was for them to be civil. Maybe this small gesture would help lead them down that path.

 

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

 

After they finished eating Sena began to pick up the table before he took out Boogie’s cake.

As Sena was putting the dishes in the sink he saw Boogie join him. Zyean and Kanata were in the living room.

“So you guys are back together.” Boogie said.

“Wh-what?” Sena asked. Sena was taken aback. Sena knew Boogie wasn’t asking him a question. There was also no hint of anger or disappointment in Boogie’s voice. Boogie’s demeanor was also calm and gentle.

He wondered how Boogie knew.

He didn’t want Boogie to know just yet.

He wondered how Boogie was able to be calm and keep his composure.

“You and Zyean.” Boogie said.

Sena averted his eyes and began washing the dishes.

“Yeah....” Sena said, his voice trailing off.  
He felt so weird inside. His stomach was in knots. “How’d you know?” Sena asked.

“I knew the moment I walked in and saw you guys.” Boogie said.

He really did know the moment he walked in. He could tell by the way they were acting. He could tell because as he looked over at Zyean he saw a shade of pink on his lips, a shade that was matching Sena’s lips. Right then and there Boogie’s gut feeling was confirmed. However he waited to see if he was simply jumping to conclusions. He watched them from afar when they weren’t paying attention and sometimes one of them would slip up and hold the others hand. Even if they were all talking Boogie would notice that Zyean and Sena were in their own little world, exactly how it is when they’re together.

Sometimes Zyean would lean in and whisper something in Sena’s ear that would result in Sena smiling, biting his lip, or a small blush would appear on his face. They were also more touchy feely than usual. Sena also seemed happier than the he last saw him. Seeing them like that made Boogie a bit mad but then he would see Sena laugh and smile at something Zyean said and Boogie knew he couldn’t be mad at Sena for being happy. All he wanted was for Sena to be happy again.

Sena sighed and he couldn’t help but to feel bad. His heart was tightening.

“I’m sorry.” Was all Sena managed to say. He couldn’t stop himself from apologizing. He didn’t want to hurt Boogie. He never wanted this to be the outcome.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I’m not surprised and you seem happier. I’m happy for you.” Boogie said as he embraced Sena from behind.

Boogie’s heart was actually breaking but he couldn’t let his heartbreak show. He didn’t want Sena to feel bad about his decision. The whole week he was gone Boogie made himself accept the fact that he and Sena would never be but hearing Sena admit he is with Zyean hurt so bad. It hurt a lot worse than what he had imagined. He thought accepting it ahead of time would take away some of the pain but clearly not. Deep down he prayed that he was wrong and Sena would still be waiting for him but clearly it wasn’t meant to be. He wasn’t exactly surprised that it wasn’t meant to be. He knew Sena would come to his senses and see that he could never be what he wanted him to be.

Sena let Boogie hold him for a long time. He liked how warm Boogie felt against him. Sena’s skin felt like it was on fire.  
All Sena wanted to do was apologize over and over again. He wanted to cry but he knew it would be stupid to cry. This is what he decided, there was no point in crying. He loves Zyean but he still loves Boogie. He loves Boogie so much.  
He hated how accepting Boogie was. He hated how Boogie seemed fine like he didn’t care that Sena chose someone else over him. He hated how his heart still skipped beats every time they made eye contact and the way it was skipping beats right now as being held like this. He hated the way his lips tingled, remembering the feeling of Boogie’s lips pressed against his. Boogie’s warm breath hitting against his neck made him shudder.

“I am happier but I just can’t help but to feel bad. It wasn’t an easy decision and I wanted to tell you myself.” Sena said softly.

“Don’t feel bad. It’s okay. It really is. I knew you guys were going to end up back together, it was only a matter of time.”

“And you’re okay with this?”

Boogie let out a small sigh and tightened his arms around Sena.

“Yes, I’m okay. Don’t worry about me at all. I actually wanted to tell you that I have some feelings for Kanata.” Boogie said trying to sound as convincing as possible. It was a lie. A huge lie but for some reason he felt like it would help Sena not feel as bad.

Sena felt his heart crumble some more. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He felt a huge lump in his throat.

“I guess everything worked out well then.” Sena said. His voice shaking a bit.  
As he finished washing the final plate he noticed his hands were shaking too.

“I guess so but are we going to be okay?” Boogie asked nervously. He didn’t want to lose Sena as a friend but he would understand if Sena didn’t want to see him or be around him as much.

Sena turned around to face Boogie and stared into his concerned eyes.

“We’re okay. We’re still friends, right?” Sena asked with a smile on his face. Sena watched as Boogie’s concerned look disappeared. Boogie was smiling back.

“Definitely still friends. We’ll always be friends no matter what.” Boogie said.“Friends forever.”

“Forever.” Sena agreed. “Why don’t you go join the others in the living room so I can finish here real fast.” Sena added.

Boogie nodded and he kissed Sena’s cheek before he went off to the living room to join Kanata and Zyean.

Sena’s cheek was really hot. The area where Boogie kissed him tingled and it reminded him of the day they confessed to one another.

Sena’s heart tightened as he remembered. His heart was hurting a bit but he figured it just wasn’t meant to be. Boogie was happy for him so he was happy for Boogie.

Sena took out the small cake from the fridge and put four candles on it.

_Fuck!_ Sena thought to himself when he realized he didn’t have a lighter and couldn’t find his matches.

“Zyean.” Sena called from the kitchen.  
Sena knew that Zyean definitely had a lighter on him. It didn’t take long for Zyean to enter the kitchen. “Can I borrow your lighter real fast?” Sena asked.

“Yeah.” Zyean said as he reached into his pants pocket and handed it over to Sena.

“Thanks.” Sena said before he quickly lit the candles and handed it back to Zyean.

“No problem but are you okay?” Zyean asked him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Everything’s fine.” Sena said.

“Are you sure? You seem a little weird.”

Sena smiled slightly.

“No, everything’s fine. I’m just a little tired and a bit sore. I’m still recovering.” Sena said and he really was. His lower back was beginning to hurt but it wasn’t excruciating. His leg muscles also tense up whenever he has to bend so he’s been doing his best to avoid bending. When he dropped his keys earlier he made Zyean pick it up for him.

Zyean smirked and gave Sena a kiss.

“I’ll be more gentle later.” Zyean said.

“I like how you assume you’re getting something later.” Sena teased before he walked away with the cake and put it on the table.

Everyone gathered around and sang Happy Birthday to Boogie. To Sena Boogie seemed really happy and he wondered if he really was.

“Make a wish.” Sena said.

Boogie looked at Sena for a few seconds thinking about his wish.

_I wish I could’ve be the one you needed and deserved._  Boogie thought before he blew out the candles.

“What did you wish for?” Sena asked as he began to cut the cake into small pieces and placed them on small paper plates.

“You know I can’t say or else it won’t come true.” Boogie said.

Sena rolled his eyes but smiled.

“Well, I hope your wish comes true.” Sena said.

“I hope so too.”

_I really hope so_. Boogie thought to himself before he ate his cake.

Sena wasn’t a huge fan of cake but he still had a piece. He couldn’t be the only one not eating cake.

Sena looked over at Boogie to see him talking with Kanata. His heart broke some more seeing Boogie kiss Kanata on the head. Sena looked away and turned his attention to Zyean who was sitting next to him, eating his cake in peace.

“Do you think it would count if I lit a candle and made a wish?” Sena asked Zyean.

“I don’t think it works like that but what would you wish for?”

“I can’t tell you. It won’t come true.”  
Sena would actually wish that he could turn back time and not black out that night. He wished that night never happened. He wished he didn’t open his stupid mouth and let Boogie know how he really feels. He wished that Boogie never told him how he felt. He wished his heart didn’t feel like this. He wished that he never fell for Boogie in this first place but he doesn’t regret ever meeting him.  
Could all of that count as one wish or is he going to need about twenty candles on his cake for his next birthday?

Sena doesn’t even think he believes in making wishes as he blows out his birthday candles, very less does he think they actually come true but, eh, wishful thinking.

“Did your wish ever come true?” Sena asked Zyean.

Sena and Zyean celebrated Zyean’s birthday a few months ago, at that time they weren’t together together. They still had their little arrangement going on but Sena assumes that around that time their interest in one another was beginning to spark up. Sena assumes because a few days after they celebrated Zyean’s birthday, Zyean didn’t contact him in almost a month (maybe less) until Sena was the one who contacted him. Shortly after they reconnected Zyean told him how he really felt about him and Sena himself began to accept his own feelings.

“It did come true.” Zyean said before he leaned in and gave Sena a small kiss. He felt Sena smile against his lips.

Zyean made sure the kiss was short so he didn’t get carried away since they weren’t alone.

“What did you wish for?” Sena asked him before Sena finished what was left of his cake.

“I wished for the courage to tell you how I really felt and I wished that you felt the same. Lame, I know.” Zyean said with a small smile on his face.

“No, it’s not lame at all. It’s cute. You’re really cute.”

“But not cute enough to get laid later.” Zyean whispered in Sena’s ear. Zyean’s hot breath tickled his ear and it gave Sena goosebumps.

Zyean was simply teasing Sena.

Sena smiled and shook his head. He knew Zyean was referring to what he said to him in the kitchen.

“Not tonight but it’s not because you’re not cute enough. You’re beyond cute. You’re super hot but we have company tonight and I’m still really sore from these past few days and earlier today.” Sena whispered in Zyean’s ear. Zyean laughed a bit.

“You’re the one who’s always begging to get fucked harder, until the point where you can no longer walk.” Zyean whispered in his ears. Sena bit his bottom lip as he felt his face heat up.

“Shut up.” Sena hissed as he playfully shoved Zyean which only caused Zyean to laugh some more. “I hate you so much.” Sena mumbled. Sena could feel Boogie’s eyes on him but he didn’t dare to meet his eyes.

Sena didn’t really hate Zyean, he knew Zyean was just messing with him. He didn’t really mind but he definitely didn’t want others to accidentally hear. No one needs to know what goes on during their private activities.

Zyean smiled and kissed Sena’s cheek.

“I love you too.”

Sena smiled and kissed Zyean properly on the lips. He truly does love Zyean so much and he wondered what he did to deserve him. He loved the way his heart fluttered hearing Zyean’s laugh and seeing him smile. He loved how good they are together. The both of them feeding off one another’s energy and love. Sena couldn’t have asked for anyone better to help him love again.

The kiss was short lived because Zyean pulled away after a while and Sena remembered that they weren’t alone. It’s just like Sena to forget about everyone around him when he’s with Zyean.

Sena quickly glanced over at Boogie to see him still talking with Kanata with a smile on his face. It seemed like Boogie didn’t even notice and Sena wondered if what he felt with Zyean was what Boogie felt with Kanata. He wondered if Boogie also forgot about everything and everyone around him when he talked to Kanata. He wondered if Boogie’s heart also fluttered hearing Kanata’s laugh and seeing her smile. He wondered if Boogie loved her. He wondered if Boogie ever felt like that towards him. He wondered if he at least once made Boogie’s heart flutter. The same way Boogie made his heart flutter.

It made Sena a little sad to think about that but he did his best to push back those thoughts. They were no good.

“Anyone want a beer?” Sena asked.  
Sena was in the mood to drink and he didn’t want to be the only one drinking. He was surprised that they didn’t start drinking earlier.

 

A few beers later and Sena knew that he was tipsy. He promised himself that he wouldn’t get too drunk so right now he was doing fine. Everyone else was drinking too but he doesn’t think they drank as much as him. Sena noticed that Zyean only had three beers.

“I’m going out for a smoke.” Zyean said to Sena as he put his beer on the glass table in front of him. Earlier they all moved from the dining table to the living room.

“Do you think I can steal one from you?” Kanata asked Zyean.

“Sure.” Zyean said standing up but before he left he kissed Sena once more. Kanata followed Zyean outside to the balcony leaving Sena and Boogie alone. Sena didn’t want to be alone with Boogie right now.

“You haven’t told her yet, have you?” Sena asked breaking the silence.

“No. I haven’t exactly had the chance.”

Sena figured Boogie was waiting until they were alone. He wondered if Boogie was growing impatient and wanted to tell her as soon as possible but he couldn’t be rude and ditch Sena and Zyean. Mostly Sena. Sena wondered if he should call it a night and just let Boogie be but a part of Sena didn’t want to go to sleep just yet. And maybe a small part of him didn’t want Boogie to confess just yet. Sena knew it was stupid to think like that and it was selfish especially since Boogie was okay with him being with Zyean. Why couldn’t Sena be okay with Boogie being with Kanata? Sena wasn’t even sure if Kanata even liked him back. She could reject his feelings.

“Are we cock-blocking you?” Sena asked Boogie. We obviously implying Zyean and Sena. It was a serious question. Sena couldn’t help but to think the only reason Boogie hasn’t told her yet was because he and Zyean were around.

Boogie laughed.

“No! Not at all.” Boogie said.

“If you want to be alone with her just tell me and I’ll call it a night.” But only if Boogie asked him too.

“No, I like your company. Tonight has been really nice, I definitely enjoyed this more than any of my other birthdays so thank you so much. It means a lot that you went through all this trouble. Well, you and Zyean.” Boogie said. “He’s not that bad.” Boogie added in a lower voice.

It made Sena smile hearing Boogie admit that Zyean wasn’t bad. Sena knew that Zyean wasn’t bad at all but he was glad that Boogie now acknowledged that. Sena just wanted things between Zyean and Boogie to be civil. Sena didn’t want Boogie to worry about him being with Zyean. Whatever happened in the past was in the past and Sena was in a better place now. He was happy again.

“I’m really glad that you liked it. I was actually really nervous, not knowing how you would react.” Sena said. “Zyean is pretty great though.” Sena added before drinking the rest of his beer. Sena could’ve went into depth of how great Zyean really is and how much he loves him but he figured it wasn’t a great time to get sappy. For some reason it didn’t feel right to say that to Boogie. Not yet anyways.

Boogie’s heart tightened hearing Sena’s loving tone when he talked about Zyean. Boogie didn’t want to talk about Zyean anymore. Sure he didn’t mind him anymore but he still didn’t like him that much. Very less now that he had Sena again but he didn’t hate him as much. Well, he never actually really hated him. It was just a strong dislike. 

“I could never hate something you do for me. I hope you know it means a lot to me. I’m grateful to have such a great friend like you.” Boogie said.

Sena smiled and drank down the rest of his beer.

_Such a great friend like you._  
The words kept echoing in Sena’s head.

“You deserve to have a great friend after all you’re a really great friend yourself.” Sena said and it was the truth. That’s why whatever sadness Sena felt inside he quickly pushed away. Sena knew that Boogie deserves to have a good friend there for him the same way he’s there for him. Even though things didn’t turn out the way Sena expected, he promised that he would be there for Boogie the same way Boogie has always been there for him. Always supporting him, never judging him, always accepted him for who he was, always caring, always loving, always bending backwards for him, always lending him a shoulder to cry on, always taking care of him, always giving him the reassurance he needed, and even though they fought they always made up. Sena wanted to do all that for Boogie and more if it was possible.

Sena knew he’s always taken him for granted. Sena knew he didn’t deserve Boogie at all and maybe that’s why he didn’t chose Boogie over Zyean. Sena knew he would just take Boogie for granted. Sena didn’t deserve Zyean either but Zyean had a majority of his heart. As much as Sena hates to admit it, in Sena’s heart Boogie didn’t amount to Zyean. Zyean just knew him a little too well and Sena is still getting to know Boogie. After all Sena has only known Boogie for five months, even though it’s felt like longer. Inside Sena felt like he’s known Boogie for years but these past few days he’s been learning things about Boogie that he never knew and it made him wonder why he didn’t know earlier and if Sena was even a good friend.

Deep down he knew he wasn’t. Sena didn’t deserve Boogie at all. He didn’t deserve Boogie coming up to him that one night at the cafe. Boogie changed his life for the better since that night. Before Boogie Sena didn’t have an actual friend. Sena pushed away all his old friends but Sena knew they weren’t his actual friends to begin with. Boogie was right about Sena being lonely and having no friends. Boogie is his first actual friend and he’s forever grateful. Sena didn’t want to mess this up.

“You’re such an amazing friend and I love you so so much. I’m really glad that you decided to talk to me that day.” Sena said in a low voice. Tears threatening in his eyes. He didn’t know why he wanted to cry.

Sena quickly looked down at his hands as he blinked back the tears.

“Hey, don’t cry. I love you so much too.” Sena heard Boogie say as he felt a pair of arms embrace him.

Sena’s heart ached and he cried against Boogie’s chest. Sena tried to be silent but small sobs would escape his mouth. He tried his best to fight off the tears but they wouldn’t stop.

Sena could feel Boogie kissing his head repeatedly. Murmuring comforting words. Trying his best to get him to calm down.  
After a while Sena wiped his tears and pulled away from Boogie. Sena let out an embarrassed laugh.

“Sorry. I guess I should stop drinking. I always somehow end up crying.” Sena said.

“No, it’s fine. Are you okay? What happened?”

Sena shook his head.

“I’m okay. It’s nothing.” Sena said wiping his eyes some more. He looked at his fingertips to make sure he wasn’t smearing his eye makeup but he didn’t see any residue so he figured it was fine.

Before Boogie could say anything else Zyean came back in with Kanata and Boogie could see a bit of concern on Kanata’s face. He wondered what had Kanata concerned. He hoped she was okay.

Boogie watched as Zyean’s eyes met with Sena’s and he could see Zyean’s face fall.

“Are you okay?” Zyean asked Sena as he moved closer to him.

Boogie moved away from Sena and moved back to where he was sitting at before. Boogie watched as Sena forced a small smile.

“I’m fine. I had a little too much to drink again.” Sena said.

“Come on, let’s go to sleep.” Zyean said as he helped Sena up.

The whole room began to spin and Sena fell against Zyean. Zyean was holding up a majority of Sena’s weight.

“Good night.” Zyean said as he walked with Sena.

“Good night.” Sena mumbled.

Boogie and Kanata replied with their own good nights.

Zyean gave up on helping Sena walk so he simply carried the smaller man to his room and carefully laid him on his bed. Zyean watched as Sena just laid there, wide awake. Not even looking at him.

Zyean watched as Sena sat up and stumbled his way towards the bathroom. He wondered what was going through Sena’s mind. He wanted to know what he was thinking and what he felt.

Sena gave Zyean a small smile before he closed the bathroom door. Zyean knew that Sena was just trying to assure him that he was okay. Zyean wanted to believe that he really was okay but he knew differently. That’s the second time today that he’s seen Sena so down and that’s the second time Sena has told him he’s fine.

 

Zyean laid in Sena’s bed wide awake while Sena was dead asleep next to him. Zyean wasn’t tired, very less with all his thoughts keeping him up.

Sighing to himself, Zyean carefully moved himself away from Sena’s grasp and grabbed his smokes before he quietly headed out of Sena’s room and towards the balcony. Zyean didn’t find it weird that the sliding door was unlocked but his heart jumped out of his chest when he went out and saw a figure standing there. That small fear quickly left once he realized it was just Boogie.  
Zyean lit up his cigarette and took a deep drag.

“Can’t sleep either?” Zyean asked Boogie as he blew out the smoke from his mouth. Zyean figured there was no harm in making small talk. It was already awkward between them and Zyean didn’t need that awkwardness right now. All he wanted to do was relax and it wouldn’t hurt him to talk to Boogie.

Boogie was taken aback when he heard Zyean talk. Boogie looked around him before he figured Zyean was actually talking to him.

“N-no.” Boogie said stuttering with his words. He mentally slapped himself for stuttering.

Boogie drank some of his water and looked out at the sky. Sometimes when he couldn’t sleep he would come out here and take in the scenery until he got tired.  
Boogie patiently waited for Zyean to say more. Boogie knew that Zyean knew so he waited for him to bring it up but after minutes of silence he never did. Boogie was really confused.

“Just say what you want to say.” Zyean said after a while, growing tired of Boogie’s glances and never saying anything.

“You’re not going to bring it up, are you?” Boogie asked.

Zyean sighed.

“Well, now that you brought it up, I might have to.” Zyean said before he took in another deep long drag. Once again Zyean exhaled the smoke. “I have nothing to worry about, right?” Zyean asked Boogie.

“Definitely nothing to worry about. I’m not that kind of person.” Boogie said as he looked over at Zyean. Zyean didn’t even look at him. Zyean’s demeanor was eerily calm. Completely unbothered by everything.

“Then I guess there isn’t much for me to say. I’ll take your word for it.” Zyean said.

“You’d take my word for it, just like that?”

“Just like that. If you wanted to do something you would’ve done it by now. You could’ve made your move when we broke up but you didn’t. Don’t take it the wrong way but I’m not worried about you at all.”

Boogie let out a small laugh.

Boogie definitely didn’t take it the wrong way. Zyean didn’t see him as a threat and Boogie was okay with that. He didn’t want to be seen as a threat because he wasn’t. Boogie would never do anything to jeopardize their relationship. Boogie respected their relationship and he didn’t want to hurt Sena or have Sena get hurt in any way. As long as Sena was with Zyean, Boogie would never cross that line. All bets are off once they break up and Boogie was sure that Zyean knew that.

“Once you guys break up, you should worry.” Boogie said still watching Zyean. He saw a small smile appear on Zyean’s face. Zyean shook his head slightly bringing the cigarette back up to his lips.

“Then I guess I’ll never worry because we’re never breaking up.” Zyean said.

“Again.”

Zyean rolled his eyes but he smiled slightly. Boogie wasn’t as bad as he had imagined.

“Why didn’t you make a move? You clearly had an opportunity.” Zyean said as he lit up a new cigarette. This was a thought that kept bothering him.

Zyean turned his attention to Boogie. He saw a bitter smile on Boogie’s face.

“I didn’t have an opportunity. He was still hung up on you and it wasn’t fair to either him or me.” Boogie said. “I never had an opportunity.”

“You did but you just didn’t take it.”  
Boogie shook his head.

“The second you came back in his life the opportunity was gone. He only loves you.” The final sentence came out of Boogie like a whisper. It pained him to say it out loud to Zyean. “You should know that by now.” Boogie added.

Zyean stood there silently smoking his cigarette, taking in the words Boogie was telling him. Zyean didn’t doubt that Sena loved him but some things just weren’t sitting well with him.

“So you’re the one who didn’t want to pursue things? Not him?” Zyean asked. Zyean wondered if he was asking too many questions. He was just curious.

“What did Sena tell you?” Boogie asked him.

“Nothing.”

“What do you mean?” Boogie asked confused. He wasn’t understanding.

“Sena never told me anything. I didn’t even know, until earlier.” Zyean said taking in a long drag and letting the smoke swirl around in his mouth before he blew it out slowly. He was avoiding eye contact.

Boogie began to panic. He thought Sena told Zyean which is why Boogie wasn’t hesitant to tell him anything. He figured Zyean already knew everything. Boogie knew Sena was going to be mad at him.

“I thought he told you. I’m sorry.” Boogie mumbled.

“You don’t have to be sorry about anything. However, I’d appreciate it if you answered my question.”

“I-I don’t think that’s a good idea. You should talk to him about it.”

“He hasn’t once brought it up. I don’t think he ever wants to.”

“I’m sure he’s waiting to find a good time to tell you. You know how Sena is, he doesn’t like to cause drama or unnecessary problems....”

“Which is exactly why I know he won’t bring it up. Just answer that one question and I’ll drop it.” Zyean said cutting him off.

Boogie chewed the inside of his cheek. He didn’t know what to do. He hated the predicament he was in right now. Boogie wondered if Sena would be mad at him if he told Zyean. It’s not like Boogie would lie to Zyean, everything Boogie has been telling him has been the truth.

Boogie sighed and shook his head.

“We both obviously wanted something but I told him I wasn’t going to be with him until he was sure he didn’t want to be with you anymore. Obviously in the end he chose you and that’s fine.” Boogie said as he carefully studied Zyean’s face. Boogie didn’t see Zyean get mad or anything. He saw Zyean simply nod as he continued to smoke his cigarette. Boogie obviously didn’t want to see Zyean get mad or get him in a bad mood but he wanted to see what Zyean was possibly feeling. “Just don’t get mad at him.” Boogie said in a low voice and for a split second he could see Zyean’s facial expression change. He saw Zyean soften slightly but with a blink of an eye Zyean was back to being expressionless. His eyes dead set on the scenery in front of him.

“Don’t worry, I won’t get mad at him. I’m not mad at him.” Zyean said after a while. He really wasn’t but he was a bit hurt and a little confused but he wasn’t mad. He couldn’t be mad. He had no reason to be mad. Zyean knew that Sena couldn’t help how he felt and they weren’t together at that time so he couldn’t be mad at something that happened between them.

Boogie felt himself relax hearing that. For some reason he believed Zyean and was going to take his word for it. Boogie didn’t want to see Sena get hurt or cry.

_Very less over something that.... dumb._ Boogie thought to himself.

He didn’t know if dumb was the correct word though. He knew it wasn’t dumb at all because they spilled their feelings and Boogie could never call those feelings dumb. However it was dumb because it was just a small incident. Nothing to get worked over. That small incident meant a lot to him though.

Boogie couldn’t help but to mentally roll his eyes at himself.

“How’d you find out?” Boogie asked Zyean.

The only reason Boogie knew that Zyean knew was because Kanata told him. Kanata knew because Zyean brought it up and Kanata tried to make Zyean see that it was nothing since it’s just like Kanata to diffuse things before they even start. Boogie also learned that Zyean happened to see their interactions with one another which explained why Kanata was concerned. Once Boogie found that out he hoped that everything was fine between Zyean and Sena. The night was quiet so he figured they were fine and Boogie just assumed that they already talked things through beforehand.  
Boogie however had to deal with an annoyed Kanata and an even more annoyed Kanata when he told her that he told Sena that he liked her even though he didn’t. That definitely earned Boogie some hits from her and her repeatedly calling him an idiot and couldn’t believe how stupid he really was, that she knew he was stupid but not that stupid.

Even now he could feel his arm hurting from all her hits. He knew that he deserved them. He really was stupid.

_“I’m sorry.” Kanata said as he hugged Boogie right after she got done hitting him._

_“It’s fine. I deserve to be hit.”_

_“You do but that’s not what I’m talking about. I’m talking about Sena.”_

_“Oh.” Was all Boogie managed to say._

_“I knew you liked him and that he liked you back. I’m never wrong. How are you holding up though? Why didn’t you tell me that you told him?” Kanata asked as she let go of Boogie. “I thought best friends told each other everything.” She said with a small pout on her face._

_Boogie smiled slightly._

_“I’m sorry. There was no point in telling you because I knew things would turn out like this.”_

_Boogie saw Kanata frown._

_“As much as I like Zyean, Sena’s dumb to not choose you. You’re great and honestly it’s not over yet. You never know what could happen between them. Just don’t fully give up.” Kanata said as she offered Boogie a small smile. Boogie smiled back._

_I love him too much to give up. Boogie thought to himself._

_“So you’d really choose me over Zyean?” Boogie asked trying the lighten the mood._

_“Hmmm, I don’t know. I see why Sena was torn. Zyean’s hot, really nice, funny, beyond charming, mysterious, seems really passionate. You’re just... you.” Kanata said teasing Boogie._

_“Wow, thank you for lifting my self esteem. It’s nice to know that I’d lose to Zyean even with you. My losses would be the only consistent thing in my life.”_

_“I’m joking! I’m joking! You’re a really great guy, Boogie. You love with all your heart and you deserve to be loved just as much. I’ve known you for so many years, which is why I know you never loved someone as much as you love him and it breaks my heart seeing you act so tough.” Kanata said. Her voice softening. She embraced Boogie in a tight hug and did her best to hold back her tears._

_Kanata was the emotional one out of the both of them and Kanata always cried when Boogie couldn’t. Wouldn’t. Right now Kanata’s heart was breaking for Boogie but she knew she could never feel what he was going through right now. She knew Boogie did his best to hide it but she knew. She knew how much Boogie loved Sena. She saw it the first night she saw them together. She knew Sena loved him a lot too._

_“Hey, hey, don’t cry. Everything’s fine. I’m fine.” Boogie murmured as he heard low sobs coming from Kanata._

_“I’m sorry. You know how I get.” Kanata said before she let out an embarrassed laugh. She wiped her tears before meeting Boogie’s gaze. Boogie smiled at her._

_“I know but it’s fine. I only want him to be happy and he’s happy with him so that’s okay.” Boogie said._

_“You’re too good.” Kanata said before she hugged him again. This time a little tighter. Boogie appreciated the hug. He really needed that hug right now because his heart was beyond broken today but he didn’t want to talk about that anymore._

_“So you think Zyean’s hot?” Boogie began to say and that earned him another hit from Kanata._

“Truthfully?” Boogie heard Zyean say pulling him out from his thoughts.

“Yeah.”

“I overheard you guys talking and it didn’t take long before I put two and two together.” Zyean said putting out his cigarette on the ashtray. “It’s not like I meant to overhear, I was just going to check on Sena and you were there. Embracing one another.”

The image is forever engraved in his head. Zyean could still see how sad they both looked. Boogie looking the saddest between the both of them but seeing Sena sad pulled at his heart. It even broke his heart.

“I....”

“You don’t have to say anything. Everything’s fine, honestly but I should really head back.” Zyean said cutting off Boogie before he could say anything. “Err, thank you for answering my questions and talking to me about it. I really... _needed it_. Good night. Oh, and don’t mention any of this to Sena, very less the fact that I know.” With that Zyean left before he could hear Boogie say anything else.

Zyean felt better talking it out with Boogie. He knew he couldn’t sleep earlier because of all the questions he had. His mind going crazy with wild thoughts and the fact that Sena never once brought it up made him more bothered inside but now he was a bit more calm and ready to go to bed.

The only reason why Zyean didn’t want Boogie to mention anything to Sena was because he wanted to see if Sena would ever bring it up. It’s not like he’s testing Sena in any way, he just wants to see if he would ever mention it to him.

Whether he mentioned it tomorrow or three months from now. Whatever happened happened and Zyean couldn’t hold that against him. Against them. It’s not that serious since nothing really happened, it was a small confession and nothing more. Well, Zyean hopes it was nothing more. He doesn’t really know exactly what happened but he doesn’t want to know if it was more than a confession. Zyean just figured that if Sena felt comfortable enough to tell him then there definitely is a lot of trust between them. He only wants Sena to feel really comfortable, for him to trust him. He never wants Sena to feel like he has to hide something from him or that he can’t tell him something. Zyean also doesn’t want to feel like Sena is going behind his back hiding something. He didn’t want to feel paranoid. It would make him feel like the old Zyean and he didn’t want that at all. All he wants is for Sena to be straightforward with him. No matter how much it may hurt.

Zyean silently closed Sena’s bedroom door behind him and quietly made his way into the bed, trying not to wake Sena. Zyean moved closer to Sena and snaked his arm around Sena’s waist, holding him even closer to him. Zyean ran his hand through Sena’s pink hair before placing a kiss on his forehead.  
Sena was so cute. It made Zyean really happy knowing he was here with him right now. Every time Zyean sees him and they just lay near one another Zyean feels him fall deeper in love with him. Sena truly has all his heart and Zyean knew he was wrapped around Sena’s finger. Only Sena could break him but he wasn’t scared. He knows Sena loves him a lot and Zyean was sure he could make Sena fall deeply in love with him. It meant a lot to him that Sena went back to him but deep down Zyean knew he would. What they have is real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, finally a little Zyean and Boogie moment~


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao sorry for such a short chapter but I will post another chapter right after this!!

Sena walked out of his room once he brushed his teeth. He woke up alone and wondered where Zyean went. As he walked towards the living room he could hear Zyean laugh. Sena walked outside to the balcony to see Zyean and Boogie there talking to one another. Sena was shocked to see them talking and Zyean laughing at something Boogie said. It really felt like Sena walked in on something from the twilight zone.

“Umm, did I miss out on something? Am I dead?” Sena asked as he made his way over to Zyean. Zyean leaned down to give Sena a quick kiss. Boogie looked away before he could see them kiss. 

“You’re very much alive but good morning.” Boogie said before he drank some of the hot coffee he was holding.

“Good morning to you too and to you.” Sena said before he gave Zyean a kiss.

“Morning, babe.” Zyean said once Sena pulled away. Zyean took a drag from his cigarette and looked over at Boogie who was avoiding looking at them. Even Zyean felt a little weird being affectionate with Sena in front of him. Before Zyean wouldn’t mind but now that he knows Boogie has feelings for Sena, it just doesn’t feel right. It’s not like Zyean to rub in something like that.

“Is Kanata still here?” Sena asked Boogie. Sena saw Boogie shake his head.

“No, she left earlier. She had to go to work.”

“Oh, are you working today?”

“No, but I have work tomorrow.” Boogie said as he finally looked over at Sena.

“In the morning? Afternoon?”

“Afternoon.”

“Okay. Well, don’t let me interrupt this little bro fest.” Sena said before he walked back inside.

Sena sighed to himself. Now he was going to be stuck with the both of them. Sena will admit he felt a little awkward knowing they were both going to be here. Sure it seems like they’re getting along well but Sena didn’t want to hang out with the both of them at the same time. It was strange and Sena can’t talk to them both at the same time. Sena either talks to one of them and accidentally doesn’t include the other making one feel left out. Or maybe now that they were talking Sena would be the one left out of the conversation. Okay, maybe Sena preferred that option more.

 

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

 

After all three of them went out for ramen, they walked back to Sena’s. Sena was stuck walking in between both Zyean and Boogie. Zyean was holding his hand while his other hand brushed against Boogie’s every now and then. It made Sena feel so weird. Just as Sena figured, both Zyean and Boogie talked amongst one another. Sena listening in and every once in a while he chimed in. There would be awkward silences and it was up to either Sena and Boogie to say something.

“I’m surprised by how quiet you were today, Sena.” Boogie said.

“Same. Normally Sena never shuts up.” Zyean said.

Sena rolled his eyes.

“Excuse me, it’s not gang up on Sena day plus I didn’t want to interrupt your bonding session. How did this even happen?” Sena said. “It’s not like I’m complaining, I’m really glad you guys are getting along.” Sena quickly added.

“Honestly we just started talking.” Zyean said.

“We realized we have _a lot_ more in common than we thought.” Boogie said.

Zyean rolled his eyes realizing what Boogie was implying. Boogie wasn’t slick at all.

Zyean glanced over at Sena who didn’t catch on to what Boogie was saying. Or trying to say. Sena looked really tired.

“Oh, Boogie, I forgot to ask you how the Kanata thing went.” Sena said out of no where.

_Kanata?_ Zyean thought to himself. He glanced over at Boogie who looked a bit panicked.

“What Kanata thing?” Zyean asked.

“Boogie told me he likes Kanata so I’m interested to know if he told her yesterday. Boogie, if you didn’t I’m ready to choke you.”

Zyean was surprised to hear that Boogie liked Kanata. He would’ve never thought. Boogie never gave the indication that he did but yet again Zyean doesn’t know him that well. Zyean has talked to Kanata for a decent amount and she’s never talked about liking Boogie more than a friend.

“I did tell her. She said she’ll think about it.” Boogie said.

“Awwh, Boogie. She’ll come around though, I just know it! As much as I like her, she’s dumb if she doesn’t give you a chance.”

Boogie snorted and that earned him a death glare from Sena.  
Sena quickly realized his mistake and knew he shouldn’t be talking so he let it go.

Sena turned his attention to Zyean who was walking silently next to him. Sena squeezed his hand.

“Are you staying the night?” Sena asked him.  
“No, I have to head in early tomorrow and I didn’t bring any spare clothes.” Zyean said. He saw Sena frown slightly.

“You could come spend the night if you want to.” Zyean suggested.

“I wish I could but I have to go job hunting and start looking for places to live.”

“You’re already looking for places?” Boogie asked Sena.

“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask if you still want to be roommates but I always forget. Do you want to be?”

Boogie looked over at Zyean, basically seeing if he’s okay with it. Sure Boogie could go right ahead and say yes but he figured he should at least consider Zyean’s opinion. Zyean gave him a simple nod.

“Sure! I’ll keep my eye out for possibilities. What are you looking for? Two-bedrooms? One?” Boogie asked jokingly and Zyean quickly shot him a look. Boogie had to hold back a laugh. He was only messing with Zyean. He liked seeing Zyean react to him since a majority of the time Boogie doesn’t know what Zyean is feeling. He’s always expressionless with him but Boogie see’s Zyean soften around Sena. Always smiling at and around him. You can honestly see how much he loves him.

“Definitely two.” Sena said. Sharing one room would be a true disaster. For some reason he imagined having to share a single bed with both Zyean and Boogie and it wasn’t a pretty thought at all. Sena would be stuck in between the both of them and Sena wouldn’t be able to mess around with Zyean. It was the worst.

Sena shook the image out of his mind.

“You know, I heard the cafe is currently hiring so you should come by tomorrow and put in an application. It wouldn’t hurt.” Boogie said.

“I might as well. I’m desperate right now.” Sena figured there was no harm in filling out an application. He might not even be hired but right now he would take up whatever until something better pops up.

Once they made it back to the apartment Sena headed to his room while Boogie and Zyean headed out to the balcony.

Zyean needed a smoke and asked Boogie to join him outside since he needed to talk to him.

“Are you sure you’re okay with us continuing to live together?” Boogie asked him once they were outside. Boogie didn’t mind that Sena asked him but Boogie couldn’t help but to wonder why he asked him and not Zyean. Sena could live with Zyean.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Like I said before, I have nothing to worry about. What’s this Kanata thing though?”

“I like her.” Boogie said giving a little shrug. Zyean looked over at him and rolled his eyes.

“No, you don’t.” He said.

“I do.”

“You don’t.”

“Okay, I don’t. How’d you know?”

It was Zyean’s turn to give a small shrug.  
Boogie wondered if it was painfully noticeable. Now he began to wonder if Sena knew too.

“You only treat her like a friend. You care about her but not like that. I know you did it for Sena’s sake and don’t worry, he believes that you do.” Zyean said. Sena is really oblivious to certain things and sometimes he just makes himself oblivious on purpose. Sena believes what he wants to believe without needing much proof and Zyean’s sure Sena would believe everything that comes out of Boogie’s mouth. After all they’re friends and Sena seems to trust him a lot.

“Do you think he’ll be mad if he finds out I lied?” Boogie asked.

“Maybe just a little but he’s never mad for long. He’ll know you had the best intentions. You did it for him after all, right?”

“Yeah. I just didn’t want him to feel bad about his feelings or feel bad for me. It’s not going to take him long to realize it was just a small, dumb crush.”

A bitter smile appeared on Boogie’s face. Boogie knew Sena would soon lose those feelings. Boogie knew that with every day that passes by and they don’t talk about it, they don’t do anything that crosses the line, and Sena spends more time with Zyean those feelings would soon disappear and it would only be a faint memory. He knew Sena would look back and wonder why he ever liked him to begin with. Almost like when you look back at your adolescent years and wonder how in the fuck you ever fell for a certain person and wonder what you were thinking.

“And for you it’s just a small, dumb crush too?” Zyean asked him.

“Just a crush.”

It wasn’t small and dumb for him. It also wasn’t just a crush. It was more than that but Boogie couldn’t admit that to Zyean. Boogie figured there were still things he has to keep to himself and even though he was now on good terms with Zyean, he still couldn’t tell him everything. He didn’t need to. They weren’t friends and Zyean was still Sena’s boyfriend. Boogie still had to be really careful around him. He couldn’t afford to say the wrong thing and somehow rub Zyean the wrong way. Boogie likes how calm things are right now. There was no tension and he simply didn’t want to cause problems. He couldn’t afford to somehow lose Sena, very less their friendship. Zyean doesn’t seem to be the kind of person who would destroy Sena’s friendship with him but Boogie couldn’t be sure. He didn’t want to test it out.

Zyean couldn’t blame Boogie for having a crush on Sena. Zyean couldn’t blame anyone for having a crush on Sena. Zyean knew how lucky he was to have someone as amazing and beautiful as Sena. Ever since Zyean first got to know him he liked him a lot and over time it became more. Thinking about it Zyean realized that in just a few months he has known Sena for almost two years. To him it’s crazy knowing how things ended up between them and to be honest inside he still had some fear. Their relationship is still fairly new and they did have a bumpy beginning but he hopes they can work past everything. He’s confident in their love but of course he didn’t want his heart broken again. Sena said he wants to be with him forever and he hopes that forever can be achieved. He would do whatever possible to get there.

Thinking about Sena made him miss him even though they were only a few feet apart. Zyean made sure to finish his cigarette and small talk with Boogie soon so he could go back inside and see Sena for a little bit longer before he leaves. Especially since Zyean knew there was a high chance he won’t see Sena tomorrow but he would still try to see him.


	23. Chapter 23

***CONTAINS SMUT***

 

 

Sena got the job at the cafe. The first two weeks were difficult for him and he managed to break a lot of plates by accident but everyone was really patient with him. Everyone was really nice and it was nice to spend time with Boogie. Boogie was in charge of him and made sure Sena does his job. Sena works crazy long hours and he was so tired. His entire body was hurting and he feels himself getting sick because he’s overworking his body. It’s been a while since he had to work a regular job and those two years of not working has taken a toll on his body. The worst thing is that he hasn’t had the time to really see Zyean. Their schedules conflicted one another but sometimes when Sena has to work the morning shift he gets to see Zyean later on in the day for a few hours, that is if Zyean isn’t working late.

Sena was currently in the back taking a break with Boogie and their fellow coworker Iori since the cafe was empty. It was late and they had an hour until closing and Sena just wanted the day to finally end. He just wanted to lay in his bed and fall into a deep sleep.

Sena could hear the entrance’s bell ring. He mentally groaned. Why couldn’t he just have an easy night for once?

“Go, Sena. It’s yours.” Iori said.

Sena had to hold back on rolling his eyes. He knew that Iori just wanted to spend time with Boogie but clearly Boogie wasn’t interested in her at all.

Sena sighed before he stood up and fixed his hair a bit before he walked out. Sena put on a smile and headed out the door.

“Wel-what are you doing here?” Sena asked as he saw Zyean. He was surprised to see him but he was really happy.

“Is that how you greet all your customers?” Zyean asked him. Sena smiled and went to hug Zyean. “I just wanted to stop by and see you for a bit.”  
This was Zyean’s first time coming to Sena’s job.

“I’m really happy to see you.” Sena said before he kissed Zyean quickly.

Zyean smiled at Sena and he realized what Sena was wearing. Sena had his hair up in a ponytail and was wearing a short black maid outfit with a white apron and black thigh-high socks. His thighs were exposed and looking as smooth as ever. Zyean noticed a fading purple mark on the inner part of one of them. It’s been a week since they last slept together and Zyean was surprised to still see his mark there. He wondered why Sena didn’t stop him from marking his thighs knowing they’re out and about like this.

Zyean raised an eyebrow at Sena and smiled some more.

“I definitely should’ve come sooner.” Zyean said. Sena rolled his eyes and playfully pushed Zyean away from him.

“Shut up.” Sena said causing Zyean to laugh. Zyean embraced Sena in a tighter hug. Sena smelled like a mixture of strawberry and coffee.

“For not telling me earlier you should wear this for me in private.” Zyean whispered in Sena’s ear. Sena’s face quickly heated up and a shiver ran through his entire body.

“You’re such a perv.” Sena said pushing Zyean once again. Zyean laughed some more.

“I’m being serious though.” Zyean said.

“Hmm, just for tonight and if you can’t then oh well, your lost.” Sena was teasing Zyean. He knew Zyean couldn’t spend the night since he has work tomorrow. Sena on the other hand didn’t have to go to work until the afternoon since on Friday afternoons until closing are always really busy.

“When is your shift over?” Zyean asked him as he pressed Sena against his body.  
Sena looked over at the clock on the wall. 9:15 p.m.

“Fourty-five more minutes until closing but even then we have to clean up and stuff.” Sena said.

“Hmm, I don’t know if I’ll be able to wait that long.” Zyean let his hands travel down to Sena’s ass and gave it a tight squeeze. Sena bit back a moan. He was so pent up and sensitive right now.

“Stop, someone might see us.” Sena said as he removed Zyean’s hand. Zyean smiled.

“I don’t see anyone.”

“They’re in the back and could walk out any minute.”

“Okay, I guess I’m spending the night then.”

“Wh-what? You have work tomorrow.”

“I’m still going to work but I can’t pass up this opportunity. I missed you.”

“I missed you too but I don’t want you to go to work exhausted.”

“Too bad, no take backs.” Zyean said before he kissed Sena again. The kiss was deeper and a little bit longer. It’s been a few days since he’s seen Sena but they talk throughout the day every now and then when they’re both not busy. Zyean likes being able to talk to him but seeing him in person made him feel better. He liked being able to kiss him and feel his body against his.

“What! Who’s that?” Iori asked as she headed back to where Boogie was. She went to go check on Sena when Boogie told her to see if he was fine and she saw Sena kissing a guy. A really attractive guy. Iori made sure to not say anything and break up their moment.

“Who?” Boogie asked.

“Go look!”

Boogie sighed as got out of his seat and went out to the front. His eyes quickly saw Sena standing there kissing Zyean. Boogie was really surprised to see him here and he quickly headed back. He definitely didn’t want to see Sena and Zyean kissing.

“That’s Sena’s boyfriend.” Boogie said. Iori’s eyes widened.

“What? He’s so hot!”

Boogie rolled his eyes. What’s with everyone saying that? Not only does Sena find Zyean hot but also Kanata and now Iori? What is Boogie? Just cute?

“How did he get someone so hot?” Iori moaned.

“I don’t know. Ask him yourself.”

Iori will admit that they make a cute couple. She was surprised that Sena was even in a relationship with someone. She has never heard him talk about dating anyone and honestly Iori thought there was something going on between Sena and Boogie. However now Iori was happy to know that there’s nothing going on between them. Now she wasn’t worried about all her hard work going to waste. After all she has been trying for months to get Boogie’s attention but nothing seems to work and now that Sena came along very less did he look at her.

“Maybe I should go introduce myself.” Iori said as she stood up and began heading for the door. She felt Boogie grab her wrist quickly. Pulling her to a quick stop.

“Don’t. Just let them be.” Boogie said.

Iori couldn’t breathe. Boogie was touching her. Her heart was beating furiously against her chest.

Boogie let her go right after. Boogie didn’t need her to go out and ruin whatever moment they were having and Boogie definitely didn’t want Iori out there shamelessly flirting with Zyean in front of Sena. He knew it would only make Sena mad and he didn’t need to deal with that kind of tension at work.

“I didn’t know making out in the workplace was allowed, Mr. I-follow-all-the-rules.” Iori said. She would definitely like to try with Boogie.

Boogie rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure they’re done now and it’s not like anyone else is there with them.” He said a bit annoyed. Sena isn’t that kind of person. Boogie knew Sena wouldn’t do that with an audience around him and Boogie knew Sena hasn’t seen Zyean much so he let it be.

Boogie was getting a bit irritated. It was getting late and he was really tired. He just wants to leave and sleep for a long time. He was just glad he wasn’t working his second job tonight. Normally after working at the cafe he heads to his other job where he works at a convenience store for a few hours then he heads home. It was definitely draining but he needed the money. Being stuck here alone with Iori wasn’t helping his mood either. He was getting a huge headache.

“True but anyone can walk in and see them basically dry humping one another.” Iori said.

Boogie rolled his eyes once more.

“They weren’t.” Boogie said.

“They’re basically eating each others faces off.”

Boogie groaned out of annoyance.

“They’re not.” He said. They weren’t. Iori was just over exaggerating. From the few seconds Boogie looked at them they were simply kissing. Innocently kissing. He’s seen worst from them. There was definitely no face eating or dry humping going on here.

“I can’t believe Sena is getting laid and I’m not.”

Boogie’s had enough. He walked away and headed out to where Sena was. He prayed that they weren’t all over one another. Thankfully they weren’t.  
Boogie noticed as Zyean looked over at him for a bit then turned his attention to Sena and said something to him that caused him to look over at Boogie. Sena smiled at him and he couldn’t help his own smile.

“We should start cleaning up. Go tell Iori.” Boogie said.

“Okay.” Sena said before he turned his attention to Zyean and said something to him. Sena eventually got up and headed into the back.

“I hope he hasn’t been much trouble.” Zyean said to Boogie.

“We had a rough start but he’s getting ahold of things. Everyone definitely loves him.” Boogie said unable to hold back his own smile as he remembered what a wreck Sena was but even with all his troubles he still continued forwards with his head up. Never once did Boogie see him break. Not even when Sena somehow slipped and spilled a strawberry shake all over him in front of a decent amount of people. Iori laughed and Boogie rushed over to his side to see if he was fine. Thankfully no broken bones but he was covered in shake and even had some in his hair. Boogie did his best to help him clean up but eventually Sena told him to go so he could clean himself up in the back. Shortly after Sena came back completely fine like nothing happened. He was smiling and laughing with others about what happened. If Sena was mortified Boogie never noticed and Boogie respected Sena even more. He definitely loved him a little more.

“I’m surprised but not really.” Zyean said. He was happy to hear that Sena was doing really well here. Even though Sena has told him he’s doing well and enjoys working here, it was different hearing it from someone else. It’s not like Sena would lie to him but he could and he didn’t want Sena to be somewhere where he hated it.

“The customers definitely love him.” Boogie said.

“I bet.”

Boogie shook his head seeing the way Zyean smiled and his eyes looking over to where Sena was with Iori. Boogie definitely didn’t want to know what was running through Zyean’s head.

Zyean wasn’t surprised that the customers liked Sena. Especially when he looks like that. It made Zyean a little jealous inside that he couldn’t see him like this often like others do but the jealousy was quickly gone since he knew he was the only one who could get a private show and see him outside of it.

“I’ll let you guys be.” Zyean said to Boogie before he walked outside and lit up a cigarette. He already told Sena that he was going to wait outside for him. It was nice out and Zyean definitely needed a smoke. He also figured it was best he waited outside until they finished their work and closed down.

 

 ♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

 

Sena was looking himself in the mirror, making sure his makeup was still in place. He couldn’t believe he was really going to do this for Zyean. Once he got back home he headed straight towards the bathroom and changed back into his work outfit. Sena doesn’t walk to work and walk home from work in his work outfit. It was a little strange walking near strangers with it on. Normally he gets changed at work and undresses there too before heading back home.  
Sena took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. He made his way out of the bathroom, turning the lights off behind him. Sena noticed Zyean laying down on his bed with his phone in his hand. Sena suddenly felt embarrassed. His face heating up.

Sena didn’t say anything, he stood there for a few seconds and before he knew it Zyean’s eyes were on him. Sena quickly adverted his eyes.

Sena heard Zyean stifle a laugh.

“Why are you laughing?! It’s not funny!” Sena exclaimed. Zyean shouldn’t be laughing right now. This wasn’t funny at all and Zyean told him to do this.

“I’m sorry! You look so cute.” Zyean said as he embraced him. Sena did look really cute. Zyean found it cuter seeing Sena all embarrassed. It’s really rare to see Sena all embarrassed and Zyean tried his best to not laugh but he couldn’t hold it in.  
Zyean kissed Sena’s forehead and Sena calmed down a bit.

“I love you.” Zyean said.

Sena let out a small sigh. 

“I love you too.” Sena looked up at Zyean before standing on his tippy toes and began to kiss him. Suddenly Sena’s nerves were gone. He just had to tease Zyean earlier but it’s not like Sena didn’t want to. He did but this time around things felt a little different to him.

The kiss deepened and Sena felt Zyean’s rough hand groping his ass. It didn’t take long before they made it onto Sena’s bed. Sena was laying on his back while Zyean was kneeling on the bed in between his thighs. Their tongues dancings with one another and Zyean’s hand rubbing up and down Sena’s outer part of his thigh. Sena’s dress had ridden up, stopping just a few centimeters below his crotch. Sena was painfully hard and Zyean was neglecting him. Sena knew that Zyean could feel him poking him but Zyean clearly liked seeing him suffer.

Sena felt as Zyean’s hand began to rub the inner part of his thighs. Zyean’s mouth moving down to his neck where he left wet kisses. A moan escaped Sena’s mouth.

“Hurry up.” Sena said in a low voice.  
Zyean gave him a devilish smile before he released Sena’s hands. Sena watched as Zyean moved lower onto the bed. He felt Zyean’s lips on the inner part of his thighs. There were gentle kiss followed by some licks. Sena’s stomach was flooded with warmth. He was so aroused right now.

Zyean gently nibbled on his thighs, pulling the skin gently with his teeth.  
Zyean moved his hands up even higher and Sena felt his fingers gently tugging down his underwear until it was fully off. Sena felt better now that he was no longer constricted.

Zyean removed his lips from Sena’s thighs and Sena sucked in a breath feeling something wet against his entrance. It was Zyean’s tongue. Sena couldn’t hold back a moan feeling Zyean’s tongue prodding deep inside him. Sena squeezed his thighs shut but Zyean was quick to pull them back apart. Sena was squirming around like a worm, crying out Zyean’s name.

Sena’s hips jerked up as he felt Zyean’s hand rub against his hard-on through his dress but his hand quickly moved to his hips, holding him down. Zyean’s grasp was so tight but Sena ignored the pain he felt.

Zyean’s hand moved away from his hip after a while and down towards the front of Sena’s dress. Zyean began to fondle Sena with the dress. The rough material rubbing against his hard leaking cock.

“Oh... fuck...” Sena moaned out, his hands grasping Zyean’s hair. He was almost there.

Sena was disappointed feeling Zyean remove his hand. Sena groaned. He was almost there. Almost. He wanted to cry.

“Zyean... please...” Sena was pleading with him. He needed to release.

He felt Zyean’s tongue slip out of him and he felt so empty but he needed more. He needed Zyean inside him. He needed to he fucked long and hard but most of all he needed to come.

Zyean’s finger easily slipped inside Sena’s wet hole so he let a second finger enter him. Sena began to tighten around his fingers and a soft moan escaped his mouth. Zyean’s fingers moved in a medium past, his fingers curling slightly and pushing in deeper. Every time he pushed in deeper a louder moan would escape Sena’s mouth and Zyean couldn’t hold back a smile. It made him even more excited hearing such lewd noises coming out of his mouth.

“As hot as your moans are we still have to keep it down a bit. We can’t wake up Boogie.” Zyean said. Zyean is still a considerate man and he likes to keep their private matters private.

Sena completely forgot that Boogie was here and he suddenly felt embarrassed. He hoped that Boogie couldn’t hear anything right now. Sena wouldn’t be able to face him for days but Sena couldn’t help himself. Zyean is basically a gift from god. Zyean is the only one who has been able to make him lose control like this.

“Okay but.... mmm.... h-hurry up.” Sena’s voice began to shake feeling another finger enter him and stretch him out some more. He bit his bottom lip holding in the moans as he felt Zyean finger his spot. His eyes were getting all teary and he simply wanted to scream. Sena felt his lip bleed from how hard he was biting himself. He gently sucked the blood, the strong metalic taste on the tip of his tongue.

“Zyean.... just f-fuck.... me....” Sena choked out. It didn’t take long before Sena heard Zyean’s belt coming undone and his fingers slipped out of him with a wet pop sound. Sena felt Zyean position himself at his entrance before he slowly thrusted in. Both of them groaning loudly. Once Zyean was fully in him he picked up his pace, slamming himself roughly into him. Sena moaning his name in his ear.

“Oohh... just like that.” Sena said.  
Zyean’s hand was roughly squeezing his side, stomach, and chest area, Zyean grasping the material. The tight squeezing left his skin tingling with slight pain and Sena knew he was bound to have a bruise tomorrow.

Zyean pulled out of Sena, pulled him over on his stomach before he thrusted even harder into him from behind. Zyean lifted Sena’s dress up so he could get a better view of his ass.

Sena let out a small yell as he felt a hard slap on his ass. The area where he was slapped was stinging.

Soon Sena could feel Zyean pulling his head back by his ponytail. A loud moan escaping his mouth once again. Sena had to slap his mouth shut with one of his own hand.

Zyean was suddenly so rough with him it surprised him. Lately Zyean’s been very careful and loving with him, it was shocking to see this side of him back. Not that Sena was complaining. He loved how rough Zyean could be with him. Zyean’s mouth was on his jaw, sucking slightly while a strong arm was holding his stomach tightly. Zyean let go of his hair roughly and was once again jerking him off with the dress.  
Sena’s body began to tremble.

“I’m.... g-going to c-come.” Sena said. His voice shaking once again and that caused Zyean to jerk him off even faster.  
Sena shuddered and let out a small cry as he felt himself release in his dress but that didn’t stop Zyean from jerking him off. Sena could feel his warm seed rub all over his cock. Sena couldn’t hold himself up anymore and he felt his body go limp. The orgasm still passing through him. If it wasn’t for Zyean still holding him he would’ve definitely fallen face first onto his bed. Sena heard Zyean moan out his name and with one final thrust Zyean was filling him up.

They both collapsed on the bed.

Sena was a sweating mess, trying to regain his breathing. He was so tired.

“I love you so much.” Zyean said before he brought his lips to Sena’s.

“I love you so much too.” Sena’s voice coming out like a whisper. Even though Sena was really tired, his cock was hard again due to Zyean jerking him off not that long ago. Sena knew Zyean did that on purpose.

Sena let his breathing regulate before he managed to gather the strength to get up and move towards the floor. Sena removed his sweaty hair away from his face before he placed his head in between Zyean’s thighs. Sena was on his knees and he grabbed Zyean’s cock on his hand. He planted a small kiss against the tip before letting the tip slip in his mouth. Sena let his tongue dance along the tip as his hand worked the rest of Zyean’s hardening cock.

Zyean was letting out small moans and it made Sena happy being able to repay him back. Sena knew how much Zyean liked being sucked off by him.

Sena let Zyean slip in even farther in his mouth. Zyean’s tip touching the back of his throat and Sena slightly gagged. His eyes watering up.

Zyean’s hands were on the side of his face, holding him in place as he thrusted into Sena’s mouth slowly. He didn’t want to get carried away like last time and somehow hurt Sena.

“You’re such a dirty slut, aren’t you.” Zyean managed to say.

Sena couldn’t talk considering he had Zyean’s entire cock in his mouth right now. Sena let out a small agreeing sound though.

Sena let his mouth get fucked by Zyean as he let his own hand travel down to his aching cock. His cock was sticky and slick with his own cum and he let himself stroke himself. He imagined his own hand was actually Zyean’s rough, calloused hand tugging and squeezing him. A low groan vibrating in the back of his throat as he picked up his pace and came quickly.

Sena felt Zyean pull out of his mouth and Zyean quickly stroking himself letting his load shoot over Sena’s cheek, mouth, and the front of his uniform.

“Fuck.” Zyean groaned. Sena looked awfully dirty like this and he enjoyed it. Zyean helped Sena up before he wiped his own seed from Sena’s lips. Zyean laid down and pulled Sena on top of him. Zyean let his lips press against Sena’s.

“I love you.” Zyean mumbled against his lips.

“I love you too.”

Sena was so exhausted. He needed a break but once again Zyean’s hand was groping his ass again. Sena smiled against Zyean’s lips. He knew the night was far from over.

“Just give me ten minutes.” Sena said pulling away from their kiss shortly.

“Take your time. We have all night.”  
Sena let out a small laugh.

“We don’t have all night. You have to get up early and go to work. You can’t show up to work all tired.” Sena said.

“At least I’ll be in a good mood.”  
Sena rolled his eyes and brought his lips down to Zyean’s.

As much as Sena would like to he wouldn’t be able to continue all night. Work has taken a huge toll on his body. His body was starting to get really sore and he felt so tired. Before he could last a very long time with Zyean but now he felt like his body was hit by a garbage truck. Sena wondered how Zyean was able to do it. Zyean has always worked and definitely works longer hours compared to Sena and not only that but Sena was fairly younger than Zyean. It’s not like he was calling Zyean old. Thirty-six isn’t old at all but Sena thought his own stamina would be higher than Zyean’s but clearly not.

It was clear that they were going to make up for all the days they didn’t have sex and Sena was just really glad he didn’t have to work until the afternoon. He just hoped his body would be able to handle it. Sena couldn’t afford to miss work. He figured it would make him look bad since he just started.

 

.........

His body definitely couldn’t handle it. The following day it felt like he got ran over by three dump trucks at the same time but he was a fighter and still made it to work and back home in one piece. A dying piece but still intact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting back into writing smut.... thank you for reading!!


	24. Chapter 24

Sena has been working at the cafe for about two months already and he was surprised he has lasted this long. He was grateful that everything has gotten even easier and he has gotten used to everything and everyone. He was also glad that he didn’t give up in the beginning even though deep down he really wanted to quit but he isn’t a quitter. The beginning was really difficult on him and some days he just wanted to cry and not get out of bed but he forced himself. Now here he is two months later and in a better spot. Sure work still kicks his ass but not as much as before and he was glad that he was becoming the independent person he wanted to be.

He and Boogie managed to move out of Sena’s apartment and into a smaller apartment near where Boogie used to live. It wasn’t too far from the cafe but it was a good walking distance. Sena preferred to walk to work since it was only about a thirty minute walk. More or less.

The transition was a little weird and uncomfortable for Sena but he’s gotten used to the small apartment, after all it’s home now. Since Sena couldn’t afford to bring all of his belongings from his previous apartment and into the new one he had to sell a lot of his things and it broke his heart but there was no space. Sena also realized he had so many clothes, shoes, and bags that he had to move some of his personal belongings into Boogie’s closet because everything couldn’t fit in Sena’s closet and the hallway closet. Sena even made Zyean keep some of his belongings in one of Zyean’s spare rooms. The rest he donated, gave away, sold (it wasn’t many things since he couldn’t bring himself to sell his wardrobe), or stored away in a small storage unit.

Zyean wasn’t a big fan of his new apartment very less the area he lived in but Zyean let things be. Zyean often tries to come over whenever he has the chance and when Sena’s not busy but Zyean always comes to the cafe during lunch time if Sena is working that shift.

Sena was approaching a customer that Iori threw his way. He knew Iori did that just to pull him away from Boogie who was in the back making sure the orders were complete and ready to be served. There was a handful of people so it wasn’t crazy.

“Welcome....” Sena’s voice trailed off when the customer looked up at him. He couldn’t believe it. He was here. Sena wanted to run.

They didn’t say anything to one another. They both just stared at one another, both completely shocked.

“S-Sena?” He said.

“Y-yeah.”

Suddenly Sena felt uncomfortable. He didn’t understand why he was here. He never expected to see him again. But here Ricko was. Sitting right in front of him. Staring at him head-to-toe.

“You look great.” Ricko said admiring him. Sena felt sick to his stomach.

“Uhh, I forgot something.” Sena said as he turned around and walked away but he was quickly pulled to a stop. Ricko’s hand tightly gripping his wrist.

“Wait.” He said pulling him into him. Sena stumbled into Ricko and quickly pushed him away to create some distance.

“Let me go.” Sena said in a low voice as he tried to yank himself away from Ricko. Sena didn’t want to create a scene in front of everyone.

“Let’s talk.” Ricko said still not letting go of him. His grip tightening even more.

“I don’t want to talk to you, now let go!” Sena said a little more aggressively, trying to pull away.

Sena was pulled away from Ricko’s tight grip. He looked over to see Boogie. Sena felt so relieved seeing him.

“Are you okay?” Boogie asked him as he held Sena’s arm and examined his wrist. There were light red marks where Ricko’s fingers tightly wrapped around Sena’s wrist. It hurt a bit but Sena knew he was going to he fine.

“I’m fine. Thank you.” Sena said and gave Boogie a small smile.

“Oh, I see now. So you left me for _him_.” Ricko said his voice full of disgust. Ricko scoffed. “Now look where you are. Working your life away when I could’ve given you such a better life.”

“We’re not together and that’s not why I left you.” Sena said before Boogie could say anything. Sena felt a lot of eyes on him and he knew this wasn’t the place.

“Look, just leave.” Sena said.

“I’m not going anywhere! I’ve been looking for you and we clearly need to talk!”

Ricko was raising his voice and Sena sighed.

“Okay, let’s talk outside then.” Sena said going against his better judgment. He just didn’t want Ricko to cause a scene.

“Sena. Don’t.” Boogie said clearly concerned for his well-being.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll be back in fifteen minutes.” Sena said before he headed out to where Ricko was. Standing on the side of the building away from the public. Sena knew Ricko wouldn’t actually hurt him hurt him.

“Out of everyone, him? I knew better than to believe he was just a roommate but I thought you were better than to fool around with someone like him.” Ricko said with so much anger and disgust. Sena himself was getting mad. He didn’t like the way Ricko was talking about Boogie.

“I’m not with him. Even if I was he’s definitely a better man than you’ve ever been.”

“I’ve treated you so much better than anyone else has! I’ve given you anything and everything you’ve ever wanted and this is the thanks I get? I loved you and you disappeared out of nowhere. But here you are working when you could be doing so much better. I’m truly disappointed.”

“Is this the thanks your wife gets?”

Sena watched Ricko get taken aback.

“I don’t know wha you’re talking about.” Ricko said. His face darkening.  
Sena scoffed.

“I know you’re married, that’s why I left. I can’t believe you’ve been lying to me this whole time. I’m not even hurt, I never loved you. I could never love you but I feel bad for your wife. She shouldn’t have to deal with your shit.”  
Sena could see the hurt on Ricko’s face when he told him he didn’t love him but Sena didn’t care. He felt all the weight fall of his shoulders being able to say what he wanted to say. He’s so tired of having to hold back his words but he no longer has to for Ricko’s sake. Sena’s had enough and he never wanted to see him again.

“You don’t mean that.” Ricko said moving closer to him. Sena moved back.

“I do mean it. What we had was just an arrangement.” Sena said.

“I love you.” Ricko moved towards him.

“I don’t love you. I never did. I never will.” Sena said moving backwards again.

“I know you did. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lie to you. I’ll leave her for you.” Ricko continued to move closer to him and Sena kept moving back until his back hit the building’s brick wall. Ricko managed to pin him in, his hands planted against the wall, by each side of Sena’s head.

“I don’t want you. I never did. You disgust me now move.” Sena said sternly.

“I know you’re lying. You loved me. All those countless nights together meant something.”

Sena felt as Ricko’s hand caressed his face. Sena felt sick to his stomach having Ricko touch him like this. It didn’t feel right.

Sena slapped away his hand.

“No, they didn’t. I never....” Sena was cut off by Ricko’s lips pressing against his. Sena quickly tried to shove him away put Ricko was pressing himself harder against him. Sena felt hopeless and continued to struggle to push him away from him but Ricko grabbed his wrists and held them tightly. Pinning them above his head, against the hot brick wall.

_No. No. Stop!_

Sena felt relieved when Ricko was suddenly pulled away from him. Sena noticed Zyean and before Zyean could react Sena was hitting Ricko.

“Fuck you, Ricko! I never want to see you around here ever again!” Sena yelled as he felt Zyean pull him off of Ricko.  
Sena walked away furious, gripping his hand. His hand was hurting but his anger outweighed the pain.

He wanted to throw up. He needed to rinse his mouth with boiling water to disinfect it. Who knows where Ricko’s mouth has been.

Sena was so mad. He knew Ricko wouldn’t take it well but he didn’t expect that. He thought Ricko would respect him enough to just let things be.

“Wait! Sena!” Sena stopped walking as he heard Zyean call out to him. Sena was breathing hard and he wiped his eyes. He was literally so mad he was crying.

He looked over at Zyean who was suddenly by his side.

“Thank you.” Sena said. Zyean held Sena’s face with both hands and gently wiped away whatever traces of tears were left with his thumbs.

“Let’s not talk about this right now.” Sena quickly said once Zyean opened his mouth to say something. Sena was in no mood to talk about it and he really needed to go back inside.

Zyean wanted to protest but he agreed. There was no point in trying to argue with Sena if he didn’t want to talk right now. Deep down maybe it is a good idea they both get some time to calm down. Especially Sena.

“Let’s go in then.” Zyean said placing a quick kiss on Sena’s forehead before taking his hand in his and leading him inside.

As they both walked in right away Zyean noticed as Boogie quickly turned his head to see Sena. A small wave of anger in his eyes. Sena let go of his hand before he left to the back. A few seconds later Boogie quickly followed behind him.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Boogie asked Sena once they made it into the room where they kept all their personal belongings.

Boogie knew Sena wasn’t okay. Sena’s eyes were red and puffy. His eyeliner was a bit smeared and Boogie could just tell by Sena’s face. He seemed really upset.  
Boogie watched as Sena opened his locker and took out his bag, searching for something.

“No, I’m not okay. I hate him so much! He kissed me and wouldn’t let me go for anything! Zyean had to pull him off of me.” Sena was so worked up. He let out a huge sigh trying to call himself down but just talking about it made his blood boil. His jaw was hurting from all the clenching he’s been doing.

Boogie knew it wasn’t a good idea to let Sena go outside alone with Ricko. Boogie was about to check on Sena when Zyean came and honestly he was just glad he came when he did. Zyean was clearly not happy knowing that Ricko was here and Boogie wondered what went through his mind. Boogie knew Sena and Zyean broke up because of a misunderstanding involving Ricko and Boogie couldn’t help but to notice how angry Zyean got hearing Ricko’s name but Boogie was quick to tell him he just showed up out of no where. Completely unexpected.

“I knew I shouldn’t have let you go alone.” Boogie was mad at himself. Boogie watched as Sena fixed his hair and Boogie quickly noticed the red marks on Sena’s wrists. Boogie reached out and held Sena’s arms to examine it. Sena flinched in pain as Boogie’s hand touched the sore area. Sena hated how pale his skin was, any sort of marks were really visible. His skin was also sensitive and bruises easily.

Sena saw Boogie’s facial expression change as he studied the marks. He could see the pain and guilt in his eyes.

“I wasn’t going to listen to you. I decided to go even though you told me not to.” Sena said as he pulled away his arm. He didn’t want Boogie to continue to look at it. He knew Boogie felt bad but he had no reason to. All of this was Sena’s fault. Well, not all. It was mostly Ricko’s fault.  
Boogie didn’t really expect Sena to listen to him but it still hurt him to hear Sena actually admit it. It made him remember that he really was just a friend. His opinion didn’t actually matter in a lot of situations. Unlike Zyean’s. It was a harsh realization and it definitely made him feel worse inside.

“I’ll let you finish up in here. You might want to hurry before Iori throws herself at Zyean.” Boogie said before he walked out.

Sena noticed Boogie’s demeanor change and before he could ask him about it, he was gone. Sena sighed and hurried up so he could go see if Boogie was okay and then see Zyean. Sena had about two hours left until his shift was over and he was ready to go home and lay down. Sena went into work earlier than Boogie today so Boogie still had to work. Sena always hated having to walk home alone and always preferred to have the same shift as Boogie so he didn’t have to.

As Sena was exiting he saw Boogie behind the counter. Boogie didn’t look at him and Sena wondered why. He knew that Boogie knew he was here. Sena turned to where Boogie was looking. His eyes on Iori as she tried to talk to Zyean. Zyean clearly looking really uncomfortable as Iori leaned against the table.

Sena rolled his eyes. He didn’t like how close Iori was to Zyean but he wasn’t worried.

“Hey, are you okay?” Sena asked Boogie.

“I’m fine. Go save him.”

Boogie didn’t once look at him and Sena rolled his eyes annoyed. He knew he wasn’t fine but he wasn’t in the mood to press right now. He needed to calm down and didn’t want to deal with this right now. If he was going to let this annoy him, he was definitely going to explode.

Sena let out a loud sigh before he made his way to Zyean and Iori. Iori quickly backed away as Sena appeared. Zyean looked at him relieved.

“Thank you but I got this.” Sena said to Iori. Sena let a small smile appear on his face. Iori smiled back before she turned her attention to Zyean. She smiled even brighter.

“Anytime. I don’t mind when it comes to him.”

Sena tried so hard to not roll his eyes. He knew Iori was testing him. Trying to get under his skin but Sena wasn’t going to give her what she wants.

“Bye Zyean.” Iori said in a sultry voice before she gave him a small wink and walked away.

Sena and Zyean shared a look and it made the both of them laugh.

“Seems like I can’t leave you alone. Someone’s always trying to flirt with you.” Sena said.

“Now you know how I feel.” Zyean said smiling. “How are you now?” Zyean quickly added. His smile now gone. He watched as Sena sighed and his smile faded too.

“I’m still annoyed but I can’t do anything to change it and I obviously can’t let my anger show. Are you ordering something?” Sena asked. He quickly looked at the time completely forgetting that Zyean was just on his lunch break.

“Already did. Iori was persistent and I figured you were going to take your time back there.” Zyean said.

“I’m sorry. It completely slipped my mind.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Zyean said smiling as he reached out to hold Sena’s hand.

“I get off work in two hours so if you have time later you can come over.” Sena suggested.

He was tired but he just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend. They haven’t had much alone time lately and Sena simply missed being able to hug him and kiss him. He also hoped it would help keep him calm.

“Okay. I’ll definitely come by later.”

Zyean’s smile was even wider and Sena fought the urge to roll his eyes. He knew damn well what was running through Zyean’s head. He could never catch a break.

There was something inside of Sena telling him to look back at Boogie but as he did he was no longer there. Sena tried to shake off the feeling and turned his attention back to Zyean.

 

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

 

Once Sena made it back to his apartment he took a quick shower and started picking up around the house. It wasn’t exactly a mess since both Sena and Boogie don’t make much mess, very less since they’re rarely ever home but even if they do make a slight mess they pick up right away.

Sena took a peek inside the fridge and groaned out of frustration. It was basically empty. He was hoping to make something to eat but that wasn’t going to happen. Take-out was once again on the menu for today. Sena made a mental note to go to the grocery store sometime this week with Boogie.

_Boogie._

Sena couldn’t help but to wonder if he did something wrong. Well, he knew he messed up going with Ricko but he didn’t think Boogie would be this mad at him. Boogie didn’t exactly show his anger but Sena knew he was. Boogie avoided being near him all day and barely talked to him which was a first. Even Iori realized how different Boogie was acting with him. It hurt Sena’s feelings and it made him mad at Boogie. Yeah Sena did have some fault to what happened but it wasn’t just him. It was mostly all Ricko.

Just thinking about Ricko made Sena even angrier. He really hated him.  
Sena shook his head and went to watch tv. He didn’t want to go into that right now. He was trying to calm down and forget him and what happened completely. He just wanted to move on and not feel this anger forever. He’ll never actually forget or really forgive him but it was better to not pay much mind to it. The more he thinks about it the more it takes control of him. Ricko is insignificant in his life and he’ll like to keep it like that.

Just thinking about earlier made him want to throw up.

_Stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about it._ Sena thought to himself as he felt himself get physically sick. Sena got up and poured himself a glass of wine. He hoped to forget the sensation and taste of Ricko’s mouth on his. No matter how many times Sena washed and rinsed his mouth he could still taste Ricko in his mouth. He could still feel Ricko’s mouth against his and it wasn’t a nice feeling. It made him feel disgusting.

Sena threw back the small amount of wine he poured himself. It was somewhat sweet and it was smooth going down. Sena poured himself another glass to savor it this time.

Sena sighed and took the whole bottle with him as he went back to sit down on the couch. He was so tired and bored. Zyean still hadn’t replied back to his text that he send twenty minutes ago but Sena figured that he was really busy with work. Sena knew that Zyean was certainly coming. Zyean gave him his word and Sena knew he was going to follow through. He just wished he knew when he would get here.

Sena took out his phone ready to send Boogie a message when he remembered that Boogie was mad at him. He sighed and put his phone down. All he wanted to know was what time Boogie was coming back. Sena forgot what time his shift was over and if he was going to his other job or not.

Sena was getting cold so he headed into his room and grabbed his blanket before heading back to the couch. He sat there wrapped in his blanket drinking his wine.

He was so tired but his thoughts were troubling him once again. This time he began to think about how aside from Zyean and Boogie he really has no one. He used to but it’s best to cut out those who are no good. He knows people but he wouldn’t exactly call them friends. He hasn’t talked to any of them in months, some for years and he didn’t really feel the need to check in on them. He’s always the one who checks in with them but they never see if he’s okay and he’s tired of that. He’s tired of being the only one putting in effort and being the only one who cares. It’s better to only have a small amount of people who care then a whole lot of people who don’t.

 

Sena was awaken by some knocks on the door. He quickly got out from under the blankets, fixed his hair slightly, and drank the small amount of wine that was left in his glass before going to open the door. Sena was still really tired and doesn’t remember falling asleep.

Sena was really happy to see Zyean standing there.

“Hey.” Zyean said before he leaned in and kissed him. It was a short kiss and before Sena knew it Zyean was already pulling away. “These are for you and I brought food. I don’t know if you ate yet.” Zyean said as he handed Sena a bouquet of roses. Sena smiled and took the flowers from Zyean.

“Thank you. They’re really beautiful and no, I haven’t eaten yet. You’re a true life saver.” Sena said before he gave Zyean a quick kiss and headed towards the kitchen to find a vase.

Sena placed the flowers on the glass table in the living room. Since the apartment was really small Sena was having trouble finding space for all his flowers. He loved them though, especially since they’re mostly all from Zyean. It brightened up the room and it made him feel better seeing them.

Sena sat down next to Zyean and opened the container holding his food. It was pasta and chicken. His mouth watered at the sight.

“Is Boogie here?” Zyean asked him.

“No, he’s still at work.”

Sena slowly ate even though all he wanted to do was shove it down his throat.

“Oh, do you know what time he’ll be back?” Zyean asked him before eating his own food.

“I have no idea. I didn’t ask. Why?”  
Sena looked over at Zyean suspiciously. He liked that they were on better terms but it made Sena curious on what they talked about. Neither Zyean or Boogie give off any hints on what they do. Everything feels secretive around them.

“Just wondering.” Zyean said as he gave a small shrug. Sena continued to look at him. He knew it was more than that.

Zyean looked over at him.

“What?” He asked.

“Just wondering? _Sure._ ”

“If he was here it would be rude to not invite him to join us.” 

Zyean had a point so Sena let it go.

“And I was just wondering when he’ll be here so I know how long we have the place to ourselves.” Zyean quickly added. Sena saw Zyean’s grin and that made Sena smile. Sena shook his head before he adverted his eyes to look at the tv.

“I think we have a good few hours to ourselves but I’m really tired. We’ll see though.” Sena said before finishing his food.

Zyean wrapped his arm around Sena and brought him in closer to him, planting a small kiss on his temple.

“You know we don’t always have to. I was joking. Do you want to talk about earlier? Are you okay?” Zyean asked him. Zyean was thinking about what happened all day. It was hard for him to concentrate on his work since he was busy worrying about Sena. Wondering if he was doing okay. One of the reasons why he wanted to talk with Boogie. He was still going to ask Sena but Sena could always hold something back. It’s not wrong to make sure that Sena really was okay. He also wanted to bring something up with Boogie.

Sena sighed.

“I’m fine now. Still a little annoyed but I’m not trying to think about that.” Sena said.

“Why did you go with him?”

“He wanted to talk and was starting to make a scene. I figured ten minutes wouldn’t hurt and I didn’t think he would react like that. He’s never been aggressive with me before.”

Now that Sena thinks about it it was strange of Ricko to act like that towards him. Ricko has been angry at him before but he’s never tried to physically hurt him. He’s never held him in a rough manner that wasn’t consensual. Which is why Sena didn’t mind going outside to talk to him. He figured he didn’t need to worry. He knew Ricko wasn’t going to be happy but he knew he could handle an angry Ricko.

“What did he want to talk about?” Zyean asked.

“Obviously what happened between us. Me disappearing out of nowhere.”

“I thought you told him you weren’t going to see him at all.”

“I never did. After you told me about the wife thing I figured it wasn’t a good idea to contact him anymore so I just ignored him. I blocked him and simply moved on. He actually does have a wife so I’m glad I listened to you.”

“So if he didn’t have a wife you would still be seeing him?”

Sena groaned.

“That’s not what I meant.” Sena said getting defensive. It felt like Zyean was twisting his words and he didn’t like that. Zyean was reading into something that wasn’t there. “The second you came back in my life.... I knew we were going to end up back together.” Sena added in a lower voice. Sena wasn’t even seeing Ricko like that. He was still caught up on Zyean and being with Ricko didn’t make him feel any better. He probably only saw him a total of four or five times and that’s about it. They rarely did anything though since Sena was hardly in the mood.

Seeing Zyean again brought back so many feelings. Sure he was really mad and upset at him but he was just glad to see his face again. Sena didn’t realize how hard he fell until Zyean just left him without saying a single word. It was really difficult for him to go through that again and this time around it hurt a little more than with his previous boyfriend. Sena knows he liked to chalk it up to Zyean being a close friend to him and them sharing a similar past but deep down he knew he really loved him. He was just scared to admit it at the time. Maybe taking a break helped him realize his actual feelings. Who knows, maybe if that didn’t happen they’ll definitely be broken up by now.

Even though Sena did feel something for Boogie it wasn’t strong enough to help him forget about Zyean. Sena was also really curious to see where his relationship with Zyean could end up. They’re good together and he feels like their relationship has a lot of potential.  
Zyean sighed.

“I didn’t mean for it to come out like that. It’s just... I don’t know how to put it.” Zyean didn’t know how to put it without somehow offending Sena. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing and end up fighting. Ricko is definitely a strong topic neither one of them really liked to talk about. For Zyean the reasons were obvious. He didn’t want to know exactly what happened between them, it didn’t even matter since Sena didn’t have to explain himself but he couldn’t shake this feeling inside of him. Zyean stupidly “lost” Sena to Ricko once and deep down he feels like he could again. Zyean felt that fear earlier today when Boogie told him Sena was outside with Ricko. The fear was short-lived however when Boogie explained that Ricko showed up unexpected. Zyean felt bad and felt guilty for thinking that Sena would see Ricko behind his back but they have so much history together. Even though the first time was a misunderstanding Zyean couldn’t help but to think “here we go again”. Ricko seems to show up when Zyean thinks that everything is going really well and nothing can come between them. It made Zyean doubt himself and he didn’t like that. It made him doubt Sena and that’s what annoyed him the most. He loves Sena so much so it hurts him to think that Sena doesn’t feel the same. Zyean knows he overthinks too much which is why he keeps everything to himself. He drives himself crazy but he couldn’t bring up these thoughts to Sena because he knows it would cause problems. They shouldn’t fight over something that’s just in Zyean’s head. He knows it’s his own fears and insecurities that causes this but in the past he’s been through so much it’s hard to not think the worst.

“I’m fine and I’m sure he’s out of our lives for good now so let’s not talk about this anymore. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for being here for me now, I love you so much.” Sena said before kissing Zyean. Sena let himself get lost in the kiss. He blocked out every thought and emotion from earlier and simply let his body react however it would react. He wanted to forget what Ricko’s lips felt like against his. He wanted to forget his disgusting touches.

Zyean’s fingertips were tangled up in Sena’s hair, holding Sena’s head in place as their tongues fought for dominance. Zyean was gentle though, he didn’t want to hold him in a really forceful manner. Zyean was trying to be considerate about what happened earlier. He didn’t want to scare him or make him remember what happened earlier with Ricko. He was letting Sena have some control.

Sena was straddling Zyean’s lap, his legs on each side of Zyean’s legs. Sena’s hips unconsciously jerked forwards, earning him a small moan from Zyean. Sena smiled slightly before he began to slowly move his hips. Zyean groaned and Sena felt Zyean grip his sides tightly trying to stop him but it was already too late.

Sena could already feel Zyean’s bulge under him. Sena let his hand travel down to the front of Zyean’s pants, groping Zyean through his jeans.

Zyean let his head fall back as Sena continued to fondle him through his pants. Sena’s mouth made it’s way to Zyean’s neck where he licked, bit, and kissed. Sena couldn’t be marked on his neck by Zyean but Zyean never denied him. Sena liked seeing the marks he left on Zyean. It was hot, he just wished that they weren’t always hidden under Zyean’s collar and tie or else everyone especially Iori would stop trying to hit on Zyean.

“Help me.” Sena said against Zyean’s ear as he unbuckled Zyean’s pants. Sena knew he wouldn’t be able to remove Zyean’s pants without his help so he didn’t even try because he knew he’d only embarrass himself.

“Here?” Zyean asked him raising his eyebrows at him. A small smirk on his face.

“We’re already here.” Sena said giving a small shrug. Zyean shook his head smiling but he helped remove his own pants. Zyean felt better now that the constricting material was gone.

Sena smiled before he brought his lips back down to Zyean’s. His hand slipping into Zyean’s boxers. Sena smiled some more feeling Zyean twitch under his touch. Sena tugged gently on Zyean’s warm, semi-hard member. Sena was swallowing all of Zyean’s moans.

Sena pulled his mouth away from Zyean’s amd let his hand slip out of Zyean’s boxers. Sena brought his own hand up near his mouth and he spit in it before letting his hand go back to do what it was doing. Sena picked up the tugging motions speed. Louder moans escaped Zyean’s mouth and Sena felt himself getting even more aroused. Zyean’s boxers were starting to annoy him since it was limiting his hand movements.

“You couldn’t take off your boxers too?” Sena whined as he removed his hand.

“You weren’t specific about what you wanted off.”

“Okay, I guess I’ll leave you like that.” Sena said as he got off Zyean’s lap.

“No, no. I’m joking.” Zyean said reaching out to Sena. Sena flinched slightly at Zyean’s hand holding his wrist. Sena hoped that Zyean didn’t notice. Sena fought the slight pain and looked over at Zyean. Zyean didn’t seem to notice his flinched and he let go of Sena’s wrist which made Sena relax.

Sena watched as Zyean complied and tugged his boxers down to his knees. Sena bit his bottom lip before he made his way next to Zyean.

“It’s not fair that I’m the only one without pants and underwear.” Zyean said. Sena let out a small laugh.

“It’s about time the tabled have turned.” Sena said getting on all fours on the couch before dipping his head down to Zyean’s now rock-hard member. Sena let his tongue run around the sides of Zyean’s cock before letting his tongue swirl around the tip. Sena let his tongue play around with the tip for a decent amount of time. He wanted to tease Zyean for as long as he can but it was backfiring. Sena himself was growing impatient. His own unattended member was painfully hard and he wanted to feel Zyean in him.

Sena took Zyean in his mouth and began to suck as hard as he can. His hand wrapping around the bottom of Zyean’s cock where his mouth couldn’t reach. Sena stroked and sucked him at the same time.

The only thing Sena could hear was the wet noises his mouth was making and Zyean’s moans.

Zyean moved away Sena’s hair that was covering his face. Zyean wanted to get a better view of Sena’s face and he also happened to notice Sena struggling to move it away with his free hand.

Sena felt Zyean’s hand move to his ass where he gave a tight squeeze. Sena’s moan vibrating deep in his throat with Zyean still in his mouth. Sena felt as his shorts and underwear were tugged down to his thighs. The sudden cold air making goosebumps arise on his skin. Zyean removed his hand but it wasn’t long before he felt something wet prodding his hole. It slipped inside without any problems.

A second finger slowly made it’s way inside of Sena and Sena began to tighten around both fingers. Zyean carefully pushed his fingers in as deep as he could to not hurt Sena. Zyean took his time with prepping Sena but he was really tight and tense. It took a few good minutes before Sena relaxed and was able to take three fingers.

Sena was getting sloppy. It was difficult sucking off Zyean as he felt Zyean’s fingers deep inside him. Sena let out a loud moan as Zyean hit his sweet spot, making Zyean slip out of his mouth. Strands of saliva dripping out of his mouth.

Sena had enough of this. He straddled Zyean once again, positioning Zyean’s tip against his hole and he lowered himself until Zyean was fully in him. The both of them moaning in pleasure.

Sena let himself get adjusted to the feeling before he moved his hips up and down. Zyean was gripping the sides of his stomach tightly. Sena leaned forwards and placed a kiss on Zyean’s lips before he let his mouth travel down to Zyean’s neck and down to his shoulder where he left soft kisses.

Sena let his free hand move down to his hard member and began to stroke himself. He felt his knees getting weak with every stroke and each time he fully lowered himself down on Zyean, Zyean met him with his own hard thrust. Sena picked up his pace and moaned even louder.

“S-Sena....” Zyean moaned out loud.

Sena’s hard member twitched in his own hand hearing Zyean moan out his name. Sena felt as Zyean’s own hand wrapped around his hand as he stroked himself. Zyean was guiding his hand, moving it in a faster motion.

“Fuck.... Zyean....I....n-n-no....” The words came out like moans. Sena tried to remove his hand but Zyean had a good grip on it. If he continued like this Sena knew he would cum first. Zyean didn’t let up and Sena fought through the immense pleasure and continued to ride him even harder and faster.

Sena knew he was close. The pit of warmth in Sena’s stomach grew hotter.

“Zyean... I’m....I’m going to c-cum.” Sena moaned out.

Sena felt his warm load shoot out over his hands. His body threatening to collapse against Zyean’s but he continued to ride him with Zyean’s help. 

Sena heard Zyean let out a loud groan before he filled him up. Sena let himself collapse against Zyean and did his best to catch his breath. Zyean planted soft kisses on his forehead and cheeks.

“I love you.” Sena said smiling. Zyean smiled back.

“I love you too.” Zyean said before kissing him on the lips.

Sena heard the front door unlock and a wave of fear washed through him. Sena got off of Zyean quickly and grabbed his blanket from earlier and threw it over them.

Boogie walked in and was surprised to see Zyean and Sena in the living room. He figured that they would either be gone or in Sena’s room. Boogie couldn’t help but to notice how messy Sena’s hair was and how both Sena and Zyean were breathing hard but he wasn’t trying to let his mind wander.

“Welcome back! How was work?” Sena asked him.

“Good. Tiring.” Boogie said locking the door behind him.

“Did you eat already?”

“Yeah.”

Sena gave a small nod. He wondered if Boogie was still mad at him. It seemed like he was and it hurt his feelings some more. He thought Boogie would’ve been over it by now.

“I’m heading to my room unless you need something?” Boogie said. Sena shook his head no.

“No. I’m fine.”

With that Boogie headed to his room without saying anything.

Sena waited to hear Boogie’s door close and once he did he quickly pulled up his underwear and shorts. Zyean doing the same. Once they were finished getting dressed they shared a look and that made them laugh.

“That was so close.” Sena said in between laughs.

“If we were caught it definitely would’ve been all your fault. You just wanted to do it out here.”

“You could’ve said no!”

Zyean shook his head smiling. He gave Sena a short kiss before he stood up. He reached forwards and helped Sena up. Sena once again flinching at Zyean gripping his wrists but this time Zyean noticed.

Zyean looked down at Sena’s wrists and noticed the red marks around it.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Zyean asked him. A hint of anger in his voice.

“I’m fine.” Sena said pulling his wrist out of Zyean’s hands. Sena held his wrist against his chest.

Zyean was mad knowing Ricko hurt him that badly. He was annoyed that Sena didn’t tell him about it and it made him wonder if Sena was hurt anywhere else.

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” Zyean asked concerned. Sena let out a small sigh.

“No, I swear. It’s just my wrists but I’m fine. The marks will leave soon.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“I didn’t want to make you mad at me.”

Zyean softened slightly. He wrapped his arms around Sena and held him in a tight hug. Zyean planted kisses on the top of his head.

“I’m not mad at you. It’s not your fault but you should’ve told me.” Zyean said.  
Sena let himself relax in Zyean’s arms.

“I’m sorry. I just want to move past this. I didn’t want you to be mad at me too for my stupid mistake. I can’t handle having two people mad at me at the same time.” Sena said tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Boogie being mad at him was hurtful but having Boogie and Zyean mad at him was the worst thing that could happen today. Sena simply wanted to move forward and forget all of this. He wanted his boyfriend and best friend by his side, supporting him and helping him move on but it was crushing him inside knowing Boogie was really mad at him. Sena wouldn’t be able to handle Zyean being mad at him too.

“Who’s mad at you?” Zyean asked him.

“Boogie.” Sena said in a soft voice. It came out like a whisper.

“What makes you say that?”

“He was annoyed with me earlier about the Ricko thing and I thought he got over it by now but clearly he’s still mad. You saw how he was just now.”

Zyean tightened his arms around Sena.

“He just seemed tired to me. I doubt he’s mad.” Zyean said trying to help Sena feel better.

Zyean could understand why Boogie would be mad but he had no right to take it out on Sena. If Boogie wanted to be angry he should direct it towards the person who was behind all this. Ricko. If Zyean himself wasn’t mad at Sena then Boogie shouldn’t be.

“Trust me. He’s mad.” Sena said.

“He’ll get over it. Come on, let’s go to your room.” Zyean said as he pulled away from Sena and offered him a smile.

Zyean simply wanted to have some privacy with Sena to talk and cuddle.  
Sena gave Zyean a small nod and grabbed his blanket before he let Zyean lead him towards his room.

 

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

 

It was late at night when Zyean left Sena sleeping in his bed as he went out to the balcony for a smoke. Zyean wasn’t surprised to see Boogie there. He kind of hoped to see Boogie out here. Zyean lit up his cigarette before taking a long drag.

“Are you mad at him?” Zyean asked him as he sat down in the empty chair next to Boogie.

“What?” Boogie asked confused.

“Are you still mad at Sena? About earlier with Ricko.”

“No.”

Boogie wasn’t lying. He wasn’t mad at Sena about that anymore. He stopped being mad at him earlier when they talked but Boogie was mad at himself. He couldn’t shake the image of Sena’s puffy red eyes and the red marks on Sena’s wrists. He was also mad at himself for not realizing where he stood in Sena’s life. He was hurting inside, having a hard time accepting that reality. He was mad at himself for still feeing like this. For being the only one still wrapped up in these feelings when Sena has clearly moved on. No longer feeling what he feels. Boogie knew this was going to happen but he didn’t except for it to happen this quick.

“Really? He thinks you are.” Zyean said.

“Believe me, I’m not mad at him. I’m definitely mad at Ricko but I can’t help but to feel guilty. I basically let him go with him.”

Zyean shook his head, taking in another deep drag.

“Sena does as Sena wishes.” He blew out the smoke. “Don’t beat yourself up over it. Even if I was there he still would’ve went. If you deny him from doing something it just makes him do it. That’s just the kind of person he is.”

“And you would’ve let him go?”

“I would tell him not to obviously. I don’t like Ricko and I’m not fond of them talking but like I said Sena does as he wishes and I can’t exactly force him to not go. He’s his own person and I don’t try to deny him anything.” Zyean could tell him that somethings not a good idea and that he shouldn’t do something but in the end it’s up to Sena to see if he does it or not. They’re their own person. It’s not like Zyean holds some sort of control over him. He couldn’t and would never force him into doing something Zyean wants him to do. Zyean respected Sena as his significant other and didn’t try to have any sort of hold over him.

Boogie felt that Sena would take Zyean’s words and feelings into consideration. After all he knows Sena wouldn’t want to hurt his feelings in any way. Maybe Sena would still talk to Ricko but only after talking it out with Zyean a little more.

Boogie felt stupid comparing himself with Zyean. They both have a different relationship with Sena and it was useless.

“Is he really okay though? He was crying earlier and I saw the marks.” Boogie said softly. His heart breaking as he remembered.

“He says he’s fine but he’s just trying to move on. He told me he doesn’t want to continue to let this situation take over him, he doesn’t want to give more of his emotions and time to Ricko. I get where he’s coming from so I’m just trying to be there for him.” Zyean said. Boogie looked over at Zyean who seemed so calm.

“How are you so calm about this?” He asked him. Zyean let out a small chuckle before he inhaled another long drag. Zyean let the smoke swirl around in his mouth before slowly letting the smoke escape out of his mouth.

“I may seem calm on the outside but inside I’m really pissed. I obviously don’t like seeing Sena cry or see him get hurt but the both of us can’t be mad. Sena has more rights on being angry than I do and I just do as Sena wants me to do. If he doesn’t want to talk about it then I just wait for him to bring it up or I bring it up later. If Sena wants to move on I’ll help him move on. Everything I do is for him.” Zyean said.

_Everything I do is for him._ Those words echoed in Boogie’s head.

Boogie looked away from Zyean and payed attention to the sky. His own mind lost in his thoughts.

Boogie let out a small smile. Boogie knew there wasn’t a single lie in what Zyean just said. He could see that Zyean really does everything for Sena. He really did love him and Boogie couldn’t feel bitter about Sena choosing Zyean over him. Zyean was definitely the best pick.

Boogie knows he loves Sena so much but he didn’t love him as much as Zyean loves him. They were truly meant for one another and Boogie could only wish to find a love like theirs. He wished that he could’ve been what Sena needed but Boogie has a lot to learn. A lot to go through.

“He’s really lucky to have you then.” Boogie admitted. Even though he was happy for them the words left a sour taste in his mouth. He knows he shouldn’t feel bitter but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.

Zyean shook his head.

“No, I’m lucky to have him. Sena could have literally anyone and everyone but here he is. With me.” Zyean said is a soft voice. He was smiling to himself.

Boogie liked seeing Zyean like this. With his defenses down. He seemed like every other human being with emotions and it was nice to see him smile but of course Zyean only smiles when talking about Sena. Boogie noticed Zyean’s insecurities and it was nice to know that even Zyean had some.

Boogie nodded slightly. Agreeing to the fact that Zyean really is lucky.

Zyean cleared his throat and Boogie noticed his smile disappeared.

“You should really let him know that you’re not mad at him.” Zyean said.

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

Zyean was glad that Boogie was going to talk to Sena tomorrow. He just wanted Boogie to clear the air with Sena because he noticed how hurt Sena was when he said Boogie was mad at him. Zyean felt like if he didn’t intervene then they would go days without talking and Zyean didn’t need that to happen. Sena spends a majority of his day with Boogie and Zyean didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable. Zyean also needed Boogie’s help with something and he couldn’t have them on bad terms as he planned it out.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about something.” Zyean said as he suddenly remembered why he needed to talk with Boogie to begin with.

Zyean finished his cigarette and put the butt in the ashtray that was on the table in front of him.

Boogie was a little scared by how serious Zyean sounded.

_Why is he so serious?_

“Wh-what is it?” Boogie asked him.

“You know how Sena’s birthday is coming up?”

“Yeah.”

_No._ Boogie thought to himself.

He had no idea when Sena’s birthday was. Sena didn’t tell him. Or maybe he did and he simply forgot.

“I was hoping we could plan something for this Saturday. I know it’s next Wednesday but it wouldn’t be a good idea to actually celebrate that day and since I want it to be a surprise, I know Sena will be expecting something next weekend.” Zyean said lighting up another cigarette.

“Yeah, we could definitely plan something out for Saturday.”

“Do you know if he’s working late that night? Are you working late that night?”

“We both have work from seven am to one thirty in the afternoon so it’ll be fine.”

“Good, I’m glad but we should definitely hold the party at my place since Sena comes straight here after work.”

Boogie nodded in agreement. He was now really curious to see Zyean’s place.

“Also, definitely feel free to invite Kanata and whoever else.”

Boogie began to think about people who Sena got along with and somewhat liked. The list was really short. Boogie thought about possibly inviting Iori but that was bound to end up in a disaster considering how much Iori liked to linger around Zyean.

_Definitely no Iori._ Boogie thought to himself.

Boogie was trying to listen to Zyean talk but he was lost in his mind thinking about what he should possibly get Sena as a gift. How he could possibly hide all this from Sena but Boogie was sure that Sena wouldn’t expect any of this from him. Boogie tried to get out of his wandering thoughts and turned his attention back to Zyean. He knew that it was important to listen to what Zyean has to say because he knows Sena better. Zyean was definitely in charge and Boogie would simply put in whatever input he has. He would share his opinion and from there they would move on. Boogie took this opportunity to learn more about Sena and what he liked and didn’t like.

Boogie has never heard Zyean talk this much for this long but it made him really happy inside to know it was all about Sena. He wasn’t surprised to know that Zyean paid attention to every single thing that involved Sena. Boogie did his best to soak in all this information just in case he needed it for a later date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late with the update but I got it up~  
> Thank you for the continued support!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao sorry for a somewhat late chapter. Honestly, it would’ve been up yesterday but I’m lazy as fuck. Sorry!

Sena’s surprise birthday party arrived quicker than Boogie had expected. He and Zyean spent the past few days communicating with one another, getting things they needed without making Sena suspicious. Boogie was sure that Sena had no idea.

Right after work Boogie walked home with Sena and waited for Sena to leave with Kanata before he met up with Zyean. Boogie had no idea what Kanata and Sena were doing but Kanata did them the favor of keeping Sena away.

Zyean’s house was really big and Boogie wondered how in the hell they were supposed to decorate everything. Zyean’s place reflected Zyean well. Everything was clean, neat, in place, and nothing was too flashy. Zyean definitely had a color scheme going. Everything ranged from white, gray, and black. Everything was simple but nice.

Boogie couldn’t help but to think how different Zyean and Sena were from one another. Not only were their personalities different but also their taste. Sena was into anything eye-grabbing and over the top. He was also big with colors and glass objects. Their current place together however was filled with minimal things since there was no space to go all out to favor Sena’s taste and they weren’t allowed to paint the walls or make any slight renovations. Boogie knew how much it pained Sena to have to part with his things. However he knew Sena stored some things away at a storage unit but he couldn’t afford to store away everything. Everything that was in their apartment was either Sena’s or something they managed to buy together.

Going furniture shopping with Sena was Boogie’s worst nightmare. Sena was blinded by all the expensive flashy items and Boogie had to keep reminding him of their budget. Sena’s taste was also really different compared to his. Boogie was more into not having to buy anything unless it’s a necessity and if he really needed it then the cheapest one he could find would have to do. Boogie had to shoot down a majority of Sena’s wants but at the end of the day Boogie caved into letting Sena get a ¥8,000 light pink shag rug since he still wanted it to feel homey for Sena and he also couldn’t keep saying “no” to him when Sena was basically on his knees begging him to let him get it. A part of him simply obliged to get Sena to stop so everyone around them would stop looking but he simply just wanted to make him happy and Boogie knew he definitely had a soft spot for him. Boogie could see Sena smile triumphantly knowing he got his way and it made him happy knowing he was happy.

So that’s how they ended up with a light pink rug in their living room. Boogie thought it was at least going into Sena’s room but no. Sena had planned to put it in the living room since the second he laid eyes on it but of course he didn’t feel the need to tell him his plans. Boogie has grown accustom to the pink rug and hardly notices it but in the beginning it was truly an eyesore. It wasn’t an ugly rug but it’s literally the first thing you noticed when you walk in and take in the room. It’s the most eye-grabbing thing they owned since everything else was simple and a neutral color.

Boogie let out a small laugh as he imagined Sena coming in here and fucking up Zyean’s taste. The same thought brought bitter feelings with it. Boogie knew that with more time and the more serious Sena and Zyean’s relationship grew; Sena would leave to go be with Zyean. He would be stupid not to. It was certainly bound to happen unless they somehow broke up.

**POP.**

A loud popping sound startled Boogie out of his thoughts. His heart was beating so fast and the sound hurt his ears.

“Fuck.” Boogie could hear Zyean say. Boogie turned his attention to Zyean who was dealing with the balloons.

Boogie let out a small chuckle which caused Zyean to look over at him.

“That was an accident. I only touched it and then it popped.” Zyean said as he stepped away from the rest of the balloons with his hands up. As he walked away another one popped and that caused the both of them to jump. The popping sound echoing through the silent house.

“Umm....” Boogie said his voice trailing off. He didn’t know what to say. It was weird seeing them pop by themselves especially since they literally just got them today.

“Yeah... let’s just stay away from them for now.” Zyean said. He could risk to somehow make them all pop even though he didn’t do anything.

 

Sena was out with Kanata heading back to Sena’s apartment. They were coming back from the nail salon. Earlier in the day he accidentally closed the drawer on his finger and his nail broke. It was the worst pain ever and he had to get it fixed but since he was here he might as well get a fresh color.

Being with Kanata wasn’t bad at all. He enjoyed her company. They talked about random things and Sena felt himself warm up to her some more. She was really nice, a little outspoken at times, funny, and she was cute. Sena knew why Boogie liked her.

“How are things with Boogie?” Sena asked her out-of-the-blue.

Kanata looked over at him with a confused face.

“I guess we’re good?” Kanata said sounding unsure. Her unsure tone made Sena confused and a bit worried. That’s not the response he was hoping to hear.

“So you guys still aren’t together?” Sena asked frowning slightly.

“No.”

“Why not? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“He’s a nice guy and all but I’m still thinking things through. I don’t know if I’m ready for something serious.”  
Kanata knew she was a good liar. The words slipped out of her mouth so easily.

“I see.” Sena said. His voice coming out softly. He kind of hoped that Kanata would’ve gave Boogie an answer by now, it’s been almost two months but deep down he couldn’t help but to feel happy? It was fucked up but he couldn’t shake the feeling. Sena was annoyed with himself, feeling like that.

_But isn’t it better that they’re not together? After all he deserves someone who is sure on being with him. No hesitations._ Sena thought to himself.

Sena knew he was just trying to reason his feelings. To make himself feel like he wasn’t a bad person for feeling like this.

“Can I ask you something?” Kanata asked him.

“Sure.”

“Boogie told me about you guys.” Kanata started off saying.

Sudden fear hit Sena. He began to wonder if that’s why Kanata was so hesitant on coming up with a decision. Now he began to wonder what Boogie said.

“There’s nothing to worry about, it was nothing. It wasn’t serious at all. I love Zyean with all my heart.” Sena said before Kanata could continue.

“Don’t say it wasn’t nothing. From the first day we met I knew you felt something for him and I knew he felt the same.”

“It’s just a dumb crush. It was a dumb crush.” Sena said quickly correcting himself.

Sena began to wonder if Kanata really knew from the beginning. Was he really that obvious? Was it really that obvious? The only reason he didn’t know how Boogie felt was because Boogie gave no indication. Boogie treated him like a friend and nothing more. Were he and Boogie the only ones who were oblivious? Did Zyean know too?

Sena felt his heart sink down to his stomach. Just the thought of Zyean possibly knowing made him scared. He didn’t want to make Zyean worry about anything. He didn’t want to mess up whatever Zyean and Boogie had right now. Sena didn’t think there was a need to tell Zyean what happened. It didn’t matter anymore and nothing serious happened.

Zyean doesn’t act any differently with him or gives off any indication that he knows so he figured that maybe he doesn’t know. It’s better if he doesn’t. It’s not like Boogie will tell him. Or Kanata. _Right?_

Boogie definitely wouldn’t try to jeopardize their relationship or he would’ve done it by now. It’s not like Boogie to try to do something like that.  
Sena wants to believe that Kanata wouldn’t tell him. Why would she? She has no reason to. Nothing to gain from it.

“Like I was saying, he told me about what happened so I just want to know why you chose not to be with him.” Kanata said continuing what she wanted to ask.

Was it too personal? Yes.

Was it her business? No, but she wanted to hear Sena’s side. Boogie didn’t say much. He couldn’t say much on what happened because Sena was the one who decided to go back with Zyean. Kanata wasn’t even sure if Boogie even knew why Sena really chose Zyean. Kanata wasn’t mad that Sena chose Zyean. It’s his business; she was just curious.

Even though Zyean was the one who told her, she couldn’t let Sena know that. Zyean told her to not mention it to Sena so she was going to respect his wishes.

Sena sighed.

“Boogie’s great, I love him so much. He’s the greatest friend I could ask for but Zyean... we’ve been through a lot and the feelings that are there are just too strong to ignore.” Sena said. They understand one another and their feelings for one another were strong. They’re good together. Even though they’ve only been dating for a few months everything is great. Maybe it’s because the relationship is still fresh but even before they got into a serious relationship Zyean was always good with him. Their fights were rare and Sena enjoyed his presence. There was no other way to explain it. Sena simply just loves Zyean which is why he chose him.

Thinking about Zyean made Sena realize that they haven’t talked all day. It wasn’t that strange since Zyean’s busy a majority of the time but even then Zyean always writes him a small text at least.

“Should we get something to eat?” Kanata asked Sena as they made it into Sena’s apartment. She was trying to change the subject to not annoy Sena in any way.

“Sure. We can go out to get something, just let me change.” Sena said walking towards his room. Sena knocked on Boogie’s door to see if he was here so he could join them but there was no response. After the second knock Sena opened the door to see no one in there.

_Maybe he has work._ Sena thought to himself before he headed into his room to change. Sena regretted wearing jeans, it was too hot to wear them so he changed into a random short black dress he had laying out already. He didn’t have time to search for something else. He was starving and didn’t want to keep Kanata waiting.

Sena called Zyean as he put on some short heels.

No answer so Sena just let it be. He knew Zyean was going to call him back sooner or later.

 

Two mojitos and two shots later Sena found himself a bit tipsy. He felt hotter than earlier and he was feeling a bit worried. His mind busy thinking about Zyean who hasn’t called him back or texted him. Sena called him four times already and sent him a few texts trying to see if he was okay. Sudden fear was hitting Sena as he felt a strange sense of deja vu. It felt exactly like that time Zyean disappeared out of nowhere because of the Ricko thing. Sena’s mind began to wonder if the similar thing was happening this time. It was stressing him out badly. He wondered what he possibly did wrong but nothing came to mind. He hasn’t done anything. He’s always working and if he has time then he’ll either sleep in or hang out with Zyean. Sometimes they go a few days without seeing one another and Sena began to wonder if that was the problem. Sena always makes an effort to try to see him but sometimes he just can’t or sometimes Zyean can’t.

“Hey, are you okay?” Kanata asked him as she tried to help him in the car.

“Yeah. Tired.”

Kanata just gave him a look. She didn’t believe him but didn’t press him.

Sena stumbled with putting on his seatbelt. Kanata sighed and helped him. If she knew he was going to get like this she wouldn’t have let him drink that much.

“Thanks.” Sena’s words slurred slightly. Sena was aware of his surroundings but his body didn’t want to cooperate with him. He just wanted to go home, lay down, and fall asleep until he has to head to work tomorrow afternoon.

Kanata closed the door for him and Sena let his head rest against the warm glass window. He hated how hot it was and how hot he was feeling. He was so uncomfortable. He just wanted to strip down and lay in his cool room.

Sena began to wonder how in the hell he was supposed to go up all those stairs to get to his apartment. Was he really going to crawl up all those damn stairs? He wasn’t sure if Kanata would be able to help him all the way up.

Sena heard his phone ring out of nowhere and he quickly picked it up to see it was Zyean. He felt relieved but he was still a little annoyed.

_Now you respond four hours later?!_

Sena quickly answered.

“Hey! I was trying to contact you all day.” Sena said doing his best to control his slurring words.

“Sorry, I was busy.”

“It’s fine. I was just a little worried.” Sena’s voice lowered a bit.

Zyean was silent and for some reason that scared Sena.

“What are you doing right now?” Zyean asked after a while.

“I’m out with Kanata but we’re ready to head back to my place.”

Sena noticed Kanata leaning against the trunk smoking a cigarette and looking down at her phone.

Zyean was silent again.

Sena felt himself even more stressed out. He didn’t understand what was going on. He knew he wasn’t overreacting. Zyean’s never silent with him. He always has something to say to him. 

Sena began to feel his stomach turn into a knot. He felt sick.

“We need to talk about something.” Zyean eventually said. That knot in Sena’s stomach got even more intense.

“A-about?” He asked.

“Something. I’ll ask Kanata to bring you here instead. I’ll see you in a bit.”

With that Zyean hanged up.

Sena was confused by what was going on.

_What just happened?_

_Talk about something?_

_What?_

Sena couldn’t hear any sort of emotion in Zyean’s voice and it freaked him out. Zyean didn’t even let him reply. He didn’t even tell him that he loves him and he always says it.

Sena knew it was something bad. He could feel it in him and it made him anxious. He didn’t know what to expect except for the worst. He knew something happened why else would it take this long for him to reply?

 

Sena walked up to Zyean’s front door with Kanata’s by his side. Sena managed to walk without any problems and Kanata was just there just in case. His tipsy mood was gone.

Sena was absolutely dreading this. The closer he got the more his heart raced. His stomach threatening to release all the contents it had inside. Before Sena could get to the door Zyean appeared. He stood there completely emotionless. Not even a smile and that broke Sena’s heart. Zyean always smiled at him.

Zyean opened the door for him and Sena made it inside with Kanata shortly following behind. Zyean didn’t even glance his way. Not a single word.

“Zyean.” Sena began to say. His voice breaking. His heart breaking inside. Tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

“SURPRISE!” Sena heard out of nowhere as the lights turned on. Sena jumped slightly and saw all the people in front of him.

Sena noticed the room around him. It was nicely decorated. His eyes laying on a banner that said ‘Happy Birthday Sena’.

Everyone was smiling.

Sena wiped his tears and turned to face Zyean who was already smiling at him.

“I really hate you.” Sena said and the tears began to spill down his face. “I thought I made you mad somehow!”

Sena was just relieved that everything was fine. He could finally breathe normally. 

“I’m sorry. Don’t cry.” Zyean said as he embraced him in a tight a hug. “I love you so much.”

Sena smiled and pulled away from Zyean. He wiped his eyes some more. He gave Zyean a small kiss.

“I love you so much too. Thank you for this.” He said.

“You’re welcome. I’m really sorry for making you cry. That wasn’t my intention.”

“I forgive you.” Sena said smiling. Zyean smiled at him once more before leaning down to give him a kiss.

Sena let himself melt against Zyean. Completely forgetting they had an audience in front of them.

Zyean was the one who forced himself away.

“I’ll be back in a bit, I have to check on something. There’s a lot of people waiting to talk with you. Also, Boogie helped me out with all this.” Zyean said smiling some more which caused Sena to smile even more.

“Okay. Hurry back.” Sena said. Zyean kissed his forehead before he headed off somewhere.

Kanata and Boogie were the first ones to approach him.

“Happy early birthday?” Boogie said a little unsure.

Sena smiled.

“Thank you and thank you for this!” Sena said as he hugged Boogie tightly.

“You’re welcome. I hope you like it.”

“I love it.”

“I helped too.” Kanata said. Sena pulled away from Boogie and hugged Kanata.

“I don’t think taking him out for drinks was a part of the distracting plan.” Boogie said.

“He’s the one who insisted.”

“I’m fine.” Sena said as he let go of Kanata. Kanata passed him a water bottle and Sena gladly took it. The icy cold water felt amazing going down his throat. He was feeling better.

“Excuse me, sorry to break up this little moment but....”

Sena’s eyes widen when that familiar voice hit him. He turned back to see Yuriko standing there. Smiling at him.

“Yuri!” Sena exclaimed, cutting her off as he embraced her. It’s been almost two years since he last saw her and it was nice to see that she hasn’t changed one bit.

Sena felt Yuriko tighten their embrace.

“It’s so nice to see you again.” Yuriko said.

“Same. It’s been forever. I missed you so much.”

“It has. It’s nice to know you’re still the same you. Just as pretty as I remember.”  
Sena felt his face heat up slightly. He pulled away from his friend and smiled.

“You still look the same. Even prettier than me.” Sena said which caused Yuriko to laugh a bit.

“Oh, Yuriko, this is my friend Kanata and Boogie my friend slash roommate. You guys, this is Yuriko an old friend of mine.” Sena said. They all said their hellos and shaked hands.

Yuriko eyed Sena and then Boogie. She raised her brow and Sena shook his head.

“An old friend?” Boogie asked.

“Yes. I’ve known Sena for almost nine years now?” Yuriko said in an unsure tone. She couldn’t remember how long they actually knew each other for.

“Yeah, almost nine years. Damn, where has the time gone?” Sena said.

“Nine years? What? I thought Sena had no friends.” Boogie said. He was surprised to hear this. He never heard Sena mention a Yuriko or even mention an old friend. 

Sena rolled his eyes while Yuriko laughed.

“He looks like the loner type, doesn’t he? A fake loner since he could never shut up and always talked to everyone but maybe that’s changed.” Yuriko said.

Boogie smiled and shook his head.

“No, he still talks a lot but only after he warms up to you.” Boogie said.

“Ohhh, is my little Sena still putting up walls?”

Sena shot Yuriko a look. He never liked being referred as ‘little Sena’.

“I thought you would’ve gotten past that already.” Yuriko added.

Yuriko knew what happened between Sena and his ex. She was there to witness the aftermath.

Sena adverted his eyes from her.

“Slowly getting over it. I still talk with others, I just don’t let them in too easily.” Sena’s voice went soft and he could feel Yuriko’s gaze on him.

“Still, after all this time?”

Sena heard Yuriko _tsk_ him and it annoyed him. Sena let out a small eye-roll. Even though they were friends they still managed to get under one another’s skin. They both have strong opinions and see things differently which causes them to clash at times. Yuriko also isn’t one to hold back so Sena doesn’t hold himself back either and normally that’s when the arguments start but after some days they finally calm down and move past it. Even though they argued, Sena trusts Yuriko with his life. She was reliable and an honest person.

“It’s not as bad as before. I’m getting over it.” Sena said.

“Yeah, very slowly. It’s been four years.”

“I know.” Sena said through gritted teeth. “But I gave him all of me for almost three years.”

“So stop giving him more thought.”

“I don’t give him more thought.”

“Clearly you do. I thought you would’ve been over him by now.”

“I am but of course you wouldn’t know.”

“Okay, Kanata and I will let you guys talk things out. I’ll talk to you later.” Boogie said and gave Sena a small quick hug before he left with Kanata following behind him.

Things between Yuriko and Sena were tense. Both clearly annoyed with one another.

“Let’s talk outside.” Sena said as he left out the front door with Yuriko shortly following behind him. He figured if they were going to start fighting it would be better to do it outside rather than inside with all the other people. He didn’t want to cause a scene.

“You know, it hurt a lot when Zyean contacted me and you didn’t.” Yuriko said breaking the intense silence.

“I called you a long time ago but you never answered. That hurt me. We were best friends.”

Yuriko sighed and sat down on the front steps. Yuriko patted the spot next to her and Sena sat down next to her.

“I know. I was just going through something. I’m really sorry.” Yuriko said.

“You could’ve let me know, after all we’re friends but that’s the past. There’s no point in talking about it anymore.”

Yuriko smiled.

“You’re right. Let’s just move past this. I promise I won’t do it again.” She said. Sena smiled and gave Yuriko a small hug.

“Okay, it’s completely forgotten.” Sena said letting her go.

“So, I see that you’re still seeing Zyean.” She said. Sena shook his head.

“Not like that. Not anymore. I actually left that behind and now we’re just dating. Like any other normal couple.” Sena said. Yuriko looked at him surprised.

Yuriko was actually the one who got him into sugar babying. She’s the one who introduced him to both Ricko and Zyean.

“When did this happen?” Yuriko asked him.

“Well, we actually tried to date a few months back but then a small misunderstanding happened and we were basically broken up but then we tried again so here we are, officially together for three months.”

“I really didn’t expect this at all.”

Sena smiled a bit.

“I didn’t either. Neither did he but we’re happy and I actually really love him.”

“Wow. Love?”

“Yes. Love. He makes me feel like I’m in heaven. He treats me so good and because of him I’m able to actually believe in love again.”

Yuriko felt her heart warm up hearing Sena talk like this. She could see Sena’s eyes sparkle as he talked about Zyean. She was happy that he felt like this. It’s been a while since she’s seen this side of Sena. She knew he really was in love.

“You know, he-who-shall-not-be-named actually wanted me to tell you to talk to him, give him another chance but clearly you don’t need him anymore.” Yuriko said.

_He wants me to talk to him?_

Sena knew he definitely wasn’t going to talk to him. He didn’t need to talk to him and he didn’t want to. He wanted nothing to do with him anymore. He’s in a much better place right now and he didn’t need that mess back in his life.

“You still talk to him?” Sena asked.

“Not exactly talk. He works with one of my daddies so sometimes I run into him. He’s still as annoying as before.” Yuriko said shaking her head.

“Is he still with....”

“No, they’re not together anymore. They broke up a few months after you found out about them. He talks about you all the time though.” Yuriko said cutting him off.

Sena felt a strange feeling in his heart and he didn’t like it. Sena pushed back that feeling. He knew he couldn’t allow himself to feel anything towards him.

“Karma, it’s what he deserves but I definitely have no plans on seeing or talking to him again. I’m completely done with him.” Sena said.

Yuriko smiled some more.

“You really are into Zyean, aren’t you?” She said smiling

“I told you I am. I honestly really do love him.”

“I better be in your wedding speech, after all I basically led you guys to one another.”

“N-no wedding anytime soon.”  
Sena was stumbling around with his words. He felt so flustered.

Yuriko laughed.

“Anytime soon. I see. However, I’m actually surprised he wasn’t married and with kids.” Yuriko said.

“He was engaged but they separated like two years before you introduced me to him. No kids though.”

“How long were they together?”

Even though Yuriko knew Zyean before Sena and made the introduction, she never knew that. They weren’t close. The only reason she knew him was because of someone she was seeing at that time; he wanted her to find someone for Zyean and at the time she was trying to help Sena move on so she thought about him and Zyean seemed okay with whoever. Zyean wasn’t necessarily picky and seeing them now, Yuriko was glad she thought about Sena. She never expected them to actually fall in love.

“They knew each other for a very long time; since they were teenagers but they were together together for almost six years.” Sena said.

“Damn, that long and no kids?”

“No kids.”

“Sounds suspicious.”

“No, it doesn’t. Maybe they just couldn’t have kids. Maybe they didn’t want kids or want to have kids anytime soon so they were careful. I don’t know, I never asked him if he ever wanted kids. He doesn’t really talk about her and I don’t like bringing her up.”

“From what you told me about him, I’m very surprised he doesn’t have kids. He must’ve been very careful. Does he still have a high sex drive?”

Sena choked on the water he was drinking. His face suddenly heating up. He couldn’t believe Yuriko just asked that out loud.

“Yuriko!” Sena exclaimed as he looked all around him to make sure no one was around and heard that.

“What?” Yuriko asked innocently.

“Someone can hear and that’s private.”

“It’s not private since you told me that a while back. I’m just wondering if he still is.”

Sena felt his face flush some more. It was weird considering how he hasn’t talked to Yuriko in a while and she’s bringing this up. Why does she even remember this? 

“I honestly think that with time it’s increased even more and I can’t keep up.” Sena mumbled before drinking some more water. His face painfully hot. Yuriko laughed. “It’s not funny!” Sena exclaimed.

“See, I’m very surprised he didn’t have a child already.” Yuriko said.

“Well, I don’t know what he was like before. Maybe he’s the same as before but just more careful back them. After all he doesn’t have to be cautious with me.”  
Sena didn’t want to think about Zyean’s previous love life but knowing him... he had a small idea but he didn’t want to think about that too much. He didn’t want to hear anything involving it.

Yuriko noticed how uncomfortable Sena looked talking about this so she figured to change the subject.

“So, Boogie, huh? Just a roommate slash friend?” Yuriko asked him.

“Yes, just a friend who happens to be my roommate too.”

“He’s really cute.”

Sena mentally groaned.

“Or so I’ve heard.” He said.

“He’s not taken is he?”

“Umm, not that I know of.”

Sena was sure Boogie was still single but he wasn’t sure. The whole Kanata thing is a mess and he doesn’t know what to think. Maybe aside from Kanata there might be someone else he’s interested in? Sena wasn’t sure.

Sena began to wonder if Yuriko was interested in Boogie.

Sure Boogie was cute but he wasn’t Yuriko’s type. She wouldn’t be his type. It wouldn’t work out and from what’s he heard so far Yuriko is still in the business. If Boogie was somehow interested in her, he would like her to leave that behind but Sena was sure she had no plans on doing that any time soon so it definitely wouldn’t work out.

“How did you meet him?” Yuriko asked Sena.

“I was at a cafe I regularly visit and he just suddenly approached me. He was working there and I never noticed him before that day but somehow he noticed me.”

There was a faint smile on Sena’s face as he reminisced. He remembered how much of a disaster he really was when he first met him. Completely taken aback by how attractive Boogie was.

Boogie was still the same guy from when they first met. No crazy secrets. The same nice, funny, calm, cute guy. Sena couldn’t believe how close they gotten. Now here they were... seven months later and really good friends. Mostly all thanks to Boogie. Boogie was really persistent when it came to getting to know Sena and it made Sena curious as to why. He never really thought about this before.

If it wasn’t for Boogie then Sena was sure they wouldn’t have been friends. At that time Sena still liked to put up walls and not let many in. Very less some rando from a cafe.

Yuriko could see Sena’s eyes light up as he talked about how he first met Boogie and that caused her to frown slightly.  
It didn’t take her long before she put two and two together.

“Wait. He works at a cafe?” Yuriko asked.

“Yeah. I work there too.”

Yuriko was surprised to hear that.

_Sena working? What? How? Why?_

“But you’re with Zyean.... why would you work?”

Sena rolled his eyes.

“I told you Zyean and I are dating now. It’ll be weird if he paid me and stuff, it’ll feel like the arrangement is still there and I don’t want that. I like being independent and work isn’t so bad.” Sena said as he shrugged slightly. Sure sometimes he wishes he could sleep in and rest his body but bills need to get paid, he needs a roof over his head, and food to eat.

“I thought Boogie was one of your da....”

“No! Definitely nothing like that. We’ve only just been friends.” Sena said cutting her off.

It’s not like Sena was lying. It was the truth. They were nothing more than just friends. Sure there was some interest there but they never became more than just friends. They never will.

Sena was a little offended that Yuriko thought he had an arrangement with Boogie. He couldn’t just have regular friends?

Yuriko suspiciously eyed Sena.

“But you like him, don’t you?” Yuriko asked.

She already knew the answer but she wanted to see if Sena would deny it.

Sena chewed the inside of his cheek.

“No.” Sena hesitantly said.

He hesitated. He knew he fucked up. He knew Yuriko knew otherwise. Fuck.  
Why did he hesitate? He shouldn’t have.

Yuriko sighed.

“Are you forgetting that I’ve known you for nine years? I know when you’re lying and you’re lying right now.” She said.

Was he really this obvious? Is it really this obvious? 

“I used to like him. Not anymore.” Sena said. 

“Were you guys ever together?”

Sena shook his head.

“No. Nothing serious or official ever happened. We never became more than friends.” Sena said.

“Why? He’s cute. You’re cute. You guys would be cute together.”

_Why?_

Why does everyone ask why? Why do people feel the need to ask why? Why can’t they just accept his decision? Why does he have to explain himself? It’s not like they could understand how he feels. He could try to explain it but they’ll never understand. They’ll never understand how Zyean makes him feel.

“Maybe we would be cute together but it should be more than that. I love Zyean with all my heart and I don’t want anyone but him. He makes me really happy and treats me really good. Boogie is also just a good friend. We can’t be more than that.” Sena explained.

“So you wouldn’t mind if I tried to get with him?”

Sena felt his heart clench.

“No.” _Yes._

Yuriko laughed.

Sena was an awful liar but Yuriko wasn’t going to try to call him out again. She was sure Sena was trying to believe his own lie.

“What’s funny?” Sena asked.

“He’s cute but definitely not for me.”

Sena felt a bit relieved hearing that.

_Yup, it’s official. I’m such a bad person._ Sena thought to himself.

“Why not?” He asked.

“He wouldn’t be able to afford me.”

Sena rolled his eyes. He got a little annoyed hearing that. Boogie was a good guy and despite Yuriko being his friend (were they still friends?) he definitely could do better. He’s so amazing he definitely shouldn’t pay for any type of arrangement.

“It’s not just about the money. His heart is worth more than any amount of money. Money wouldn’t amount to his love.” Sena said.

“Well, I’m not looking for anything serious but even if I was... I wouldn’t go for him. It would be weird since you felt something for him. Remember, the unspoken rule.”

_Right. The unspoken rule._

When Sena was first introduced to sugar-babying Yuriko taught him the ropes and didn’t limit him to anything or anyone but the only thing Yuriko asked of him was to not get involved with anyone she was seeing or previously saw or someone she was interested in and she would do the same for him. That was the only time and only thing she asked of him and Sena complied. Up until now Sena forgot about it completely but it’s not like Sena had a lot of arrangements. He only had two. He did want to take up another one but once Sena thought about it Ricko and Zyean took up all his time so having three wouldn’t have worked well.

“I thought that was only limited in the business.” Sena said. He didn’t think it still applied especially since he’s not doing that anymore and Boogie doesn’t have an arrangement with him.

“For you and I it applies outside of the business since we’re friends and I don’t want us to accidentally step on one another’s toes.”

After all Yuriko always believed that friends shouldn’t date their friends ex or lover or whatever. It’s too awkward.

“You’re free to do as you wish. We’re both grown adults here.” Sena said.

“So, if you and Zyean broke up you would be okay with me going after him?” Yuriko asked as she raised her eyebrow.

Sena was taken aback.

“You wouldn’t do that.” Sena said softly.

“Maybe I would. He’s hot.”

Sena frowned.

He knew Zyean was hot but it was weird hearing it come out of Yuriko’s mouth. He never knew she thought that. He began to wonder if she always found Zyean attractive.

If Yuriko didn’t introduce him to Zyean then Zyean definitely would’ve been with Yuriko.

Sena tried to shake that out of his mind.

“Zyean is a different story. He’s my boyfriend and if we somehow broke up I definitely won’t feel comfortable with you seeing him. Boogie on the other hand....”Sena let his voice travel off.

He didn’t exactly want to see Yuriko with Boogie but he had no reason to stop her. If there was something there then why prevent it?

“You wouldn’t feel comfortable either. You feel something for him.” Yuriko said.

“Felt.”

Yuriko rolled her eyes. She knew differently but she’ll allow Sena to believe his own lie. He’s just as stubborn as before.

“Did you guys kiss? Did you guys do anything more?” Yuriko asked.

“Wh-what?”

_Where is this coming from?_

_Why does she want to know?_

Sena’s expression was enough for Yuriko to know they did something. She just didn’t know what.

Yuriko stifled back a laugh.

“Oh my god! You did! What did you guys do? How was it?” Yuriko said a little too loud.

Before Sena could shush her or even respond the door behind them opened.  
Sena looked back to see Boogie there. A small smile appearing on his face.

“There you are! You’ve been missing for a whole hour. I was starting to get worried.” Boogie said.

“Oh, sorry. I’ve just been out here talking with Yuriko. I lost track of time.”

“We should go in, I’ve taken up a lot of your time and you should at least go talk to everyone who came. We’ll talk some more later.” Yuriko said as she stood up. Sena nodded before he stood up and gave her a tight hug.

“We’ll definitely talk later.” Sena said and they all made their way back inside. The first thing Sena did when he entered was search for Zyean but he didn’t see him anywhere.

Sena tried to make his way through the sea of people to find Zyean but before he knew it he was suddenly bombarded by people.

Sena appreciated everyone that was here but he wanted to talk and see Zyean before he began to socialize with everyone else. He wanted to see how Zyean was. Thank him once again. He just wanted to kiss him some more.

_Great. This is going to be a long night._ Sena thought to himself as smiled at everyone.


	26. Chapter 26

Sena was standing in a corner with Zyean who was eating cake. Sena already finished his small piece and he definitely wasn’t in the mood to have more. He was so full that just seeing the cake made him feel nauseous. 

It was getting somewhat late and people were leaving but there were still a decent amount of people left. Sena however managed to make small chat and thank everyone who came.

“How’s your night so far?” Zyean asked him before he ate more cake.

“Amazing. Thank you for everything. I would kiss you but clearly you’re enjoying that cake a little too much.”

Zyean smiled and ate more cake. Sena shook his head. He didn’t stand a chance against the cake. Sena had no opportunity to kiss him because Zyean’s mouth was busy eating.

“Don’t blame me. It’s really good cake but you didn’t get to actually taste it since you only had a small piece that was gone in two bites.” Zyean said.

“It was more than two bites and the cake was good! I’m just really full and I can’t have a lot of sweets a few hours before bed or I’ll get nightmares.”

“Who said you’ll get some sleep tonight?”  
Zyean said smirking before eating more cake.

Sena bit his lip.

“I better be getting some sleep tonight. All I want for my birthday is to finally get some sleep.” Sena said.

He did want some sleep but Sena still wanted to fool around a bit.

“Did you wish for sleep when you blew out your candles?”

_Fuck._

“No. I forgot.” Sena said.

“It won’t come true then. I would love to help you out but I don’t grant wishes so you’re stuck with another sleepless night.”

“And here I thought you would do anything for me.” Sena huffed.

Zyean laughed.

“Eat this and maybe I’ll think about it.” Zyean said as he held out a spoonful of chocolate cake towards Sena. Sena’s nose scrunched up at the sight. He really didn’t want any cake. Especially the chocolate part of the cake. 

Zyean managed to get a cake that was half yellow cake and the other half was chocolate (probably for Zyean’s craving). The cake was covered in white icing with edible glitter over it with some flowers that looked like actual flowers but weren’t real, you could also eat them. It was truly beautiful. 

Sena sighed and reached to take the spoon from Zyean but Zyean moved the spoon out of Sena’s grasp.

“No. Open wide. I have to make sure you actually eat it.” Zyean said.

Sena groaned before he leaned closer to Zyean and he opened his mouth. Sena noticed eyes on him and his cheeks heated up slightly. Zyean was clearly enjoying this as he fed Sena the cake.

Sena looked away from Zyean and ate the cake. Sena fought the urge to shudder. He definitely couldn’t look at the cake anymore.

“Wait. You have something right there.” Zyean said pointing at Sena’s lips. Before Sena could wipe anything away Zyean leaned in and he felt Zyean’s tongue run along his bottom lip before he pulled away. Sena watched as Zyean licked his own lips.

Sena’s face heated up some more. He couldn’t believe Zyean just did that with so many people looking their way. Did Zyean not notice them looking? Did he simply not care?

Sena was fine if they were alone but they weren’t and Sena didn’t like an audience for this kind of stuff. It was weird especially since Zyean wasn’t big with showing much affection around others so he’s sort of gotten accustomed to it. 

“There. No more icing on your lips.” Zyean said smiling.

“You could’ve just told me I had icing on my lips.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Sena smiled.

“Okay you had your fun, now I get my sleep.” Sena said.

“No. I said I would think about it and I thought about it and you’re not getting any sleep.”

“I will lock you out of the room if I have to.”

“It’s my room.”

“Not anymore. You can sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight.”

“You can’t just kick me out of my room.”

“I just did.”

“But ....”

“No buts.”

Zyean put down his empty plate and pulled Sena closer to him.

“Since it’s your birthday but not really, I’ll do as you wish. Just don’t kick me out. I love you so much.” Zyean said before he planted a small kiss on Sena’s forehead.

“Honestly I should kick you out for what you pulled earlier. Making me cry like that but since I’m in a really good mood and I love you, you can stay with me and I’ll think about having sex with you.” Sena said.

Who was he kidding. He couldn’t say no to Zyean. He was a bit horny right now but he couldn’t do anything about it. He and Zyean couldn’t simply disappear. People will wonder and Sena didn’t want that.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’m really sorry about that.” Zyean said as he kissed Sena’s forehead again multiple times.

“I forgive you but honestly it scares me how emotionless you can be. You would be a good actor.” Sena said smiling.

“I couldn’t have Boogie call you and try to get you to come over here. He would’ve blown the whole thing so I knew I had to do it. I had to make it believable but I didn’t except you to cry.”

“Boogie is a decent liar. I didn’t even know he was planning this with you but you not talking to me made me think the worst.”

“I’m sorry.” Zyean said again before he kissed him.

Everything Sena felt earlier was gone and he simply relaxed against Zyean. He was happy that things between them were good and he was just happy to be in Zyean’s arms right now.

Sena felt as Zyean’s hands wandered down his back and down to his ass. He gasped as he felt Zyean squeeze his ass and Sena quickly removed Zyean’s hands.

“There are people watching.” Sena said.

“I don’t mind if they watch.”

“I do.”

“Hey. May I steal Sena for a bit?”

Sena looked over to see Boogie standing there. Looking a bit nervous. Sena smiled.

“Go ahead.” Zyean said letting go of Sena.

“I’ll be back.” Sena said before he gave Zyean a quick kiss and followed Boogie outside.

“Sorry to interrupt that.” Boogie said once they were outside.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Sena watched as Boogie reached into his pants pocket.

“Happy Birthday.” Boogie said as he pulled out a small black box and handed it to Sena. Sena smiled as his heart fluttered.

“Oh, Boogie. You shouldn’t have.” Sena said taking the box from Boogie’s hands.

“Open it. I hope you like it.” Boogie said.  
Sena opened the small box.

Boogie watched as Sena’s eyes lit up. A huge smile appeared on Sena’s face and it made Boogie feel good inside. He was having the most trouble finding the right gift for Sena so it felt nice to have his hard work pay off.

“It’s beautiful! Thank you so much! I love it!” Sena said as he hugged Boogie.

Inside the box was a small silver necklace that had the letter B on it with a small heart near the bottom. It was really cute. Simple but cute. He loved it and it meant a lot especially since Boogie was the one who gave it to him.

“I’m glad you love it.” Boogie said. His heart was so warm right now. He didn’t want to let go of Sena.

“Help me put it on?” Sena asked.

“Sure.”

Sena pulled away from Boogie and handed him the necklace. Boogie moved behind Sena and moved Sena’s hair away so it wouldn’t get caught in the clasp.

Sena’s heart was strangely skipping beats feeling Boogie so close behind him. His fingers gently brushing against his neck. It sent shivers down his spine.

“There.” Boogie said in a low voice before he moved away from Sena.

“Thank you.” Sena said still smiling and he hugged Boogie once again.

Boogie wondered if going with the letter ‘B’ was a good idea but he somehow wanted Sena to remember him. Maybe it was a little selfish but going with ‘S’ would’ve been a little generic. The small heart was just there to represent Sena having his heart. He doubts Sena would really think much about it. Very less actually understand the meaning behind it.

“B? For Boogie?” Sena asked.

“Uhh, yeah.”

Boogie chuckled nervously. He hoped it wasn’t somehow overstepping some sort of boundary. Boogie doubts Zyean would mind but he still hoped that it wouldn’t cause problems between him and Zyean or between Zyean and Sena. It’s simply a gift.

They were still embracing one another and Sena was breathing in Boogie’s scent. It was a soft scent he didn’t recognize along with a detergent scent coming off of Boogie’s shirt.

Sena’s ear was pressed against Boogie’s chest and he could hear Boogie’s irregular heartbeat. Sena smiled to himself but he wondered if Boogie could feel his heartbeat. Sena hoped he couldn’t even though it was hammering rapidly against his chest, threatening to pop out.

Boogie knew he was overdoing the embrace but Sena was the one who started it. He was feeling a little selfish today and didn’t want to let go of Sena at all knowing damn well Sena would go back to Zyean’s embrace. Boogie was so tired of seeing them constantly kiss and hug one another today. His heart couldn’t handle it anymore especially when Zyean could touch Sena so easily.

Boogie knew he had to shake these feelings. He and Zyean were in a good place and he didn’t want to mess that up. He didn’t want to mess things up between Sena. He couldn’t help his jealousy though. Letting go of Sena was definitely so much harder than he knew it was going to be. He expected it to be difficult but not this difficult.

He thought he would’ve been okay but with every day that passes by and the more time they spend together, he finds himself falling deeper in love. Deep down he hoped Sena felt the same way. He hoped that he still loved him. He didn’t want Sena to lose all feelings for him that quickly. He didn’t want to be the only one suffering.

Even though Boogie was feeling like this he knew he couldn’t do anything about it. He respected Sena too much to do anything that goes against their friendship even though sometimes he just had an urge to pull Sena closer to him and feel his lips against his once again; he had to fight it. It was so hard to not tell Sena how much he still cares for him and how much he really wants him. He had to bite his tongue so many times.

Right now holding Sena like this made his heart ache even more. His body wanted more. His body ached for more.

“Shhh. Calm down. Your heart is beating so fast.” Sena said in a soft voice.

Boogie began to panic inside and pulled himself away from Sena. He was so vulnerable right now. He was sure Sena knew how he was feeling and that wasn’t okay. He should’ve been more careful.

Sena frowned slightly when Boogie pulled away. Sena missed his warmth, his scent, the way his arms were around him. He missed the sound of his heartbeat that was strangely soothing but also a bit worrying. He figured Boogie must’ve been nervous about something.

Most likely about the gift. Maybe it was something else.

Sena hesitantly walked towards Boogie and let his hand touch Boogie’s forehead then he let it slid down to the side of Boogie’s face, resting gently against his cheek. Boogie wasn’t burning up or anything so it definitely wasn’t caused by any sickness.

“Are you okay?” Sena asked. His voice coming out like a whisper as they made deep eye contact. Sena felt as Boogie laid his own hand on top of his hand that was resting against Boogie’s cheek.

Sena’s breathing quickened and he couldn’t bring himself to look away or pull his hand away. He was getting lost in Boogie’s warm eyes.

Boogie’s hand felt so hot against his. The heat escaped from Boogie’s hand into Sena’s own hand and shot up against his arm and it spread throughout his body.

_No, I’m not okay._

_Being this close to you is driving me crazy._

_I hate seeing you with Zyean._

_I still love you._

“I’m fine.” Boogie said as he forced a small smile.

They heard the door open and they both jumped and quickly moved away from one another, leaving a huge gap between them.

Sena looked over to see Yuriko standing there. Eyeing the both of them suspiciously.

Sena wondered if Yuriko saw anything.

“I should get back inside.” Boogie quickly said.

“Thank you once again!”

Boogie offered Sena a small smile before he walked passed Yuriko and inside the house. Yuriko closed the door behind her and made her way towards Sena.

“What the fuck was that? Be glad it was me who saw you guys like that and not Zyean.” Yuriko said. Her voice was a bit angry.

“I didn’t do anything.”

“You guys were practically holding hands and moving towards one another like there was some gravitational pull. Who knows what could’ve happened if I didn’t stop you guys.”

“Nothing was going to happen.”

“You guys looked like you were ready to jump one another.”

Sena scoffed. He was offended by Yuriko’s assumption.  

“I would never do that. You know me.” Sena said. 

He would never do anything to put his relationship with Zyean in jeopardy. He would never kiss anyone behind Zyean’s back. That’s not the kind of person he was. He knew what it was like to be cheated on and he didn’t want to do that to Zyean. Not when Zyean has been through a lot. He didn’t want to break Zyean’s heart.

Sena knew he didn’t do anything wrong so he didn’t feel guilty at all. Everything was innocent and fine. He couldn’t help how his body reacts around Boogie but he never acted on anything. Sure he still has some thoughts about him and some of those thoughts were wrong but he did his best to correct them. The only thing he feels guilty about is how he still likes Boogie. He wants to give Zyean all of him but sometimes these feelings for Boogie hold him back and he hates it. He didn’t want to feel that way towards him anymore. Sena had a small taste of Boogie and his body just wanted more. It was still curious for more and he doesn’t think that’ll ever change unless he gets it. Maybe if he just gave into it once it’ll disappear forever and he hated thinking like that. It made him the worst person alive. He didn’t deserve either of them.

Yuriko sighed. She was frustrated with Sena. Frustrated with everything. It was a mess.

“I know you wouldn’t but sometimes temptation is real. I just hope you can stop yourself before you do something dumb. Being that close to him isn’t good, imagine if Zyean saw you that close to him. How do you think it’ll make him feel?” Yuriko asked.

Yuriko simply didn’t want Sena to get hurt or for Sena to hurt someone unintentionally. Seeing Boogie and Sena like this made her curious. Since they live together she wondered what their private life was like. Is it always like this between them? Have they ever almost crossed the line? They were both playing with fire and Yuriko knew eventually one of them or both of them were going to get burned.

Yuriko see’s how much Sena loves Zyean and how much Zyean loves him back but she could see how much Sena also loves Boogie and how much Boogie loves Sena back. Yuriko was sure that Sena didn’t think things through fully and now he was paying the price. Sena is truly an idiot at times and he was only harming himself some more. She knew Sena jumped into a relationship too quick and she didn’t understand why. She knew it wasn’t only because he loves Zyean. There was something else to it but she didn’t know what.

“I won’t do anything I shouldn’t, I promise. Honestly, I don’t think I was that close to him. I don’t think Zyean would’ve thought too much about it.” Sena said.

Yuriko rolled her eyes.

“Are you that stupid? If I, who hasn’t seen you in years, can see this what do you think Zyean see’s? What do you think he feels? He isn’t an idiot, I know he notices this but maybe he’s too much of a good guy to say something. Maybe he’s too scared to say something and hopes that by ignoring it it’ll go away.” Yuriko said as her voice raised a bit higher. She wasn’t exactly yelling but it was louder than usual. She was really angry with Sena.

“If Zyean is truly bothered then he would’ve said something to me. He is a grown ass man who can come to me with whatever.”

Yuriko snorted.

“Zyean come to you with a problem that’s bothering him? The same guy who has trouble expressing himself a majority of the time? Are you really that blind to not notice if something is bothering him? Or do you simply not care?”

That struck a cord in Sena.

He couldn’t believe Yuriko accused him of not caring. She hasn’t talked to him in years so what does she know? She has no right to comment on something she knows nothing about.

“I do care! If I didn’t I wouldn’t be here.” Sena growled. He was so angry and he was doing everything possible to calm himself down before he said something he would regret. His good mood was dissipating quickly.

“Clearly you don’t care enough. You’re over here gently pushing past the boundary waiting to see how far you can go with Boogie before Zyean finally notices and says enough is enough.”

“I’m not going past any boundary! You literally have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I have no idea what I’m talking about? If you saw Zyean doing what you were just doing you would be angry at him. You can’t be with Zyean and have a bit of Boogie on the side, it doesn’t work like that.”

Sena began to open his mouth ready to say something but he quickly shut it. He wasn’t going to waste his breath anymore. He wanted to salvage whatever good mood he had left.

“I’m done. Bye.”

With that Sena headed inside. He was so angry that he walked past everyone and headed into one of the bathroom.

_Yuriko is such an idiot._

_Talking about things she has no clue about._

_Reading into things that aren’t there._

_Ugh, she’s so annoying!_

Sena leaned against the sink and tried to calm himself down before he had to go back out and talk to more people. He didn’t want to be in a bad mood and he didn’t want Yuriko to ruin this day for him.

  
♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

 

It was one in the morning and everyone left except for Boogie, Kanata, and Yuriko. Honestly Sena has had enough of Yuriko for the day and wanted her gone but Yuriko got hammered with Kanata and Boogie and Sena couldn’t send her off like that. Sena wasn’t mean. He also didn’t even know who to call so Zyean carried Yuriko to a spare room and they let Boogie and Kanata crash in another room together. Honestly they could’ve had separate rooms but they wanted to share one and Sena didn’t even want to read into it too much.

Sena was wide awake and walked outside to the back where Zyean was. For some reason Zyean wanted to go on a late swim with Sena in the pool and Sena figured why not. He wasn’t tired and it was nice out.

Sena walked closer to the pool and he let the towel drop before he entered the pool and moved to stand close to Zyean. He was completely naked. They were both completely naked. 

The water was a bit cold and it took a while before he could adjust to the temperature.

Zyean looked over at him and simply smiled.

“If you wet my hair I’ll kill you.” Sena threatened.

Sena made sure to tie his hair up before he got in.

Knowing Zyean he was probably going to splash him and Sena didn’t want to wet his hair. He spent so much time earlier fixing it and he didn’t want the pink to fade so quickly in the pool.

“I promise I won’t wet your hair.” Zyean said as he tried to pulled Sena closer to him but Sena was hesitant.

“I don’t trust you.” Sena said which caused Zyean to laugh slightly.

“Trust me. I won’t. I don’t want to make you mad.”

Sena sighed and let Zyean pull him closer to him. Zyean could feel Sena tremble slightly.

“Are you cold?” Zyean asked as he wrapped his arms around Sena and held him tightly against his body.

“Just a little bit but it’ll pass.”

Sena let his head rest against Zyean’s shoulder and Zyean held him close. The only thing Sena could hear was the crickets and it was a strange feeling since when he can’t sleep and he goes out on his balcony he can only hear cars, sirens, or his noisy neighbors either arguing or having sex. Normally it’s always arguing.

Sena was taking in this much needed silence and taking in Zyean’s warm embrace that he misses every fucking day he doesn’t see him.

Suddenly Sena remembered what Yuriko told him earlier. About Zyean possibly being bothered by him and Boogie. Or something along those lines. Sena never really thought about it since Zyean doesn’t act any differently when he’s with Boogie. He’s okay with him spending time with Boogie and them living together so he figured Zyean didn’t have a problem at all.

Sena sighed.

Maybe Yuriko was right. Maybe he’s stupid and blind. He doesn’t mean to be inconsiderate but Zyean doesn’t make him think otherwise. He didn’t think Zyean was bothered by their friendship. They never did anything that crosses past friendship.

Yuriko however was definitely wrong about Sena not caring. Sena cares about Zyean so much. He never wants to do anything that’ll hurt him.

“What’s wrong?” Zyean asked him as he noticed Sena’s demeanor change. He noticed Sena was lost in his thoughts again and that sigh definitely didn’t mean anything good. 

Sena bit his bottom lip. Debating if he should even bring this up.

“Do... are you ever bothered by my friendship with Boogie?” Sena asked him.

He was having trouble figuring out the correct words. He didn’t want to imply something that wasn’t there and he didn’t want to make Zyean feel a certain type of way. Very less make him feel that he should be worried. 

Zyean was taken aback by this sudden question. He swears this is the first time Sena has asked him this. He didn’t understand where this was coming from. He wondered if Sena was finally going to bring up what happened between him and Boogie when they broke up.

“Never.” Zyean said and that was the truth. He wasn’t bothered by the fact they were friends or even their friendship. When he was around them Boogie was really respectful and careful to not do anything to offend him. Sena also never did anything to make him worry about him being with Boogie. They simply act like good friends.

Sena felt relived to hear that.

“You’re not bothered by him, right? I know I never asked you if you were okay with me living with him and I’m sorry. I should’ve really considered your feelings.” Sena said.

“I’m not bothered by him at all. He’s nice and I trust him. You know I don’t mind. He’s just a friend after all, right?” Zyean asked. He already knew the answer though.

“Just a friend.” Sena said.

“See, nothing to worry about, right?”

“Right.”

“You know if anything does happen or if anything ever happened you could tell me.”

Sena chewed the inside of his cheek.

Zyean was trying to get Sena to mention it. Even though it wasn’t exactly important he still wanted Sena to feel comfortable enough to tell him. He’s known for so many months and for Sena to not bring it up? He wondered if Sena was scared to talk to him. He just wanted Sena to be open with him and feel comfortable enough to tell him. Just to simply trust him.

Does Sena think he’ll get mad at him? That’s the last thing he would do.

Sena wanted to tell Zyean about Boogie and their kiss and confession to one another but he could never find the right time. It’s not like he had to tell him but he figured it was the correct thing to do even though it happened when they were broken up. He figured Zyean deserved to know.

Even though now he had the chance he couldn’t do it. The day was going so well and he didn’t want to ruin it.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Sena said before he brought his lips to Zyean’s.

Zyean was a bit disappointed. He gave Sena the perfect opportunity to finally tell him. Even though he was disappointed he figured Sena had his reasons. He couldn’t be mad at him.  
Zyean wasn’t going to think about this for the rest of the night so he deepened the kiss. He just wanted to enjoy his night with Sena.

Sena’s back was pressed against the rough pool wall, he let out a small moan as he felt Zyean attack his neck. Zyean’s rough hands were on his hips, pressing him harder against himself, his hips grinding against Sena’s.

“Mhm, turn around.” Zyean said as he moved his lips away from Sena’s neck.

Sena complied and he turned around and let his hands hold on to the edge.  
Sena felt as a finger easily slipped inside him. Shortly after another one slowly slipped in and Sena let out a small groan at the small amount of pain that presented itself.

Sena unconsciously pressed himself back onto those finger. He was impatient and really needy.

“Hurry up.” Sena gasped out once Zyean’s fingers found his spot.

Zyean’s fingers were working him quickly and he knew Zyean was just as impatient and needy too.

It didn’t take long before he felt Zyean’s fingers slip out of him and was soon replaced by Zyean’s tip. Zyean slowly pushed himself inside of Sena and Sena’s fingers tightly gripped the pool’s edge at the slight pain.

“Ohh, fuck.” Sena hissed.

Zyean was definitely fully in him but he didn’t move. Sena felt as Zyean’s arm snaked around his stomach and held him tightly.

“Sorry. Let me know when I can move.” Zyean said softly before his lips left small kisses on Sena’s neck, shoulders, and back.

“Okay. Move.” Sena eventually said once he felt himself completely relax.

Zyean slowly thrusted into him.

Once the pain subsided small moans of pleasure began to escape Sena’s mouth.  
“Harder.” Sena moaned out. “Faster.”  
Sena could hear as a small chuckle left Zyean’s mouth. Sena didn’t have time to think about why Zyean was chuckling. Zyean also didn’t say anything he just complied. His hips roughly slamming against his. Sena was completely lost in the pleasure. His and Zyean’s moans filling up the late night silence.

One of Zyean’s hands left Sena’s stomach and made it’s way down to Sena’s neglected hard-on. Zyean was cruel and gripped his painfully hard cock harshly. No type of movement whatsoever.

“Zyean.... please....” Sena whimpered.

“Please what?”

Zyean was leaving harsh bites on his shoulders and parts of his back. Still thrusting into him harshly. Hitting that spot. It was becoming too much.

“I-I want... to cum.” Sena cried out.

Sena was scared to free one of his hands from the edge because he didn’t want to lose his balance and risk scraping his skin against the rough pool wall. At work he shows a decent amount of skin so he couldn’t show up with bruised and broken skin. Personally he didn’t mind the bruises Zyean leaves him but Sena wasn’t a fan of scraped knees or scraped anything. Nothing that was damaging to his perfect soft skin.

“As you wish.” Zyean groaned as he pushed himself deeper and harder into Sena.

Zyean began to stroke him.

Louder moans began to come out of Sena’s mouth. He was struggling so hard to stand up. His legs trembling. His body threatening to collapse as waves of pleasure rippled through his body.

Everything felt so good.

Sena let his head fall back.

It was too much. He couldn’t hold back anymore. He cried out loud as his release came.

His head began to spin. He was flooded with euphoria.

Sena heard Zyean call out his name before he groaned and released every ounce of semen into Sena.

Zyean released him and Sena held his body up with his arms resting against the wet pavement. Zyean remained pressed against him. Both of them trying to catch their breath.

“I love you so much.” Sena said. His voice coming out like a whisper.

The euphoria was beginning to leave and his body was beginning to shut down. He was so tired. The day was so long but it was such a good day. He was so happy. He’s never felt as happy as he is right now.

“I love you so much too.” Zyean said leaving small kisses on Sena’s shoulders before he fully pulled out of him.

Sena turned around and wrapped his arms around Zyean’s neck before he pressed his lips against Zyean’s.

“Thank you so much for today. It was the greatest day ever.” Sena said as he broke the kiss.

“I’m glad. I just wanted to make it special. I wanted to make you happy.”

“It was special. I’ll remember this day forever but just being with you makes me happy. I don’t need anything else.” Sena said before he gave Zyean a quick peck.

Zyean wrapped his arms around Sena’s body and held him tightly.

“So does that mean I don’t have to give you your gifts?” Zyean asked. A small smirk appearing on his face.

Gifts? As in more than one?

Sena was curious. It’s not like he needed gifts but he does appreciate them. Especially if they were coming from Zyean. Zyean knew exactly what he likes so Sena knew he was going to like everything he receives.

“Well, you already bought them so you might as well.” Sena said as he smiled. Zyean looked at him as if he was considering if he should give them to him or not.

Sena kissed Zyean once again hoping that he would give in and give them to him already.

Once Sena pulled away after a short time he noticed Zyean roll his eyes but he was smiling. Zyean gave him a quick kiss before he let go of Sena and made his way to the edge.

Sena watched as Zyean went into his discarded jean’s pocket and pulled something out. Sena couldn’t see what it was since Zyean was hiding it. It was something small though. Sena knew that much but he was really excited to see what it was.

Zyean moved closer to him. He looked a bit hesitant. A little nervous which made Sena nervous. Zyean isn’t a nervous guy so it was worrying. He didn’t understand why Zyean looked nervous. It was just a gift.

Sena watched as Zyean exhaled and he was back to his serious self.

Zyean revealed a small red velvet box.

“Happy birthday.” He said as he opened the box.

Sena looked at what was inside then he looked at Zyean.

_Uhhh?_

_Is this what I think it is?_

Inside the box was a small silver ring.

Sena got closer to inspect it. His heart was besting really fast. He was freaking out inside. If Zyean wasn’t as nervous as he was before he gave it to him then Sena wouldn’t be feeling this way.

Sena took the box in his hand. He was too scared to take out the actual ring because his hand was wet and he didn’t want to accidentally drop it in the pool.

On a closer inspection Sena realized that there was a small diamond on it. The ring was thin and simple but beautiful.

“It’s not what you think it is.” Zyean quickly said. The silence was too much for him. He wondered if Sena got the wrong idea. It would explained his silence if he did. “I was going gift shopping when I saw this. I remember giving you so much jewelry. Mostly just necklaces, bracelets, watches, and earrings but never any sort of rings and I thought it was suitable for you. It’s nothing more than just a gift. No underlying promises or motives, I swear.” Zyean began to ramble off.

Sena laughed and kissed Zyean.

“Shut up, you idiot.” Sena said before pressing his lips to Zyean’s again. He felt so relieved right now. Even though he loves Zyean so much he wasn’t ready to take that big of a step even though he knew Zyean was. “I love it. I love you. Thank you.” Sena said pulling away from the kiss.

Sena saw as Zyean relaxed and smiled.

“You’re welcome. You have no idea how much better I feel now.” Zyean said.

“I wasn’t going to hate it.”

“I know but I didn’t want you to get the wrong idea and freak you out but....”

“I was only freaking out because you looked nervous. You’re never nervous so I figured it was serious and then you pull out a ring.” Sena said cutting off Zyean.

Zyean chuckled.

“At least we both know we’re on the same page.” Zyean said before he kissed Sena.

“Thankfully but it’s not like I’m completely opposed to it. Just not anytime soon. We’ll see where time leads us.” Sena said once Zyean pulled away.

Sena felt the need to share his thoughts and feelings.

Zyean smiled hearing that.

Sena loves him but he wasn’t ready to be engaged so early in their relationship. He didn’t need any sort of promise ring either. He figured his and Zyean’s words and action were enough. He didn’t need a physical object to represent their love and commitment to one another.

Their future isn’t guaranteed but Sena was going to do his best to make it there. The second he gives up he knew everything was going to disappear and he didn’t want that. His feelings are a mess but one thing is certain and that’s his love for Zyean. He loves Zyean with every fiber in his body and if things were to ever end he would be so broken. He just hopes that he doesn’t mess up and he hopes that Zyean has a lot of patience with him.

“Hopefully time is kind to us. I would hate to lose you.” Zyean said.

It pained Sena to think about this.

“I would hate to lose you too but I think we’ll be fine. Let’s not talk about this anymore.”

_Before I get sad._ Sena thought to himself.

He didn’t want to focus on what could happen in the future. He was trying to live in the moment. Sure he didn’t want to lose Zyean but sadly anything could happen. They could try so hard and still fail but Sena just hoped that their love was strong enough. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy but he was willing to put up with whatever.

Zyean kissed him quickly.

“Let’s go inside.” Zyean said before he started getting out of the pool. He handed Sena his towel and Sena wrapped it around himself quickly. He didn’t want to risk anyone accidentally seeing him.

Sena still had the red velvet box in his hand. He was going to wear it but maybe it was better to put it on after he showers.

Sena was smiling to himself.

_Definitely the best day ever._

He hoped for more to come.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, yay! Thank you to those who continue to read this lol ♥︎ and also thank you to those who leave kudos and comments, it means a lot! ♥︎♥︎

Sena’s actual birthday arrived and Sena was disappointed to hear that Zyean wouldn’t be able to spend it with him. Zyean was currently in another town for some business thing and had no time to escape.

Sena left work an hour ago so he figured he might as well treat himself and sleep all day. His body and mind deserved a much needed rest.

Sena was on the couch laying flat on his stomach. There was nothing to do and as much as he tried he couldn’t sleep.

Sena heard the front door unlock and he didn’t even bother to move from his current position.

“Are you okay?” Boogie asked him as he made his way to Sena. Boogie sat on the floor and looked directly into Sena’s eyes.

“I’m fine.” Sena said.

“Doesn’t seem like it. Shouldn’t you be getting ready to go out with Zyean?”

Boogie automatically assumed they would be spending the day together. He didn’t except to see Sena here when he came back. Very less Sena looking like this. Not that he looked bad but his current attire looked like his regular sleeping clothes.

Sena sighed.

“He’s not in town and isn’t coming back today.” He said.

“Well, how about I take you out then? It’s not like I have anything to do and it is your birthday. I can’t let you be upset on your birthday, what kind of friend would I be to let that happen?”

A smile appeared on Sena’s face and he sat up. His mood turned around. He was really happy to hear that.

Sena forgot all about trying to get some sleep.

“Really? You’ll take me out?” Sena asked.

“Yes.”

“I love you so much. You’re the greatest friend.” Sena said as he embraced Boogie in a tight hug.

Boogie chuckled.

“I try. Now go get dressed.” He said.

Boogie didn’t have to tell him twice. Sena headed off to his room to find something to wear.

Thankfully he took a shower earlier when he came home. They only have one bathroom which meant they only had one shower so taking a shower after the other was done was the worst thing ever.

One of them always ends up showering in ice cold water. Mostly always Boogie because Sena manages to wake up a bit earlier than Boogie to get to it first but Sena has had a handful of experiences and they’re definitely not the greatest. Half the time he feels bad for Boogie since he has to go through that often but at the same time better him than Sena.

Sena had his whole outfit picked out ahead of time but Sena wondered if it was appropriate. He had no clue where they were going and what they were going to do. Sena had plans with Zyean and knew they were going to go out to dinner and then go to Zyean’s place for the night which Sena didn’t mind. He wanted to spend the entire night with Zyean which is why he chose the shortest, revealing dress ever but now looking at it maybe it isn’t best to wear it when he goes out with Boogie.

Sena put the dress in his closet to save it for another day.

Jeans were definitely out of the question, it was too hot out to wear them.

As Sena looked through his clothing he realized half the things he had were really revealing, tight, and short. Sena has no shame whatsoever but he mostly only wears this stuff when he goes out with Zyean and back when he was sugar babying.

Back when Sena started hanging out with Boogie he always dressed casually in jeans. Never once did Boogie see him in short skirts or dresses, mostly because he didn’t know how Boogie would react. He didn’t want to make him uncomfortable but Boogie seems fine with it.

Sena knows Boogie has seen him in the revealing clothing but it’s only when Zyean brings him back home after a date or whatever. Sometimes when Sena’s about to leave with Zyean somewhere or on special occasions which were rare. His work attire didn’t really count since it was for work and the only thing really being shown is Sena’s thighs.

He just didn’t want to somehow overstep any boundary wearing any of this stuff around Boogie. Especially since Zyean isn’t here.

Maybe he’s just overthinking. It’s just clothing after all and it doesn’t mean anything. He likes to look nice especially for Zyean. Sometimes just to tease him a little and Sena does end up grabbing unwanted attention a majority of the time but that’s never his intention. However no one ever dares to come up to him and flirt with someone as scary as Zyean standing next to him. Now when Zyean leaves him alone for a bit it’s a completely different story.

Sena heard the shower water turn off and he quickly just picked some random stuff before Boogie wonders why he wasn’t done yet.

 

Sena and Boogie were coming out of the movies and were just walking through town. It was around eleven o’clock at night but Sena didn’t want the night to end just yet. They managed to go out to dinner and go to the movies. The night was calm and Sena was really happy to spend it with Boogie. They talked a lot and had a lot of laughs together. It was really nice to bond with Boogie. It feels like it’s been forever since they managed to hang out alone.

Sena felt guilty because he knew it was his fault they haven’t been spending as much time together. Aside from being busy with work Sena hangs out with Zyean every second that’s possible. Not that you can blame him since he is his boyfriend and they rarely see one another. Sena sees Boogie all day, everyday, but they’re always just working and barely have time to talk about other things and once they come home they go their separate ways to shower, relax, and sleep. Sometimes they eat together and make small talk but both of them are too tired at times to have a full conversation.

Sena also tries his best to keep his distance. It’s not like he doesn’t trust himself around Boogie or vice versa but it makes Sena feel a little awkward inside seeing him and knowing there are feelings there.

“Do you want to go home yet?” Boogie asked him. They were walking side-by-side, their arms brushing against one another often

“I don’t really want to but....”

“Anything in particular you want to do?” Boogie asked him as he cut him off. He didn’t want Sena to finish that ‘but’ because he knew Sena would want to go home. Boogie had Sena for the whole day so far and he was really enjoying his time with him. He didn’t want them to part just yet.

Sena thought about it for a bit.

“Well, I guess we can go to the club. It’s been a very long time since I’ve been there.” Sena suggested as he gave a little shrug.

Now that Sena thinks about it the last time he was there it was back when Boogie invited him and Zyean out. Since then Sena hasn’t been back. He would’ve liked to go back but Zyean wasn’t a huge fan of being in there. It made Zyean uncomfortable and Sena didn’t want to put him through that.

“Okay, let’s go then.” Boogie said.

Sena felt as Boogie grabbed his hand and led him the opposite direction where they were currently walking. Boogie didn’t once let his hand go and Sena’s heart was racing. He didn’t know whether to let it be or if he should pull his hand away.

Boogie was just leading the way and Sena didn’t think it was more than that. He was sure it wasn’t considered hand holding plus friends hold hands too so it was fine if it was.

He was just overthinking. Like always.

The music was blaring and it was surprisingly packed despite it being a Wednesday.

Sena was currently standing in the spot Boogie told him to wait at as Boogie went to go get them drinks.

Sena decided to check his phone and saw that he got a missed call and a message from Zyean about fourty minutes ago.

_Fuck._

Sena completely forgot that he had the volume off or else they could’ve talked on the phone for a bit.

**Zyean: Hey, sorry we couldn’t talk as much earlier but I hope you’re enjoying your night with Boogie. Please be careful but have fun. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there tonight but I promise I’ll make it up to you! I miss you and I love you so much.**  
**P.S. Happy birthday.... again.**

Sena smiled.

Earlier before he left he called Zyean to see how he was and to let him know he was going to go out with Boogie so if Zyean ended up calling him and he didn’t answer to not worry.

As Sena expected Zyean was perfectly okay with it. He wasn’t bothered at all and simply told Sena to have fun. It’s not like Sena expected a different reaction. That’s just how Zyean is and he liked it. He likes being free and being able to hang out with others who aren’t Zyean. He loves to spend time with Zyean but sometimes he liked to do other things. It was good to give Zyean space to do whatever and he liked his space too so they’re not constantly breathing down one another’s necks.

The call was really short because Zyean had to go back to some meeting but Zyean promised he was going to call him once he was free.

**Sena: It’s okay! I’m having a great time and you better make it up to me! Leaving me planted like this on my birthday.... I’m just joking but I miss you and love you so much too! ♥︎**  
**Thank you... again... for the 100th time**

Sena was over exaggerating about the ‘100th time’ thing. Zyean definitely didn’t wish him a happy birthday a hundred times but he did say/write it a lot today. Sena didn’t hate it though. It was the complete opposite, he loved it. The same way he loves being told ‘I love you’ all the time.

Sena felt as someone stood too close to him. He looked over to see some random guy standing there looking at him.

The guy got closer to him.

“A pretty thing like you shouldn’t be here alone.” Sena heard the guy say near his ear.

The sudden closeness made Sena shudder and not in a good way.

“I’m actually waiting for someone.” Sena tried to say loudly over the music as he moved away slightly to keep some distance but the guy just kept coming closer.

“Let’s dance.” The guy said as he grabbed Sena’s arm and tried to lure him away.

“No thanks.” Sena said pulling his arm away. “I have to wait right here and I’m not interested.”

“Come on. Just one dance.” The guy said not giving up. He moved a little too close to Sena, his body was pressing up against Sena’s. Sena was losing his patience and gently pushed him away.

“No! I’m good!” Sena said in a louder stern voice.

_Fuck! Why can’t I just be left alone for once?_

Before Sena knew it he was pulled away from the guy. He looked over to see Boogie in between him and the guy. Boogie’s back facing him and couldn’t see what was happening or hear anything. Eventually Boogie turned around to face him. Boogie leaned his head down.

“Are you okay?” Boogie asked him in his ear. Boogie’s breath was ticklish and it sent a shiver down Sena’s spine.

“I’m fine. Thank you!” Sena said.

Sena looked over to see that the other guy was gone.

Boogie smiled at him and handed him a beer. Sena gladly took it and glanced at his phone real quick.

Another message from Zyean.

**Zyean: I promise I will! I’ll let you be but please let me know when you get back home! I love you.**

Sena drank a bit of the cold beer before he replied.

**Sena: Okay, I will! Love you too.**

With that Sena put his phone in his bag.  
Even though Sena was the one who wanted to come here he began to feel a little awkward. Especially with Boogie so close to him.

Sena downed his beer real quick and tried to calm himself down. He needed more drinks.

Sena motioned for Boogie to get closer to him and he did.

“I’ll be right back.” Sena said loud enough for him to hear.

Boogie gave him a small nod and Sena was off to the bar.

Sena didn’t know how it happened but he was currently taking shots with a group of girls who invited him over. He remembers going to the bar to get a shot and another beer then somehow he ended up here.

Sena was sitting with the group of girls at the bar, they were all really pretty and nice. They were all talking and laughing. Sitting with them Sena began receiving free drinks from strangers. Sena made sure to thank every single one of them when the bartender told him who the drink was from. He was sure by the end of the night he was going to have alcohol poisoning.

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you!” Sena heard someone say. He turned over to see Boogie.

_Fuck! Boogie! I forgot!_

“S-Sorry! I came to get drinks.” Sena’s words slurred slightly.

“Come on.” Boogie helped Sena out of his seat. Sena said goodbye to the girls before he let Boogie take him back to where they were. Boogie had a tight grip on him and Sena felt as the room began to spin. He fell against Boogie but Boogie held him up.

“Do you want to leave?” Boogie asked him.

“No. No. I just need some water.”

“Can you stay here by yourself?”

“Yeah.”

“Stay here. Do. Not. Move.” Boogie said sternly. 

Sena nodded.

Boogie was a bit hesitant but he left Sena there. He was going to do his best to be quick and get back to Sena.

Sena was feeling good. The music was resonating with him and he was moving along to it. He felt free. No worries whatsoever.

Another guy approached him and he started dancing with Sena. Sena didn’t see anything wrong with it so he just let it be. He was having fun.

“What’s your name, beautiful?” The guy asked him.

“Sena.”

The guy tried to dance really close to Sena and Sena put his hand against the guy’s chest to keep some distance between them. The guy put his hand over Sena’s and left it there.

Sena automatically pulled his hand away.

_What is with these guys?_

The guy suddenly pulled him towards him and Sena’s body clashed roughly against his. Sena tried to move away from the guy but he had his arms around him.

“Let me go!” Sena hissed. “I have a boyfriend!”

“Where? I don’t see him.”

Sena felt as the guys hand made his way to his ass and he began to feel really uncomfortable.

“Stop!” Sena said as he removed the guys hand away. He used all his strength to push the guy away.

Suddenly Sena felt an arm around his waist and a body pressed against his back. Sena jumped and looked back to see Boogie.

He was so relieved to see him.

“Leave him alone before we have problems.” Boogie said in a harsh tone.

Sena felt his heart skip a few beats.  
Was it weird that he was turned on?  
It was so wrong.

“My bad.” The guy said as he backed away and left.

“I can’t leave you alone for one second.” Boogie said as he looked down at Sena. He passed him the water bottle and Sena gladly took it. Thankfully it was really cold and it helped Sena cool down a bit. He didn’t realize how hot he actually was.

Boogie wondered how Zyean could handle this on what might be a daily basis. He didn’t blame anyone who came and tried to get with Sena but some of their approaches were so bad and some of them were literally the worst. He didn’t like how handsy they were with Sena. Sena wasn’t a toy you could touch with as you please. He deserves respect and if he says no then just let him be.  
Sena was a little too nice to these strangers and he needed to stick up for himself more often. Boogie and Zyean can’t come to his rescue every time. It’s not Sena’s fault but there were sleezy assholes everywhere and it’s not possible for Zyean and him to be with Sena every single time they go out.

“I’m fine but these weirdos keep coming to me out of nowhere.” Sena said.

“Weirdos recognize weirdos which is why they keep coming to you.”

Sena scoffed.

“You’re the biggest weirdo here.” He said.

Boogie chuckled.

Sena drank some more water and began to feel the music again. He completely forgot Boogie was still behind him. Holding him closely.

They were dancing dangerously close to one another but neither pulled away. Both of them were enjoying this a little too much.

Sena pulled away from him out of nowhere.

“I’ll be back. I have to go to the bathroom.” Sena said quickly and without any response he walked away quickly.

He needed to get away from Boogie.  
Sena was beginning to sober up and he realized what was happening. They were too close to his liking. He couldn’t believe he was grinding up on Boogie like it was nothing.

He was so mad at himself for letting that happen.

Sena went and took another shot before he queued up to use the bathroom.

 

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

 

It was two in the morning when Boogie began walking back home with Sena after the club. They managed to stay until closing.

Boogie was currently helping Sena stand up since Sena was a drunk mess. He told him to at least cut down on the drinks but did Sena listen? No. Sena kept escaping from him and getting more drinks. He didn’t know how Sena managed to get to the bar without incident.

Boogie had a firm grip on Sena just in case anything happened. He didn’t want Sena to slip out of his hands and injure himself.

“My feet hurt.” Sena whined as he stopped walking.

Sena was sliding down to the floor. He just wanted to sit.

“No, Sena. Don’t sit on the dirty floor.” Boogie said as he tried to keep Sena from sitting. Despite Sena being small and looking like fragile glass he was pretty strong and was putting up a good fight.

“Leave me alone.” Sena said as he struggled with Boogie.

“Come on, we’re almost home. Just a few more minutes.” Boogie said as he stood behind Sena and wrapped his arms around Sena’s stomach. Sena was trying to wiggle out of his arms but was failing miserably.

“Let me go.”

Boogie did his best to keep Sena’s shirt from riding up but it was no use with Sena squirming around like a worm.

Boogie sighed.

“I’ll carry you if you don’t want to walk anymore.” Boogie said.

Sena stopped moving and was silent for a bit.

“Okay.”

Boogie shook his head and picked him up. Sena was as light as a feather.

Boogie walked with Sena in his arms. He was surprisingly calm right now.  
Boogie looked down at Sena who was looking up at him. Boogie noticed as Sena’s face flushed as he realized Boogie was looking back at him.

Boogie held back a small laugh but it warmed his heart seeing Sena blush slightly. He was cute.

Sena’s skirt was really short and Boogie did his best to keep Sena looking modest but it was difficult. Sena didn’t even seem aware that his skirt was riding up dangerously close to certain areas.

Boogie pulled his eyes away from Sena.

Once they made it back to their apartment Boogie realized Sena was slowly falling asleep.

Boogie brought Sena to his room and laid him gently on Sena’s bed.

“We’re back.” Boogie said to Sena as he slightly shook him.

Sena mumbled something but Boogie couldn’t hear what he said.

“Why don’t you go wash your face and brush your teeth.” Boogie said as he shook Sena once more.

Sena groaned and sat up.

Boogie noticed his necklace around Sena’s neck and it made him smile. Unconsciously Boogie leaned forwards and touched it.

Sena’s heart stopped as he saw Boogie get really close to him. Boogie’s fingers gently brushed against his chest. Sena looked down to notice Boogie touching the necklace he gave him for his birthday.

“You’re wearing it.” Boogie’s voice came out softly. He was smiling.

He was surprised to see Sena actually wearing it. He’s never noticed it before.

“I always wear it. Except in the shower.” Sena said before he yawned. Sena kicked off his shoes and moved off the bed to go to the bathroom but he stumbled and fell.

Boogie was quick to help him up.

“Are you okay?” Boogie asked him.

“I’m fine.”

Sena really was fine. He didn’t feel any pain whatsoever.

“Where are you trying to go?” Boogie asked him.

“The bathroom. Can you get me my clothes?”

“Sure.”

Boogie handed Sena a random shirt and short he found before he helped Sena to the bathroom to avoid any further injuries.

Boogie himself went to his own bedroom to change as Sena was in the bathroom taking his time.

Eventually Sena got out of the bathroom and Boogie headed over to help him lay in his bed.

“Good night.” Boogie said as he kissed Sena’s forehead before he began to leave. As he tried to close the door he heard Sena tell him to stop.

“Leave it open.” He said.

Boogie nodded and left the door open before he headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He was a little tired but overall he was in a really good mood. It was definitely a good night and he was glad that he had so much self restraint today. Sure at times they were dangerously close to one another but Boogie didn’t touch him inappropriately. Sena didn’t touch him inappropriately. They were just dancing and it never went farther than that.

As Boogie got out the bathroom and headed to his room he heard Sena call out to him.

“Yeah?” Boogie asked as he peered his head in through Sena’s doorway.

“Can you bring me some water?” Sena asked a little embarrassed. He wanted to get up and do it himself but his body didn’t want to cooperate.

Boogie smiled.

“Okay, I’ll be right back.”

Sena’s head was still spinning. He didn’t know how he was going to get out of bed if he needed to.

Boogie came back shortly after with a glass of water and some aspirin for later.

“Thanks.” Sena said as he reached for the glass. Their fingers touched slightly and Sena did his best to grasp on to the glass but his hands were a bit shaky.

He cursed under his breath.

Boogie chuckled slightly and helped hold the glass for Sena as he took a drink.

“I told you to not drink so much.” Boogie said.

Boogie put the glass on Sena’s nightstand

“At least I’m not crying.” Sena mumbled as he laid down in his bed.

He wasn’t tired anymore.

“That’s a first. I’m glad you’re not crying. I don’t want you to cry.” Boogie said.

Sena was really glad he wasn’t crying. Every time he drinks and is around Boogie he cries. He was an emotional cry baby drunk. One time he was a flirty mess with Boogie and managed to confess but normally he’s crying. He’s cried over Boogie and over Zyean.

_Zyean._

“Can you pass me my phone? I think it’s in my bag.” Sena said.

Sena remembered what Zyean asked of him earlier. To let him know when he got home. He was surprised he even remembered.

Boogie passed him his phone. The phone’s bright screen bothered his eyes.  
Sena managed to unlock his phone and did his best to text Zyean but the letters on the screen seemed to move.

Sena sent the message hoping it was fine.

Sena sighed. He was a bit bored.  
He was a bit hesitant about what he wanted to ask from Boogie next.

“Can you stay here? I want to talk.” Sena said as he moved on his side and patted the open space next to him.

Sena noticed Boogie’s hesitation and Sena sighed once again.

“Please.” He said.

He wasn’t tired and figured they could talk about whatever.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Boogie said.

“I won’t do anything.” Sena said as he patted the spot once again.

“Just to talk, right?” Boogie asked.

“Just to talk”

Boogie sighed and went to lay down next to Sena. He turned on his side to face him. Sena was smiling at him and it made his heart race.

It’s been forever since they just laid together and talked.

“Thank you for today. I had a lot of fun.” Sena said.

Boogie smiled at him.

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you had fun. I had a lot of fun too. We should hang out more often. Like we used to, you know.”

“I’d like that. We could be hanging out but it’s my fault we don’t.”

Sena let out a small yawn.

Now sleep was hitting him and he hated it. He was just fine a second ago.

“What do you mean?” Boogie asked him.

“I spend all my free time with Zyean.”

“As expected. He is your... boyfriend.”  
Boogie couldn’t believe he was still having difficulty calling Zyean Sena’s boyfriend. It was the truth and it wasn’t going to change. He hated how he hasn’t fully accepted it yet. He was still a bit bitter inside but he did his best to better himself.

“I know but you’re my friend. I like you.” Sena said.

“Well, we can’t be friends if you don’t like me.”

“I like you too much.”

Sena’s eyes were now closed.

“I like you too much too.” Boogie said softly. “You’re my best friend.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“What do you mean?”

“I still like you but I can’t be near you.”

“Why not?”

Boogie was frowning.

Sena let out a frustrated sigh.

“I don’t trust... myself.” Sena said.

Another yawn escaped Sena’s mouth.

“I still love you and it hurts.” Sena said.

Boogie figured it was best if they changed the subject. Sena wasn’t in the best mindset right now. He shouldn’t be hearing this even though he wanted to.  
Deep down he really hoped that what Sena was saying was true.

This whole time Boogie has believed that he was the only one who still felt something.

His heart was racing hearing Sena say he still loves him.

It wasn’t wrong to love but Boogie knew it was wrong to talk about it like this. Sena was out of it and Sena was taken. He was in a serious relationship and this wasn’t okay. He knew Sena’s been holding all this in and it kills him. He truly wished things didn’t turn out like this.

Sometimes he regrets letting Sena go so easily but then he remembers it’s for the best because Sena could never look at him the same way he looks at Zyean. Sena was still so caught up with Zyean and it wouldn’t have been fair to Boogie if Sena still loved Zyean that much. Sena’s happy and Boogie couldn’t deny that.

“What did Zyean get you for your birthday?” Boogie asked trying to change the subject.

Sena yawned. He was dazing in and out.

“Some flowers, a nice bath set, a dress, and.” Sena yawned once again. “A ring.” His voice was a whisper.

Boogie wondered if he heard incorrectly. Sena’s voice was really low and it was difficult to hear him right now.

“A ring?” Boogie asked.

“Yeah.”

“What kind of ring?”

Boogie looked at Sena’s hand and didn’t see any sort of ring. He hasn’t noticed Sena wear a ring at all.

“Diamond.” He noticed a small smile on Sena’s face.

_A diamond ring? Huh._

“Did he say anything when he gave it to you?” Boogie asked. It wasn’t his place to know but he was curious. Especially since Sena wasn’t wearing it at all.

“He.... loves me and....”

Sena’s words kept coming out softer than the last. The last part Sena mumbled and Boogie couldn’t hear what was said. Sena didn’t say anything else. He was fast asleep.

_And what?_

Boogie wanted to know what Sena was going to say. His mind was going crazy with speculations.

Boogie pulled the covers over Sena before he left Sena’s bed and headed to his own.

That night Boogie didn’t sleep at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.... it’s been a little over 2 months since I last updated.... IM SO SORRY!! I just wasn't in the right mindset to continue this but I’m back! Definitely going to continue this until the final chapter lol but thank you to everyone who continues to check for an update! I’ll do my best to update more chapters in the upcoming days!

Sena woke up to his head pounding. This was the worst hangover ever. He groaned and tried to sit up but he was hit with a sudden rush and he fell back against his pillow.

Sena turned on his side and reached towards the pills and water that was on his nightstand. He took the pills and drank down the now warm water.

His eyes glanced over at the time. Suddenly he was filled with panic. Despite his pounding headache he rushed out of bed and headed to the bathroom real quick. He was late for work.

_Fuck! Why didn’t Boogie wake me up?!_

Sena was stressed.

Now that Sena thinks about it if he’s late then that must mean Boogie is late too. He knew they should’ve came home right away after the movies.

Sena was heading back towards his room when he bumped into Boogie.

“Whoa. Are you okay?” Boogie asked him.

Sena looked at Boogie who was in some grey sweatpants and a random black shirt. His long black hair was brushed and not a single hair was out of place.

“I’m fine but we’re late!” Sena said.  
Boogie chuckled.

“It’s fine. I got Iori and Masashi to cover our shifts so we have the day off.” Boogie said.

Sena felt so relieved hearing that. All the stress and panic was completely gone. Sena smiled.

“Iori covering our shifts? Huh, what did you promise her?” Sena asked jokingly.  
Iori wouldn’t cover for Sena but for Boogie? Most definitely but not without asking for something. Sena had an idea of what she could possibly want which was Boogie.

Sena didn’t want to think about what it could be.

“You don’t want to know.” Boogie said as he smiled nervously and that made Sena frown. “But someone’s here for you. He’s out on the balcony.”

Sena nodded before walking out to the balcony. He had a guess on who it could be.

As Sena stepped outside his guess was right. It was Zyean. Zyean was leaning against the metal railing, smoking a cigarette.

Sena embraced Zyean tightly from behind. Zyean’s shirt was soft and smelled good.

Zyean turned around to see Sena. He smiled slightly. Not his usual smile and Sena found that a bit weird but he ignored it.

“You’re finally awake. Good afternoon.” Zyean said after he blew the smoke out of his mouth.

Sena got on his toes and pressed his lips against Zyean’s. Sena’s minty lips and Zyean’s nicotine lips didn’t mix well.  
Sena made a weird face.

“When did you get here?” Sena asked him as he pulled away from the kiss.

“A while ago. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. After all your text made no sense whatsoever and you didn’t reply to my following messages.” Zyean said. Sena mentally facepalmed.

“I’m sorry. I was a bit drunk.” Sena said a bit embarrassed. He didn’t mean to worry Zyean and make him come all the way down here.

“Just a bit?” Zyean said raising his eyebrow at Sena. Sena groaned.

“Okay, I was really drunk but I didn’t blackout this time so it’s progress.” Sena said.

Zyean didn’t say anything else. He was silent and simply looked out to the scenery in front of him.

Sena felt really nervous for some reason. He knew something was wrong but Zyean wasn’t saying anything. Sena also didn’t want to jump into conclusions if nothing was wrong.

Was Zyean mad at him for drinking so much?

Was he mad about the text?

Was he just in a plain bad mood?

Did something happen yesterday?

Sena stood there chewing the inside of his cheek.

He didn’t know what to do or what to say. What should he say? Was there anything he needed to say?

“I really am sorry.” Sena said after a while.

Zyean exhaled.

“You don’t understand how concerned I was. I messaged you and Boogie last night but nothing. I called earlier this morning and nothing from either of you.” Zyean said.

Hearing that Sena knew Zyean assumed the worst. He would’ve assumed the worst too.

“I didn’t mean to make you worry. I thought my message let you know I was fine. I should’ve called instead even though I was in no state to talk.” Sena said.

Zyean took a long drag of his cigarette.  
Not only did Zyean assume the worst he found it weird how Boogie didn’t answer him at all.

Yuriko actually told him something interesting yesterday and nothing could get that out of his mind. Maybe he was just being paranoid but it definitely stuck with him. He didn’t want to think it was possible but he didn’t know for sure. It could be possible. Why would she lie? Why would she bring that up? How would she even know?

Zyean looked over at Sena who was looking down at the floor.

Zyean didn’t want to make him feel bad especially since none of his worries were confirmed so far.

Something shiny caught his eye.

“What’s that?” Zyean asked as he looked at the necklace around Sena’s neck. His fingers reached towards it and he inspected it. It was the letter ‘B’ with a small heart.

He’s never noticed it before. He wondered why he’s never noticed it before.

Looking at it Zyean knew exactly who gave it to him. He didn’t know anyone else whose name started with ‘B’.

Zyean let go of the necklace and he saw as Sena’s hand reached up to touch the necklace. Zyean noticed that Sena wasn’t wearing the ring. He looked at his other hand and saw it wasn’t there either.  
Zyean felt a weird sensation in his heart. It was painful and he felt himself begin to shut down.

He looked away and tried to not think about it but the worse was running through his mind.

What Yuriko said to him began to make sense. There was no doubt about it. He wanted to believe it wasn’t true but it was so hard not to. He could only blame himself for turning a blind eye.

“It was a gift from Boogie.” Sena said softly. Zyean wasn’t looking at him anymore. Zyean’s demeanor completely changed and it scared Sena.

“I have to go.” Zyean said before he put out the cigarette and left Sena standing there high and dry.

Sena stood there completely confused. He didn’t know what just happened.  
The front door slammed shut and it jolted Sena out of his thoughts. His heart broke. He knew Zyean was upset about something but he hated how Zyean didn’t talk to him about it. He just left and that made Sena a bit mad.

He just didn’t understand why he left like that.

They’re supposed to be a couple who talks through whatever problems they have. He didn’t understand why Zyean didn’t confide in him. He thought they were making progress and were doing better than before but clearly he was wrong. Sena thought Zyean changed a bit and was finally able to talk to him about his feelings but no. Zyean is still as closed off as always.

Sena was upset. His heart was breaking with that sudden realization. He was mad and he was in pain.

Sena headed back inside, closing the sliding door behind him, and he headed off to his room. He flopped down on his bed and let out a frustrated groan against his pillow.

He was too hungover for this shit.

Sena was going to wait a few hours before he decides to call Zyean. He knew Zyean probably needed some space to calm down and to think things through. Sena didn’t even know if it was his fault for Zyean’s sudden reaction. Maybe it was work and him not answering put him in a worse mood.

“Are you okay?” Sena heard Boogie ask.  
Sena groaned against his pillow again.  
The bed shifted and he knew Boogie was sitting on his bed.

“What happened?” Boogie asked.

Sena rolled over on his back and sighed.

“I don’t know.” Sena said.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know what happened. He was in a bad mood I guess and then suddenly he just said he had to go and he left.”

Sena didn’t appreciate Zyean slamming his shitty ass front door either. His place is already a disaster, he didn’t need a broken door.

“Why was he in a bad mood?” Boogie asked him.

All these questions were making Sena’s head hurt some more but he wasn’t going to take his frustration out on Boogie who did nothing wrong. He made sure to check his attitude before he talked.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because I got really drunk yesterday and he couldn’t get in contact with either of us. Maybe it’s some work related thing.” Sena said.

Boogie was the one who answered the door and let Zyean in. Sena was still fast asleep when he heard loud knocks on the door. Boogie was surprised to see Zyean there but didn’t think much about it. He did notice Zyean acting a little weirdly and Zyean asked him where Sena was. Boogie let him know that Sena was in his room asleep and Zyean headed to Sena’s room with Boogie following behind. Zyean looked inside to see Sena knocked out and he sighed before he closed the door and headed to the living room.  
Normally Zyean talks with Boogie but this time the conversation was short and Boogie didn’t think too much about it. Sometimes Zyean is a man of few words so he wasn’t exactly concerned. Boogie let him be and he walked off to his room without giving it a second thought.  
Maybe it was work related since Zyean showed up here acting a little weird.

“He’ll get over it soon so don’t even worry.” Boogie said trying to make Sena feel better.

“I know but I can’t help but to feel bad like is it my fault? I didn’t mean to drink so much, I was just having fun. He saw the necklace and then he decided to leave and I....”

“Wait. He saw the necklace then left?” Boogie asked interrupting Sena.

“Yeah but....”

“So he’s never seen it before until now?” Boogie once again interrupted Sena and that earned him a glare.

“I thought he noticed it by now but I guess not. I wear it all the time so I’m surprised he didn’t.” Sena said.

Boogie couldn’t help but to wonder if it was because of the necklace. It’s stupid if that’s what made Zyean a bit more upset and or mad. Zyean doesn’t seem like one to get mad over something like that but who knows. Maybe that was the tipping point. If it was, then he feels guilty. He figured everything was fine, especially since he gave that to Sena a few days ago and didn’t seem bothered but now he’s learned that Zyean has never seen it before and now they were in this situation. The same situation he hoped to avoid.

“You don’t think it’s because of the necklace, right?” Boogie asked.

“It’s just a necklace so I don’t think so.”

Sena began to think about it. He really hoped it wasn’t because of the necklace. It would be so dumb because like he said, it’s just a necklace. Sena didn’t think Zyean would be childish and get annoyed over something like that.  
Zyean told him he doesn’t have a problem with Boogie and is completely fine with him so Sena doubted all of this was over a necklace. It didn’t mean anything.

Boogie really wanted to believe Sena but he wasn’t sure. He couldn’t cross anything out yet.

“I hope it’s not because of that.” Boogie said.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure it’s because of something else. I’ll give him some time before I decide to talk to him. I’m sure he just needs some space and we’ll go back to how things were.”

Sena smiled trying to reassure Boogie even though deep down Sena was a bit concerned. It’s not like Zyean to be like this.

Maybe Sena saw this coming eventually. Things were a little too good. They’re probably going past the honeymoon phase of their relationship and now things are going to start getting real which means they’re going to face a lot of things they haven’t faced yet but Sena still can’t get over how Zyean acted like a child and simply left. How could he not talk to him?

Sena didn’t know what to think anymore. He didn’t want to think about this anymore.

Boogie saw Sena frown slightly, his brows furrowing as he was lost in his thoughts and he knew Sena wasn’t thinking about anything good.

“How are you feeling?” Boogie asked trying to change the subject.

Sena groaned.

“Ugh, my head hurts so much! I’m so tired and my legs hurt.” Sena said. “I’m sorry if I was too much yesterday.” Sena added.

Waking up Sena could remember a few things but not everything. He remembers arriving to the club, the first random guy approaching him, Boogie helping him out, drinking with a group of girls, Boogie pulling him away, the second random guy, Boogie saving him once again, Sena remembers dancing with Boogie... a little too close, and Sena escaping to the bathroom only to drink again once he came out. After that everything is a blur.

“You did fall yesterday so that would explain why your legs hurt but you weren’t that bad.” Boogie said.

Sena gasped.

“I fell?!” He exclaimed. He’s never fallen before. He must’ve been so embarrassing. Sena groaned and covered his face with his pillow.

Sena could hear Boogie chuckle.

“It’s not funny!” Sena said threatening to throw the pillow at Boogie. That just made Boogie laugh. 

“Don’t worry, you didn’t fall in the club. You fell here.” Boogie said.  
  
“Really?” He asked.

“Yes, really. I wouldn’t lie to you.”

Sena felt better. He didn’t care if he fell in his house. He just didn’t want to be a mess in public and fall. It wasn’t a good look for him. He also didn’t want to embarrass Boogie in public.

“Well I’m glad I didn’t embarrass us.” Sena said.

“You’re never embarrassing. I’m just glad you didn’t cry, I’m proud of you!”

Boogie smiled at him and that made Sena smile back. Boogie’s smile was contagious and it made his heart flutter.

“I’m surprised I didn’t but you’re welcome. Or else you’d have to comfort my crying mess of a self.” Sena said.

“You’re still as clingy and talkative as always so I wasn’t exactly spared.” Boogie teased.

Sena scoffed and rolled his eyes but smiled. He sat up and made himself comfortable. Boogie was sitting at the end of his bed.

“I am not clingy.” Sena said.

Now he was worried about what he did and possibly said. He hopes he didn’t say or do anything dumb. Sena didn’t expect to do anything bad. Even though he was drinking and a little out of it, he wasn’t going to do anything that would jeopardize his relationship with Zyean. He didn’t easily give in like others. He had self control still and so did Boogie so he was thankful for that. He was thankful Boogie watched over him and made sure nothing happened to him. He was also thankful for Boogie because he respected his decision and respects him enough to not do anything against it.

“You are. You were hanging on to me all night, the only time you forgot my existence is when you would ditch me and disappear to get drinks.” Boogie said with a small smile appearing on his face.

Sena felt his face heat up. He wasn’t hanging on to Boogie all night. Sure they stood around one another and talked to one another but Sena gave him space, if Sena remembers correctly he tried to get Boogie to talk to this one girl but Sena doesn’t know what happened with that.

Did he even follow through or was he imagining things? Maybe the only time Sena was hanging on to him was when they were dancing and maybe for support when the alcohol began to take control.

“I would only leave you because you wouldn’t get me anymore. Just water.” Sena complained.

“You needed to sober up and you’ve been telling me you needed to stop drinking so much.”

Okay, Boogie had a point. Sena has been saying that but clearly he’s a liar and couldn’t follow through. Everything is all fine and dandy in the beginning but once he wakes up and the hangover is there... he automatically regrets everything.

“How did I even make it back?” Sena asked. He’s surprised he didn’t come back bruised, scratched, or injured. The walk from the club all the way to his apartment is a pretty decent distance and the state he was in yesterday was bound for disaster.

“I had to carry you.” Boogie said shrugging slightly. It wasn’t a big deal but Boogie noticed Sena’s face flush as he looked away.

“Up the stairs too?” Sena asked.

“Yes.”

Sena was so embarrassed. He wanted to run and hide.

He imagined Boogie carrying him up all those stairs until they got to the fifth floor of their apartment complex. Sena wasn’t exactly the heaviest but still, he was a grown adult. It’s not like he had the weight of a baby.

“I’m sorry.” Was all Sena managed to say.

“It’s fine! Why don’t we go watch a movie together in the living room? It’s been a while since we’ve done that.”

Boogie was trying to change the subject. He saw how embarrassed Sena was and Boogie didn’t want to make him feel bad.  
Sena looked over at him and smiled.

“Okay. As long as it’s something somewhat scary. I’m in a spooky mood.” Sena said as he got out of bed.  
Boogie smiled. Glad that Sena agreed.  
Sena followed Boogie out to the living room. As Boogie searched for a movie Sena put popcorn in the microwave.

They sat there watching the movie and Sena began to tremble. The ac was currently on and blasting out cold air. Sena tried his best to not shake but was failing miserably. Why was he the only one cold? Boogie didn’t seem bothered by the cold air at all.

Sena watched as Boogie got up and left. Eventually he came back with a blanket. He laid it over them and Sena was still trembling.

Boogie wrapped his arm around Sena and pulled him closer to him to warm him up slightly. Sena’s head rested against his shoulder.

Sena’s body was ice cold compared to his. He knew Sena was sensitive to the cold but he wondered why he didn’t get up and get his own blanket.

Boogie’s heart began to race when he felt Sena snuggle up closer to him. He tried to ignore the pounding in chest by watching the movie instead but it was difficult to pay attention with Sena this close. He kept remembering what Sena said to him.

Was it okay to be this close to him knowing how Sena feels? Knowing what he himself feels?

Boogie was sure that Sena thought he moved on, why else would he allow Boogie to be so close to him? Why else would he be so comfortable around him and no longer put up walls?

Boogie knew that Sena didn’t realize he was putting up walls around Boogie. Sena was doing it unconsciously. If he was trying to be discreet about it then he was horrible at it. He wasn’t discreet enough. Boogie noticed but didn’t dare to bring it up. He figured that maybe Sena needed space. Maybe Sena thought he needed space and maybe he did. Maybe they both do.

Boogie himself was having trouble moving on and now he was wondering if Sena was also have difficulties moving on or if he’s simply just confused.

Most likely confused and why is it that every time he gets a confession from Sena it’s when he’s drunk? When Sena is completely sober and his normal self he gives off no indications that he still likes him. Sena is always expressing his love for Zyean so Boogie was definitely surprised to hear Sena tell him he still loves him.

Boogie suddenly remembered another thing that happened last night. The ring. He has yet to see the actual thing. Sena wasn’t wearing it at all today or he definitely would’ve seen it.

Boogie began to wonder about the significance of the ring. Zyean was here earlier and wondered if he got annoyed about the ring thing. If so, it must be a very important ring.

Boogie’s stomach clenched at the thought.

He wondered how he should bring it up. Should he flat out just ask? Should he somehow get Sena to tell him about it without directly asking? The latter was better considering Sena wouldn’t wonder how he already knew about the ring. Boogie wanted to avoid talking about what they talked about last night.

Boogie sighed and looked over at Sena who stopped his trembling and currently had his eyes shut, his hair falling over his face. Low shallow breaths coming from him.

 _Is he asleep?_ Boogie thought to himself.

“Sena?” Boogie said softly as he moved away Sena’s pink hair that was covering his face.

Sena made a low humming sound.

“Are you sleeping?”

“I’m awake.” Sena’s voice was low and he sounded really tired. His eyes were still shut and Boogie knew Sena was sleepy. If not then he was on the brink of falling asleep.

Boogie smiled slightly.

“You don’t look awake.” Boogie said softly.

“My eyes hurt and I’m tired. I had a long night.”

“A very long night.” Boogie said smiling some more.

Sena didn’t say anything else. The movie was still playing and Boogie was having trouble talking.

He let out a small sigh.

“Want to go to bed?” Boogie asked him.

“No. I’m listening to the movie.”

Sena let out a small yawn and Boogie figured it was best to not ask right now. He didn’t want to take advantage of Sena slipping in and out of sleep.

Boogie turned his attention back to the movie as Sena continued to rest against him. It didn’t take long before Boogie could hear soft snores come from Sena.  
Boogie looked down at him and did his best to hold back a chuckle. This was the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

He watched as Sena slept and he felt like a creep but the happiness and warmth he was feeling in his chest couldn’t be ignored. The love he felt for him was overwhelming and he hated not being able to do anything about it. It took so much out of him to not do anything.

 

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

 

Boogie was watching some random crime show on tv when he heard a loud knock on the front door. He tried to quickly but gently pull away from Sena who was still sleeping. He gently laid Sena down on the couch so he didn’t fall to the side and possibly wake up.

Boogie figured it was the pizza he ordered not that long ago. He was hungry and didn’t want to stuff himself full with popcorn and he figured that Sena might be hungry when he wakes up. What’s a better cure for a hangover than a greasy cheese pizza?

Boogie moved to open the door to stop the loud knocks. He didn’t want to wake up Sena.

As he paid the man in front of him, he looked back to see Sena still fast asleep. He was relived. He didn’t want to wake up Sena and have him in a bad mood. He also deserved some sleep after all their work and sleeping schedules have been all over the place.

Once the pizzaman left Boogie sat the pizza on the coffee table as he went off to get two paper plates. He figured he could bring a spare just in case Sena wakes up and wants a piece.

Boogie went back to sitting next to Sena. He looked over at Sena and wondered if he should move him. If he continued to let Sena lay down like that he was going to wake up with the stiff neck and Sena’s going to kill him. To avoid death Boogie tried to move Sena but that woke him up.

Groggily Sena opened his eyes and saw Boogie hovering over him. Sena noticed he was in Boogie’s arms.

Sena was confused as to what was going on. What Boogie was doing.

Boogie let him go and Sena fell against the couch making a _plop_ sound.

“Ow!” Sena exclaimed as he rubbed his head. “Why did you do that?”

“I’m sorry! I just I didn’t mean to wake you up and I wasn’t doing anything.”  
Boogie was beginning to panic.

He didn’t want to give Sena the wrong impression. He wasn’t trying to do anything. Sena just had to wake up.

Sena ignored Boogie’s rambling. He was too busy dealing with his headache and now growling stomach as he smelled pizza. His mouth watered.

“What time is it?” Sena asked as he sat up. As he sat up he noticed the pizza box. The sight made his stomach growl some more. He was so hungry his stomach hurt.

“It’s seven something.” Boogie said as he opened the pizza box and placed a slice on a paper plate before he handed it to Sena. He was right about Sena being hungry.

Sena took a bite of the pizza, burning his tongue in the process. He hissed in pain as he mentally cursed in his head. He covered his mouth with his hand and tried to cool down the piece of pizza in his mouth.

“Seven? I was asleep for so long. You should’ve woken me up.” Sena said as he removed his hand from his mouth. He ate the piece that was in his mouth.

“So you could be mad at me? No thank you.” Boogie said.

Sena smiled but that smile quickly faded as he remembered something.

Remembered a certain someone.

“I’ll be right back.” Sena said before he got up and left to his room. He left his phone in his room and he felt like an idiot leaving it in there. Especially since Zyean probably tried to contact him.

Sena sighed before he turned on the screen and saw no notifications from Zyean. That made his stomach drop.  
He wondered if Zyean was still mad at him. Or did Zyean think Sena was mad at him?

After minutes of wondering what to do he called Zyean. The call rang and rang and there was no answer.

Sena frowned and tried again.

The same thing happened.

Sena sighed once again and decided to send Zyean a message.

**Sena: Hey, call me back, please.**

**Sena: Are you still mad?**

**Sena: I really want to talk to you.**

Sena turned off the phone screen before he headed back to the living room with his phone in his hand.

He tried not to seem upset but his feelings were hurt and he was a bit agitated.

“Did he call you?” Boogie asked.

“No.”

Boogie knew something was wrong. It’s not like Zyean to not message or call Sena for so long. Boogie notices when Zyean calls or messages because normally Sena always smiles a little more. Always in a much better mood and right now.... he could see how hurt Sena is.

“I’m sure he’ll call you soon. Don’t worry.” Boogie said.

Sena didn’t say anything. He just avoided Boogie’s gaze and ate his pizza.

Boogie figured he should back off. He didn’t even remember about the ring anymore. He was more concerned about Sena. He wanted to make him feel better. He wanted to help him forget about Zyean even if it was only for a few minutes.

“Are you still tired?” Boogie asked him changing the subject.

“Just a bit but it was a good nap. I really needed it.” Sena offered a small smile when he said that. “Sorry if I was all over you.” Sena’s face flushed and he definitely avoided Boogie’s eyes hoping he didn’t notice.

“It’s okay. I don’t really mind. You were cold though.” Boogie said before returning the smile even though Sena wasn’t looking at him.

“It’s cold in here! I don’t know how you don’t feel it.”

“It’s a decent temperature. It’s cool in here unlike being outside, you would toast up.”

“You’re right. I hate how hot it is lately. It’s nice to be able to wear short clothing and get ice cream but it’s uncomfortable especially since we walk back a majority of the time when it’s so early in the afternoon and the sun is at it’s highest.”

“We have work early tomorrow but on our way back I’ll make sure we stop by and get ice cream.” Boogie said before he finally ate a slice of pizza. He was waiting for his to cool down and he sort of forgot about it as he was lost in his thoughts earlier.

Boogie noticed Sena smile a genuine smile. He even looked over at him.

“Really?” Sena asked him.

“Yes, really. My treat for how hard we’ve been working.”

Sena was genuinely excited by ice cream. It’s been a while since he’s had some and he wondered why he hasn’t had any in months. Did he really become so lame that just the thought of ice cream makes him happy? Either way at least he was getting a treat tomorrow and he was looking forward to that. Especially since work is going to kick his ass tomorrow.

Sena’s smile slowly began to disappear as he thought about Zyean again. He hoped that he was okay. He just wished that Zyean would talk to him.

Zyean isn’t an angry guy so he figured they would definitely be on better terms tomorrow and that gave Sena hope that everything will resolve itself. They just needed to talk and Zyean just needed to open up a little more.

That night Boogie watched as Sena stared at his phone. With every passing hour he noticed Sena’s mood change. He watched as his face fell and Boogie’s heart clenched seeing Sena so sad.  
Boogie was mad at Zyean for making Sena feel like this. He should’ve called him by now. They should’ve made up by now. This probably should’ve never happened to begin with.

Sena didn’t deserve to be sad and it broke Boogie’s heart knowing he couldn’t do anything about it. He tried his best to comfort his friend and did his best to distract him and make him smile but nothing was working. Sena would either laugh and smile for a bit or he’s fake a smile. Normally always the latter and it pained Boogie. He wasn’t dumb. He could still see the concern and hurt in Sena’s eyes.

He hated the fact that Zyean has Sena. Sure couples have some fights and this is one of those rare fights Zyean and Sena get into but this has gone on long enough. Even Boogie knew Zyean ignoring Sena would make Sena think the worst. That’s the worst thing Zyean could do and Boogie knew Zyean knew that which makes him so mad.

Boogie is over here suffering because he can’t express himself the way he wants to and just seeing Sena’s beautiful face brings him so much pain. Zyean was truly lucky but he was acting like a child.

“I’m going to bed. Good night.” Sena said softly before he headed to his room. He didn’t even wait for Boogie to reply.

Boogie wanted to go to Sena’s room and he wanted to lay in his bed with him, hold him, and tell him everything was going to be okay even though he didn’t know that. He just wanted to give him peace of mind and didn’t want him to worry but at the same time if something were to happen he didn’t want to be held against it. Despite everything he didn’t want things to possibly end between Zyean and Sena. He didn’t want to see Sena go through what he went through when they broke up the first time. He remembers Sena being a crying mess and completely out of it. Sena was so broken at that time and it took him a while to move on.

Boogie was mad at himself. He couldn’t help but to wonder if it was his fault this time. He hated that this happened again but it was out of his hands. Maybe, just maybe if he didn’t give up on Sena so easily he wouldn’t be here. Or maybe Boogie would’ve been where Sena is now and he would’ve been okay with that.

Yeah, he definitely would be okay with that. He would rather be broken than for Sena to be broken. He would rather endure the pain instead of Sena. If he could he would take away every negative feeling that’s currently coursing through Sena’s body.

Boogie couldn’t help but to think that if they got together so quick.... they definitely would’ve broken up by now. After all he doesn’t have much to offer Sena. He couldn’t do half the things Zyean does for him. All they do is work and come home. Sometimes Boogie only sees Sena for a few hours then he goes off to his second job. They don’t go out much and whatever spare time they have they do their own things.

Zyean also doesn’t seem like one to give up easily and it wouldn’t take long for Sena to see that he’s better off with him. Zyean would steal him away and as much as it would hurt it would only confirm that they were meant to be together.

Boogie shook those thoughts out of his head he began to pick up. He himself needed to rest. They had a long day tomorrow. He just hoped that by tomorrow everything returns to normal. Normal meaning Sena and Zyean back on talking terms, them spending time together, Sena barely recognizing Boogie’s existence aside from when he needs to and wants someone to talk to, and Boogie going back to his lonely work hectic life, watching Sena from a distance. Like a weirdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I just want to thank everyone who continues to read this lol. All comments and kudos are highly appreciated ♥︎ This fic is a little far from over and I’m picking it up again. Sorry for the sudden hiatus but I’m definitely back!   
> Ps: I’m currently working on other JILUKA fics so please look forward to that lol.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another update!

The following day Sena and Boogie were getting ready to head back home when Iori approached them. The three of them were just finishing up their shift together. The day was still a bit early which Sena was glad for but his heart was still hurting. It’s officially been a whole twenty-four hours since he’s last heard from Zyean. Sena was so mad but he was so hurt. Even more hurt than yesterday. Sena has called him so many times and Sena knew Zyean was okay because all the messages he’s sent has been read. He knew Zyean was reading them and simply ignoring them which made Sena so frustrated but he couldn’t let that frustration show at work.

“Hey, Boogie.” Iori said once she cornered the both of them in the back.

“Hi.” Boogie said as he smiled slightly.  
Sena looked at them from a short distance and tried to hold back his own smile when he saw a bit of fear in Boogie’s eyes.

Boogie should’ve seen this coming. He knew Boogie knew better than to ask Iori for a favor and Sena knew it wasn’t going to take long before Iori asks for some sort of “compensation”.

“What are you doing now that work is over?” She asked him as she got even closer to him. She flashed an innocent smile his way.

Sena rolled his eyes as he put his bag down. Iori caught them just as they were about to leave.

“Uhh, Sena and I were going to get some ice cream and head home.” Boogie said.

Sena held back a laugh seeing how uncomfortable Boogie was. He was trying to create some distance between them but Iori just kept getting closer.

“Really? Ice cream sounds good. Mind if I come along?” Iori asked even though Sena knew Iori wasn’t really asking.  
Boogie looked over at Sena who was looking at him wondering what he was going to say next.

Boogie chuckled nervously.

“Well....”

“You can come.” Sena said as he interrupted Boogie. It’s not like Sena wanted Iori to come but he didn’t want to make Boogie the bad guy or himself the bad guy since Boogie would say no because of him.

Iori looked over at Sena and smiled.

“Really? Great!”

Boogie looked over at Sena. Wondering what in the fuck Sena just did.

Sena simply held back a laugh knowing very well that Boogie was going to be the one who deals with her. Sena would be able to eat his ice cream in peace because Iori would ignore his existence. Like always.

The three of them sat in the ice cream shop. There was a decently long line but they managed to get what they wanted and they found seats inside. Sena didn’t want to risk walking with his ice cream just in case it melted really fast and he didn’t want to be a sticky mess.

Sena’s back was against the wall so he could see everyone coming in and out while Iori was sitting across from him, her back facing away from everyone else while Boogie sat in between them, he had a good view of the outside with the window right in front of him.

Sena ordered a simple vanilla cone while Boogie got strawberry ice cream in a cup and Iori got chocolate ice cream in a waffle cone with rainbow sprinkles. Very Iori like for some reason.

As Sena ate his ice cream he regretted not getting strawberry. He was having the hardest time choosing between vanilla and strawberry. Maybe he should’ve gone with both but his stomach hurt just thinking about it. Sena liked sweets but he wasn’t in the mood for a lot right now. 

Boogie looked over at Sena.

“What?” Boogie asked him, his mouth full with ice cream.

Sena smiled at the sight.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Sena said as he turned his attention back to his ice cream. It was halfway gone.

“How’s the strawberry anyways?” Sena asked as he glanced over at Boogie.

“Good. Probably better than plain vanilla.”

“Hey! Plain vanilla is good okay!”

Sena liked multiple kinds of ice cream but he wanted something simple today. He was also just having hard time choosing and didn’t want to hold up everybody. There were so many people behind them waiting to order so Sena went with whatever came into his mind first.

“I see you eyeing my ice cream.” Boogie said teasingly before he ate another spoonful of strawberry.

“Yeah, I’m wondering what kind of weirdo eats it in a cup. It’s all about the cone.” Sena said rolling his eyes.

“The cup minimizes any sort of drippage and mess in general.”

“Now I see, you are the messiest eater I know.”

Boogie scoffed but he was smiling.

“I’m messy? Who dropped pizza on the couch?”

“I dont know who.”

Sena said as he looked away and ate his ice cream. He was getting to the cone finally.

That was the first time Sena has ever dropped anything on the couch and thankfully the couch was faux leather and can be wiped down. Boogie on the other hand is a disaster at times. The only reason why Sena dropped the pizza slice was because he got distracted. He was distracted by his vibrating phone. His heart was beating so fast thinking it was finally Zyean and as he moved quickly to reach it, the sudden movement had the pizza sliding off the plate. It wasn’t even Zyean who was messaging him.

Whatever good mood Sena was in right now was gone as he thought about Zyean. It was nice to have his worries gone for a few minutes but of course now they were back.

Boogie noticed as Sena’s cheerful and playful manner disappeared. He knew what was on Sena’s mind.

Boogie quickly snatched the ice cream cone out of Sena’s hand which definitely got a reaction from Sena.

“Why did you do that?!” Sena exclaimed as he tried to take it back but Boogie took the first bite out of the cone.

“You’re right. It is all about the cone.” Boogie said. Sena glared at him and stole Boogie’s half empty cup of strawberry ice cream.

“I’m not going to give this back if you don’t give me mines back. I’m also offended that you took the first bite out of the cone. I hate you.” Sena said before he ate a spoonful of the strawberry ice cream. It was really good. He made a mental note to get strawberry next time.

“Mine is almost gone so I think you can keep it. I’ll just keep this.” Boogie said before taking another bite of the cone.

“You’re the worst.”

Boogie laughed a bit.

“Eww, take it. Vanilla really is the worst.” Boogie said as he handed Sena back his cone.

Sena looked at Boogie offended.

First he steals his ice cream, takes the first bite out of the cone, then another, and finally says it’s gross? The audacity.

Sena ate another spoonful of Boogie’s ice cream as he took his cone out of Boogie’s hand. He wasn’t going to give Boogie his half empty cup.

Before Sena could react Boogie stole the cup away from Sena and went back to eating his own ice cream.

“I’m never going out to get ice cream with you ever again.” Sena said before he took a small bite out of his cone. Boogie didn’t even take small bites out of the cone.

“How’s Zyean? I didn’t see him today.” Sena heard Iori ask. He looked over at her.

Suddenly Sena felt bad for ignoring Iori and he was a bit embarrassed about what just occurred. Aside from that the hurt was back.

Sena took a bite out of his cone again.

“He’s fine. He was just busy today.” Sena said lying.

Sena could feel Boogie’s eyes on him and Sena didn’t dare to meet them.

Iori didn’t need to know what was going on in Sena’s life right now. She didn’t need to know that he was having problems with Zyean. Very less since she’s always trying to flirt with him every chance she gets.

“I hope he comes by tomorrow. I miss him.” Iori said.

Sena tried his best to not roll his eyes.  
He simply forced a smile knowing Iori was just trying to get under his skin and get a reaction from him like always. Zyean doesn’t even talk to Iori like that. He only says ‘hi, how are you’ like the well-mannered man he is.

“He’s a busy man so I don’t know if he’ll come by tomorrow. When I see him later tonight I’ll let him know he was missed.” Sena said trying to sound as nice as possible even though he wasn’t in the mood for this right now. Iori could talk about anything else and it would be fine. He just didn’t want her to bring up Zyean.

“So, Iori, thank you once again for yesterday.” Boogie began to say trying to change the conversation to something else.

“Yeah, thank you.” Sena said as he offered a small smile.

“It’s no problem at all but you still owe me, Boogie.” Iori said smiling.

“Uhh, yeah.” Boogie said smiling nervously.

Sena glanced over at Boogie then to Iori.  
Sena wondered what he owed her.  
Sena figured to stay out of this.  
He turned his head to the side and looked out the window as he finished his cone.

He couldn’t get Zyean off of his mind. His heart was in pain and he didn’t know what to do. Zyean was still ignoring him and Sena didn’t understand why. He never wanted it to go on for this long. He didn’t think it would’ve went this far.  
He was so mad at Zyean. Did Zyean not think about him. Was he really that selfish? Leaving him on read like that? He could at least ignore his messages properly.

Sena apologized but it was a simple ‘I’m sorry if I did something to make you mad’. After all Sena had no idea what he did wrong. Or if it was even his fault but deep down it felt like it was his fault and that had him confused.

Sena fished out his phone from his bag and turned on his screen. Still nothing from Zyean but he wasn’t surprised. Just disappointed.

He put his phone down and finished his cone. He was tired and simply wanted to go home but he couldn’t ditch Boogie.

“We should go out.” Sena heard Iori say pulling him out of his thoughts. He didn’t glance their way. He was simply going to act like he wasn’t hearing anything even though he was clearly eavesdropping.

Sena could feel Boogie’s eyes on him.  
He was curious to know what Iori meant by that.

_Go out?_

_Like outside?_

“What do you mean?” Boogie asked.

Through the glass’s reflection Sena could see Boogie. He watched as he turn his attention away from him and towards Iori.

Iori giggled and it made Sena want to stab his ears. It was the most annoying thing he’s ever heard. He fought the urge to groan and roll his eyes.

“Oh, Boogie, go out on a date of course.” Iori said.

That definitely grabbed Sena’s attention.

Sena felt his breath hitch in his throat.  
Time seemed to go by slowly and he was wondering why Boogie was taking forever to reply.

Sena was still watching Boogie through the glass’s reflection. He seemed like he was thinking and looked a bit nervous.  
Boogie looked over at him and Sena averted his eyes hoping he wasn’t caught.

Iori and Boogie together? Sena couldn’t see it. Boogie doesn’t even like Iori at all. They were the complete opposite and Iori is so annoying. She honestly should’ve moved on by now.

According to Boogie Iori has been chasing after him for a little over half a year now. Half a year is too long to still be chasing someone who won’t reciprocate your feelings. She could’ve found someone by now who would’ve return her feelings. She’s a pretty girl who is nice at times and Sena doesn’t really mind her as long as she doesn’t continue to flirt with Zyean and ignore Sena’s existence when they’re around Boogie. Iori is a bit passive when it comes to Sena but Sena just thinks she feels threatened. Not that she should be because he’s not trying to steal Boogie from her. Yet, it’s not like he can steal Boogie since they’re not even together.

“Sure.” Boogie said eventually.

That snapped Sena back into reality. He looked at Boogie through the reflection and met his eyes.

So Boogie did know he was looking at him.

Sena averted his eyes and zoned out once again, barely missing Iori’s happy squeal.

He couldn’t believe what was happening.

_Did Boogie really agree?_

_What?_

_Why?_

Sena was surprised but if Boogie agreed then he can’t stop him.

Boogie going on a date? Sena would’ve never thought. All this time Sena has only seen Boogie’s single side. Yeah Boogie liked Kanata but nothing ever happened between them and now this with Iori?

_Why, Kanata? Why couldn’t you say yes?_

Sena would rather see Boogie with Kanata. At least Kanata was worthy of Boogie’s time and love.

This was making him feel bitter but it was probably because his own love life sucks right now. Even thought he wasn’t happy about this, he knew he had to be supportive. Boogie has always been supportive so it’s about damn time he does the same.

 

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

 

The way back home was silent. Sena didn’t know what to say as he was lost in his own thoughts. Everything was troubling him. He was already stressed and in a bad mood about Zyean but now he’s in an even worse mood considering what just happened with Boogie and Iori.

He didn’t understand what even happened just that Boogie agreed to a date with Iori but as they were getting ready to leave Iori tried to kiss Boogie but failed as Boogie realized what was happening and he quickly dropped his keys and bent down to pick them up. Sena had to hold back a laugh as he saw that. At least he knew Boogie wasn’t ready to kiss. Not yet anyways. Who knows what could happen during their first date. Was Boogie the kind of guy who kisses on the first date? Boogie kissed him back when he first confessed to him. He even kissed him when they weren’t together.

Sena mentally groaned thinking about that. He hated this so much.

Boogie didn’t know what to say as he worried about Sena who was awfully quiet once again. He knew he was thinking about Zyean once again and Boogie knew better than to bring him up. Boogie has done his best to avoid bringing up Zyean and trying to get Sena to stop thinking about him but Sena somehow always goes back to thinking about him.

Boogie watched as Sena headed straight into his room without saying a single word to him.

Boogie felt sad and hurt inside seeing Sena like this. Sena was really quiet when they went out for ice cream but Boogie didn’t blame him. He knew Sena was worried about Zyean. He knew Sena was thinking the worst after all the last time Zyean ignored Sena like this he completely disappeared for a few months without a single word. Breaking Sena’s heart completely. It took Boogie a while to help Sena heal and he slowly did until Zyean came back. Now look at what was happening.

Boogie grabbed a soda from the fridge before he sat down on the couch. He downed it down as he began to lose himself once again to his own thoughts.

While Sena was mostly sad about the Zyean situation, Boogie was mad. He was really mad. He couldn’t believe Zyean was doing this after everything. He really couldn’t believe he was making Sena suffer like this again. It’s been a whole day, it should’ve blown over by now. He was mostly angry by the fact that this is the second time Zyean has done this to Sena and Boogie is the one who has to deal with a broken Sena. He’s the one who has to put him together, he doesn’t mind since he doesn’t want to see the person he loves suffering, but what annoys him the most is that Zyean can waltz right back into Sena’s life and Sena forgets everything that happened and accepts him with open arms.

Even though Sena tried to be happy and not the let situation get to him, Boogie could see right through the facade.

As much as Boogie hated it, he wondered how Zyean was doing. Was Zyean okay with how things are between him and Sena? Was he also hurting? Did he not care anymore?

He wondered what exactly is going through his head right now.

Boogie himself doesn’t even know what’s going through Sena’s mind. He’s heard a little bit but it was pretty vague.

Boogie sighed before he stood up and threw the empty soda can away.

He slowly made his way to Sena’s room where he knocked on the door.

Boogie could hear small noises come from the other side but nothing to indicate he was allowed to go in so he knocked once again.

He began to wonder if Sena was ignoring him when he didn’t respond but Boogie could hear muffled noises.

Boogie knocked again.

“I’m coming in.” Boogie said loud enough for Sena to hear. Hoping he did hear.  
Boogie waited a few seconds before he turned the doorknob and headed inside.  
Sena was on the bed laying face down with a blanket over his body, his face buried in a pillow. The pillow muffling the sounds escaping from Sena.

Boogie knew he was crying. He made his way towards Sena. His heart breaking at the sight. He laid down next to Sena and simply held him. He didn’t want Sena to cry but he figured it was best he let it all out. After all holding it in would only make things worse later on. Sometimes you just need a good cry before you can gather yourself up again.

Who knows how long Sena has been fighting the urge to cry, swallowing his feelings. Even though Boogie could see him try his best to not show how he’s being affected, he had yet to see Sena cry. He could see him lost in his thoughts, worrying, but never once did he shed a tear around him.

Boogie noticed as the muffled sobs stopped. He reached over to grab some tissues from the nightstand.

“Here.” He said as he handed them over to Sena.

“Thanks.” Sena said softly as he sat up, wiping his eyes dry before he blew his noise in a clean tissue.

Boogie himself sat up.

Sena let out an embarrassed laugh.

“Sorry, I must look terrible right now.” He said as he avoided all eye contact with Boogie. He didn’t want Boogie to see how much of a mess he really is right now. He was also too embarrassed to face him right now.

“You look good to me.” Boogie said as he rubbed Sena’s back in an attempt to comfort him.

 _Like always._ He thought to himself.

Sena was beautiful no matter what. He even made crying look beautiful even if Sena didn’t deserve to cry at all. He never wants to see him cry. It hurts his heart so much to see him so broken.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Boogie asked.

He watched as Sena wiped his eyes again. A sparkling diamond grabbing his attention. That’s when he noticed the small silver ring on Sena’s finger. This was the first time he’s ever seen it and from the short distance, it was beautiful.

“I just don’t understand why he’s like this.” Sena said before he let out a frustrated sigh. “Still like this.” He added.

“What do you mean?”

Boogie was still eyeing the ring. He fought the urge to ask about it right then and there. Right now he’s going to be the good friend he is and listen to Sena vent. He’s not even going to pay attention to the ring. He doesn’t care about the ring.

“So secretive about his emotions. I thought he was getting better with them.” Sena’s voice was soft but you could hear the pain.

Boogie tried to imagine an expressive Zyean. A Zyean who was good with words and had no problems showing his emotions. It was a Zyean he wasnt used to and it was hard to imagine it. To be honest, it was freaky.

Boogie let out a small sigh as he continued to rub Sena’s back. His eyes still on that damn ring.

“Look, you’ve known Zyean for a while now and you know how he is, he’s been like this for who knows how long but there was something about him that made you fall for him. He might not be the greatest with words or as expressive as you would like him to be but you and I both know he loves you. He really does love you, there’s no doubt about it. As much as you would like him to be more open about his feelings, I don’t see it happening. It makes him who he is and I can’t imagine a different Zyean.” Boogie said before he let out a small chuckle. “You know him better than I do so you know how he shows his feelings. He might not always use words but I know you can feel his love. Just give him some time. He’s probably working through some things.” Boogie added as he moved his eyes away from Sena’s ring and looked directly towards Sena.

Despite his feelings for Sena, he wanted Sena to feel better . Everything he just said were his actual thoughts and even though he was mad at Zyean, he could never talk bad about him. He didn’t want to talk bad about him.

It would’ve been so easy for Boogie to say ‘ _Forget about him._ ’, ‘ _You dont’t need him._ ’, ‘ _He doesn’t deserve you._ ’, ‘ _Break up with him already._ ’, but he would regret saying those things. Influencing Sena in that way wouldn’t bring Sena directly into his arms. Boogie believes in karma so he knew it would come back and bite him in the ass. He also couldn’t take advantage of a fragile Sena. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself.

Sena groaned.

“What should I do?” He asked. “It’s been a whole day and I haven’t heard back from him. I keep calling him and messaging him but no reply. I know he’s been reading my texts because he keeps leaving me on read and that hurts more than him ignoring me.”

Boogie’s words made Sena feel slightly better. A lot of things he was saying made sense in a way. Sena knew Zyean loves him and would never intentionally hurt him so he knew he was probably going through some things. Maybe none of this was his fault and Zyean was simply trying to work through things without having to drag Sena through it.

Boogie nervously scratched the back of his head.

“Umm, well, I know you mean well by constantly messaging him and stuff but if he’s working through things maybe let him be? Maybe send him one or two messages daily to let him know you’re okay and hope he’s doing well, that you’re there if he wants to talk and whatever else you feel like saying, just don’t be too overbearing. Give him some time to think things through and eventually he’ll come back to you. Like always.” Boogie said.

“What if it’s my fault? What if I did something to make him like this?”

“If it is your fault do what I just told you. Give him some time and space, he’ll talk to you about it eventually.”

“What if he never talks to me again? What if it takes months again? I don’t think... I wouldn’t be able to handle it.” Sena’s voice was breaking and he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He hated that he was thinking the worst but it was hard not to. He just wanted things to go back to how they were. All of this was too much.

Boogie pulled Sena into a tight embrace and gently kissed his head.

“Just give him a few days. If he’s still ignoring you, well, you know where he lives. Go kick his ass if you have to.” Boogie said jokingly.

Sena let out a small laugh.

Leave it up to Boogie to make him feel better again.

“If he makes me go all the way down there you best believe I’m kicking his ass.” Sena said. He was joking. He isn’t the violent type and he was sure everyone knew that. His words were a complete different story though. You best believe he’s going to give Zyean a piece of his mind. That is if he doesn’t break down crying first.

“I’ll go as backup if you need me to hold him down. After all he’s a big man compared to you.” Boogie said, once again joking.

“He’s too old to move around much so I’ll be fine.”

Sena and Boogie shared a laugh and suddenly Sena felt even better.

Everything was starting to get better. The atmosphere wasn’t heavy and sad. That disappeared as laughter filled the air.

“He’s not that old!” Boogie exclaimed, smiling.

“That’s exactly what he would say.” Sena smiled a sad smile. “I can’t believe I’m laughing at his expense and it’s actually making me feel better. I really am the worst.”

Sena was probably the worst boyfriend right now. Making fun of Zyean while he isn’t here and it was making him feel better since he laughed but it felt weird.

Normally he only makes fun of Zyean when is Zyean is present, not behind his back to Boogie. Both Zyean and Sena taking jabs at one another. All in good fun of course.

“He makes fun of you behind your back too so I’m sure it’s fine.” Boogie said.

Who knows how many times he and Zyean laughed because of Sena. Even though they made fun of Sena it was harmless fun. Never bad-mouthing him. Not that he or Zyean would ever dare to bad-mouth him. The both of them love him way too much to say anything bad about him.

Sena quickly looked over at Boogie and glared at him.

“You guys make fun of me behind my back? Wow, so that’s what you guys talk about.” Sena pretended to act offended but he thought it was funny. He always wondered what Zyean and Boogie talked about. None of them ever saying what but at least now he knew they talked about him. Somehow bonded over him. Even if they weren’t close, or even friends, he liked seeing them civil. He didn’t want to see them continuing to fight, very less hate one another.

“We don’t always talk about you.” Boogie said lying.

They literally always talk about Sena. They literally only talk about him. Sure they make small talk about other things but a majority of the time it was just about Sena. They bonded over him which was really weird. They both love him so much and would do anything for him, even if it meant accepting the other.

Even though Boogie loves Sena with every fiber of his being, he could never come between them. He accepted Zyean even if he despised him at first but who would like to see the person they love with someone else? No one. It was difficult. It is difficult but Boogie knew he had to endure the pain. He was willing to endure it after all he would rather have Sena remain as his friend than nothing at all. Now that he knows Sena he couldn’t imagine a life without him. Sena makes his days better. He loves seeing him smile and laugh, it makes him smile and laugh. He does everything possible to make him happy because if he’s not happy Boogie isn’t happy.

Boogie knew he was madly in love, he just hated that he figured it out so late. That’s the only thing he really regrets. Not figuring out his feelings sooner and letter Sena know how he really feels.

Maybe they could’ve been more than what they are now. Maybe Sena wouldn’t be in this predicament. Maybe Sena wouldn’t be here right now crying these painful tears. Maybe Boogie’s heart wouldn’t be as broken as it is now because even though he loves Sena so much his heart breaks knowing he’ll never be his. He’ll never be able go kiss him again or tell him that he loves him everyday. He’ll never be able to live up to Zyean. He could never be Zyean. He couldn’t have what Zyean has which is what Sena needs, wants, loves, and deserves. All Boogie wants is for Sena to love him as much as he loves Zyean. Actually, he wants Sena to love him even more than Zyean. That makes him seem selfish but that’s all he really wants. He would never make Sena feel less that what he is. He would never break his heart. He would never make him cry and he would make sure that Sena never ever doubts his love for him.

“So what’s up with this date you agreed to?” Sena asked changing the topic as he remembered happened earlier.

Boogie sighed loudly.

“Remember when I told you that Iori would cover our shifts but I had to owe her something?” Boogie said. Sena nodded, staring directly into his eyes.

“Well, I owe her a date.” Boogie mumbled as he averted his eyes.

Boogie had no problem paying what he owed. He didn’t care that it was a date. What he did mind was the fact that Iori was going to try some other stuff and Boogie didn’t want to deal with that. He doesn’t like Iori at all but he also didn’t want to hurt her feelings. He knows how much she likes him and Boogie has tried to reject her gently but she wasn’t understanding. He has rejected her many times but she just wasn’t giving up. He didn’t know what else to do.

Iori wasn’t a bad person. She’s actually really nice despite the snobby, bitchy attitude she puts up but Boogie simply didn’t like her like that. They could be friends, he has no problems being just friends with her but it could never be more. Not when his heart only years for Sena. Not when his heart only belongs to Sena.

Boogie knew it was pathetic to think like this especially since there was very very small chance they would ever get get together but he had hope. It was small but it was still there even though this ring thing has him terrified. He was dreading what it meant. The small hope in him becoming even smaller.

“A date isn’t too bad.” Sena said.

He hated how relived he was. He hated himself so much. He could he feel like this? How could he still love him like this? He was truly disgusting.

“It’s not but it’ll be fine.” Boogie said as he shrugged slightly.

“Where are you taking her?”

“I dont know yet. I want to do something casual but does Iori even do casual? I want to do something she’ll like too. I want her to have fun.”

Boogie really is the greatest guy alive. Boogie could do something simple and half-assed just to get it over with but no. Boogie is actually putting thought into it, considering her feelings, trying to give her a good time. Just how you would plan a regular date. No one truly deserves Boogie.

“I think she would enjoy whatever as long as she’s with you.” She said as he offered Boogie a small, reassuring smile.

 _I sure as hell would._ Sena thought to himself.

“Thanks. That means a lot.” Boogie said as he smiled back.

“Thank you for earlier. For the advice. You really are a great friend.” Sena said before hugging him. It was a tight but short hug.

“Don’t worry about it. What are friends for.” Boogie said smiling sweetly. Sena simply smiled back and gave him a small nod.

“Nice ring.” Boogie eventually said as he turned his attention to the ring on Sena’s finger. It was eating him up inside and he could no longer hold back his curiosity. He hoped it was a good time to bring it up.

Sena looked down at his hand. The ring Zyean gave him still on his finger. He completely forgot about it.

“Oh, thank you.” Sena said shyly as he played with the ring. His heart sinking some more as he remembered the night Zyean gave it to him. That day was a good day and he remembers hoping for more days like that one but here he is. Not that long ago crying over Zyean. His heart broken.

“Where did you get it? It’s beautiful.” Boogie said (like a fucking snake) and watched as Sena smiled.

“It is. I actually got it from Zyean. It was a birthday gift.”

“A birthday gift? That’s nice. I’ve never seen it before.”

“I don’t really wear it.” Sena said sheepishly.

“Why not?”

Boogie was confused. Why would Sena not wear a ring Zyean gave him? It was a beautiful, expensive looking ring. Boogie didn’t even want to think about the sentimental feelings behind it, very less how much is might have cost.

“I don’t want to risk losing it so I don’t shower or bathe with it on. Or wash the dishes or put clothes to wash with it, very less work with it on. Also wearing it if I plan on drinking is a major no.” Sena explained.

“So, that means you’ll barely ever wear it.”

“Exactly.”

“Only if Zyean’s around.”

“I try to but sometimes I forget. When he came the other day I wasn’t wearing it.” Sena said softly. “But that’s because I don’t sleep in it either and I didn’t even know he was here until you told me someone was waiting for me. I didn’t think twice about going out to see. I just forgot about the ring completely.” Sena added and even to him he sounded like a bad boyfriend.

He didn’t intentionally mean to not wear it. He just forgot. Could you really blame him for not wanting to lose it? Blame him for forgetting?

Sena watched as Boogie facepalmed himself and shook his head as he let out an exaggerating sigh.

“Are you serious?” Boogie asked.

He couldn’t believe how dense Sena was right now.

“Wh-what do you mean?” Sena was confused. He didn’t understand what Boogie meant. Why was he shaking his head at him like he did something wrong? He didn’t do anything wrong!

“Sena, the ring obviously has a lot of significance to it, I don’t know what but it must mean something. The fact that you hardly wear it and he’s seen you not wear it must hurt. He also saw you wearing my gift to you and not his.” Boogie explained.

Boogie watched as Sena’s confused face changed to shock. He knew Sena just had a moment of realization. He was no longer oblivious. He could see the gears moving in his head.

Suddenly everything made sense.

“The ring is just a gift. It doesn’t mean anything more than a gift from a loved one but I get what you’re saying.” Sena let out a loud groan. “Fuck! I really am stupid. Ughh, I just hope he isn’t mad because of that. I don’t shower with the necklace. I’m always wearing it but it’s always hidden and there’s no risk of losing it unless it get’s pulled off of me. A ring is a completely different story though.” Sena said as he tried to explain himself.

“I get it but I don’t know. Think of it like this: say you get Zyean a, I don’t know, a tie, and Kanata gets him a watch. If Zyean is always wearing the watch and hardly ever the tie you’ll feel bad, right?”  
Boogie knew it was a shit comparison but he hoped it got his point across. He hoped all this wasn’t because of the ring but he understood why Zyean would be acting the way he is. He knew he must be hurting especially since Boogie knew that Zyean knew he and Sena had feelings for one another.

Boogie could put himself in Zyean’s shoes and understand what might be running through his head. If he was with Sena and Zyean gave him something he ends up wearing more often than something he gave him, it would hurt. It was stupid but Boogie wouldn’t want the person he loves to wear something a previous lover gave him. Even if Boogie himself wasn’t a previous lover, the feelings were still the same. He loves him and Zyean knew it.

“I should feel bad for giving him a shit tie.” Sena said jokingly.

Boogie rolled his eyes.

“That’s not the point!”

Sena laughed causing Boogie to smile.

“No, I know. I get what you mean. I hate it when you make sense.” Sena said before sighing. “Fuck! Why am I always somehow fucking up?”

“Look, he might not even be mad about that. It’s just a possibility. It might not even be your fault. Just give him time and eventually he’ll let you know or you can go to him and demand to know. Either way you’ll know.”

“You’re right.... Thank you. Again. I’m sorry I’m such a wreck.”

Sena sighed again. He felt Boogie’s arms wrap around him.

“Don’t worry about it.” He murmured.

Sena couldn’t help but to feel bad. Boogie is always the one seeing him cry and stuff. Always trying to make him feel better. It must be tiring for Boogie to have to deal with him constantly. Even Sena is tired of himself. He doesn’t know how Boogie does it but he knew he doesn’t deserve Boogie at all.

Boogie was just glad he was able to help Sena feel better. The tears stopped and Sena was back to his normal laughing, smiling, joking, and talkative self. He was also glad to know the ring meant nothing more. It didn’t stand for more and he felt himself have some more hope. All Boogie wanted now was for things to get better for everyone and he hopes that it happens soon.


	30. Chapter 30

 

 

A few days have passed since Boogie’s pep-talk with Sena. Sena did as Boogie suggested and he finally came to the conclusion that today is the day he goes to see Zyean who still continued to ignore him. He’s had enough. He was tired of crying and now he was just mad. He needed Zyean to grow the fuck up and tell him what’s going on with him. He’s tired of speculating. Tired of letting this get to his head.

So after work Sena went home to change before he drove down to Zyean’s place. Sena knew the pin to get in through the gate but it was already open which Sena found really weird but he still let himself in. He could see that Zyean was home. His car was in the driveway and there were lights on throughout the house.

By this point Sena’s blood was boiling.

How could he ignore him like this? He’s in the comfort of his house acting childish as Sena has to deal with the unknown.

When Sena got to the door he rang the doorbell. He impatiently tapped his foot waiting for Zyean to come to the door.  
It took a while but eventually the front door opened. Sena watched as Zyean’s smile completely disappeared from his face when he realized it was Sena and that completely crushed him.

“Expecting someone else?” Sena huffed before he let himself in. He sat on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest as he crossed his legs. Even though his body language was stand-off-ish, he was fighting the urge to break down crying.  
Sena saw as Zyean sat on the loveseat to the left of where he was sitting, still in shock of his presence.

“What are you doing here?” Zyean asked him causing Sena to scoff.

“What do you mean what am I doing here? You’re such an asshole! You’ve been avoiding me for a whole week! Did you except me to just sit back and wait for you to come back again?” Sena seethed. He could no longer hold back his emotions or words.

“If I didn’t respond it was for a reason.” Zyean’s own words were cold against Sena’s heated ones.

“What happened? Why did I do?”

“The fact that you don’t know really says a lot.”

“What do you mean says a lot? You’re not making any sense! You’re the one who left without a single word, not caring how I was going to feel!”

“How you were going to feel? Not once have you thought about how I might feel!”

Sena was taken aback by Zyean’s rising, harsh voice. The words hitting him directly in his heart like a dagger.

“You fucking idiot, of course I think about how you feel. I care about you.” Sena’s words softened as his heart broke more.

“You don’t.” Zyean’s voice lowered. His eyes were averted, staring down at his hands.

“How are you going to tell me? You can’t feel what I feel. You don’t know what goes on through my head.”

“I know... that you don’t love me as much as I love you.”

“That’s not true! If you really did love me you wouldn’t have made me suffer like this.”

Sena’s heart was clenching. He didn’t like where this conversation was going. He wanted to cry but he kept reminding himself not to. It was taking so much out of him to not break down and become a crying mess.

How dare Zyean say he doesn’t love him. He does love him. If he didn’t he wouldn’t be here right now. He wouldn’t have spent countless days wondering what he’s possibly done. He could’ve called it quits by now but did he? No. Did he want to? No. Why? Because he loves Zyean and wants him in his life. All of this has to mean something, right? All of this stands for something and Zyean should be able to see it.

Zyean sighed.

“Sena, I love you but you’re really confusing.” He said, his eyes still not daring to look at Sena’s.

Sena hasn’t taken his eyes off Zyean since he’s gotten here. He was wondering why Zyean hasn’t meet his eyes. Zyean’s eyes would wander from the floor to his hands to the wall to the clock on the wall, literally everywhere but Sena and it was crushing him. It was worrying and Sena couldn’t help but to feel nervous.

“What do you mean?” Sena asked.

There was a long pause.

“Boogie.” Zyean eventually said.

“What about him?” Sena asked confused.

“I know you... love him.”

Zyean had to force the word ‘love’ out of his mouth and it left a sour taste. His heart crushing the second he heard himself say it out loud.

Sena opened his mouth to say something but Zyean beat him to it.

“Don’t try to deny it, please. I’m not stupid. I can see it. I tried so hard to ignore it, to think you love me more but that’s not true. Even though I did have you, I really didn’t.”

“You do have me. You still have me. Only you have me. All of me.” Sena said his voice breaking as he made his way over to where Zyean was sitting.

Zyean finally looked at him, tears streaming down Sena’s face and Zyean’s heart broke at the sight. He didn’t want to see him cry.

Sena leaned in and kissed him. Sena’s heart was aching and he didn’t want to talk about this anymore. He didn’t understand where all of this was coming from and he just wanted to move on.  
Sena felt as Zyean kissed him back roughly. Hungrily. Both of them deprived of one another.

Sena was roughly pulled onto Zyean’s lap and Sena wrapped his arms around Zyean’s neck. Zyean’s strong hands digging into his side as he pressed Sena’s small body against his.

Shameless moans escaping Sena’s mouth as Zyean’s mouth worked on his neck.

The tears had stopped by then and Sena forgot what they were even talking about earlier. The only thing on his mind was how good he was feeling right now and how he wanted more.

The needy kisses and touches were stopped short when a loud ringing resounded throughout the house.

Sena tried to ignore it but Zyean moved him off his lap before he got up and made his way to the front door. Zyean ran a hand through his blonde hair and straightened his clothes before he opened the door with a smile on his face. The same smile Sena saw when he opened the door earlier.

Sena was sitting in the same exact spot where Zyean was before he got up. He was trying to catch his breath and cool down, his body felt like it was on fire. His lips were tingling and he just wanted to have Zyean’s lips against his once more.

Sena turned his attention over to Zyean who was now holding a plastic bag and made his way to the kitchen. Zyean came back a few seconds later and sat on the couch where Sena was sitting before.  
Sena sighed knowing they weren’t done talking. At least now Zyean was looking at him again.

“I’m glad you didn’t deny it.” Zyean said softly. “I’ve known for a while now but I kind of hoped you would’ve been over it by now. I thought you were but....”  
Zyean didn’t continue his sentence and he looked away.

Sena felt guilty in a way and he didn’t mean for Zyean to find out but he couldn’t help how he felt. He just hoped that they could move past this. He was now regretting not telling Zyean about his feelings for Boogie when they got back together. Maybe they could’ve avoided all this.

“But what?” Sena asked.

“But then... Yuriko told me some thing and then I began to notice things I was ignoring.”

_Fucking Yuriko._

Sena was angry but he tried to control himself. There was no point in getting angry since Yuriko isn’t here.

_Breathe. Just Breathe._ Sena repeated in his head over and over again until he felt himself calm down.

“What did she say?” Sena asked him.

“Just some things she has noticed between you and Boogie. Some things you two talked about in private and it was a bit suspicious that she was telling me all this but I already knew so I guess she didn’t get the reaction she was looking for.”

“What her and I talked about in private?”

“Yes. The whole you know.... kiss thing.”

Sena groaned.

Yuriko was officially dead to Sena.

He couldn’t believe she actually went to Zyean. He didn’t understand why she did. They were friends for so long and she does this? He was so hurt. So betrayed.

“I....”

“I already knew about it so don’t worry about explaining.” Zyean said cutting him off.

“How did you know?”

Sena felt like he fucked up. He never wanted Zyean to find out, he never expected him to but he did and he couldn’t help but to hate himself for not being the one who tells him. He just didn’t understand how he knew. Before he told Yuriko the only people who knew were Sena, Boogie, and Kanata.

_Kanata._

_No. She wouldn’t._

He hoped Kanata wasn’t the one who told Zyean but now he didn’t know who he could trust.

“I accidentally overheard you and Boogie talking and to confirm it I actually went to Boogie.” Zyean said. “But Boogie didn’t know that I didn’t know. He thought you already told me so don’t blame him.” Zyean quickly added when he saw Sena’s face change completely. He saw a hint of anger and betrayal on Sena’s face.

“So he told you it happened when me and you were broken up, right?” Sena asked.

“Yes. Look, I’m not angry or whatever since that happened when we weren’t together but still I waited for you to tell me. I hoped that you would tell me....”

“I wanted to tell you, I really did but I couldn’t bring myself to tell you. I figured there was no point since nothing would ever happen between me and Boogie. Nothing has happened.” Sena said cutting him off. His heart was hurting. He could see the pain in Zyean’s face and he would do anything to not make him feel like that. He knew this was his fault. He felt so stupid. He was mad at Yuriko but mostly at himself.

“Nothing might’ve happened but you still feel something for him. I can see it, I can feel it and I know he feels the same way and honestly...” Zyean let out a long breath. “It hurts.” His voice quivered slightly and he let out a small cough trying to regain his feelings and emotions.

Sena made his way to Zyean and hugged him tightly.

Sena couldn’t hold back his tears. His heart was hurting so bad. He didn’t want to make Zyean feel like this. This was all his fault.

“I’m sorry.” Sena managed to choke out.  
He could feel Zyean’s arms around him and his lips against his head.

He was trying to comfort Zyean but in the end Zyean was the one trying to comfort him.

“I know better than anyone that no one can help how they feel. I love you so much but....” Zyean cleared his throat. “I think we should... break up.” Zyean’s voice lowered, his heart was completely crushed by then. He could no longer feel anything anymore.

Sena cried some more.

“No....”

“I’m breaking up with you so it’s best if you.... just go.” Zyean said cutting him off as he released him. He wanted to comfort Sena and stop him from crying but he couldn’t be near him. Zyean knew he was so weak when it comes to Sena that if they stood here any longer they would somehow make their way towards one another and things will lead to other things and they just shouldn’t.

Zyean did a lot of thinking this past week and he knew this was the best decision for the both of them even though he didn’t want to part with Sena at all. He truly only loves Sena but he knew Sena needed some time. Sena needed to figure out his emotions and Zyean was actually going to move to another continent, Europe to be exact, for a few months. He just found out a week ago and he wanted to tell Sena but then all this happened so he couldn’t. It’s not like Sena would agree to go with him but he figured they could do long distance however now he realizes that isn’t the best decision.

“Zyean, I’m sorry. I really am so sorry. I don’t want to break up.” Sena pleaded.

“I love you but we just can’t be together anymore. I wish you well though.”

Zyean did his best to be the strongest but it was taking so much out of him. He saw Sena cry some more and it was too much. He was biting his tongue to stop himself from giving in.

Sena wiped away his tears as he sniffled.

“I’ll let you be then.” Sena said as he began to take off his ring but he felt Zyean’s rough hand on his.

“Keep it. It’s yours.” Zyean said. He bought the ring for Sena as a gift and nothing more so it was Sena’s. If Sena didn’t want it anymore he was free to do as he wishes. Zyean also didn’t have it in him to keep it. Seeing Sena wear it just brought so many emotions to him and seeing it just reminds him of how much he really loves him; it was just too difficult.

Sena nodded before he made his way outside without saying another word to Zyean. Without glancing back at him.

The drive back home was the hardest. He was left alone with his thoughts and emotions. He was crying so hard it was getting hard to see but by then he made it home. He sat in the car for who knows how long and simply cried. He didn’t want to go in and have Boogie see him like this.  
  
This was the worst pain he’s ever felt. This time it hurt more than last time but there was nothing he could do and this was his fault. He couldn’t help but to feel like he fucked up and he never wanted to deal with love again.

Sena eventually pulled himself together and made his way to his apartment. He stood outside the door for a few seconds to breathe before he made his way in.  
Boogie was sitting on the couch watching tv.

“Hey, how did it go?” Boogie asked him.  
Sena bit his lip. Tears welling up in his eyes again.

_Fuck! I was just doing fine!_ Sena thought to himself.

“We broke up but I just want to go to bed. We can talk tomorrow, good night.” Sena quickly said before he went to his room.

He closed his door and locked it before he flopped down on his bed and cried into his pillow.

His head was hurting, his heart was hurting, even his throat was hurting. It was so hard to breathe right now. His heart ached for Zyean and he hated how easy it was for Zyean to just break up with him. He didn’t mean for things to be this way and he thought they could move past this, that they were stronger but Zyean just proved that Sena was a fool for thinking that way.

Even though Sena was angry and hurt he didn’t wish Zyean any harm. How could he? Zyean did nothing wrong and Zyean is allowed to feel any type of way he wants to.

Deep down Sena hoped that in a few days Zyean will realize what he’s done and will call him and make up with him but deep down Sena also knew that once Zyean makes up his mind there’s no changing it. He didn’t want this to be the end. It couldn’t end like this.

 

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

Sena barely got any sleep last night. He spent what seemed like an eternity crying. He cried until he fell asleep which was in the early hours of the morning. 

He laid in his bed, feeling completely lifeless. He didn’t want to get up but he knew he needed to. He had work but right now he wished he could take the day off. It’s also probably a good idea to keep himself busy instead of in his bed wallowing in his sadness and pain, thinking about him.

He laid there for who knows how long. His eyes set on the ceiling, looking at the cracks. Time seemed to move slowly and all he could do is think about Zyean. Think about what happened yesterday.

That made him want to cry but no tears could escape. His eyes were burning and his heart clenched tightly in his chest.  
He wished that everything was just one big nightmare and that he would wake up soon but he never did. This is his cold, lonely reality.

Last night when he quickly came into the room and locked himself in it didn’t take long before Boogie came knocking and tried to come in but couldn’t due to the fact that Sena locked the door. Sena had to tell him to go away and Boogie could still be heard through the door but Sena ignored him until he left. He just needed time to himself to just cry. Boogie can’t always be there to pick up the pieces.

Later that same night Boogie came by again and gently knocked on the door as he softly called out his name but Sena pretended to be asleep. He did his best to muffle his cries but he found that difficult. Almost everything in his room reminded him of Zyean. It didn’t help that Sena tried to find comfort in one of Zyean’s old shirts that still smelled like him. It just brought him more sadness and pain.

Sena got out of bed slowly and headed to the bathroom. He took a long look in the mirror and realized how dead he actually looked right now. His eyes were red with dark smudged makeup under his eyes. His face was red and blotchy with black tear marks that stained his face from his mascara running. He didn’t bother to remove his makeup last night.

He removed his makeup, washed his face, and brushed his teeth before heading out of the bathroom to change.

“Oh, you’re awake.” He heard Boogie say surprised as he ran into him as he left the bathroom.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Boogie looked at him with an expression that read _you know why._

“How are you feeling?” Boogie asked him concerned.

“Fine.” Sena sighed. “Look, I have to get ready for work before we’re late.” Sena said monotonous before walking past Boogie and heading into his own room.

He closed the door behind him not wanting to see or talk to Boogie. He wasn’t mad at Boogie or anything like that but he just wasn’t in the talking mood. He didn’t want to talk about this right now.

Sena was too tired and too sad to actually want to change. He put on a random pair of black jeans and threw on a random shirt. It’s not like he needed to care about his clothes right now, it’s not like he was going to wear it as he worked, that’s what his uniform is for.

Sena brushed his hair and put it up in a pony before he did his makeup. As much as he didn’t want to wear makeup he knew he needed to. He looked so dead and ugly right now that he couldn’t show up bare-faced to work. He at least had to seem like everything was okay in his life so showing up to work without his makeup done is a scream for help. He knows everyone would ask him what’s wrong.

Sena kept his makeup to a minimum. Just a bit of eyeliner, some mascara, and a light pink lipgloss. He didn’t have the time or energy to fully beat his face and he was sure that he would cry it off so he let his skin breathe for once.

Sena grabbed his belongings and bag before he headed out of his room and met up with Boogie who was currently in the kitchen. They were going to walk to work together like they normally do when they have the same shift.

“Are you hungry?” Boogie asked him.

“No, I’m good.” Sena said as he poured himself some fresh, hot coffee. He wasn’t hungry but he knew he should at least have something in his stomach, it wouldn’t be a good idea to work with an empty stomach.

“Are you sure? I don’t remember you eating last night.” Boogie said concerned.

“Yes, I’m sure. I’ll be fine.”

Boogie looked at him with a look that basically said he doesn’t believe him but that he wasn’t going to continue to pester him about it. At least not right now.

Sena was going to be okay. He just wasn’t hungry at all and the thought of forcing himself to eat made him feel nauseous. He’ll eat when he feels up to it.

As Sena drank his coffee his mind wandered off and it didn’t take a genius to know what about. Or who about.

Every small thing was reminding him of... Zyean. If things were how they used to be before the break up then Sena would’ve woken up to a good morning text. He would’ve spent most of his morning texting back and forth with Zyean until he had to get to work and that is if Zyean didn’t have a meeting to attend. Or maybe he would’ve woken up with Zyean by his side like some days.

It’s strange how not that long ago they were laying in bed together in the late hours of the night just talking about how much they loved one another and their plans for their future together. It’s weird how they said they would love each other forever but here they are. Sena felt stupid for believing that forever exists.  
He felt stupid for believing Zyean’s words, for actually falling for them but he couldn’t help but to feel like this was his fault. If he had just stayed away from Boogie, swallowed his own feelings for him, they wouldn’t be here right now.

Zyean broke up with him because of him. Not because Zyean didn’t like him anymore or found someone else, but because he felt like Sena didn’t love him as much. That Sena’s feelings for Boogie were too strong it outweighed everything.

Sena felt guilty but he was also mad because he didn’t want things to be like this. He didn’t ask for Zyean to break up with him thinking this is for the best. He was mad at Zyean for never telling him that it actually bothered him seeing him so much with Boogie. If Zyean simply talked to him inside of keeping everything in and ignoring him they probably wouldn’t be here right now but no. Zyean wanted to break up thinking it was best for Sena. Sena knew they were both at fault but he felt more at fault.

Sena felt Boogie gently touch his arm and that brought him back to reality.

“Hey, are you actually okay?” Boogie asked him concerned as he passed him a napkin. Sena was confused but then he felt wetness run down his cheek.

_Oh, fuck!_

Sena quickly took the napkin out of Boogie’s hand and turned his head to the side so he could gently and carefully wipe away the tears without Boogie looking directly at him.

He couldn’t believe he didn’t realize he was crying. He didn’t think he would be able to cry right now.

Sena tilted his head up and blinked his eyes rapidly to blink away any remaining tears. He sniffled slightly before he turned to face Boogie who looked at him still concerned.

“How’s my eye makeup?” Sena asked him before he could say anything.

“Seems fine. No smudges and it’s not running.”

“Good. We should get going.” Sena said before he turned around and put his mug in the sink with some hot water in it so he could wash it when he gets back from work later.

Sena grabbed his bag and walked to the front door where he pulled on his shoes. He was ready to walk out the front door when he suddenly felt a tug on his arm.  
He looked down to see Boogie’s hand, gently holding onto him. He looked up to meet Boogie’s eyes.

“Are you sure you want to go to work?” Boogie asked hesitantly.

Sena gently pulled his arm free.

“Yes, now hurry up.” Sena said before he walked out the door and started walking down the hall.

Sena couldn’t ignore the pain in his chest but he tried his best to think about something else. Right now in his head he was taking in his surrounding. Taking in the paint that was peeling from the walls, the strange musky smell that fills the halls. He’s sure the smell isn’t natural and that he shouldn’t breathe in too much of it.

In his head he was talking to himself about anything and everything to keep his mind off of Zyean and the pain in his heart.

It didn’t take long before Boogie caught up with him. Boogie was really concerned for Sena. Seeing Sena like this was breaking his heart especially since Sena wasn’t confiding in him. He knew Sena was trying to act like he was okay, that everything is okay but Boogie knew that was far from the truth. He wanted to be able to tell him that it’s okay to talk about it, that it’s okay to cry but he knew he shouldn’t bring that up right now. He didn’t want to annoy Sena right now who was going through some things.  
He just hoped that Sena knew he was there for him if he needs him.

After work Sena was physically and mentally drained. Mostly mentally drained. He did a decently good job of not thinking about Zyean but every now and then thoughts of him would invade his mind. It didn’t help that Iori brought him up often. Sena had to lie to her again and explain that Zyean wasn’t here again because he was working. Sena didn’t understand why he felt the need to lie, he was sure that Iori would find out eventually but deep down he didn’t want her to know. He didn’t want anyone to know. It was his business after all and no one else’s. People break up all the time.

Sena noticed as Boogie would try to distract Iori to get her away from him and Boogie did his best to keep her away, Sena appreciated the effort even if Iori did somehow make her way back over to him to ask about Zyean and talk about whatever. Boogie would look over at Sena apologetically but Sena would smile and shake his head, telling him that everything is fine. It can’t be helped.

Sena was able to catch a break when they went on their lunch breaks. Boogie went off with Iori to get something to eat while Sena just went to the back and drank some water as he snacked on a protein bar. He wasn’t hungry but he knew he had to get something into his stomach that wasn’t coffee or water. As he sat in the back alone the tears we’re once again threatening to spill from his eyes. He really missed Zyean so much.

His heart was hurting and everything just sucked but he pretended that Zyean simply wasn’t there because he was at work and couldn’t come over during his break. It helped a bit but not for long since he knew that wasn’t true.

“Hey, we need some groceries since we don’t have anything at home. Is there anything specific you want me to get for you?” Boogie asked Sena, breaking the silence between them as they were making their way home. There was a small market on the way home that they tend to stop by after work if they needed something for the house.

“I’ll come with.”

“No. You don’t have to. I think you should rest.”

“I’m fine.” Sena said through gritted teeth. Sena was getting slightly annoyed by the way Boogie was babying him. He knew he was just trying to look out for him but right now he doesn’t need to be stuck at home shielded away from everyone and everything. It was just a break up. He just wanted to be out. Sena also didn’t know what he wanted from the store.

Boogie didn’t fight him on it and simply said okay. He was trying to back off but he couldn’t help but to be concerned for his friend who was definitely not in the greatest of moods today. Boogie felt like he was walking on eggshells around Sena. He just didn’t want to upset the pink-haired man. He was scared that the smallest move or the wrong word would cause Sena to break and cry.

Boogie just wanted to comfort him but every time he tried to get close to him he would walk away or keep his distance. Every time he tried to talk to him Sena would keep his words minimal and he would sound uninterested. It made Boogie feel like shit but he didn’t hold it against Sena. He knew he was just in a rough spot right now.

In the store Sena followed behind Boogie as Boogie grabbed whatever they needed for this week. As Boogie grabbed all the important “healthy” things, Sena looked at all the junk. He grabbed random chips and sweets. He also grabbed a decent amount of ice cream putting it into the cart and Boogie would glance at him with a raised brow. His eyes asking Sena if he’s sure he wants all of that.

Sena just wanted to stuff his face with snacks. Especially sweets. Is that a crime? Sena just made sure to not grab too many things. He didn’t have the energy to carry multiple bags home.

Once they made it home they quickly put everything away and then Sena left to him room and flopped down on the bed. He was so tired and it was so hot out despite it already being September. Thankfully their shitty apartment had a working ac or he was going to die.

There was a knock on his door and Sena groaned a bit before telling Boogie to come in.

“Hey. Are you hungry?” Boogie asked him.

“Not right now. Go ahead and eat. If I’m hungry later I’ll make myself something.” Sena said as he turned on his back and looked up at the ceiling. Boogie hadn’t moved from the door.

Boogie hesitated for a bit before speaking again.

“Okay. I’ll leave you alone then.”

Sena heard the door close and he shut his eyes. Everything was hurting and he felt more tired than usual.

He sighed and undid his pony tail so his hair could fall loose.

Today was such a weird day emotionally. Everything felt so unreal and he was just trying to trudge through.

Sena glanced at his phone and there were no notifications whatsoever. Every now and then he would check to see if Zyean contacted him and each time he checked he ended up disappointed.

What Sena hated the most about everything though is that Zyean didn’t go with that stereotypical “we can still be friends” line. Zyean really didn’t want anything to do with him and that hurt. Sena knew he was completely done but he still held on to that small hope that Zyean wouldn’t be able to let him go. That he loved him too much to live without him.

Sena loved him too much and never planned for this to happen like this. He actually never thought that this would happen. He didn’t expect to fall in love with Zyean but he did.

Sena still loves him with every inch of his heart.

Sena felt the tears well up in his eyes once again. He turned on his side and silently cried.

He’s never felt this lost before. This hurt. It definitely hurt more than last time. He just wanted to cry, scream, and just do something.

_Should I reach out to him?_

_Is that a good idea?_

_I don’t know anymore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( .... I’m sorry.... Don’t hate me. 
> 
> Thank you for continuing to read!! <3 
> 
> Also, if you’re interested I posted a oneshot earlier (not related to this fic but still JILUKA related): https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687504 (my dumbass self doesn't know how to link it correctly smh...)


	31. Chapter 31

Sena had to work an early shift again with Boogie and Iori. Iori was extra clingy and touchy with Boogie today. Later on during the shift Sena figured out why. They were going to have their date later this afternoon. Sena wasn’t happy nor was he upset. He was uninterested. Unbothered. He just didn’t feel anything anymore.

Today he felt more sadder than yesterday. The tears have yet to stop. They just kept flowing and what he wanted most was to stop crying.

The first thing Sena did when he came home is grab the things he needed to take a shower with and he took a steaming hot shower. He tried to make it short but he spent about thirty minutes in there. He didn’t mean to but time seemed to pass by quickly even though to him time went by slowly. At least in the shower he could cry and no one could notice.

Once Sena got out of the shower he changed into some shorts and a random grey shirt before he towel dried his hair and headed outside. He brought a pint of strawberry swirl ice cream with him and just sat on the balcony eating his ice cream. Trying to eat away his feelings which is probably a horrible coping method but it was strangely working.

Sena heard the sliding door open behind him. He didn’t have to look back to know it was Boogie.

Boogie stood there unsure of what to say. He didn’t know why he even came out here to begin with. It’s not like Sena would care or even notice.

Boogie cleared his throat.

“I’m leaving but I’ll be back later.” Boogie said.

“Okay.” Was all Sena said and Boogie didn’t know what else he expected from Sena. What else could he say?

_Right. Take care._

Boogie closed the sliding door and sighed out loud once it was closed.

Boogie met up with Iori at some Italian restaurant she recommended. They were only going out to eat and nothing else. Boogie was glad they were just going out to eat, he was down for food but he wasn’t in the mood to be on a date right now. He wasn’t in the right mindset. He kept thinking about Sena. Hoping that he’s fine. Wondering what he’s doing right now. If he ate something aside from ice cream. If he should bring him something.

Boogie heard Iori loudly clear her throat and Boogie’s eyes snapped up to her.

“Are you okay?” He asked her.

She smiled gently and nodded slightly.

“Yeah. I’m okay. Are you okay?” She asked him.

Iori couldn’t help but to notice the way Boogie was zoning out. Lost in his thoughts. He seemed worried about something and it made her concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Boogie said as he forced a small smile on his face before he ate some of his chicken parmesan that was starting to get cold. When he got here he was starving but with each minute that passed by his appetite began to diminish.

“You know you’re a horrible liar.”

Boogie was about to open his mouth, to deny it since he didn’t want to ruin tonight for her but before he could say anything Iori shook her head and cut him off.

“Don’t lie to me. What’s wrong? Is it... Sena?” She asked softly.

Iori wasn’t stupid or blind. She could see that something was wrong. That something was going on with Sena but she just didn’t know what. Sena seemed really sad lately and just out of it but she didn’t dare to ask him. It’s not like he’ll tell her, after all they’re not close.

When Boogie didn’t say anything she just sighed and continued.

“I know something is going on with him. I can see it and I know how much you care about him.... it’s not hard to see that it’s affecting you too.” She said gently before drinking some of her moscato.

Boogie knew it wasn’t his place to talk about it. He knew Sena would get mad if he mentioned the break up and it’s not like the break up is affecting Boogie himself. Sena is the one affecting him. Sena is hurting and not only that but he’s hurting Boogie too. He was being extra distant and sometimes even cold. Boogie tries his best to not take it to heart but he cares about him deeply that it hurts his soul. Seeing Sena hurting made him feel horrible inside but Sena ignoring him and being cold hurts even more. It’s like Sena was taking a knife and is just repeatedly stabbing his heart.

“Sena.... is just going through something and he’s my best friend. It’s hard seeing your best friend like that and you feel useless when you can’t do anything to help them.” Boogie hesitantly said.

Before everything. Before the feelings, well the feelings were always there, but before he accepted the feelings Sena was his best friend. He still is his best friend and no one wants to see their friend hurting. It’s a painful sight.

“I know you care for him more than a best friend type of way. It’s not hard to see that.” Iori said nonchalantly before she ate more of her food.

Boogie almost choked on his food.

_What?!_

It’s not that obvious!

Boogie drank some of his cold water.

“Wh-what are you talking about.” Boogie said his words stumbling slightly.

“You know what I’m talking about. I’m not stupid. I know you like Sena.” Iori sighed before she continued talking. “Sena likes you back too, I can clearly see that but he doesn’t seem like the type to cheat and he’s with Zyean so yeah.”

Boogie didn’t know what to say. It’s not like he wanted to keep his feelings for Sena a secret but he definitely didn’t want the whole workplace to know that he liked Sena and couldn’t have him. It was their business and no one else’s. Only he and Sena were the only ones who needed to know his true feelings.

Boogie knew that Sena still had feelings for him but he wasn’t going to do anything. Not yet anyways. Maybe with time yes but right now it’s still too soon and who knows if this break up is even going to follow through.

Zyean could come back in the upcoming days and claim that he regrets breaking up with him. Sena is obviously going to jump right back into his arms and pretend that it never happened. Everything will be forgotten and they live their lives happily ever after. Together.

The thought was making Boogie’s stomach twist and he felt sick. Boogie was used to being disappointed but that would be the biggest upset in his life.

“He doesn’t know I like him.” Still like him. “So I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell him.” Boogie said.

Boogie knew Sena still liked him. He told him when he was drunk but Boogie never told him that he still liked him. Maybe by now Sena thought he moved on. Boogie didn’t want to tell Sena when he was drunk because he would’ve just forgotten, very less will he tell him now.

Even though this was a date it wasn’t a date date. Not to Boogie at least. Was it weird that he was admitting his crush on Sena while on a date with Iori? Why doesn’t Iori seem bothered by this? Why is she even bringing this up?

“My lips are sealed.” Iori said before she pretended to seal her lips and throw away the key.

Boogie smiled a genuine smile.

Maybe if things were different he could’ve fallen for her but clearly not in this life. Maybe in another life. Well, maybe not even then. Maybe in another life and in a previous life he’s always loved Sena.

“Let’s hurry up here so you can get back to Sena.” Iori said before she looked down at her food and ate some more.

Boogie couldn’t help but to feel bad. This isn’t what he envisioned for tonight. He wanted to at least give Iori a good night but his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Sena.

“Iori....” Boogie started off but Iori quickly shot him a glare.

“Just shut up and eat. I don’t want to continue to see you sulk and worry over Sena.” She said. “So hurry so you can get back to him.”

Boogie didn’t fight her on this. He nodded and listened to what she told him to do but he did make small talk with her so things weren’t awkwardly silent between them and he could at least talk to her. It was the least he could do.

At least he knew he would see Sena soon. He was nervous but he wanted to make sure he was okay.

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

Boogie walked into the apartment and noticed that all the lights were off. It was only nine at night. The house was also strangely silent and he began to wonder where Sena was.

Boogie turned on the lights and walked past the living room and towards the kitchen. No Sena in sight. He put the takeout bag on the kitchen counter before he headed towards Sena room where he knocked on the door. No answer.

Boogie pressed his ear by the door as he knocked on the door again. He could hear faint movement sounds coming from inside so he knew Sena must be in there.

Before Boogie could knock on the door again it opened. There Sena stood. He changed out of his shorts and into some sweats, his hair a slightly tangled mess, his eyes were red and puffy, and his nose was slightly red too. The sight was crushing but Boogie tried his best to not show it. Boogie forced a smile on his face. Nothing about this was smile worthy.

“Hey, I brought you some food if you’re hungry.” He said to Sena.

Boogie watched as Sena moved some strands of pink hair away from his face.

“I actually ate while you were gone but thank you for bringing me something. I’ll eat it tomorrow.” Sena said as he forced his own smile on his face.

The light coming from the hallway was hurting his eyes and giving him a headache. He just wanted to close the door, crawl into his bed, and lay in the darkness as he listens to the noises around him. Maybe sleep a little. These past few nights have been all over the place. Some nights he can’t sleep and he’s awake until odd hours, other nights he sleeps for eleven hours or more. He’s been really tired lately. Some days it’s a struggle for him to wake up and get out of bed to go to work and just do regular day-time things.

“Oh. That’s good! I’ll put it in the fridge for you then.” Boogie was really glad to hear that Sena ate already. He’s been worried since Sena hasn’t been eating as much. Boogie cleared his throat. “It’s still early, would you want to watch a movie with me or something?” _Like old times._ Boogie suggested. They thankfully don’t have the morning shift tomorrow so they could sleep late tonight.

Boogie really hoped that Sena would accept the invitation. It’s been a while since they’ve both just sat down together and watched something. Even just sitting somewhere talking or just taking in each other’s company was enough for Boogie.

Boogie was scared that Sena would decline. In the back of his mind he was wondering if he’s done something. If Sena is purposely keeping him at arms length or if he was just driving himself crazy and making all of this up in his head.

It’s not like he can directly ask Sena. He didn’t want to upset him and Sena would probably just laugh at him and say he’s just overthinking things. Or what if Sena blows up on him and tells him he’s had enough of his shit....

Just that thought alone petrified him.

“I’m actually really tired and was planning on going to sleep.... maybe some other day.” Sena said in a low voice as he avoided all eye contact with Boogie.

He just didn’t want to talk to anyone or do anything.

He wasn’t expecting Boogie to come home so early from his date. Sena didn’t care for the details but maybe he should ask how it went, just to be nice and somewhat make up for declining his offer.

“But how was your date?” Sena quickly added before Boogie could say anything.

He looked up to meet Boogie’s eyes whose eyes were already on him. Boogie had the same look in his eyes he’s been having these past few days. Filled of concern, pity, and sadness. Sena felt uncomfortable. He fought the urge to look away.

He hated how Boogie’s been looking at him lately. Almost sorry for him and just so careful with him as if he was made of glass. Yes he’s crying a lot lately and yes he’s so fucking sad but it’s normal to have emotions. It’s okay for him to feel like this.

If after everything Sena has gone through with Zyean and he didn’t feel anything after the break up then Sena would be concerned. If he was just fine and didn’t care then all the time they’v spent together was for nothing. Just a complete waste.

Right now Sena misses him so badly, his heart is broken and aching for Zyean to return. He feels like he’s living in someone else’s life. Everything feels wrong and incomplete. He just feels so disconnected with everything and everyone around him.

Sena can’t help but to wonder what Zyean is going through. If he’s even going through anything. Is he fine and just continuing with his life? Or is he going through the same exact thing as Sena is?

Sena has never seen Zyean cry before but that’s because Zyean is always so careful with his emotions. He’s never seen him that vulnerable so even thinking about Zyean crying over him was foreign and just.... impossible.

“The date was good. Better than I expected.” Boogie said nonchalantly.

He was disappointed that Sena declined but he did say he was tired and didn’t want to force him to stay awake just for his benefit.

“Really? Any more dates for the future?” Sena asked surprised. He was actually surprised and a bit curious now. He wanted to know what happened but at the same time he didn’t and wanted to sleep. Maybe he’ll ask another day.

Boogie chuckled a bit.

“No. Iori and I can hang out as friends but going on more dates is just a no.” He said.

“Oh, I see. Well at least it wasn’t bad.”

“Yeah. Well, I’ll let you sleep now so rest well.”

“I will. Good night.” Sena said softly.

“Good night.”

Sena closed the door and headed back into his bed. He sighed and couldn’t shake this weird feeling inside him.

He tried to close his eyes to sleep but whatever tiredness he felt was gone. He just laid there with his eyes closed, patiently waiting for sleep to come and take him but he couldn’t ignore the feeling in his chest and the thoughts that came flooding through his mind.

_Why now?_

Sena opened his eyes and reached for his phone on the nightstand. His eyes squinting as the bright screen bothered his eyes.

10:08 pm.

It was early and Sena had no notifications but he wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone so he preferred it like that. The only notifications he wants and is willing to accept is from Zyean.

Is it pathetic that he’s still wearing Zyean’s shirt?

He couldn’t help it. It makes him feel comfortable and in a way... at home. Just his scent alone is enough to warm his heart and helps him forget about the pain for a bit if he simply closes his eyes.

The scent of cigarettes and Zyean’s cologne filled his nose and he took in a huge whiff. It was almost like Zyean was there.... the only thing missing was his warmth and his strong arms.

Sena missed his warmth the most. Along with his stupid crooked smile and laugh. He missed hugging him and the way Zyean held him as they laid in bed talking. He missed the way they held hands. He missed his rough hands roaming all over his body. Their fervent kisses....

_No!_

Stop it!

_You can’t think about that right now!_

Sena grabbed his pillow and put it over his face. He let out a frustrated groan.

He’s had enough of this. He needs sleep.

Boogie got out of the bathroom once he was done brushing his teeth, getting ready to lay in his bed and fall asleep when his phone suddenly beeped out of nowhere notifying him that he got a message.

Boogie sat on his bed and checked who it was from.

He looked at his screen confused as he read the name. He re-read the name three times to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him and each time he read the same name....

_What the fuck...._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I wonder who it could be.... 
> 
> (Any guesses ??)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days late but yay an update!! I’m still plotting things out and seeing when the final chapter will be and honestly I think there might be 5-6 more chapters left? I’m not sure yet... but again thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are always appreciated so thank you to everyone who has done so so far!

Boogie was having a hard time concentrating on his work. He kept thinking about last night. About the message he received and the small conversation that ensued when he replied back.

It was the last person he expected the message to be from and he had mixed emotions about it. But Boogie didn’t let his emotions cloud him.

He never thought that Zyean would ever contact him but it happened. He was confused as to why but deep down it was better that he contacted him instead of Sena. Sena was still very fragile so hearing directly from Zyean will completely crush him. Especially if he told him why he was contacting him.

_ He looked at his screen confused as he read the name. He re-read the name three times to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him and each time he read the same name.... _

_ What the fuck.... _

_ Zyean. _

_**Zyean: Hey, Boogie, sorry to bother you so late and I know I’m probably the last person you want to hear from but I have a favor to ask....** _

_Boogie looked at the message for a while unsure how to reply. There were a lot of thoughts and emotions coursing through him. Mostly anger and he wanted to ask why but that was for another day when he was calmer._

_Boogie took in a deep breath before he began to type his response._

_**Boogie: Hey, I definitely wasn’t expecting to ever hear from you again.... what is it?** _

_It didn’t take long before he got a message back._

_It was weird texting with Zyean. Even before Zyean broke up with Sena they rarely ever messaged one another or called. The only time they actually communicated a lot was when they were planning Sena’s birthday not that long ago._

_**Zyean: Is he working Friday afternoon?** _

_He. By he Zyean obviously meant Sena._

_**Boogie: No. Why?** _

_Boogie was glaring at his screen._

_What the hell could he possibly want?_

_**Zyean: I didn’t have the courage to tell Sena myself but Friday afternoon I’ll be stopping by to drop off the things he left at my place and I was hoping I could get my stuff too.... so if you could tell him that I would appreciate it.** _

_Boogie looked at his phone in shock._

_He’s coming to get his things?!_

_So quick?_

_If Zyean is ready to pick up his things and drop of Sena’s.... that must mean he’s really serious about this break up. He really had no intentions on mending things between them._

_Boogie had mixed emotions learning that. He was angry, worried, anxious, and deep down a little relieved. It was fucked up feeling relieved but at least Sena would know that Zyean is done and he doesn’t have to wonder if he’ll ever come back._

_Sena however was definitely not going to like the fact that Zyean messaged Boogie instead of him. That he wants his things back._

_Boogie sighed._

_He wasn’t looking forward to that at all._

_**Boogie: Yeah, I’ll let him know.** _

_**Zyean: Thank you so much. How has he been?** _

_Boogie didn’t know how to reply._

_Should he tell him exactly how Sena has been? How he’s been crying every single day, not wanting to eat or go out, and distancing himself from everyone? Talk about how broken Sena really is?_

_Or should he lie and say that Sena’s been fine? Acting like nothing has happened? Better than ever? That he’s never seen Sena happier?_

_**Boogie: Thing’s could be better....** _

_**Boogie: You?** _

_Boogie had a lot of questions for Zyean. Mostly he just wants to ask ‘why?’._

_Boogie was trying to wrap his mind around what happened but he couldn’t since he didn’t know exactly what happened or why it even happened. Sena hasn’t been open with him and let him know. The only thing he knows is that they’re definitely broken up._

_Normally Zyean was quick with his responses but this time Boogie waited a good ten minutes before Zyean replied back._

_**Zyean: I’m fine. I got to go but thank you once again.** _

_Boogie didn’t reply back and he simply laid in his bed thinking about what just happened. What he just got himself into._

Boogie didn’t know how to break the news to Sena.

What is the easiest way to tell him that Zyean contacted him instead of Sena, that he wants all his belongings and he’s also coming by on Friday?

_Friday. Which happens to be tomorrow._

_Great, couldn’t I be given more time?_ Boogie thought to himself.

Sena has the day off tomorrow but Boogie didn’t. He wondered if he should take the day off too so Sena wouldn’t be alone when Zyean comes by. He didn’t know how Sena was going to react hearing that Zyean will be by tomorrow. How he’s going to react seeing him for the first time since the break up.

How is Zyean going to react?

Was he really fine? Boogie didn’t believe so. He knew Zyean was lying to him but could he really blame him? Boogie would’ve probably lied too.

Even though Boogie wasn’t close with Zyean at all he knew how strong his feelings for Sena were. He knew that Zyean really did love Sena. It wasn’t hard to see that. He could also see how much Sena loved Zyean back so Boogie couldn’t understand how they got to this point.

Zyean told him that he was never going to let Sena go but here they were and Boogie had mixed emotions. Yeah he was glad that they were no longer together for his own feelings and selfish reasons but at the same time he wasn’t happy. He didn’t want this to ever happen seeing how sad Sena really is. If it was up Boogie he would go back in time and stop this from happening. He just wants to see Sena smile a genuine smile once again.

When Boogie got back home from his shift he found Sena in the kitchen washing dishes.

Boogie knew it was now or never.

“Hey, Sena.” He started off and Boogie heard as Sena let out a small scream and dropped the plate he was washing in the sink. It was a loud crashing sound and Boogie feared that it broke.

Boogie quickly made his way to Sena and examined his hands making sure he wasn’t cut. Thankfully he wasn’t. The plate did break though.

“Fuck! Boogie! You scared me!” Sena exclaimed as he moved his wet soapy hands out of Boogie’s and shut off the water before drying his hands on a rag.

“I’m sorry. I thought you heard me come in.” Boogie said and he felt bad. He didn’t mean to scare him.

Sena was too lost in his thoughts to even notice that Boogie came home. It didn’t help that he also couldn’t hear the door because of the running water.

Sena’s heart had calmed down by then and he let out a breath.

“It’s fine. I left you a sandwich in the fridge if you’re hungry.” Sena said before he turned around and began to walk away.

Boogie quickly reached out and pulled Sena to a gentle stop.

“Thanks but I need to tell you something.”

Sena didn’t know why but Boogie’s tone made him nervous.

He hoped it was good news.

“Wh-what is it?” Sena hesitantly asked as he gently pulled his arm free from Boogie’s hold.

Sena watched as Boogie stayed silent for who knows how long. By then Sena’s mind was racing. Boogie sounded so serious and it was terrifying. Sena knew it wasn’t something good.

Sena watched as Boogie sighed and motioned for Sena to join him at the table where Sena hesitantly took a seat.

“So last night I talked to Zyean.” Boogie said and Sena felt so many emotions running through him.

“What!? Why?” Sena asked in disbelief.

For some reason he felt angry inside. He believed that Boogie was the one who contacted him and he was angry that Boogie would even try talking to him. There was nothing to say to him and Sena was scared where the conversation ended up.

His stomach was clenching from the nerves. He felt sick.

“I didn’t contact him first. He’s the one who sent me a message.” Boogie explained.

Sena felt himself relax a bit but he was scared as to why Zyean messaged Boogie first.

In his heart he hoped that it was Zyean asking Boogie about him. Checking up on him to see if he was okay. Asking how he was handling everything.

_Maybe he wants to get back together._  Sena thought to himself, getting his hopes up. His heart skipped a small beat.

“Wh-what did he say?” Sena asked.

Boogie was once again silent and that was making Sena even more nervous. He was getting slightly annoyed.

“Just tell me!”

“Okay, okay.” Boogie cleared his throat. “So he told me that he wants all his things that he left here, he’s going to give you all your stuff back, and that... he’ll be here tomorrow afternoon to get them.” Boogie said the last part really fast. He wondered if Sena even heard.

Boogie watched as whatever hope Sena had in his eyes completely diminish.

Sena couldn’t believe what he just heard.

_Zyean wants me to give him all his belongings that he left here._

_He’s coming here tomorrow._

_Tomorrow._

Sena’s heart was beating so fast and his stomach clenched some more. He thought he was going to throw up from the sudden nerves that hit him.

Sena wondered why Zyean had to contact Boogie and not him. He could’ve just told him directly.

Sena’s heart broke as a sudden realization hit him. Zyean really had no intentions on getting back together. Zyean is really done. Zyean is giving him back his things he left at Zyean’s place and is ready to erase him out of his life. Ready to act like he was never there.

Sena didn’t know how it was possible but he was more broken. No. Scratch that. He was destroyed. Completely destroyed. His heart was just dust at this point. Almost nonexistent. 

He didn’t know how he was going to be able to see him tomorrow. Would he say something to Zyean? Would Zyean say something to him? Are they just going to get their things without saying a single word? Are they just going to ignore each other’s presence?

“Did he say anything else?” Sena asked, his voice a whisper. He avoided looking at Boogie directly.

“He just asked how you were doing.”

Sena’s head snapped up and he looked at Boogie with fear in his eyes.

“And what did you tell him?” Sena quickly asked.

He hoped that Boogie didn’t tell him exactly how he’s been. He didn’t want Zyean to know how much he’s been crying. How broken he really is.

Zyean didn’t need to know any of that. Sena was sure that Zyean was okay. That he didn’t even miss him anymore while Sena is still over here brokenhearted. He didn’t want to seem pathetic. He was but Zyean didn’t need to know that.

Sena felt a lump in his throat as he realized that Zyean asked for him. Asked how he was doing. Deep down Sena hoped that Zyean still somewhat cared.

“That things could be better. Which is true because anything and everything can be better. I didn’t know what to say and that seemed like the best one.” Boogie said quickly explaining himself.

He hoped that he did right. He didn’t want to make Sena mad at him. He hoped that Sena could understand why he said that instead of something else Sena deems fit. It’s not like Boogie could read minds and know what Sena might’ve wanted him to say.

Sena sighed.

“That’s fine. Thanks.” Sena said as he gave Boogie a small smile.

Sena was just glad that Boogie didn’t mention to Zyean how much he’s been crying but deep down he knew Boogie had his back. He just couldn’t help but to doubt everything and everyone right now.

Boogie smiled back. He felt better knowing that Sena wasn’t mad at him.

“No problem. You know I wouldn’t tell him about how you’ve.... _really_ been.” Boogie said and fought the urge to reach towards Sena and simply hold him in his arms.

To Boogie this felt like the longest conversation they had in a long time and he didn’t want to ruin this at all. He wanted to sit here with Sena a little longer and just talk. They didn’t even need to talk, just being in each others presence was enough for him.

Boogie was literally watching his words and holding his breath scared that Sena would realize that he’s been here for too long and leaves him once again. It was hurting Boogie not having his best friend but he knew Sena needed space. He was willing to give Sena the space he needs but it’s not like he doesn’t miss him because he does. He does so fucking much.

“Is that all he said?” Sena asked wanting to know more. He was hoping that Zyean asked about him some more. He just wanted to know that Zyean still cared.

“It was a really short conversation. He didn’t say much more.” Boogie said and watched as Sena’s face fell into a sad frown. In a quick second that sad frown was gone. Sena was chewing on his bottom lip but you could still see the sadness in his glassy eyes. It was heartbreaking.

“Oh.” Sena’s voice was breathy.

He didn’t know why he expected more from Zyean. He felt stupid for thinking it would’ve been more. That he would’ve asked about him some more. Maybe say something. Anything.

Boogie cleared his throat.

“So, how are you feeling about tomorrow?” Boogie asked him.

He wanted to know where Sena’s mind was right now. He wanted to know what he was thinking and feeling. If he should stay with Sena tomorrow or not.

Boogie didn’t want to leave him alone tomorrow but if Sena didn’t want him here tomorrow or figured that it was best he was alone with Zyean then Boogie would accept that. However, if Sena wasn’t comfortable being alone and wanted him there as support he would drop everything and stay with him, there was not doubt about it.

It’s not like Boogie was worried that Zyean would do something. He wasn’t worried at all since he knew Zyean wouldn’t do anything to Sena. Boogie however was scared for Sena. Scared how he would react when he sees him and how he’ll act when Zyean leaves. He just didn’t want to see Sena even more sad. He wanted Sena to leave behind all this pain and sadness and just continue forwards with his life.

“Fine.” Was all Sena said and Boogie looked at him not believing him. He knew Sena wasn’t feeling fine. He could see how nervous and anxious Sena was.

Boogie sighed not wanting to fight with Sena. He just wanted Sena to be straightforwards with him. How he used to be with him.

“Are.... you going to be fine being here alone with him?” Boogie asked hesitantly. He was doing everything possible to avoid a fight. Avoid Sena getting mad at him. “If you want I can stay h....”

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine so don’t skip work.” Sena said cutting him off.

Boogie didn’t have to worry about him. He was going to be fine. Boogie didn’t have to lose a day of pay to just stay with him. Sena’s a big boy who can handle this. He’s just seeing his ex. That’s it.

Boogie stared into Sena’s eyes. Searching for any reason to stay. He knew Sena was scared and nervous but who wouldn’t be?

“Okay, but if you change your mind just let me know. If I’m work and you nee-want me here then I’ll come. You just have to let me know.” Boogie said. He wanted Sena to know he was there for him.

Sena nodded.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks. I’m going to go to bed so good night.” Sena said as he smiled.

“Good night.”

With that Sena headed to his room to grab his toothbrush.

As he brushed his teeth he began to think about tomorrow. He was more nervous than before and in his head he was playing out what could possible happen tomorrow. Either everything can go to shit some more and they end up hating each other forever. Or, as Sena hopes and wishes, Zyean realizes that all of this was a mistake and they get back together. Sena just wanted all this pain, sadness, and emptiness gone.

Sena kept thinking about what he might do when he sees him tomorrow. Would he crumble and breakdown the second he sees him? Or will he be strong enough to act like everything is okay?

What will he say? What would he say? Would Zyean say anything? Will they even talk?

What if Zyean doesn’t want to talk to him? What if Zyean simply ignores him or tells him straight to his face that he doesn’t want to talk? That he has nothing to say to him. What if he tells Sena that this is the best decision he’s ever made. That he’s happier without him.

Suddenly Sena was filled with fear. He was so terrified of tomorrow. He didn’t want to hear any of that. He wouldn’t be able to stomach it.

Sena rinsed out his mouth and tried to take deep breaths. He knew he was just overthinking. Probably freaking himself out for no good reason.

_I’ll be fine._ Sena kept repeating in his head over and over again.

Zyean isn’t mean and Zyean would never say something like that to him. Sena knew Zyean loved him too much to hurt him like that.

_He still loves me.... right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof..... I wonder what will happen....
> 
> BUT HAVE YOU HEARD THE PREVIEW THEY PUT UP ON YOUTUBE?!?! I'M SO HYPED!! I need that album right now! Lol Metamorphose is going to be a lit ass album, I can feel it!


End file.
